Now Comest the Night
by RayneDancer
Summary: AU Quatre is a known telepath yes, not empath, but his powers are evolving and drawing the attention of some not so good people. 3x4, 12345
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Just letting everyone know (if they didn't know already!) that I don't own a single thing that pertains to Gundam Wing. I do however own this very AU plot as well as two of my original characters and my bad guys. And I also don't own this title. The words of the title that is. It's from my favorite Rob Thomas song.

Summary: Quatre is a known telepath, but when his strange powers start evolving, they draw the attention of some not so good people. (the wording of this summary will probably change—hope it's good enough!)

Rating warning: There is 3x4 in this, but that doesn't mean there are any hardcore scenes—unless you consider light kissing (like on the forehead) hardcore! And I suppose I could say 1+2+3+4+5 because they all get along. And at the end if you really squint and look extremely hard you might see 1x2 (even though I don't some might ).

The night was cold. With clouds covering the midnight sky, there wasn't even a moon or stars to light the way. His chest hurt. He had been running from his attackers for over an hour now. Holding back his coughs as he sprinted around the corner, he heard other footsteps hitting the wet pavement. Footsteps other than his own. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment wishing he could just wake up from this nightmare. He snapped them open again suddenly though as he felt himself pitch forward. The small hole in the ground had tripped him up. Throwing his hands forward, he tried to stop his face from smacking into the ground. He wasn't fully successful though. Gingerly he touched his forehead and felt the warm blood from the new gash he had there. He ignored it and took two heaving breathes before pushing himself up again. He shakily stood and moments later began to run again. After another 20 minutes, he rounded a slippery corner into a short alleyway. He leaned his head against the cold, wet brick and tried desperately to get air into his lungs. It sounded more like high pitched wheezing, but he was trying hard to remain quiet. Clearing his mind, he forced himself to calm his breathing and listen. No pursuing footsteps could be heard. All of a sudden he heard a fwip fwip fwip…then a sickening thwack. The boy had turned to find the source of the noise.

Now the knife was embedded to the hilt in his chest.

With his back pressed up against the brick wall, his knees began to give way. He felt his butt hit the ground. Yet he couldn't take his now fright widened eyes off the corner of the alleyway. This is where his attacker stood. Whoever it was, was wearing a floor length cloak covering their large body. The face was covered in shadow—no identification could be made.

To the boy, the night was becoming increasingly darker—especially around the edges of his vision. There was only way slight possibility at survival. He must _not _be taken prisoner again. Closing his eyes and fighting to control the pain, he feigned unconsciousness. Then by controlling his breathing and heartbeat he willed them to stop. Therefore faking his own death. The madmen hadn't been able to take away all of his powers. This was such an instinctual one, it would've been near impossible to take it away from him. In this state, he could still hear his surroundings, but that was absolutely it. It wasn't possible to keep it up for more than 3-4 minutes though at the most. Or else he could risk brain damage.

"The kid is dead," a harsh, deep male voice spoke up from the corner. It sounded strangely familiar. The young man could only imagine this was his attacker. The voice seemed to match his attacker's physical description. Another voice, this one also deep and cunning replied,

"Go make positive. We need no mistakes." A rough hand suddenly touched his neck and felt for the pulse he thought he had taken from the boy.

"Yeah, the kid is dead. The knife hit him right in the heart. Right where I aimed. We should've done this in the first place" the threatening voice stated.

"What are we going to do with the kid now? We have no use for a cadaver!"

The boy wished they would hurry up. His time limit was slowly depleting. Coins were suddenly sprinkled on his lap.

"What are you doing with that money!" the second deep voice asked dangerously.

"Placing it on the body. Whoever comes by here later will think it was a simple robbery that went wrong," the other voice said deadpan.

"Finish and let's go. It's cold out tonight," the second voice commanded. Listening with still keen ears, the boy listened to the footsteps leave the alleyway and splash through the puddles on the roadway. After he deemed them out of earshot, he slowly began his heart again and breathed precious oxygen into his lungs. Then the pain struck him. He gasped and arched his back in an attempt to futilely escape from the pain.

The knife wound in his chest was like a fire exploding in his chest. He wanted to remove it, but a voice in the back of his head told him that would cause more damage. His only chance of survival would be to find the others. He needed to get to them. Weakly, he pushed himself to his knees. Once on his hands and knees, his choked cries of agony mixed with his tears on the cold unforgiving ground. Coughing suddenly racked his slight frame and he coughed up blood on the pavement. It mixed freely with the rain and his tears. He needed to get up. If there was any chance of survival, this was it—getting to his feet. Struggling he placed his left hand on the brick wall as a sort of support. His wound flared once more at this movement and he grimaced as he tried to fight back his cry. His eyes were squeezed tightly against the immense pain. He finally pushed himself vertical and put one foot in front of the other. He walked sloppily, staggering with every step. He made his way out of the alleyway and looked both ways. He didn't know which way would get him out of the small town he was in. Now he had tears of panic as well as ones of pain—panic because he needed to get out quickly but was lost. He wished he still had his powers—then he could call the others to him. Futilely he tried to make contact with them, but he didn't feel the familiar tingle of their presence.

Shivering and panting, he made his way slowly down the now cobblestone street. His once loose white shirt was now red and clinging to his wet and bloodstained chest and back. It offered absolutely no warmth. Similarly, his linen green pants were too covered in a mix of blood and water. His boots had been taken from him so he had been all this way in bare feet. He knew they were horribly torn up and most likely bleeding but the knife wound in his chest was taking all of his attention.

His vision began going black so he blinked a few times. It cleared but the world was still tilted at an unusual angle. With a light thump, he fell to his knees. His body felt like giving up on him, but his mind screamed otherwise. One last time he pushed himself to his feet and began his stumbling again. He got only another 15 feet before the pain took him to his knees again. Breathing heavily, he placed his hands down on the ground too. He slowly felt himself losing his consciousness—he tried to stop it but his body wouldn't comply. With a convulsion, he fell to his side with his back up against a wall, and before his eyes slid shut, he whispered, "Trowa…"

"Why does she ask me to go out and get apples at midnight. For goodness sakes, next time I'm going to be the one to get pregnant," the young man of 26 grumbled as he strode down the road of the small town. The walk was dark and slightly rainy, but he entertained himself by juggling the three apples he held in his hands. His black cloak started to whip around his knees as the wind began to pick up. He ceased his juggling and began walking quicker. He tied his cloak around his neck tighter to block out the weather. Something caught his eye. There was a small bundle curled up on the sidewalk. The man walked by. Taking a quick glance, he realized it was a human being laying there. 'Stupid night to fall down drunk. They need to shut down that tavern,' the man thought to himself. He walked a few steps further before stopping. He, in all good conscious, just couldn't leave that person to the elements. Deciding quickly, he went over to wake the person up and tell them to get to shelter. He knelt down in front of the person, put his apples down on the ground, and gripped the unconscious person's shoulder. After giving the shoulder a shake, a small moan of pain escaped the small figure causing the older man to look at him quizzically. Gripping the shoulder tighter he slowly began to roll the younger person on to his back.

He gasped and quickly took his hand away to cover his mouth when he saw the knife extending from the bundle's chest. "Dear spirits…" he whispered. It was then he noticed the small pool of blood he was kneeling in and that the victim was only a young boy. He couldn't have been older than 16. With a mop of curly blond hair that went down to his ears, soaked with rain and edges tinged with blood. The face was pale white and twisted in agony. In one swift movement, the older man whisked off his cloak and gently placed it around the young boy. Feeling for a pulse, he found a faint one and placing his hand to the boy's mouth, felt light breaths against the back of his hand.

He slowly stood up—fighting a moment of indecision. Here was this stranger, who had obviously been in some form of confrontation, and was very injured. But what if this young and seemingly innocent boy had been the aggressor? What if he was dangerous? Should he bring him back to the home where his pregnant wife waited for him? The slightly older man placed one hand on his hip and brought the other up to his chin. He weighed the possibilities, knowing full well that his taking his time could cost this boy his life. 'Well,' he thought to himself, 'Even if he was the aggressor, that knife wound will surely put him out of commission for awhile. He wouldn't be able to do any damage whatsoever. And by the spirits, I can't just leave him out here!'

With his mind made up, Michael kneeled back down in front of the boy. "All right, kid you're going to be fine. I'll take you back to my house," he tried to speak soothingly. He didn't know if the boy could hear him, he doubted it, but by speaking he relieved some of the tension he was feeling. As carefully as he could he lifted the boy and cradled him in his arms. The blond head lay limply against his shoulder and forgetting the three apples lying neglected on the ground, began walking toward his home.

TBC…

I'm not going to beg you to review, but if you'd like to feel free! And if anyone has any ideas for titles later on, feel free to suggest them. I'm not too good at titling things!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still and won't ever own Gundam Wing. And even if I did, I would relinquish my right and give it to Paz Enai . I do own Mei and Michael and this plot though! YAY I own something!

The older man looked anxiously at the injured youth in his arms as he rushed towards his house. Traveling out of the small town, he made his way down the dirt road. When he was within earshot of the house he started calling for his wife.

"Mei! Mei! We've got a problem here!"

A slight woman, yet obviously pregnant, of about 25 appeared in the doorway in her white linen nightgown with her hair neatly braided down her back.

"Get any apples?" she asked hopefully before gasping as her husband rushed into the house. She saw what lay in his arms and quickly began to question. "What happened? Are you hurt? How bad is he hurt? Is that a knife?"

While talking she laid a sleeping mat on the floor and her husband placed the youth on it. Deciding she'd get answers later, she shut her mouth and with a silent prayer to the spirits, she rushed into the kitchen and got towels, a blanket, and a basin of hot water. She brought those back into the living room.

Her husband had begun to undress the boy to better see the extent of his wounds. The boy was pale, nearly translucent and she gasped when she saw him without his shirt on. You could see every rib—it was obvious this boy hadn't eaten anything in a long time, or gotten only a small portion. Bits of straw and leaves were caught in the tousled blond hair. Another once over showed her his legs and arms had been scratched—most likely from underbrush in the woods.

But what scared her most, other than the knife still embedded in his chest, was the other light, aged scars on his body—especially the one down on his abdomen, near his side. She lightly brushed her fingers over them.

"The poor child…" she whispered as she knelt beside his head. In a tender, motherly motion, she gently brushed back his wet bangs from his forehead. She found the gash on his head which had been previously covered by his hair. She rang out the excess of hot water from the cloth and carefully began to clean the wound.

The boy didn't even respond with a grimace or sigh. He was still fully unconscious. Then with the towel, she gently attempted to dry his curly hair—it was still dripping wet from laying on the wet sidewalk.

"Michael…Michael what are we going to do?" she whispered.

"The only possible chance of survival for this child is the healer. I can run and get him. Will you be all right here for a few minutes? I shouldn't be long," her husband looked at her with pleading eyes

She gently smiled back, "Of course I'll be fine. I'll try to warm him up a bit. Now go and please hurry." With a quick nod and a kiss on her cheek, he was out the door.

She turned her attention once again to the young boy laying next to her. She shuddered when she looked at the knife protruding from his chest. Shaking with anger, she began speaking to herself. "What happened to you," she whispered emphatically. "Are there really such horrible monsters in this town that could stab you and leave you to die? Do they have no conscience?"

Tears began to fall from her eyes, yet she kept talking to the unconscious youth beside her. She cried even though this person was a complete stranger—she didn't even know his name. She just hated to see others suffer. "I promise you, young one, we won't let anything else happen to you. When the healer comes, he'll fix you up and you can stay here as long as you need to."

She smiled warmly at him, gently stroking his blond hair away from his face, when his eyes slowly slid half open. Pain glazed blue eyes peered up at her and he carefully mouthed the words 'thank you' before slipping into unconsciousness once more.

Michael, 10 minutes later, arrived back at the house with the village healer. The healer was a seemingly ancient man, short with a walking staff that was taller than he. He didn't seem to lean on it though. His hair was thick, white, long, and very much askew. The old man's warm brown eyes rested on the critical patient in front of him.

Seeming it was past midnight, Michael had had to wake the old man up, but the healer seemed perfectly alert as he went to the boy's side. "What have you here? Michael, you said you found him on the side of the road? Was there anyone else there?"

The healer carefully inspected the youth to see how he could heal the knife wound, while speaking. Michael recounted how he had found the boy for the benefit of his wife. She had not yet heard the story.

After one more gentle touch, Mei moved away from the boy she swore to protect and went to her husband. He encircled her in his arms and she laid her head on his chest as they both watched on.

With a sigh, the healer turned to the couple. "He is very badly injured. Honestly, how he has survived this long is beyond me. I don't know if my skills will be enough to save him. I will try my absolute best though." Turning to the boy, he spoke quietly to himself, "It would be a shame for such a young one to die so uselessly."

He placed himself to the right side of the boy and sat facing him, away from Michael and Mei. Sitting cross-legged, he placed his hands one on top of the other, right over left, suspended over the knife still in the boy's chest. The healer had realized, if he removed it, the youth would quickly bleed to death. He would have to do the healing at the same exact time the knife was being extracted. It was ironic how the thing that was killing him was also saving his life.

Softly, he began to chant in another language and the flame lit lanterns in the sparsely furnished room began to flicker. Small specks of blue light began to fill the room, floating in under the door, through the windows, from any small hole in the house. They all coalesced under the healer's hands into one ball of blue light. It glowed, illuminating the entire room. His chanting increased in volume and speed until finally he spoke to Michael.

"Michael, come here and when I say to, slowly pull the knife from his chest," his voice was low and strained, but Michael heard and moved to the other side of the boy.

Gripping the hilt, the healer finally said, "Now."

Very slowly, Michael pulled the knife from the boy and as he did so, the healer pushed the ball of blue light into the wound. The boy, comatose a moment ago, suddenly screamed in agony, but only for a few moments. His fingers tightly clutched the blanket underneath him, but slowly he relaxed. Mei carefully crossed to the other side of he boy, where her husband was and sat next to both of them. Gently, she lifted the boy's hand in her own one and he quickly tightly gripped hers.

Michael stared wide eyed at the bloodied knife that now lay in his palms. The healer trying desperately to save the young soul, his wife grasping the boy's head tensely, all seemed to disappear as Michael stared at this gruesome weapon. The blood dripped from the knife on to his finger tips, on to the floor.

With morbid curiosity, Michael scanned the dagger. The hilt was criss-crossed red leather over shiny black metal. The blade was, according to Michael's estimation, about 4 inches long and a little under 2 inches wide. The once shiny silver metal now stained red.

Sadness descended upon Michael like a heavy fog. Even if somehow this knife had missed the boy's heart, there was no doubt that it would've hit something else vital in his chest, like an artery or his lungs. He looked with deep sadness again at the scene in front of him. The healer was still working on the child and Mei had her hopeful, pleading eyes on the young stranger.

'What if all of this is for naught,' Michael thought. 'What if he still dies here tonight?'

Shaking himself out of his depressing thoughts, he deposited the knife carefully on the floor beside him. 'What will be, will be,' he thought to himself, 'but the boy is alive now and I can't give up on him. I must have faith,' Michael thought determinedly, moving to sit beside the healer lest he need any more help.

Unaware of her husband's musings, Mei peered back up to the healer, she saw him sweating and deep in concentration still as he continued chanting and praying over the youth. What seemed like an eternity later, the chanting began to slow down and the light returned to the room.

With a sigh, the healer opened his eyes and put his hands down to his side. The young blonde's head rolled to the side of his pillow and he seemed so peaceful. For a moment Mei panicked—the boy looked _too_ peaceful. With fear in her eyes she looked up at the healer who had a small smile on his face.

"I have done all I can. His wound is mostly healed, but I'm afraid it is still open as you can see here." The healer pointed to the wound still left on the boy's chest. "It will have to be bandaged for awhile. I noticed the cut on his forehead. Normally I would've taken care of that, but I'm afraid all of my energy had to be used on his chest wound. The knife, if the boy had removed it, would've killed him almost instantly. That knife you see," the healer said, pointing at the knife now on the floor by Michael, "was in an artery. The knife itself, was keeping him from bleeding to death."

Mei gasped and turned paler than she already was, and her gaze flickered back down to the nameless boy.

"Once I did remove it," the healer continued, "there was a lot of internal bleeding. It's under control now and everything is knitted back together. This forehead cut will heal by itself well enough and hopefully not leave a scar. It's not deep," the healer continued, brushing aside the boy's bangs to take one last look.

"If that knife had hit a few centimeters over to the left, he would've been dead instantly—it would've pierced his heart. As it was it was already in an artery. If this boy could be considered lucky, then I would say just that. "

The healer slowly got to his feet. Michael stood by his side and took his elbow to help him up. The old man looked at the couple before him. "He has lost a lot of blood as you can both imagine. I'm surprised with that much blood loss, this one is still alive. He must rest and rest well," he said, pointing at the two. "Tomorrow I will return and give you the proper herbs and medicines to help keep any infections away," the healer spoke, finishing up his instructions.

He looked back down at the boy and shook his head slightly in amazement, "I could sense the spirit of this boy. My, is he strong. I wonder who he is…" he said thoughtfully. Giving a quick shake of his head and then looking up from the makeshift bed on the floor, he gave a warm smile to Mei and Michael. "Well, Michael would you mind taking me back to my home?"

"Of course not," with another quick peck on his wife's cheek, Michael strode out the door following the healer.

Mei gently laid the boy's hand down next to his side, and got up off her knees. Now that the knife was removed she could get him properly dressed so he wouldn't get sicker than he already was. First though she gazed at the accursed knife that lay bloody at her side. Sickened by the thought that minutes ago that was sheathed in the boy's chest, she picked it up between her thumb and forefinger and dropped it on one of the clean towels.

Wrapping it quickly, she picked it up again and brought it into the kitchen area where she promptly dropped it into an empty chest and slammed the lid down, locking it. Feeling that was enough, she then slipped into the other room in search of some clothes and bandages for the boy.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Oh hey whatta you know! I don't own Gundam Wing and will never claim that I do. I just like to use the characters other people invented.

Authoress's Note: Sorry if the story has been going kinda slow, but it will start to pick up soon—hopefully you will think it starts to pick up at the end of this chapter!

And also by 12345 I mean that all of them are friends…the only partnership is 3X4….and that was a stretch writing for me!

Ok on to the next chapter. Hope you enjoy

* * *

Through the haze, he felt himself slowly being rolled over on his side. Then his arms were being moved. When a slight shot of pain rolled off of his chest, he winced. There had been much internal bleeding so the healer had concentrated on that. A wound was still left on the boy's chest.

"Oh I'm sorry," a light female voice whispered. Soon after, a hand was running through his hair in a comforting manner.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and was relieved to see that the room wasn't too bright. He blinked twice to clear his fuzzy vision to find a young woman peering down at him.

He looked worriedly into her eyes. Who was this stranger! Something in them told him not to be afraid though. They seemed…warm and compassionate. Even without his powers, he somehow felt safe and didn't continue his struggle to get up. He felt certain this woman was not part of the group that attacked him. He visibly relaxed. She finished putting the oversized shirt on him. With some of his strength, he moved his eyes to look down at his chest. When he realized he had to move his head to actually get a look, he began to move to get up. He was gently pushed back down by the female stranger.

"Don't move, little one. The knife is gone and your chest is all bandaged. The healer came and took care of that. You're with us now," the voice said lightly, a slightly high alto.

"W-where?" he struggled to say, his voice cracking.

"Let me get you some water," she said with a smile, disappeared for a moment and returned with a cup. Gently propping him up in her arms, she held the cup of water to his lips. When he was finished, she laid him back down.

"You're in a little village known as Gess. We're right outside the city of Othellia. My husband Michael brought you here—to our home. Now shhh. You need to rest more. You've lost a lot of blood. My name is Mei. Could you tell me yours?" she asked gently.

"It's….Quatre…" he responded sleepily before succumbing to his body's desire

for sleep.

Michael promptly came through the door and looked at his wife and the now

sleeping boy. "How is…" he began but his wife quickly silenced him with a finger to her lips. "He's asleep now," she responded. Her husband dropped his voice and continued his question, "How is he?"

He walked over to kneel next to him and his wife. "He just woke up. The poor thing looked so afraid for a moment. He asked where he was. I told him my name and yours and he told me his. His name is Quatre," she spoke before letting out a yawn.

Michael eyed his wife. "This has been an exciting night for the both of us, but you are in no condition to stay up this late. You need your rest too. Let's get you back to bed," he insisted while standing up and taking a gentle hold on her arm.

She looked down and rubbed her lower tummy before sighing. She wanted to stay with Quatre, but she knew it was the right thing for her to go back to bed. She was 7 months pregnant. Lightly she placed the blanket up to his shoulders and then stood. With one last look, she went into the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom, she turned back to Michael. Gazing sadly at the front of his shirt, she gently brushed her fingers up against the dried blood sinking into the threads of his fabric. Seeing her gaze, he curiously turned his attention down to his chest as well. His stomach turned when he realized just how much blood had stained his shirt from carrying the boy back their home.

Looking up he gave Mei a wan smile. "I suppose I should change. It seems I've managed to ruin another shirt you've made for me," he said with a wry chuckle that quickly died.

Turning, he moved over to his dresser and pulled out another shirt. Changing into it, he left it un-tucked and with a disgusted look, let the soiled shirt drop to the ground. He'd deal with it in a moment. His hands he had washed so they were now free of blood, but he inspected them anyway. They still felt somewhat dirty. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Mei—standing in the exact same position with a sad faraway look in her eyes.

Moving to stand in front of her, Michael gently put both of his hands on her shoulders. "What is it, love?" he asked quietly.

She moved her head to look up into his eyes. "What if you hadn't been there? That boy would've been dead by now. He would've died alone and nameless on the street. No one deserves such a fate," she sighed, averting her eyes and resting her forehead on Michael's chest.

"Or worse, what if whoever had done this were still roaming the streets and attacked you," she said, her voice showing her emotion.

"You've had a very troubling night. Those are only what-ifs love. They didn't happen. So there's nothing to worry about. I'm safe, the boy is safe, and you're safe. Let's forget about the what-ifs," he suggested and kissed her on the top of her head. His answer was a nod against his chest. "Ready for bed now? I'll watch the boy tonight," he stated. Another nod against his chest. She separated from him and headed over to the bed.

Michael followed her and tucked her in. With a kiss on her forehead he told again that they were all safe and not to worry. Then with one more reassuring kiss, she fell asleep, but not without saying "I love you."

Before leaving the room, Michael picked up his ruined shirt. He lingered in the bedroom door way for a moment looking at his sleeping wife and then turned back to the young boy lying on the floor under the blankets. Taking a moment and throwing the shirt into the kitchen, he returned to the living room.

The only part that showed of the boy after his wife had taken care of him was his face and hair. He took in that Mei had dressed the cut on his head and white gauze encircled a small portion of his head. All of the dirty towels and any blood left on the floor had been cleaned up by Mei while Michael was bringing the healer back to his home.

He padded his way softly over to the youth and sat down up against the wall, he could see from where he was the top of Quatre's head. Michael gave a small yawn, but fought it back.

Tonight he was not going to fall asleep.

On the way back to the healer's house, the healer had mentioned that tonight would be tough. Although the boy was strong, there was a chance he might not make it through the night. Michael moved up to take a look at the moon and judging from its position it was approximately 2am. Two hours since he had found the boy.

Michael sat back down, taking one of the extra blankets and wrapping it around himself, leaned against the wall and prepared himself for his watch.

He blew out the candle, but a few moments later, the boy started to whimper in his sleep and move his head side to side. Michael, with a worried frown on his face, lit the candle again, and all movement and noise from the boy stopped.

Michael, having a theory, blew out the candle only to get the same response from the blond.

So the boy was afraid of the dark—odd for one his age, Michael thought to himself. But if that's what it is…Michael reached over and picked up the lantern's glass covering.

With that, he could leave the lantern lit during the night and not worry about it burning down the house. Shrugging the blanket over his shoulders again, Michael resumed his position against the wall and his watch—now in the illumination of the lantern.

* * *

The healer was right. The boy was strong. Not only did he make it through the night, but the next few days as well. Each night though, he had to have the lantern to sleep peacefully. He wasn't yet strong enough to sit up or even stay awake for more than few minutes, but it was a sure improvement from when Michael had first found him.

Mei was diligent in whenever she found Quatre awake she would make him drink some water and eat some broth. Being a good patient, he did whatever she asked. He rarely spoke, though. Michael and Mei didn't know if it was because he chose not to or if something was wrong with his voice. Mei, thinking perhaps it was his throat, would sometimes heat the water a little and add honey to soothe it.

They soon learned also that the slightest noise would startle him. Whenever he was awake, his eyes frantically searched the room before finally clearing again. His eyes frequently held that strange fear to them. Yet the moment he saw Mei or Michael, he would noticeably calm down and put down his defenses. From what they could gather though, the boy was gentle and his eyes, once the fear would disappear, had a glow of compassion.

The couple desperately wanted to know why this sweet young boy had been stabbed by someone, but they felt that if they asked so soon afterwards, it would cause him too many painful memories. He wasn't in any condition to get upset.

Then one afternoon when Mei went to check on him, she noticed he wasn't laying there peaceful like usual. He was moving his head slightly back and forth and he appeared to be sweating. Also he had gotten paler than usual. She hastened over to him and put the cup of water on the floor. Sweeping his bangs from his face, she felt his forehead and found it too warm. To add to his pain, he now had a fever. She sighed. 'Poor little one' she thought to herself.

"Quatre. Quatre I need you to drink this. I'm so sorry to wake you. I know you don't feel well," she spoke while gently propping the light body against hers and putting the cup to his lips. He drank a few sips, but refused it after that, never once opening his eyes. She laid him back down and covered him with the blankets once more.

Getting up she went to the kitchen to replace the cup and returned to Quatre's side bringing a basin of cold water and a cloth. Wringing it out, she placed it on his forehead.

"Just sleep for now. I'll be back soon with some herbs that will help your fever all right?" she gently whispered to him. Her answer was a barely perceptible nod from the blonde. She patted him gently on the shoulder and stood up wiping her hands on her tan apron. Grabbing a basket, she left the house.

She found Michael in his workshop at the edge of the woods. He was a carpenter and was currently working on some of his projects.

"Michael! Michael!" she called to him while waving. She carefully made her way to the small wooden structure and he stopped sawing the plank.

"Hi dear," she kissed him," Our patient is running a fever. I'm going to find the herbs that can bring that down. I'll be back soon okay?"

"Just be careful, love," Michael responded and gave her a light kiss on her forehead. She smiled and walked back toward the house and the road. The village had planted an herb garden a few years ago and everyone had contributed. This way, it was a communal herb garden and anyone in town could get whatever they needed there. It was a short walk down the road and she went straight to the bush she needed.

She smiled and hummed to herself as she picked the amount she needed and stood up to leave, wiping her hands on her light brown dress.

That's when she noticed the four young men walking down the road toward her, just entering Gess.

They seemed to be in their teen's—around 16 or 17. But she had never seen them before and she instantly became wary.

One boy, with a long braid, walked with a staff—although it wasn't a support it was a weapon.

The boy to his right, who was shorter and had jet black hair and eyes, had a sword swung across his back. She took notice of the other two boys.

One had had messy dark brown hair but piercing blue eyes, and he carried a bow and a quiver of arrows on his back.

The last boy was taller than the others with reddish brown hair, but he carried nothing. Except a pack of supplies on his back.

They seemed like forest rangers. Each wore a tunic that went halfway down to their knees. Green pants complimented the green and browns of their tunics and worn, soft leather boots went up to their knees. Black belts were buckled around their waists.

Each outfit had their own personal addition though. For instance, the boy with the bow wore gauntlets on both his wrists. Cloaks were also tied around their necks, swishing around their knees. Black, deep maroon, deep brown, and forest green, darker than the tunic.

They all seemed so serious and their seriousness scared Mei. They didn't speak to one another and no one's face held even the hint of a smile. She suddenly thought of Quatre. Were these his attackers? If they were, why were they coming _back_ to Gess?

She quickly looked to see where they were coming from. Her eyes followed the path back up to Othellia. Her eyes widened at the possibility.

These strangers did look intense and dangerous. Once she realized she was staring, she quickly returned to her knees and pretended to keep picking herbs as they passed by.

She looked up slightly as they passed the garden and her eyes made contact with piercing blue ones. Feeling rooted to her spot, she didn't move a muscle until they fully passed by.

Once she composed herself, she grabbed the herbs she needed and dashed down the road, in the opposite direction of the strangers, back to her house.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing

Authoress's Note: I know I'm updating quickly, but I want all of you to be interested in what you're reading. About now, things start to pick up. And also just to let you know, my alternate universe GW boys are really OOC. Believe me, I tried to write them in character, but it's mega tough. If you have any suggestions for how to make them more in character in some circumstances, feel free to tell me!

* * *

Once back at the house, she leaned on the front door after entering it, and breathed heavily for a moment. Her eyes then rested on Quatre who had in his tossing and turning, pushed the wet cloth from his forehead. She padded over, re-wetted it, and proceeded to the kitchen to grind the herbs into a tea.

At dinner that night, she told Michael of the strange boys that had entered Gess that afternoon. He looked wide eyed at her, and silently thanked the spirits for not letting them hurt her.

"I wonder what they want here. I hope they leave quickly," she shuddered and poked at her stew.

Michael leaned over and rested his hand on top of hers. "I won't let them touch you or the boy. I'll protect you both." She looked him in the eyes. "I'm certain you will." And they continued their dinner.

That night, small whimpers could be heard from the other room and Mei was the first to hear it. She sat up, moving slowly not to disturb her sleeping husband. Slipping the light shawl around her shoulders and her feet into her slippers, she made her way to the other room.

Quatre was turning in his sleep and twisting his fingers in the blankets. 'He's having a nightmare' she realized. 'Must be because of his fever.' She went to his side and re-wetted the cloth and placed it back on his forehead.

Stroking his hair she spoke softly to him. "There there, it's just a dream. Calm down and dream good things." She had an idea. Her mother used to soothe her from bad dreams by singing to her. With a light alto voice, she started to sing the only lullaby she knew—one in an ancient language. She didn't know what the words meant, but the tone and melody was extremely soothing. While singing, she didn't stop stroking his hair, and soon his fingers released the death grip on his blankets. When she felt he was finally out of his dream, she stopped her song and watched for a moment, making sure the dream wouldn't return. Comforted when she watched him sleep peacefully for a few minutes, she stood to go back to bed.

She was almost back to her room when she heard a small voice,

"T-Trowa…Trowa where are you? Trowa…find me please. Trowa….please find me."

The deep sense of pleading in Quatre's voice almost brought her to tears. Her fears of this youth being once captured were probably true. He was pleading for one of his friends to find him and free him. 'Poor soul,' she sighed to herself, before returning to her bed. Sleep did not befall her though.

* * *

It was a few days since the four strangers had come to town. And it had also been ten days since Quatre had come to them. Quatre's fever had luckily broken quickly, just still left the boy weak. It was apparent that the knife wound wasn't the only thing that had left him in his weakened state—something had happened to make him this exhausted. Mei wished she could find the right way to ask him.

Mei had been surprised at how clear and blue his eyes were. They weren't a deep blue, but a light one. They also seemed to hold much compassion behind them. Somehow though, it made her all the sadder to think that such a fate had befallen one such as him. Why was it him that had been attacked? Had it been a simple robbery? He had no money on him or things of value. They could've been taken. Or her theory of him being captured could be true. He could've been attempting to escape.

She just had to know what happened. It had been ten days since the incident. Perhaps he was ready to speak about it. He had been speaking more as of late.

'I have to be tactful. I can't just ask, Oh hey how were you stabbed?' Mei thought, making tea for herself and Quatre. She was stirred from her thoughts by light sounds from the living room. Not thinking much of it, she mechanically finished the tea and dropped the spoon into their washing basin. Grabbing both mugs, she turned to enter the living room. Mei nearly dropped the mugs in shock.

There was Quatre—standing in the doorway. Trying to put on a determined face, he met Mei's eyes.

"Quatre, what do you think you're doing?" Mei reprimanded turning and placing the mugs back on to the counter. "You shouldn't be up yet."

"Mei, thank you so much, for all you have done for me, but by staying here, I'm putting you in danger. And that for me is unacceptable," he spoke strongly.

Mei moved up into arm's length of him. She stared him down. "Where will you go," she asked finally.

"I have to find my way back to my friends," he answered, not giving away any unnecessary details.

"And where are they? Do you even know where you are in relation to where you're trying to go," she asked, with a slight edge of anger to her voice.

"I will find a way. I was once a woods ranger. Finding my way used to be my job," he answered. He knew he could have easily asked her in what direction should he go to find his village, but he didn't want her or Michael following. He had to leave their lives once and for all. Secretly he hoped not forever.

"What if those who hurt you in the first place are still looking for you?" she asked worriedly, trying desperately to think of a way to persuade him to stay.

"All the more reason for me to leave. If those people are after me, they might find out where I am," he explained. "I have to go," he said quietly, closing his eyes and turning away.

Mei watched him slowly knowing there was no way to convince the stubborn youth in front of her.

"You said 'those people'," she exclaimed suddenly stepping up to his side. "You know who did this? Quatre, tell me what happened," she pleaded, putting her hand on his shoulder. Only up close could she truly see how pale he was. And only when she rested her hand on his shoulder, did she feel him trembling from exertion.

"I-If I tell you," he spoke, his voice losing the previous power it had held, "If I told you…you and Michael would be…in danger," he managed to speak out.

Mei's eyes widened when she realized he was close to collapsing. Knowing she couldn't support him, she had to convince him to sit back down.

"Once I leave," he said breathlessly, turning his head to look her in the eyes again, "you're going to have to forget I was even here."

He sighed in defeat at his weakened body. With the way he was feeling at the moment, he'd never make it out the door.

'I have to get going before I can't any longer. Mei and Michael cannot be harmed because of me,' he thought desperately. Physically trying to will his body not to feel dizzy and sick, he took another step toward the front door. He finally realized he wasn't going to be able to take another step forward. Mei had moved the step with him and was still at his side. She saw the look on his face.

"Sit," she ordered. Quatre sighed audibly in defeat and carefully went down to his knees. Mei kept her hands on his shoulders to try and steady him. Through his body language, she could easily decipher that he was extremely frustrated.

"I thank you deeply for your hospitality, Mei, but I have to leave soon. If not right this moment apparently, once I'm well enough." Quatre finally raised his gaze to lock with Mei's eyes once more. Looking toward the floor once more, he started to cough. His hand went instinctively to his chest, and he stiffened. The action of coughing was painful considering the knife wound was still not fully healed yet.

With that she gave a slight laugh, "Well for now, you are far from well enough to leave here. Let's get you lying down again." Quatre closed his eyes once more in frustration and wouldn't move from his kneeling position on the floor, but finally gave her a slight smile before complying and letting her help him return to his blankets.

Carefully, he took off the slightly oversized boots he had "borrowed" from Michael and set those against the wall. Wincing at the movement, he laid back down. His tired mind was trying to formulate a plan of how he could leave when she turned her back, but the wheels just weren't turning. His body was becoming numb with the ache that radiated from his chest and the sleepiness that was quickly overcoming him.

Before his eyes closed, he grabbed her hand and whispered, "I wish there were some way I could repay you for your kindness," he said with sad eyes. "I'm doing nothing now except putting you and Michael in harm's way unnecessarily.

"Just get well," she said as she pulled the blankets over him. "I'll get the tea from the kitchen," she continued talking while she went into the kitchen, "Michael and I could get in contact with your friends for you. Would you like us to do that?" she asked as she came back into the living room and looked back over at the bed. "Quatre?" she called gently, but upon looking at his face, could see he had already fallen deeply asleep.

"Oh well," she continued speaking to herself and putting the tea, now cold she discovered, back into the kitchen, "I'll wait until you're awake again." She gazed for one moment at the sleeping boy before rubbing her lower abdomen. 'Hmm,' she thought to herself, 'I wonder if we have any oranges?' With that thought, she went off in search of Michael.

"Michael sweetheart," he turned at the sound of her voice—that tone of voice meant she wanted him to do something for her. His eyes quickly scanned the field he was in. 'Darn', he thought, 'Not enough time to dash and hide in the trees!' He sighed and turned around with a smile plastered on his face. "Yes Mei?"

"Dear," she said coming close to him rubbing her pregnant tummy, "I'm really craving some oranges. Could you go into town for me and see if they have any for sale?" She gave him a sugary sweet smile and ran her finger tip over his chest in a circular motion. Michael held back his sigh knowing it would hurt her feelings if he released it and answered with an "I'd love to".

She gave him a huge smile again and gave him a big hug. He kissed her on the forehead, checked his pocket for coins, and then proceeded to head toward the road.

Once in town, he found the oranges Mei was craving and picked up half a dozen. He handed the vendor his small silver coins and turned to head back toward the house. He stopped in front of the tavern and thought for a moment. Testing his throat, he did feel quite parched. What would it hurt to stop and have a small drink? Striding through the swinging doors, he entered the nearly empty tavern and sat at one of the tables.

He was soon enjoying his cold beverage when the four strangers entered the tavern too. They looked exactly as his wife described them. Only this time, the one with the long braid seemed to be trying to cheer the other three up. They had taken seats at the actual bar on the high stools. Michael had his back somewhat turned towards them, but with keen ears, he eavesdropped on their entire conversation. Only out of the corner of his eye could he see them.

"C'mon guys, we shouldn't look so down. We'll find him. Just as long as we don't give up," the braided one pleaded.

With that the one with reddish brown hair put his head down on his folded arms on the table and peered at the other with one green eye, his hair hiding the other. "Giving up never even crossed my mind. If only we had some sort of lead. All of the trails led here. But he's no where to be found," he stated, frustrated.

"It would be an injustice not to find him," another voice joined the conversation. It was the dark haired, dark eyed boy.

"We'll keep looking until we find him," the deep blue eyed boy said staring into his drink. "We can't leave anyone behind. We've been through too much to have one of ours disappear this way. Wufei is right. It would be an injustice."

"Wow Heero, that's the most you've spoken this whole time we've been here. All we've gotten for the past few weeks have been your 'hnns' and other monosyllabic grunts" the braided one joked.

"Big word, Duo—monosyllabic. Try not to hurt yourself," the dark haired one smirked.

Michael didn't listen to hear the long haired boy's retort, although he did hear the word "Wu-man" directed at the dark haired youth. He was too wrapped up in his own thoughts. His opinion of the four boys sitting on the stools was beginning to warm up. They were here in search of someone. Their objective didn't seem to be to kill someone as Mei had thought. His thoughts were interrupted when the braided one spoke again.

"Once we're done looking through this town, we can move on to the next. Maybe there's more to the trail than you previously picked up. Don't worry Trowa, we'll find him," with that the braided boy placed his hand comfortingly over his friends shoulder. The others nodded in agreement. "Thanks Duo," was the reddish haired boy's response.

Michael thought for a moment. He wondered what must have happened to their friend for them to be searching so hard for him. It sounded as if they had traveled a long distance in search of this person. Whoever it was must have vanished into thin air.

'Wait a minute! That boy called him Trowa! Mei had mentioned to me that Quatre had called out for a Trowa!' Michael suddenly thought to himself. He took another glance at the youths. They all seemed to be Quatre's age. He wished they would start talking again and mention Quatre's name so he could be sure, but they had ceased their conversation and were just quietly sipping their drinks, deep in thought.

He debated within himself for a moment. If he was wrong and these boys were enemies, he was putting himself, Mei, and Quatre in danger. But if these were his friends, they would never find him and mourn his absence. Michael sighed and decided to take the risk. He slowly pushed himself up from his chair and walked up to the boys.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Didn't own Gundam Wing before, don't own it now, will never own it. That basically covers it.

* * *

"Excuse me," he started, trying not to look as unsure as he felt. Each boy turned around and looked at him, somewhat warily. No one had yet addressed them since they had entered the village. Now this man stood, somewhat nervously in front of them. He looked to be around 25 or 26. Thin tall man, dark brown hair tied in a ponytail neatly at the base of his neck with bangs fringing his suntanned face. His green eyes looked at them. Another pair of green eyes stared straight back at him.

The long haired boy was the first to speak though, but not without a slight edge to his voice "Can we help you somehow?"

But Michael kept looking at the jungle green eyes, almost ignoring the others question. "Are you Trowa?" he asked.

The green eyed boy glared back at him and his eyes became wary slits, "Yes, but who are you?"

Michael continued nervously, "I-I overheard your conversation. That you were looking for someone. We've had some drifters come through and I just wanted to see if I could be of assistance. Could you tell me the name of this person?"

The boys continued to look at him not fully trusting him before the boy named Heero answered with a dangerous edge to his voice, "His name is Quatre."

Michael's eyes gave away nothing. So these boys _were_ looking for Quatre, but why. He turned his attention away from Heero's cold hard gaze to look at Trowa. Trowa's eyes hadn't yet changed, hadn't changed to show any emotion, except for faint wariness, "Have you heard anything about him or know of his whereabouts," he asked monotone.

"There have been some strange happenings around here the past few weeks," Michael offered carefully. Then his voice turned very serious and it dropped low, "What is he to you?"

"Will you stop with all the serious questioning and all the death-glares going around," Duo interrupted. "Geez, Quatre is our best friend and we've been looking for him for over four weeks now. He disappeared without a trace and we've been searching high and -- ACK!", the braided boy was suddenly cut off by Heero's hand over his mouth. It was a warning to not say too much to a complete stranger.

Trowa continued for Duo, his voice still unchanging, "He'd be about this high," he held his hand up to about his chin, "he has curly blond hair and very blue eyes."

Then without warning, his voice changed. It became quietly pleading with a tinge of worry, yet hope added to it,

"Please tell me you've seen him."

Michael gave them all one more hard glance. The hope that flickered on their faces caused Michael's eyes to brighten. By the look in these boys' eyes, Michael knew these four were his friends.

They all looked at him expectantly. "Yes I've seen him _and_ know where he is. He is back at my house being watched over by my wife," he finally answered with a smile.

For a moment he thought the four of them were going to fall off their chairs in relief. "My name is Michael. I found him 10 days ago. I'm sorry to have had to put you all through that questioning. When I found him, he was…," he watched the other boys wondering how detailed he should get into how he had found Quatre, "…well, badly injured, but he is healing now. Unfortunately he's still pretty weak though. Come with me. I'll bring you all to him." The boys practically leaped off their chairs

and followed him through the swinging doors.

Suddenly the braided boy rushed back in and laid coins down on the table before rushing out again to join his friends. No one noticed the three hooded figures in the dark corner, slowly turning their heads to watch the exit of the five young men.

They all stood as one and started toward the exit. "Wait," the paunchy waiter called, "Before you leave you have to pay for your drinks first." With their hoods shadowing their faces, the three men were expressionless, but suddenly as out of thin air, a dagger appeared in the middle man's right hand. It was violently flicked and embedded itself deeply in the heart of the bartender. He gave a choked cry and went rigid. With shocked eyes, he glanced down at the blade before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell backwards to the ground, dead.

Without glancing back, the three cloaked men silently left the bar.

* * *

"What happened?" was the short succinct question that Trowa placed in front of Michael after they all introduced themselves.

"I honestly can't tell you what exactly happened. Just the condition I found him in," Michael began.

The boys were following him back up to his house.

Trowa thought for a moment before quietly asking, "How did you find him?" almost as if he were afraid of the answer.

Michael took a deep breath before answering. "I found him near the tavern we were just at. It was near midnight about 10 days ago. He had been stabbed," he finished.

He looked back to see the startled expressions on each boys face, but the only audible gasp came from Duo. "Where?" he breathed.

"I found the knife in his chest. The healer quickly came and took care of him, but since then, he hasn't regained his full strength. My wife and I don't know exactly why. He did lose a lot of blood, but it doesn't fully account for his exhaustion," Michael continued. He hoped he hadn't been too brutal in describing their friend's state.

"He won't talk about his experience before he came into our care. Something about 'putting us in danger'," Michael added.

"Yep, that's our Quatre," Duo gave a wide smile.

"We're here. That's the house," he said pointing. He hastened his step as he could tell his new companions were anxious to see their friend.

Only Heero lagged slightly behind.

Was this Michael really who he said he was? Was he truly taking care of Quatre or was he the one who was the cause of his disappearance in the first place? Perhaps he didn't even have Quatre at all. Heero was concerned that perhaps this person was an imposter. Heero was not easily trusting and so far this man had done nothing to gain his trust. So he walked a few steps behind, ready for anything.

The moment they entered the house, Mei greeted them—by swiftly exiting the house and slamming the door behind her. She blocked the way with her body.

"Michael," she said in a warning voice, glaring accusingly at the four boys in front of her. They each wore a different expression.

Anger

Confusion

Hopefulness

Surprise

"Michael these are the four boys I told you about. What are they doing here?" she asked, worry beginning to lace her voice. "Are you all right?" she asked, that previous tinge of worry, now coming out full blown as her eyes glanced up and down his frame, searching for visible injuries.

"Yes Mei, I'm perfectly fine. These boys are looking for Quatre. They're his friends," Michael chuckled at Mei's protective streak. He stepped aside to show one boy in particular. "This is Trowa," Michael pointed out.

"Trowa?" Mei said, with wide eyes. Her stance relaxed and as realization took over, she smiled. "You're who he's been asking for in his dreams. You must be the one he's looking for!"

She blushed. "I apologize for my actions and harsh words. I assume Michael told you of Quatre's condition," she asked. Noting the sad, light nods, she continued, "We've just been worried about his safety. We're not really sure whom to trust." With that, she opened the door and ushered them into the room.

Trowa had up to that moment, been successful at keeping his emotions at bay. But then he saw Quatre, his Quatre, in the room and his eyes revealed every emotion possible. The others remained in the shadow of the doorway while Trowa took in the sight before him.

He gracefully and cautiously made his way across the room and kneeled by Quatre. It was there and only there that the tears began to well in his formerly impassive eyes. Reaching down, he gently took the hand of the sleeping blond in his own and brought it up to his face. He clasped it within both of his hands and rested it on his cheek.

Freeing one of his hands, Trowa reached down and softly pushed Quatre's bangs away from his forehead.

"Quatre," he began, now oblivious to the presence of the others in the room. It was only the two of them. "I feared I wouldn't ever see you again," he spoke brokenly, his voice caught on his quiet tears.

"Will you wake up for me? I need to see your eyes again," Trowa whispered.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was actually longer, but while I was cleaning it up in Word, I realized how long it would be if I left it the way it was. So I shortened it and ended it here. Now actually it's kinda short...oops! Anywho, now my chapters are messed up—oh well!

Review if you'd like!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Seriously think about it? Would it even be possible for me to own Gundam Wing? Nopers

* * *

Quatre felt a hand brushing his bangs away.

Something felt extremely familiar about it. A hand was holding his, and it fit perfectly.

Mei's hand didn't fit that well as this one. This hand was truly meant to be there.

It could only be…

…but that wasn't possible. He couldn't possibly be here. He fought off waking for if he woke, the dream that Trowa was beside him would fade like it always did. That's when he heard those quiet words,

"Will you wake up for me? I need to see your eyes again."

Blue eyes opened and looked carefully at the figure knelt at his bedside. His familiar green eyes were closed and once again holding Quatre's hand within his two.

"Trowa," he whispered, praying it wasn't another dream—hoping that this image wouldn't disappear.

Green eyes flew open in surprise at the whispered voice and Quatre felt himself immediately scooped up into a hug. Quatre stiffened for a moment, and Trowa quickly released him, fearing he had hurt Quatre accidentally.

Worry was clearly written in his body language as he held Quatre at arms length from him. "Did I hurt you? Are you all right," he asked hastily.

Quatre's eyes seemed to be taking in every inch of him, until his hand reached up and touched Trowa's cheek. "You are real. This time you're real," and with that, he gave a smile to outshine the sun and dove into Trowa's embrace. Burying his face, in the crook of Trowa's neck and shoulder, Quatre started to laugh and cry at the same time in relief. 'Thank the spirits you are all right,' Quatre silently thought. (A.N.--yes Quatre feared for Trowa's safety, not his own, just so you all know that wasn't a typo )

Trowa buried his face in Quatre's hair, trying in vain to hide his relieved tears. After a few moments, Trowa pulled away reluctantly.

"Let me have a look at you. Are you all right? What happened," Trowa asked, taking in the almost fully healed cut on Quatre's forehead, until his eyes traveled down to the bulge around Quatre's chest under his oversized shirt signifying the bandages there. Trowa silently noticed how pale and thin the youth was.

"Don't worry Trowa. I'm all right now. I owe my life to Michael and Mei," Quatre said brightly, the smile not leaving his face or giving any sign of fading anytime soon. He brought his eyes up to make contact with Michael and Mei, but when he did, he noticed the others in the room.

Duo was nearly bouncing on his heels waiting for his chance to greet Quatre, while Wufei watched patiently. Only Heero's eyes flicked between Michael and Quatre. His mind was still deciding whether to trust the taller green eyed man. A barely noticeable smile alighted on his face when he saw Quatre looking at him.

"Duo, Wufei, Heero! You're all here as well! Tell me," his voice suddenly turned worried and his smile vanished. "No one came after any of you did they?" he asked with concern, his eyes quickly darting over all of them.

"No, Quatre we're all fine," Wufei spoke. "We're glad to see you well." Quatre smiled at Wufei's formality.

Duo's voice nearly interrupted Wufei's sentence, and Wufei glanced over with slight annoyance evident in his body language.

"Of course we're all here, Quat! How could we not come out and search for our brother," Duo stated. "Our _little _brother," he added with a smart ass grin.

"Duo," Quatre started with an exasperated sigh, "must we do this now?"

"We must do this my dear friend as long as you remain younger and shorter than I," he stated in mock formality.

"First of all Duo, I am not that much shorter than you and second of all I am only three weeks younger than you. If you must insist on calling me 'little brother' I'm going to have to insist on calling you 'big sister', oh braided one," he smiled back, with the same smart ass grin, knowing he had won. The boys loved to remark on Duo's choice of hairstyles. The long braid flowing down his back and left much room to poke fun at him, at times.

"Ah, missed ya buddy. The others just give me 'death glares' if I make a crack damaging their 'perfectness'," Duo said happily, moving over to the blankets.

Still holding Trowa's hand, not wanting to release it lest he disappear, Quatre gave Duo a one armed hug.

"Honestly though Quatre, joking aside. You are our brother. But you could also tell us what it is with your affinity for getting hit by knives? You've gotta stop that," Duo stating, shaking his head, returning the hug wholeheartedly.

By this time, the other two had moved over to stand nearer Quatre. Wufei was watching over Trowa's shoulder while Heero had moved behind Duo on the other side of the pallet.

As she watched the boys continue their greetings, she silently mused over what Duo had said as she leaned on Michael's chest. He had questioned Quatre's affinity for getting hit by knives. Had Quatre had similar injuries to this before?

"Duo," Quatre whispered, still in Duo's hold, "We need to get out of here as soon as possible. I don't want Mei or Michael to be in any more danger for my sake."

Duo gave a barely perceptible nod which only Quatre would be able to feel due to his close proximity.

Mei's voice broke the comfortable silence that had descended upon the room. "I'm sure all of you are quite hungry after your travels. Why don't you all clean up and I'll start making some dinner? You boys can stay the night."

"We thank you for your hospitality, but we must go," Heero stated, monotone.

"But you have all traveled so far. I'm sure you haven't had a comfortable place to sleep in a long while or a proper meal. At least before you go, stay the night and have a meal with us," she tried to persuade. She glanced anxiously at Quatre. Only a few hours earlier, he had tried to leave and after a few steps he was near collapse. What would happen to his health if he were to leave now?

Heero thought it over carefully for a moment, before looking down at Quatre for a moment. One night of good rest and food wouldn't hurt any of them, and by the look of his blonde companion, he could use another good night's rest.

"All right. We'll stay the night," Heero finally answered.

"Nice! A real meal for once!" Duo whooped, but he took a quick glance back at Quatre. Only a few minutes ago, Quatre had quietly pleaded with him to make the others leave. They could all use the rest though. 'When we're alone, I'll try to convince him to stay one more night. With us here, Michael and Mei will be safe,' Duo thought to himself. He noticed Quatre stiffen though.

Quatre looked nervous for a moment. One more night there, meant one more night of danger for Michael and Mei. He kept his mouth shut though. If anything were to happen, they, together as a team, would be able to handle it now. Quatre also imagined that they had come far and were most likely extremely tired, even if they wouldn't admit it. He relaxed, feeling comfortable in the safety of his friends.

Taking a look over, he noticed Duo's eyes watching him. Knowing what he was thinking, Quatre gave a small smile and a nod. Duo's face broke out into a grin.

An hour later, they were all sitting around their round kitchen table, the room illuminated by flickering candles. Even Quatre was sitting up at the table. Trowa and Duo had both helped him over to the bench. Quatre now sat comfortably leaning against Trowa with Duo on his other side. They were all eating and laughing, happy to be all with each other once again.

Little did they know, danger was still brewing—right outside their door.

* * *

When dinner was finally over, Mei cleared away all the dishes and brought out some tea for everyone. She sat and watched the other boys interact. Mei just sat back and observed. She was able to get an idea of what their unique personalities were like.

It was obvious that Trowa and Quatre were a couple. They never stated it out loud, but it was there in the gentle touches, the small tender looks they gave each other. She gave a light smile before turning her attention to Duo.

Duo stood out in the crowd. Always having something to say, always quick witted and very often smart-mouthed. The main targets of his jokes generally were the two most stoic of the boys, Heero and Wufei. They answered Duo's 'antics' with glares of annoyance. Somewhere in their annoyed frowns though, Mei swore she could see a hint of mirth.

Heero, as she mentioned earlier, seemed to be the most wary. His eyes, although he was trying to hide it, kept glancing around the room. Why she wondered. Why was he always so alert? They were safe where they were.

Still wondering, she turned her attention to the last boy at the table. Wufei was the hardest to read. He seemed quite arrogant, but like the others, underneath it all, there was compassion.

"So boys, how do you all know each other? Did you all grow up in the same village together?" Mei asked innocently sipping her tea. The laughter that was floating around the room, gradually faded away after Mei's question, yet a strange grin remained on Duo's face. "If only," he remarked, scratching his head.

Quatre took a deep breath and glanced over to Heero. When he received a slight nod as a silent response, Quatre soon answered for them all. "Mei, Michael do you remember the Eve Wars? From a little over a year ago?"

"Certainly," Michael responded, with emphasis. "Such atrocities, who _could_ forget" he continued shaking his head.

"Well, we were soldiers in that war. I supposed you could call us 'secret operatives'. We had never met each other beforehand. It was the war that brought us together and we learned to fight together. Helps you form a special bond you know? A special brotherhood. That's why we're still all together. We've been through too much together to leave each other," Quatre explained.

Michael spit out the tea he had been sipping and wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve, "You boys fought in the Eve Wars! But you're children—no more than 16? What did the military want with children?"

Mei suddenly understood Duo's remark about Quatre's 'affinity for knives'.

"And Quatre, that's where you got those other scars on your body and that one on your side," she remarked with wide eyes.

Quatre blushed slightly. "During the final battle, there was a fight between myself and a woman named Dorothy. She wasn't a bad person, just confused. My reminder of her now is this scar on my side."

"But why would they want children to fight their wars for them? What twisted people," Michael said incredulously, not really directing the question at anyone in particular.

"We were perfect. Who would suspect 15 year old boys to infiltrate enemy outposts?" Heero answered nonchalantly.

"We may appear 16, but we have all seen more than people who live to be 70. We are no longer young or innocent," Trowa finished pensively.

"What did your families think of this!" Mei asked without thinking. A thoughtful, glazed look came to the eyes of the five boys. At that moment, she realized she had asked the wrong question.

Before she could take it back, Heero spoke up with a hard glare in his eyes. "The only one here with family is Quatre and they are only his sisters. I never knew my mother or father."

"Orphan over here too," Duo piped in raising his hand slightly in the air, but averting his eyes.

"I only vaguely remember my family. I was once married, an arranged marriage, but now I am a widower," Wufei added candidly, closing his eyes at the memory, trying in vain to feign indifference.

"Trowa isn't even my real name. It was given to me only later on in life. Everyone would just call me No Name. I've never known of any parents or family. Until Quatre that is," he glanced over, as a small quick smile flashed over Quatre's face.

"Now all that's left of my family is myself and my older sisters, and those you see before me. My mother died while giving birth to me and my father died during the war," Quatre finished, not offering anymore information.

Mei felt a cold weight settle in her stomach. What had these boys had to live through all their lives—that feeling of always being alone.

Perhaps never even wanted anywhere.

Then having to go to war on top of that.

'They are only still babies!' she thought to herself suddenly angry at the unfairness of their young lives.

Mei calmed herself down and a somewhat uncomfortable silence settled in the room. For a moment, she mused over the information the boys had just trusted her with.

Finally, she spoke.

"You know," she began slowly, trying to process her thoughts, "It seems to me that each of you have seen terrible things, things your young eyes should never have to see. I am so sorry for what all of you have been through. Seems like all of your childhoods and lives up to now have been so lonely. But at least now, you can all know what family feels like. You now are all family--the five of you. And you can be certain none of you will ever feel that loneliness again," she finished pointedly, looking at each of them.

"It's true, no matter how thrown together we may seem, we are all a family," Wufei spoke.

Mei watched them and knew she finally had to ask. She could sense that everyone was thinking it, but she decided to voice it.

"Quatre," she paused for a moment, but spoke again when she felt all eyes on her, "Quatre, you're with your family now. Can you tell us what happened to you? Why were you attacked?"

Quatre gave a nervous glance to Trowa, before responding, "Mei, I want to let you know what happened and what's going on, but if I do, I'll place you two in more danger. You've already done so much for me, please let me repay you by protecting you," he begged.

Mei looked him straight in the eye. "You said that you would only put us in more danger if we knew. Well, if we are _already_ in danger, than what's the harm of telling us what's going on? We both made promises to you and now we're extending it to your friends," she leaned over and took her husband's hand, "We were going to help protect you, protect you all, no matter what. Please tell us what is going on." Everyone's face went serious.

Quatre sighed and leaned heavier on Trowa. Trowa put his arm around his love's shoulders. "I suppose you're right, Mei. All right. Are you sure you want to hear this? This is my last warning-- this might cause you to leave this village and all you know," Quatre pleaded one more time.

Michael and Mei looked at each other before finally nodding.

"All right then. First off, you should know what I am. I'm a telepath, or at least was," Quatre started thoughtfully, continuing even though he saw the startled looks on everyone's faces.

"Quatre what do you mean was? You _are_ a telepath," Duo asked confused.

Quatre only winced at the statement and he averted his eyes.

"I'll start at the beginning," Quatre stated…

* * *

--flashback--

The light flute/violin duet resounded from the simple one story wooden house. Wufei sat in the front yard, under an immense oak tree meditating. He liked to listen to those two play—it made it easier for him to relax and meditate. His only distraction was the sound of --thwack thwack-- as wood met wood. Wufei finished his meditation and began watching Duo and Heero spar against each other. Duo deftly swung his staff around landing a blow on Heero's shoulder. Yet before it made contact, Heero had dropped into a crouch and swung his leg to knock Duo off his feet. Duo saw this move and jumped up and Heero's leg hit nothing but air. Heero finished his spin and snapped to his feet. He brought up his staff horizontal to the ground with both his arms extended successfully blocking Duo's down stroke. Heero and Duo continued attacking and parrying.

Wufei looked up at the sky. The once sunny, warm spring day, was slowly turning dark and foreboding. Dark, heavy clouds were fairly quickly rolling in. Wufei frowned at the change of weather. After meditating, he had hoped to practice his sword techniques, but now if it rained, he didn't want to risk getting his sword wet. Giving a frustrated sigh, he stood up and walked into the house just as the rain started to fall.

He dried off his slightly damp hair and was almost barreled over by Duo, who ran through the front door, out of the rain. Heero was quick to follow. The three stood in the foyer and let themselves drip dry and Duo wrung out his braid. With his fingers, Heero tried to shake some droplets of rain from his hair.

"Well," Duo started, glancing at his pocket watch, "It's almost time for dinner. Anyone have any ideas?"

The three of them disappeared into the kitchen. The wind continued whipping around the house and the rain pouring. Light rumbles of thunder moving in could be heard from the distance. Wufei also noted distantly that the music had stopped a few moments ago.

Half hour later, Trowa wandered into the kitchen. He looked around with a questioning look on his face. "Have any of you seen Quatre?"

Duo wiped the flour off of his face before shaking his head. "Nope haven't seen him. Which means more food for us if he doesn't show up."

Wufei just glared disapprovingly at Duo before turning back to Trowa who was in the middle of yawning. "What did you need him for?" Wufei asked.

"I accidentally fell asleep in the music room. I only wanted to apologize to him. He might be thinking I thought his music was boring," Trowa responded.

"You know Quatre wouldn't think that," Wufei said, turning and grabbed the plates from the cabinet.

"I suppose you're right," Trowa stated resigned, "I'd like to let him know anyway."

"When he shows up you can. Maybe he's out in the barn tending to the horses," Heero suggested.

Trowa just nodded before he sniffed the air.

"Yep, something chicken," Duo answered. "And yes, Heero cooked." No one missed the look of relief that crossed Trowa's face. Wufei just folded his arms over his chest and humphed.

"Was that a crack about my cooking?" he challenged.

"Why Wufei, what makes you think that?" Duo asked innocently.

Wufei turned with a snort and went to the sink with a few utensils that hadn't been properly washed and began to clean them.

Thunder struck loudly overhead. The storm had moved in sooner than expected. Wufei turned his eyes up from the sink and looked out the window right above it. His eyes narrowed and he frowned deeply.

"What is Quatre doing?" he announced, not taking his eyes away from the window. Trowa moved over behind Wufei, piece of bread in hand and mouth. The other two also crowded to the window to take a look at what was happening.

Quatre was standing in the middle of the yard. His face was upturned toward the pouring rain. Water poured from the sky, soaking his hair and clothes. His arms were thrown up above his head and his fingers were outstretched. The sky, somehow, seemed to get darker. Thunder crashed closer and made the house shake.

"He shouldn't be out there," Trowa frowned.

Suddenly, lightning struck the tree only about 300 feet away from Quatre. The others jumped back, yet Quatre, outside in the rain, didn't move.

"Something's wrong," Duo said darkly. Opening the window, Duo called out, "Quatre, what in the name of the spirits are you doing out there? Get your dumb blond head back inside!"

Yet Quatre remained unresponsive.

Duo was not one that liked being ignored.

He cupped his hands around his mouth and called louder, "Yo, Quat! Get in here. Dinner's almost ready anyway. And Wufei didn't cook so no need to be afraid." Wufei gave Duo a long death glare. Still Quatre stayed out stretched and unresponsive, face lifted to the sky and back turned to them. They couldn't see his face.

Duo sighed, defeated. "He's not listening to me," Duo announced.

"Thank you for stating the obvious," Heero spoke up. "He'll just get a little wet. Leave him be," Heero remarked, moving back towards the table.

The others left the window also, although Trowa somewhat reluctantly. Wufei stayed in front of the window—those utensils were still dirty and he needed the sink.

A few moments later, he glanced up and out the window again—this time to see Quatre prostrate on the ground.

Wordlessly, he let the utensils clatter into the sink and rushed out of the kitchen. He hastily grabbed his cloak off the hook by the door and swept it over his shoulders. He was more than a little surprised to open the door and walk out…

…into the sun.

Moments ago, hurricane like weather was raking over the land. Now the only evidence of it was some raindrops glistening on the leaves and the dark clouds rolling away in the distance.

Only taking a second to process this, Wufei hurried off to where Quatre was already slowly getting to his feet, somewhat unsteadily it seemed.

"You all right," Wufei asked, going up to Quatre's side. Quatre didn't turn to him. Lightly placing his hand on Quatre's shoulder, he asked again, this time more firmly "Quatre, are you all right?"

Quatre finally turned to face him, but his eyes were unfocused. He blinked. Wufei squinted his eyes in concentration—he could've sworn, he just saw Quatre's eyes were a light purple.

But now they were blue again. 'The sunlight must be playing tricks on my eyes,' Wufei thought. 'It's not possible for someone's eyes to change color so quickly'.

Quatre's blue eyes stayed on Wufei, but he seemed not to recognize him. He had a faraway look to them. Then without notice he began blinking furiously. Then he looked at Wufei, twisting his face in confusion and then looked down at his outfit.

"Wufei?" he inquired of the curious dark haired teenager in front of him.

"Wufei, why am I all wet?"

* * *

Authoresses note: Yes this was a long installment. I keep going back and doing touch-ups in word and I keep changing things. There are just specific places where I want to end the chapters! Also, no one flame me, but just letting you know that for awhile it's going to be Quatre's flashbacks. I'll tell you when they're flashbacks and when they're not. But you finally get to know where the heck he's been! Until next chapter. Cuidate!  



	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: No ownage of Gundam Wing—boo

Thanks to people who have reviewed! It makes me feel really good to know that people like my writing. It makes me now go back and every story I like, I leave a review—I now know how good it feels

Expect to see other stories coming soon—I have a few I'm working on in Microsoft right now. I just need to finish them and make sure everything goes together well and good!

Ever onward and now to the next chapter!

* * *

"Wasn't I just in the music room with Trowa?" Quatre looked around, slightly panicked.

"Let's just get you back inside. You're dripping wet. You're lucky not to have been hit by lightning," Wufei said, taking Quatre's elbow.

"What? Was there a storm? How could that be? The sun is out," Quatre asked like Wufei was mad to think it had rained.

Wufei pulled Quatre along by the elbow. Quatre still seemed 'dazed and confused'. Trowa appeared at their side.

"Quatre what happened? We called you, but you didn't answer," Trowa asked, his voice betraying his concern.

"Trowa, give him a moment. He's confused and doesn't know what happened. The last thing he remembers is being in the music room with you," Wufei whispered to him.

"We were in the music room over 45 minutes ago," Trowa replied in disbelief, then turned his attention to Quatre.

"Quatre are you all right? Do you really not remember anything of the past 45 minutes?" Trowa asked, concerned.

"The last thing I remember is being with you and…and then Wufei is standing in front of me and I'm all wet. Why, what's the matter? What's going on?" Quatre asked still confused as Trowa took his elbow and started leading him back towards the house. Trowa wasn't sure how to answer.

"Sh, don't worry about anything. Everything's all right. Let's get you inside and out of your wet clothes," Trowa soothed. Quatre only glanced around with his wide confused eyes one more time before giving a dazed nod. He followed Trowa's lead and started back towards the house.

Quatre then stumbled, alarming Trowa. "What is it?" Trowa asked, gripping Quatre's arm tighter.

"I'm just…really tired. And so confused about what's going on," he replied sounding slightly frustrated and giving a shake of his head.

"All right, we're going inside," Trowa spoke protectively, wrapping his arm around Quatre's waist.

"Well, all right," Quatre said, dazed.

Wufei followed them inside after quietly watching what transpired. 'How could Quatre not remember anything of being out in the rain?' Wufei thought to himself.

Trowa led Quatre to their bedroom and Heero and Duo peeked their heads out from the kitchen.

"What's going on? Quat okay? He looked a little out of it," Duo asked as Wufei hung up his unused cloak on his peg by the door. Wufei silently made his way into the kitchen and sat on the kitchen table's bench.

"I don't know if he's all right. He was confused about why he was all wet and doesn't remember any storm. Last thing he says he remembers is being in the music room with Trowa," Wufei explained with a shrug.

Heero looked back the way Trowa and Quatre had gone. "Perhaps we should go check on him," Heero began.

Wufei just shook his head. "Trowa will help him out of those wet clothes. Quatre seemed so confused. Let's let him rest for awhile," Wufei said looking Heero in the eyes.

Heero nodded then looked at Duo. "I've lost my appetite. Now that the sun is back out and will stay up for about another half hour, let's go finish our duel."

Duo looked unsure. He wanted to go check on the condition of his friend, but he figured it best that Trowa tend to him.

Finally, Duo nodded and followed Heero out the front door. Wufei put away the dinner in the icebox for later and trailed quietly after the two. He took his regular spot under the oak tree and watched them pick up their staffs once more and take up battle stances.

Duo suddenly backed down. "Heero, I can't do this. Right now I'm worried about Quatre," Duo spoke as he turned to walk back toward the house. With keen ears, he heard the swift sound of wood falling through the air. With cat-like reflexes, he turned around and blocked Heero's down-stroke.

"Heero what are you doin'?" Duo asked angrily, still holding his position against Heero. "I told you I was no longer in the mood to fight!"

"You know as well as I do that worrying about Quatre isn't going to help him. And we also have to be able to fight even when one of us is down. No matter how worried we are," Heero spoke wisely.

Duo sighed knowing his friend was right. Parrying Heero, he swiftly spun around and they began their duel again.

A few moments later, Wufei noticed Trowa slowly exiting their small house. He rubbed his hand over his forehead before making eye contact with Wufei and walked over to him. Sitting beside him, he leaned heavily against the trunk of the oak.

"Is Quatre doing all right?" Wufei queried.

"He's fast asleep right now," Trowa responded wearily. "I told him what had happened, but he doesn't remember anything past us being in the music room. He still doesn't remember getting wet, or the storm, or the lightning strikes. I mean, I've seen Quatre zone out before. It generally happens because his gift is growing. He warned me about that a while ago. But they've never been this intense."

"We'll wait until Quatre wakes up and see if he remembers anything. Maybe all he needs is some rest to clear his thoughts. I'm sure we can clear this all up in time," Wufei responded trying to sound comforting.

Trowa nodded his head and gave a light smile. "Who's winning," he asked pointing toward their dueling companions. It was Wufei's turn to give a light smile, "They are surprisingly evenly matched."

Suddenly with that remark, both staffs were yanked out of the grasps of Heero and Duo by some unknown force and suspended themselves above their heads just out of their reach. Duo and Heero both looked up at their weapons with astonishment written over their faces.

Then realization set in and they whipped their heads to look at the house.

* * *

A smiling Quatre came from the house. "You should see the looks on your faces," he joked.

The expressions that met him though were dark and accusing.

Quatre looked around confused. Suddenly the weapons dropped from the sky, and Quatre began backing away. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," he stammered.

"That was _not_ a funny practical joke Quatre!" Duo called to him, turning his back, braid whipping over his shoulder..

"Duo's right, Quatre. That was cruel," Heero also added, glowering at Quatre.

"I-I didn't know that duel was so important. I won't do that again," Quatre said feeling quite embarrassed.

"I'm not talking about the duel, Quatre. Why did you make us think you were really sick? Even _I _don't play practical jokes that low!" Duo spit out.

Quatre looked at him quizzically and cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"When have I ever pretended to be sick? I haven't been sick in years," Quatre questioned.

"What are you talking about? You were just standing out in the rain, in the middle of the thunderstorm. You didn't remember anything that happened and Trowa practically had to carry you back to the house!" Duo shot back.

"Wait," Heero spoke to Duo, silencing him with a hand on his shoulder, "Quatre, do you remember being in the rain? Coming back into the house? Anything after being in the music room with Trowa?"

Quatre looked at him with a fearful look on his face before shaking his head slowly side to side. By this time, Trowa was at his side and Wufei had gone to stand with Duo and Heero. The five stood in a loose circle.

"What do you remember?" Wufei prompted.

"I was playing with Trowa in the music room and a few moments ago I woke up in bed. I just figured I had fallen asleep in the music room. I've done that before listening to Trowa's flute playing. Sorry Trowa," Quatre blushed. "I was feeling really tired today. But now I feel fine," Quatre answered.

The expressions on his friend's faces turned from accusing to worry again quickly. "Quatre, we were playing in the music room. I was the one that fell asleep to your violin playing—like you said, your music to me is like a lullaby. Next thing I know, you were outside in the rain. Duo called to you over and over again, but you never responded. Finally Wufei went to get you and for some reason you didn't remember being out in the storm at all. You questioned why you were wet. We brought you back inside, I helped you change out of your wet clothes, and you immediately fell asleep. You had said you were exhausted," Trowa explained to Quatre.

Quatre just looked at him in disbelief. "I've never heard of that happening before. I know my gift of telepathy will grow until I'm a certain age and that can cause me to 'zone out' a little, but if you say I was that unresponsive and I didn't remember anything—I've never heard of such a thing." Quatre sighed, "Its times like this I wish my father were still alive and he could explain these things to me."

He looked up at the lowering sun on the horizon. Colors began to lightly grace the sky, illuminating the world in tinges of gold and pink.

"Tomorrow I'll go to the healer's and ask to borrow all his books on telepathy. Perhaps I can read of cases like mine," Quatre smiled, "Until then let's not worry. I'm fine now."

With that he smiled at the others and walked back into the house. The four others followed close behind—not sure if they were fully convinced he was 'fine'.

* * *

_continuation of flashback_

"Trowa this is absolutely fascinating."

Trowa glanced to find the source of the voice. The sunlight streaming through the open windows illuminated every single dust particle in the room. The room was also filled with a tower of ancient manuscripts describing in detail every telepath ever recorded and their lives and deaths. The dust rolling off these books and their pages didn't help the visibility at all. Trowa gave a small sneeze, scattering even more dust particles into the air.

"Bless you," he heard Quatre's voice again. Then the blond head appeared from behind a stack of books. "Did you know that in 478 AD (A/N its not the same timeline as ours…just not creative enough to think of something else) the telepath known as Raefus the Earth Mover actually suspended his enemies castle in the air and send it crashing down again? Can you imagine the power that he had?" Quatre didn't wait for a response, but once again buried his nose in the book.

"Oh….oh my…" Quatre's voice was heard again, this time much less excited.

"What is it?" Trowa asked looking up from his manuscript, looking bored. He wasn't half as excited as Quatre was about sifting through these things.

"Well, it seems that this guy Raefus was a bit too powerful. It ended up killing him. He couldn't control it all," Quatre flipped a few more pages. "There are very few mentions of such powerful telepaths that they were killed by their own power, but there were three—Raefus, Boroman and a woman named Athenia.

"Did it give any mention to whether they had become so catatonic beforehand?" Trowa asked crawling closer to where Quatre sat. Quatre saw his love's struggle to reach him, so he gave a smile.

"Instead of laughing at me, could you give me a hand?" Trowa asked seeming to be trapped between and under manuscripts.

Without even having to concentrate hard, the huge manuscripts levitated releasing Trowa from their grasp. "Thank you," Trowa spoke up and finally made his way over to Quatre, now that his way was free of books. Once he was at Quatre's side, the books lightly dropped to the floor again. Even though Quatre was gentle putting them down, dust blew up from the pages tickling Trowa's nose. For the umpteenth time that day, he sneezed.

"Bless you," Quatre chuckled.

The next few days, Quatre and Trowa kept themselves deep in studies much to Quatre's delight and to Trowa's dismay. They researched more about the three powerful telepaths who in a way had "self destructed"—even though it wasn't on purpose. They had began their lives like any telepath, learning the ways from their family, be it a mother, father, or grandparent, uncle, aunt, or even in some cases an older sibling.

One could learn the proper techniques outside the family, but each family has secrets as the saying goes. And each family of telepaths had a secret technique original to that family and that family alone.

Quatre sighed as he remembered his father dying before he had the chance to teach him their family secret. The plague had swept through their village when he was only 12. His mother had died in childbirth. He had many surviving older sisters, but the gift had passed over each one of them. Quatre was the only remaining telepath of his family.

He often wondered what the secret family technique was. But mentally shaking his head he brought himself back to the task on hand.

Those three telepaths grew up like any other, discovering they had the gift, practicing, suffering the occasional not so serious episode.

Quatre yawned and reached for his tea. Not finding it where he had placed it, he looked around confused only to see it on the table. Trowa must've moved it while Quatre was engrossed in his reading. Quatre held out his hand and levitated the cup to him. Sipping it, he turned back to the page he was reading.

Quatre continued searching for any correlations between him and these other three telepaths. Most of the manuscripts had been returned to the healer and only those about Raefus, Boroman, and Athenia remained in the house. Every now and then he would write something down in his leather bound journal. With another yawn, he worked through the night until the candle by his side burned down.

Heero, Duo, Wufei sat around the table as Trowa began preparing some breakfast. "Have any of you seen Quatre this morning? He never came to bed last night," Trowa asked.

The others just sleepily shook their heads as a yawning Quatre stumbled into the room and plopped himself down in his chair.

"Hey man, don't tell me you stayed up all night studying those crazy manuscripts," Duo asked looking at him in astonishment.

"Oh, how could you tell?" Quatre asked with an innocent grin, before he too started laughing. "I had to find the answers," he began more seriously, rubbing his sleepless eyes and running a hand through his unkempt hair.

"What have you found," Heero queried.

Quatre grabbed his leather bound journal from his waist band and opened it, flipping through a few pages he came to the ones he wanted. "All right, so far I've found some things out. It seems that these three telepaths, Raefus, Boroman, and Athenia, for you three who don't know them," Quatre eyed Heero, Wufei, and Duo quickly, "lived all at different times, yet each grew up normally and didn't experience any changes until they were about 30 or 35."

Quatre flipped his page, moved over an illustration, and turned to another page. "It mentioned in one of the books though that the woman, Athenia, started to have 'episodes' similar to the one you described happened to me. But what's odd is that soon after they began to occur, all information on her stopped. I started to search out what happened to Boroman and Raefus and it turns out that after they began to experience periods of unresponsiveness, all information stopped. Then about 5 years later, information started up again. And then about 2 months after they 'reappeared' they died. Their power had grown to where they could no longer control it," Quatre finished.

He looked at the faces of his friends—each was wide eyed. Quatre guessed what they were thinking even without using his telepathy.

"Guys, this does not mean I'm going to die because I'm a telepath. The chances of telepaths dying because of their powers are so extremely rare. You saw all those books in that room right? Well out of thousands of telepaths, these were the only three that ever died because of their powers," Quatre explained with a laugh to try and relieve the tension.

When no one made a move still, Quatre just looked at them. "Ok then, I'll give you guys a little while to digest this information. I'm going to go freshen up then come back in for breakfast."

Slightly uncomfortable with the awkward silence, Quatre got up silently from his chair and backed slowly out of the room. If not for the serious nature of what Quatre was talking about, the scene could have been comical.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Adios until next time. Same place, same bat channel! 


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own any Gundam Wing. Highly doubt I ever will. 

Hope nobody is getting too bored. But if you could give me any hints, anywhere in the story as it proceeds, on how to not make Heero, Duo and Wufei (especially Heero and Wufei) so flat, could you tell me?

* * *

_more continuation of flashback_

"So you're saying you're going to die cuz you're a telepath," Duo asked. Trowa winced, Wufei and Heero sighed in defeat (at Duo's denseness), and Quatre shook his head patiently.

"No," Quatre replied after biting into his muffin, "It is highly unlikely that any of this will happen to me. Honestly, what happened in the music room the other day was probably just like any other episode I've had. It's probably just because I'm getting older," he shrugged. "I should look up information on that." He continued his breakfast, making a mental note to himself.

"C'mon guys don't look so worried!" Quatre exclaimed. "Nothing is going to happen to me!" He stuffed the rest of the muffin in his mouth and stood up from the table. Placing his dish in the sink, he grabbed an apple off the shelf.

"Now I am going to return all those books. Trowa, bet you like that idea," Quatre said smiling Trowa's way. "I'll see you all later this afternoon." Walking into the living room, he pulled a few books under his arm and with a wave, walked out the door.

That night he didn't return.

* * *

_back to Mei and Michael's house_

Trowa grimaced at the memory. "That was over a month ago. We haven't seen you since then," Trowa whispered.

Quatre gave him a sad smile. "It must've been so awful for you four," he empathized, but gave a shudder.

"What I'd like to know," Duo stated, "is where you've been all this time?" Heero and Wufei both nodded.

With that, Quatre got a pensive look in his eyes. He grabbed his drink and stared intently into it. His eyes became dark and his lips formed a tight thin line. Everyone watched his strange behavior, lost for words. Heero was the first to break the silence.

"Quatre, you told Duo you were in danger. By explaining the whole story to Mei and Michael, you're putting them in danger. If we don't know what this danger is, we are all in serious trouble. We need your help. Please tell us where you were and what happened. We need details to help each other keep each other safe. Whatever it was, we're your friends, your family. You can tell us," Heero finished.

Quatre had unlocked his eyes from his drink and had focused them on Heero and after a moment gave a reluctant nod. Heero gave a small unusual smile, and released Quatre from his iron hard gaze.

Quatre, after taking his eyes off Heero, averted them again into his cup, and then looked at the ceiling—as if that would give him strength to finish telling his story. He took a deep breath, "All right," he said gazing back down at the table, "I remember going to the healer's with the books…"

_

* * *

_

_flashback_

Once Quatre reached the healer's around midday, he took out his leather bound journal from his belt and once again began to research. He was still curious if perhaps at an older age, the length of your episodes, the growing of your telepathic gift, increased at all.

As he was writing, he felt this sense of urgency or danger growing.

Warily, he dropped his pencil and looked around the room.

All he could hear were birds chirping outside and all he could see was sunlight streaming through the windows. The dust from the books caught the sun and the particles were illuminated.

The feeling quickly passed and Quatre once again resumed his work. He thought for a moment and suddenly thought of the others. The feeling of danger had passed over him, but what about the others.

Stretching out with his mind, he 'touched' the others unbeknownst to them. Nothing. He sighed in relief.

Suddenly, something was thrown over his mouth. His book fell to the floor and his pencil landed with a clatter. Kicking out his legs, he knocked over one of the shelves, causing books to fly in the air. Reaching out with his mind, he planned to attack through telepathy. He was struck by a barrier in his attackers mind stronger than his own. Trying not to panic, he fought to wrestle his attacker's hand away from his mouth.

It seemed his attacker was at least twice his size and weight though. Being caught by surprise, denied his telepathic powers, no other weapons in the vicinity, and fighting someone twice his size with a higher level of telepathic ability—the odds were not in Quatre's favor.

Thinking desperately, he left the only clue he could think of for the others if he was taken, or even killed there on the spot.

Quatre felt his mind suddenly invaded. His barriers were broken, shattered in an instant. His eyes widened at the contact, unused to the feeling. His vocal chords were shut off against his will, his throat constricted with no touch to Quatre's throat.

Air being cut off, Quatre's futile struggling soon ceased—vision became clouded. His eyesight became bleary and they slowly slid shut. Whoever was attacking him, let him drop brutally to the floor--keeping his telepathic powers on the blonde at his feet in case for some odd reason he should wake.

* * *

_still flashback_

Midnight came and went. Trowa sat watching the door anxiously sipping his tea. Duo came out of his room with his black 'comfy' pants on and no shirt—he never slept in a shirt. Yawning, he came out twisting his braid in one hand and covering his mouth with the other.

"Is he _still_ not back yet?

Trowa just gave a slow nod. "Where have we checked? Could he have possibly gone to his sisters? Perhaps he found something related to his 'telepathic-ness' and needed to talk to a family member?"

"Perhaps," Trowa responded doubtfully. "But wouldn't he come speak to us first? That's so unlike him. But," Trowa continued, "you must be right, Duo."

"He'll come home. Heero stays out late all the time. It's nothing to worry about," Duo laughed.

Trowa yawned, "Yeah, Quatre will be back. He's honestly probably still nose deep in a book. He always loses track of time when he's reading." With that Trowa blew out his candle and followed Duo to their separate bedrooms.

Next morning, Trowa woke to find the other side of the bed still cold and unused. Taking a moment to clear his sleepy mind, he remembered that Quatre hadn't come home from his research last night. 'After breakfast, I'll go get him out of his book,' he thought.

With a yawn and a stretch, Trowa changed out of his sleeping clothes and moved into the kitchen. It was already bustling with activity. Wufei was making 'something' for breakfast.

Trowa gave a slight unnoticeable grin at the last time Wufei had cooked. Whatever it was had stuck to the plates—even Duo wouldn't eat it, and Duo would eat whatever Heero made! Now that was saying something. Heero and Duo were talking about their duel from the other day—trying to improve their moves. They were giving each other pointers and Trowa could only imagine that after breakfast, they would be right back at it—another duel.

Trowa pulled up a chair across from the conversing two.

Wufei looked back at him, "You should go wake Quatre. Breakfast is almost ready."

"Well Quatre never came back last night," Trowa explained.

"He probably went to the tavern to have a good time! Got bored of reading those spirit-forsaken books!" Duo called out, laughing at his own joke and the mental image—Quatre drunk!

"I'm supposing he just fell asleep while researching last night. After breakfast, I'll go get him," Trowa said. Wufei just nodded and turned back to his creation.

Breakfast needless to say was very short. There wasn't much to eat and Trowa wanted to get to Quatre. Before leaving the house Trowa grabbed an apple without anyone seeing, and began to leave.

Duo ran up behind him, "Mind some company?" he asked.

"No of course not," Trowa smiled.

"Let's go wake up blondie bookworm then," Duo said. With that, they set down the dirt road.

It wouldn't be good to sneak up on their researching friend, so Trowa reached out with his mind to try and prod Quatre into answering him. This always worked—Trowa had no telepathic powers whatsoever, but if he called out to Quatre, Quatre would always pick up the signal and answer.

Trowa's face twisted in confusion when he didn't receive any thoughts from Quatre—Quatre wasn't answering. Trowa tried again and again, but to no avail. His eyes widened at this new possibility—did something happen that Quatre couldn't answer or didn't come home last night? Trowa realized that Quatre was alone in the healer's house last night—someone over the ridge was giving birth and the healer had been gone for a few days now.

Duo noticed the change in his friend's expression and cocked his head at him, violet eyes shining. "What's the matter Tro?" he asked.

"I don't know. But Quatre isn't answering me. He always answers," Trowa answered confused.

Duo shrugged. "Probably still sleeping," Duo guessed. "I wouldn't worry so much," he continued with a hand on Trowa's shoulder, "he can take care of himself.

"You're right," Trowa answered, but usually even if Quatre was sleeping, he would wake up to answer Trowa. "Let's just hurry. I have this feeling something is wrong."

They picked up their pace. When they reached the healer's place, the door was slightly ajar. 'Odd,' Trowa thought. 'Why would he leave the door open?' Narrowing their eyes the two went on the defensive.

Gently Trowa pushed open the heavy wooden door. It's creaking echoed eerily in the house. They were greeted by the musty smell of ancient books and of candle smoke.

"Quatre? Quatre are you in here?" Trowa called out softly. When they received no response, they moved into the healer's library.

Duo gasped when they saw the signs of a serious scuffle—books were everywhere, one of the shelves was knocked over, and escaped book pages littered the floor. The table chairs had been kicked out of the way and Quatre's now cold tea had begun to stain and crinkle the tips of some papers a light brown.

They took it in with shocked faces. "Quatre?" Trowa continued calling out. Perhaps he was somewhere in this awful mess. There were still nooks and crannies to hide in, between the huge shelves lining the walls and floor. Duo moved out of the library and began calling Quatre's name throughout the rest of the healer's house.

Trowa kicked some books out of the way to make his way through the mess, when he noticed the little leather bound journal. He knelt on one knee to pick it up. 'This is Quatre's,' he thought quietly to himself. 'He never went anywhere without it tucked in his belt.'

Duo returned empty handed, as Trowa suspected. When Duo eyed the small journal Trowa was holding, his violet eyes widened. "I'm going to get the others," he whispered before running out the door.

* * *

There you go another chapter. And as I mentioned in the beginning, please forgive me if I'm making my other characters a little flat. In the subsequent chapters I'm going to try to improve upon that! 

Wrote another fic as well, but I have to let it "sit" a little while on my hard drive. Then I'll go back, fix it up, and then post it and see what you all think!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is in no way mine.

Thank you to all those people that review this story! I like to know that people read it and enjoy it

* * *

**_Even more flashback_**

Trowa stared silently at what he had found. His face had become cool, expressionless.

The others came banging through the door and stopped short at the destruction of the library.

They saw Trowa silently sitting at one of the chairs—he must've returned it to its upright position to sit in it. He had the notebook open and was staring at a page. He didn't even look up to acknowledge the entrance of the others.

Each of the three boys fanned out and began looking through the mess themselves.

"I'm going to check outside and around the house," Wufei began when Trowa stopped them.

His voice had a dangerous edge to it, a cold tone that slightly startled even Heero.

"Someone took him," Trowa spoke.

Heero moved behind Trowa to glance what he was looking so intently at, as Duo asked, "Who's got him?"

In response to Duo's question, Trowa slightly shrugged his shoulders. Heero glanced at the page Trowa was open to.

Scribbled in pencil, barely legible, the words read "Stronger…Cloak…help…" The word 'help' trailed off towards the end.

Trowa silently turned toward Heero. "He wrote this. Not by hand, but with telepathy. He made the pencil move over the page—that's why it's so hard to read," Trowa answered Heero's unspoken question.

Wufei and Duo had come to stand by Heero's side.

"What could he have meant when he wrote 'stronger' and 'cloak'. Whoever has him must've been wearing a covering. Was he stronger physically?" Wufei queried.

"Even if he was stronger physically, Quatre would've been able to fight him with his powers, wouldn't he?" Heero questioned Trowa, who simply nodded.

They all thought for a moment—what could Quatre have meant by 'stronger'?

"So…could this person have been a stronger telepath?" Duo asked. The others quickly turned to face him, staring at him disbelieving. "Whoa!" he said putting his hands up defensively, "I suppose I was wrong. No need to jump me."

"No Duo. I think you're right. Whoever took Quatre must've been more powerful than him telepathically. That explains why I couldn't contact him last night or this morning. His barriers must've been shattered by his abductor. That would make his telepathic powers useless," Trowa stated as if coming to a revelation before slamming his fist on the table.

"Why didn't I realize it early?" he growled at himself. Composing himself Trowa stood up, the chair scraping across the wood floor.

"We should start our search. Let's go back to the house and get our supplies," Trowa stated in a deadpan voice.

"We should, but how will we know what direction they went in?" Duo asked, following the others out of the house.

"You fail to remember I am a wood ranger. These people have only left last night or yesterday afternoon. I can track people through the woods even if they left two weeks ago," Trowa said with a dangerous grin, striding through the door.

Back at the house they grabbed what they needed, Wufei his sword, Heero his bow and quiver, Duo his staff, and Trowa his flute. They swished their cloaks around their necks and clasped them. Each color was deep and rich. Duo, black; Heero, red (almost brown), Wufei, navy (almost black), Trowa, green, and Trowa grabbed Quatre's cloak which was brown and placed it in his pack.

"Let's go," Trowa stated quietly before leaving the house, silently praying they would return soon—with Quatre.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Flashback still**_

His mind was a blurry haze. Quatre struggled against it, and soon became coherent enough to realize he was lying down, most likely on straw from the feel of it.

Fighting against his eyelids, he blinked his eyes open—to be greeted by complete darkness.

Rubbing his eyes furiously, he feared he had gone blind.

Somewhere from beside him, an insidious chuckle could be heard.

Sitting straight up, he was suddenly slammed back on to his 'bed' with telepathy. At the groan he elicited, whoever was chuckling before began to all out laugh. It was a deep booming sound.

Quatre rolled over and opened his eyes again—still black. Fighting to keep his panic under control, Quatre flopped on to his back.

"Go ahead kid. Panic if you want. Cuz there ain't no way you're ever getting out of here," an evil voice permeated the air.

Quatre felt the probe deep in my mind. Fighting futilely against the telepathic violation,

Quatre's panic rose when he found he had no telepathic powers—they had been stripped from him.

Footsteps could be heard approaching and he braced himself. With or without telepathy, Quatre planned on defending himself. A voice from further away suddenly spoke up.

This one was smoother, yet had a devious, cunning tone. "Step away from him. We'll start the experiments tomorrow. Leave him to suffer through the night," at that the voice started to cackle and soon faded away.

With one more press to his mind that left Quatre gasping, his attacker left him. He heard a heavy metal door slam closed and a key turned in a rusty lock. Quatre imagined that even if he could see, there would only be dark.

At the thought of his sight, Quatre felt something lifting from his mind and he began blinking his eyes.

Slowly, he began to make out the stone wall he was facing while lying down. Suddenly he understood. His attackers didn't want him to see them, so they had telepathically made Quatre blind. They released their hold the moment they were gone from sight.

Slowly standing up, he examined his surroundings. It was a dark dungeon cell, three damp stone walls covered in moss and the fourth wall held the huge metal door. There wasn't even a small view hole through the door.

Far above him though was a small window on the ceiling; a type of skylight—something to let air in and out.

But all hopes of escape through it were shattered when he realized it was 20 feet up and way too small to fit through. Although the night was clear, it was chilly and that window would let in all the elements—wind, rain, etc.

Sighing, he sat down on his bed of straw—he had been correct in the previous guess of what the bed was.

Even though he knew it was futile, he felt the need to still try.

Concentrating as hard as possible, Quatre reached out and tried to link with Trowa—then tried to link with the three others.

After half an hour, he finally admitted defeat. Closing his eyes, he sighed and lied down on the meager bedding.

Opening them, Quatre peered at the few stars visible through his little skylight to the world. He silently prayed Trowa had found the note and could understand it. Quatre had wanted to make it more descript, but didn't have the time.

'Somewhere Trowa is also under those stars,' he thought, tiredly.

Strangely, it comforted him to know that he didn't need his telepathy to be linked to Trowa—the stars could do that for him.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Still flashback but back to the other boys_**

The darkness of the woods closed in around them except for the small fire they allowed themselves. Heero sat hunched over it, cooking something to eat while Wufei sat half hidden by shadows almost out of the camp, meditating. Duo was entertaining himself by re-braiding his long brown hair and Trowa just sat staring into the flames.

He closed his eyes and turned his head up to the sky. He opened them to gaze at the stars. They sparkled brightly in the dark sky. Quatre and him used to stargaze in the field behind the house. Quatre used to say that if they were ever separated to remember to look at the stars. Chances are, he would be looking up at the same one—and in that way, they would be linked together.

That way…neither of them would ever be alone...

* * *

If the feeling moves you, review!  



	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing or the characters from it

Authoresses Note: I'm sorry it's been a while since I updated. Being a third year college student can be kind of hectic sometimes. I have to do graded work first before fun stuff like this!

Well here's the next part. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Mei and Michael's house again**_

Quatre stopped talking and continued to fiddle with his cloth napkin. Michael took this opportunity to retrieve a new candle and replace the now nearly burnt down one.

The night was waning on, but no one felt tired. The candles illuminated their faces in a strange mix of light and shadow. The five boys remained on the bench on one side of the table, Quatre in the middle, while Mei and Michael sat facing them on the opposite side.

Quatre took a deep breath and with a shaky voice began speaking again. "The next day, they began their 'tests'…."

**_

* * *

_**

**_Flashback_**

Blinded once again right before sunrise, Quatre sat up in the inflicted darkness and tried to hear where his captors were coming from. The metal door creaked stubbornly open and heavy footsteps were heard approaching him.

Large, rough, calloused hands suddenly grabbed Quatre's arms and pulled him impatiently to his feet. Quickly gaining his balance, he was then shoved out the door.

Not being able to see, Quatre threw his arms out in front of him and smacked into the opposite wall outside the cell. His elbow was grabbed roughly again and he was abruptly being led down the hall.

"C'mon kid. Now the fun begins," said the same deep voice that had greeted him yesterday.

'I've never felt so utterly helpless before than I felt right now--at the hands of some 'madman' and blind,' Quatre thought to himself angrily. 'I can't let my captors see this though,' Quatre decided.

Thinking of how Trowa could put on such a serious face, Quatre tried to replicate that face—calm, composed.

Stumbling behind, more like being pulled forward by the elbow, Quatre felt them make different twists and turns.

'Left….right…left again….down a flight of spiral steps…' he began to commit the turns they made to memory. It could be a way to escape if the opportunity arose, to have an idea of the layout of the place he was in.

Honing in with all my senses, Quatre discreetly sniffed the air. 'It's all well and good that I know which way I'm going, but where am I in the first place?' he thought as he took in the smells.

'Wetness…decaying leaves…was that last one…sulfur?' although his first urge was to cock his head in confusion, he remembered he was trying to keep a "Trowa Face". Trowa would never wear his emotions like that if he were with the enemy.

Quatre's brain kept going, 'Could we be underground? We must be now after taking that flight of steps downward.' With his hand, the one not being held by the elbow, he reached out and felt the wall. It too was wet. Quatre's fingers traced the large stones that formed the wall. Moss grew in between the cracks—he could feel it.

When he was just about to tune his ears into the surroundings, Quatre was rudely pushed forward. Without having anything to reach out and grasp, he crashed to his hands and knees against the wooden floor.

Whipping his head around, Quatre hoped his angry expression reached whoever had shoved him. Quatre expected there to be a laugh or something. Some form of noise from anywhere.

Yet there was nothing.

Carefully perking his ears, Quatre strained to hear anything. There was absolutely nothing—except for a slight tapping noise. Moving his head he peered around the room with his now useless eyes and tried fruitlessly to get a bearing on his surroundings.

Getting to his feet, Quatre turned in every direction. Figuring he was alone, Quatre put his hands out in front of him, and took a shaky step forward.

"It's so fun to watch them helpless," an amused voice spoke right next to his ear, clearly enjoying Quatre's misfortune.

Jumping to the side, Quatre banged into a large wooden table with his hip. Biting back a cry of pain, he heard the shattering of glass. The sound echoed in the basement room. Something had fallen off the table he had bumped into.

"Tsk tsk. That was an important experiment I was working on," the voice said sarcastically. Quatre could only imagine the evil smile on the nameless face.

With his back to the table, Quatre gripped the side of it, to keep his balance. After being surprised by whoever had spoken, Quatre tried to return my heartbeat to normal.

"Why do you have me here?" Quatre asked forcefully, without a hint of fear in his voice—just annoyance.

"Oh you do speak? I was quite hoping you did. It's more fun when they scream" the owner of the voice said lazily before projecting into Quatre's mind and gripping a nerve.

Gripping the side of his head, Quatre only vaguely realized his knees had now hit the floor. All he could concentrate on was the pain—there seemed to be nothing else.

Once Quatre released from the mental jolt, he remained kneeling on the floor for a moment, panting.

Defiantly, he stood up a few moments later. 'Who the hell is this person?' Quatre wondered angrily to himself.

"Who am I? Oh I am just someone who has been watching you from afar—for years now. You my little blond friend, are becoming too powerful in your telepathic abilities. If I let you develop on your own, you would become more powerful than me and my friends here," two hands suddenly yanked the unsuspecting Quatre to his feet once again.

Lurching forward, he was pushed into a chair—a hard wooden chair.

"Now we can't have that can we?" said the same voice mockingly. Quatre's wrists were tied down in place. Who ever was in the room could've done it telepathically well enough, but that would've made them have to concentrate on one extra thing. One secret that telepaths kept was that concentrating on more than one thing, weakened the power of the telepathic links.

"We just have to break you. Then, my little pet, we won't have to worry about you anymore," the voice stated.

Quatre then felt long coarse hair brush his cheek and realized this man, whoever he was, was closer than Quatre had previously thought.

"Oh don't worry. There won't be any of that," my main captor laughed. The laugh disappeared, "It's going to be worse," his voice added dangerously. At that second, Quatre suddenly felt him inside his mind probing.

Quatre figured it was hours later that he was shoved back into that dank cell again. Using his hands, he felt along the floor until he reached the bed of straw. Also there, he came upon a small piece of bread and stagnant water.

Gulping each down, since he hadn't had anything to eat since the morning before, he then lay down on the 'bed'.

Suddenly his vision returned. Quatre gave an audible sigh—thankful those 'people' were finally away from him.

He squeezed his eyes shut and slowly rubbed his temples. His head ached fiercely and that straw bed was actually beginning to become comfortable—he was that exhausted.

He hauled himself up though. "I can't stay here. No matter how tired I am, I need to find a way out," Quatre spoke aloud to himself in a whisper. With the benefit of his sight, he began feeling along the cracks in the wall. Carefully pressing his fingers into every crack, he tried to pry anything he could lose.

Giving a moan of frustration after he had felt every inch of every rock in his prison, he stood in the middle of his cell. His bare feet were becoming chilled against the cold stone floor and the skylight was indeed letting in the wind as he had foreseen.

Sighing, he walked over to the door. He glared at the solid metal slab before turning his attention to the hinges and doorframe. Feeling with his fingers, he tried to find any loose screws or joints. Anything he could loosen to possibly get of here.

"Argh!" he yelled slamming his fists into the metal door. After at least half hour of searching the door, nothing could be found to aid in his escape. He rested his head against the door and lightly banged his head on it.

Pushing himself off the door, he unsteadily walked back to his corner with straw in it. Being so exhausted, he barely made it there. Once he did, he curled in the fetal position to conserve his body heat.

His mind wouldn't shut off. 'All right, even if I find a way out of here, how can I get past three telepaths? I could easily shut them out if I still had my own telepathy. No, don't start thinking about what you don't have. Think about what you do have.'

As he battled within his mind, he felt his eyes sliding shut. Turning over he took one more wistful glance at the stars. Darkness then fell upon him—yet this time by his own will.

* * *

**_MORE flashback _**

Quatre never saw the day. He was awoken abruptly at sunrise, thrown a small piece of bread and water to keep him alive, and then returned to that cell at nighttime. It soon became a monotonous, predictable cycle.

Quatre counted how long he was there by the number of nights he saw—12 so far. It was a struggle to not fall into despair. Each night, once his vision returned, he would check the rocks and the door, seeing if time, even the short amount, would cause any weakness in their integrity.

He fought to understand what that nameless monster was doing to him day after day. Sometimes, he would disappear to leave Quatre blinded and strapped in that chair. And then return without warning and dive into Quatre's mind like before.

No one could understand the feeling of their mind being violated. Quatre could almost feel him read every thought, every emotion--no matter how hard Quatre tried to hide them or bury them.

He was mentally naked in front of this strange man.

Although, whatever this did rarely was painful, Quatre still found it extremely uncomfortable. Whenever he would try to squirm out of the grasp though his chin was either grabbed and his head roughly held in place, or he was slammed back in his chair via telepathy.

He hated it more when his chin was grabbed. Those eyes—strange eyes—although he couldn't see them, he could just feel these strange eyes boring holes into his mind. The hairs on the back of his neck would begin to prickle and the feeling of helplessness would be multiplied tenfold. At this, his 'experimenter' would just chuckle and continue his work.

Quatre tried to stop himself from asking questions—_he_ would only find them. Whenever he read one of Quatre's thoughts, Quatre could hear him give a low throaty chuckle.

It never hurt too much while these 'experiments' were happening, but once back in the cell, Quatre would lay on his straw in agony. 'This, on a smaller scale, is just like a paper cut,' he mused to himself, clutching his head as the pain started to subside a little, 'Paper cuts don't hurt when you first get them, but they hurt afterwards.'

One night back in his cell, he struggled to collect his thoughts. Mentally counting the nights, he figured he had been there for at least 14 nights.

Closing his eyes, Quatre brought to his mind an image of Trowa. He smiled when he reminisced to that day he and Trowa were in the living room, lost in those piles of books.

Quatre laughed ruefully to himself at how much Trowa had hated doing research. Research was one of the things Quatre enjoyed most of all.

Quatre suddenly wanted to be beside Trowa like nothing else in the world. Away from this place with the one he loved. There was an empty feeling in his heart and a heavy weight in his chest because of Trowa's absence.

Thinking of the research, he then thought to his weird 'episode' for lack of a better term, in the front yard that one afternoon. How concerned the others were. Could it have been his powers were growing more than they usually did?

Having already checked all of the stones in the wall already, Quatre allowed his mind to wander. He thought of the three powerful telepaths whose power had killed them.

Wondering tiredly to himself, he wished he had been able to find out more about them. After experiencing similar episodes like the one Quatre had on the front lawn, they had disappeared. There was nothing else written on them for a while. Then once they returned from wherever they were, the research hadn't mentioned, they had died. Their power was too great.

Rubbing weary eyes with the palms of his hands, Quatre despairingly thought of how he could escape. He had already tried bolting down the hallway when they came to get him each morning.

That had proved fruitless—being blind, deprived of his own telepathic powers, and being held captive by telepaths, strong ones, it didn't take more than a few seconds before he was caught once again.

He racked his brain trying to think of weaknesses telepaths had.

He should know—he was a telepath himself and had to guard himself against those weaknesses.

Rolling over, he curled up and closed his eyes in concentration. One by one, he ticked off the known weaknesses of telepaths.

Several strategies whirled through his head, but after thinking them through, he realized their futility.

'What might those three other telepaths have done? They were really powerful. Surely they would've been able to get themselves out of this situation,' Quatre thought ruefully.

Just then something suddenly clicked.

Quatre bolted upright off the floor and wide eyed thought of the epiphany he had just had.

The three powerful empaths—they must've gotten too powerful!

Quatre's nameless captor had mentioned Quatre was getting too powerful and he couldn't have that. Was it possible that those three telepaths were getting too powerful and had to be "controlled"?

Perhaps that's what happened to them! Quatre knew it was so rare, closer to impossible, for a telepaths powers to grow out of proportion—_naturally_.

But what if it was forced to grow? Forced to grow so much that the person couldn't handle it! That would certainly kill them.

That must be what this madman was doing. He was keeping Quatre's telepathic powers latent with his power and forcing them to grow—with his own superior power.

Quatre realized his captor meant to release him—but soon after Quatre would die.

Thinking it through, Quatre realized there was one booming flaw in his theory.

Why wasn't there any evidence of those three telepaths being captured or experimented on? Surely those three telepaths would remember going through this. The endless violations of the mind, the cold, the hunger, the loneliness.

Quatre shifted the straw around for a moment before lying back down. Rubbing his arms trying to give himself some warmth, he tried to reason a solution to his flaw. Repressing memories? Perhaps those telepaths hadn't been taken by Quatre's captor? Maybe they had just gone on some 'telepathic quest' and no information was recorded.

Quatre groaned in frustration. He couldn't think anymore about this right now—his brain was quickly falling asleep on him and he was just about ready to give in.

Then another thought struck him. What if--Was it possible that this madman could erase memories?

Not that all of this didn't sit well with Quatre, but he became increasingly alarmed when he realized this telepath might be able to erase his memory.

Would he erase his memory of just these past weeks? Would he erase all of Quatre's memories? If he finally managed to get back to his friends, in both cases, he would die without any of them knowing why.

That struck Quatre's heart. If Trowa were to die and Quatre had no answers as to why, he would be heartbroken beyond belief. All the rest of his days, he would not be able to find peace knowing there were no answers as to the death of the one he loved with all his soul.

This whole time, he knew he needed to get out this prisoner. For Trowa, for the others. They were a tight band of five—always protecting one another. If one were to disappear, as Quatre had, they must be looking.

Not that he doubted any of their skills, but once Quatre's captors realized the others were searching for him, they could lead them into a trap or lay small deceptions. Keep them traveling in circles for instance. Quatre needed to warn them. Needed to give them the answers he knew they must be searching for.

Quatre immediately got up, forgetting about his fatigue and began checking around the walls. He had his sight for the time being.

Maybe if he escaped now, he thought, he could recover and be fine. Then the others would be okay.

With desperation, he checked every stone within his reach in his small rock prison. Like every other night he had checked, he couldn't find one loose stone.

Close to despair and tears—especially at the thought of never seeing Trowa again—Quatre frantically searched quicker.

The window Quatre had begun to enjoy, he was now beginning to loath. It mocked him from its place on the ceiling. "So close yet so far," it seemed to scream.

In frustration, Quatre squeezed his eyes shut. He balled up his fists by his sides and in a sudden burst of rage slammed them against the wall.

Dust settled on his bare feet—and the stone moved.

If only a centimeter back, the stone moved. With his fingernails and fingertips, Quatre dug at the loose mortar surrounding the brick.

Ignoring the blood he knew he was drawing, he finally wrenched the stone loose. He couldn't believe his luck when he discovered his prison was only one stone layer thick. Dropping the 12 by 5 inch stone by his feet, Quatre quickly scanned with his eyes the structural integrity of the surrounding stones.

Glancing up at the skylight, he realized it was still deep into the night. No where near dawn when his captors always came for him. He still had time—but not much.

He pulled and dug at the other surrounding stones to try and reach the outside. With keen ears, he listened carefully and made sure his captors hadn't read his mind and knew what he was up to. No footsteps fell in the hallway so Quatre continued his escape.

What seemed like hours later and might have well been, he finally took down enough stones for him to squeeze through. He pushed his head through to suddenly find he was about two stories up—a good 30 or 40 feet off the ground.

Thinking carefully, he scanned the ground beneath him. Just grass it seemed. A soft enough landing ground.

Bringing his head back in, Quatre pushed himself through the hole, feet first. Wriggling around in the tight fit, he managed to get his whole body out and soon he was only dangling from the wall by his fingertips.

Hoping desperately this would work, he let himself drop.

He made a sharp landing and rolled over on to his side--lying stunned for a moment. Giving a quick shake of his head, he gave himself a once over. Nothing broken, nothing hurting.

Once that was done, he pulled himself to his feet. Giving himself a moment of pleasure, he wiggled his toes in the dew dropped grass. It was cold, not helping the chill he already felt, yet somehow—it was total ecstasy.

He didn't take much longer to enjoy it. With one last glance at his prison to check for any pursuers, Quatre dashed off into the surrounding woods.

* * *

**_back at Michael and Mei's house_**

The sunrise was slowly starting to peek through the window while Quatre finished the last part of his story.

"For days, I wandered through that forest before finally happening upon this town. I didn't even know I was being followed until I was right on the outskirts of the town. That was when I began running, but I wasn't fast enough. Without my telepathy and weak from barely any food for the past 2 weeks, I was defenseless. So I played dead until they left. I got up despite my wound and tried to get out of town. Or at least to a healers if I could find one. That's where everything gets blurry. I suppose that's when you found me, Michael. And that, is my story," Quatre finished with a sigh.

Everyone at the table remained speechless.

Wordlessly, Trowa enveloped Quatre in a hug. Not looking up, Quatre smiled lightly. How good that felt to be hugged by him.

Moments later Quatre felt another hug from behind. Then another,

Then another.

Then another.

It took him a moment to realize that all four of his friends were hugging him at the same time.

He sighed happily. His breath caught in his throat as he tried to hold back his tears.

He had missed them so much through his whole ordeal.

He was absolutely nothing without them. In the peace of his friend's embraces, Quatre gently drifted off to sleep.

Mei, wordlessly watching the loyalty of the five, quickly switched into 'mother mode' again when she saw Quatre had fallen asleep.

"Look," she nodded her head toward the now sleeping boy after she got the attention of the four boys. They looked down to see they had a sleeping friend in their arms.

"It's time for all of us to go to sleep now," Michael yawned as he looked out the window.

The pinkish gray sky told him the sun was beginning to rise.

"Well I won't be getting much work done today. Time for you to go to bed also Mei. You've been up way too long," he glanced worriedly over at her.

His worries were quelled with a quick kiss and she stood up from the table.

"The blankets and pillows are over there boys. Make yourselves at home," she smiled at the four that were still awake. Trowa was slowly rousing Quatre to get him into bed.

"Thank you," Heero stated.

She took Michael's hand and followed him into their bedroom. For a moment, she lingered in the doorway and abruptly turned around.

"Will you boys be all right? That was a lot to hear about someone so close to you," she asked with compassionate eyes.

Trowa walked with the only half awake Quatre to the sleeping mat, laid him down and covered him. Looking at Quatre for a moment, he looked up to Mei.

"We'll be all right. We're all together," he answered simply.

Satisfied with that answer, Mei smiled and nodded before going into the bedroom.

The four boys remaining in the living room, fetched the blankets and pillows and made themselves nests on the floors to spend the night—which was quickly turning into morning.

Each remained quiet, even Duo.

They had found Quatre finally—they should be ecstatic.

But the fact that he no longer had his telepathic powers, he had been captured and mentally violated, and could possibly still be hunted weighed heavily on his friends' minds.

Trowa pulled his sleeping blanket up as close as he could to Quatre. Using another blanket, he covered the both of them.

He was horrified at what Quatre had gone through, but that could be dealt with tomorrow.

Quatre, in his sleep, rolled over and snuggled closer. Trowa nearly cried again at the happiness he felt finally feeling Quatre in his arms again.

Grasping him tight, he fell into the first good sleep, he'd had since they had left their hometown over four weeks ago.

Quatre's eyes lightly blinked open and he saw Trowa asleep with a small smile gracing his features.

Quatre felt the warmth of the lantern, still lit, behind him. He had needed it previously. After his captors had kept him in utter darkness for 2 weeks, he needed the light to sleep.

Gently, he untangled himself from Trowa's arms and rolled over. With a slightly trembling hand, he lifted the glass covering and blew out the candle.

Quickly rolling over again, he replaced Trowa's arms around him and laid his head near Trowa's heart. Listening to his heartbeat, finally feeling safe, Quatre fell asleep—not afraid of the dark

* * *

For all of you who were getting sick and tired of that flashback—TA DA! The flashbacks are over! Now the story is going to press on!

And yeah, sorry if you wanted to gag because this part was kind of sappy—I'll try to make more things blow up and people do cool stuff!

Until next time! Take care everyone

And if the spirit moves you once again, feel free to review. And thank you to all of you out there that HAVE reviewed. It makes me feel good that people are reading and enjoying my writing. Don't feel bad either if you feel the need to criticize something. Please make it constructive though That way I can fix errors.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing, just Mei and Michael.

Authoresses Note: There's a lot of character OOC-ness going on, just want to warn you. Hope you don't all mind that much. I also want to thank those who review my story. I like knowing that people are enjoying my writing.

So here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Mei awoke and stretched. Michael was still next to her—as she discovered when she accidentally hit in with her outstretched arms.

He grunted and rolled over. She let out a small embarrassed giggle and a quick 'sorry' before looking toward the window. The sun was high in the sky.

'It must be noon or close to it!' she thought. 'I've never slept this late in all my life,' she remarked to herself.

Quietly, as not to disturb her husband more, she got up and changed her clothes. Then she took a moment to brush her long light brown hair, it ended in the middle of her back, and quickly braid it again. She pinned it up in a bun to keep it out of her face and proceeded into the kitchen.

She was surprised to see the boys up and bustling around the kitchen.

Quatre was sitting at the kitchen table, sitting with his back against the table so he could watch what the others were doing. Mei noticed he was in a different outfit. He now wore a similar outfit as the other boys instead of Michael's old oversized shirt and pants and his hair was damp. Actually everyone's hair was slightly damp—they must've washed this morning.

Her eyes moved to the sounds in the kitchen. They were making breakfast! She gave a wide smile to the boys, "Thank you so much for this!" she remarked.

They turned at the sound of her voice. Quatre looked startled by her presence, but quickly the look of shock left his face and only a smile was left. Mei hadn't missed it though—but now she knew why. He once had been able to know someone was coming miles away and now—

"We hoped you didn't might mind us cooking. We just wanted to thank you for your hospitality," Wufei responded, moving the simmering bacon in the frying pan.

"Of course I don't mind," she moved to start helping them, but they stopped her.

"No we want to do this by ourselves," Duo spoke out loud, then his voice dropped to a loud whisper, "Just warning you though, don't eat anything Wufei makes!" Duo indicated Wufei with his thumb over his shoulder.

"I'd keep that braid of yours close to you for awhile, Duo," Wufei threatened with a smirk.

"I'd keep that food of yours close to you, cuz I ain't eating it!" Duo shot back.

"You boys are welcome to stay as long as you need to," Mei offered, interrupting the two boys 'argument'. "Our house is your house."

"We thank you," Heero stated, "but I fear if we stay much longer, whoever is still after Quatre will notice four boys not from this town staying in someone's house. If we're not imposing, could we stay one more night? We'll leave early tomorrow morning."

"Of course you could stay one more night. But Quatre are you strong enough to go with them?" she looked toward the boy sitting beside her.

"Yes," he stated and to show her, he stood up on his own. He tried as hard as he could to stop himself from swaying.

'That would be a great way to convince her I was all right,' he though sarcastically to himself, 'collapse in front of her.' He sat down again and averted his eyes to look at his friends in the kitchen. He could feel her eyes on him, not fully convinced.

Before she could speak, Michael came out of the bedroom, yawning and rubbing sleep from his eyes. His hair, out of its neat ponytail, hung near his shoulders all bed tousled.

"Oh breakfast smells good," he said through his yawn.

"More like lunch it would seem," Mei pointed out jokingly. "I just woke up about 10 minutes ago also. I've never done that before—woken up this late."

Quatre, still wanting to prove he was all right, stood up and began a search for plates and utensils. Setting the table seemed like a proper way to help.

Mei realized what he was searching for and spoke up, "Quatre you don't have to…" but she couldn't finish before he cut her off.

"I'd like to," Quatre smiled.

She thought about it for a moment before speaking up again, "You are more stubborn than this one," she said gently elbowed her husband eliciting a 'hey!' from him.

With that, she informed Quatre where everything was and let him set the table—although he did it very slowly. And also upon closer inspection, one could tell he was slightly paler and sweat lightly glistened on his forehead at the end of his self appointed task.

It was a quiet meal. The boys knew they had to leave soon and were slightly apprehensive to what their future held.

They would have to cross through the wilderness again, and they didn't know where they would go—they probably couldn't go back to their hometown. Those attackers would probably look there first.

One of Quatre's sister's homes? No they would look there too—going there would put his sibling in danger. Well, they would have to figure something out.

After they ate their meal, or rather, kind of pushed things around on their plates,

Quatre stood up quietly and brought his dish into the kitchen. He came back out and crossed to the front door. "Anyone want to come outside with me," he asked.

"Let me come," Duo offered, standing up with his plate, "I think if I stay in here any longer, I might be taking up residence in one of the broom closets thanks to Wu-man," Duo joked.

Wufei just slowly crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrows. "That's what you deserve for insulting my cooking skills. And thanks for that suggestion," he said evenly.

"Uh, let's leave now," Duo stated not liking the malicious grin spreading across Wufei's features.

Quatre started to laugh and Duo took care of his plate the same as Quatre. He then crossed over to the door where Quatre was still standing, or rather at this point, leaning on, and took Quatre's arm.

"I'm all right, thanks for the help," Quatre said with a smile, standing up straight again.

"Let's help you escape," Quatre grinned, and they left the house.

* * *

Once those two had left, Trowa shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"There's….something I have to ask you both for," he said averting his eyes from Mei and Michael. "Did you happen to…um…save the knife that hit…." he couldn't finish.

Mei averted her eyes also. Without a word, she pushed her chair from the table and moved into the kitchen.

Pulling the sheet off a trunk, she unlocked it and reached inside. She pulled out a white bundle and deposited it on the kitchen table. Slowly she pulled away the corners of the towel.

* * *

The house was situated only about 100 feet from the dirt road. Duo and Quatre walked down the front path from the house to the road.

"We shouldn't stray too far from the house," Duo said, looking back and then added, "For the main reason that Trowa would kill me if I brought you into some sort of danger," he laughed.

Quatre chuckled along with him and stopped at the fence, and once again, trying to be nonchalant, leaned against it.

Duo stepped through the gate and plopped himself down on the other side, in front of Quatre facing the road.

"Let's road watch," Duo suggested.

Quatre laughed. "Looks like loads of fun," as he stepped through the gate and sat next to his friend, staring at the empty road.

After a few minutes, Duo spoke up again, "Aren't carriages or horses or something supposed to come down this thing?"

"It's a very little town Duo," Quatre laughed. "Not many people live here. At least that's what Mei and Michael have told me."

"We're very lucky Mei and Michael are here aren't we," Duo's voice turning serious, but his face never left the road.

"You don't know the half of it. I don't like to dwell on what could've happened if Michael—" Quatre couldn't finish. He leaned heavier against the fence post.

Duo finally looked over to face him.

"Is it healing all right? I mean, there's no infection or anything?" Duo asked, worry slightly etching his features.

Quatre smiled. "No Duo. Mei has been doing a fantastic job of keeping me well."

"And it doesn't hurt you anymore?" Duo asked.

"Well, I'm not going to lie to you, it hurts a little still, but nothing excruciating. Why all these questions?" Quatre asked curiously.

"I was just making sure you were getting better, that's all. Can't your, what did you call me? Oh yeah, can't your 'big sister' worry about her little brother!" Duo reached over and pinched Quatre's cheek.

"Ack stop! Trowa would kill you Duo if he found you flirting with me like this!" Quatre laughed.

"If I was really flirting, Quat, I would've pinched the _other_ type of cheek," Duo said mischievously.

Quatre stared at him wide eyed, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Well I suppose that means I'm never turning my back to you ever again!" Quatre exclaimed.

"Oh you're no fun," Duo pouted.

"Shall we go back in and see what the others are up to?" Quatre asked, after laughing for a few moments.

"You know if we do that, we'll get roped into helping clean up the dishes," Duo complained. "Can't I just stay out here and tease you awhile longer?"

"No, we need to help. C'mon," Quatre urged, slowly pulling himself to his feet. Duo bounced up and grabbed his arm.

"Fine, if you insist. Just protect me from any broom closets please," Duo begged.

"I'm on it. Let's go," Quatre laughed.

* * *

The three boys almost gagged when they saw the weapon. When Mei had stored it away, she hadn't cleaned it first.

It now sat there, covered in dried blood. Trowa didn't want to touch it, and wanted to hide it away again as quickly as he could. But this thing also might be a clue to who Quatre's attacker was.

Heero stared for a moment before picking up the offending weapon. Being careful with it and keeping a straight face, he scrutinized it.

"Look at the intricate detail on this," Heero remarked showing the knife to Wufei, careful not to shove it too much in Trowa's direction.

Wufei delicately took it and peered at the leather binding wrapped around the hilt and the strange writing inscribed in it, almost invisible to the naked eye.

He squinted his eyes to try to make out the writing, only to discover it was in another language. The blade was gently curved and made of unusual steel.

Trowa didn't dare look at it. His stomach was already doing flips just knowing it was on the table. He picked up some of the plates from the table and took them into the kitchen. And he hoped Quatre and Duo wouldn't return until it was placed back into the box.

If only what he hoped would come true.

As Wufei handed the knife back to Heero, the front door opened and Quatre and Duo, laughing, re-entered the kitchen.

Quatre's eyes widened when he looked upon what Heero had hastily placed on the table. His face noticeably blanched, but he only muttered an 'excuse me' and walked back out the door.

Duo glanced quickly from the table to back out the door, and then followed Quatre outside.

The boys remaining inside, looked guiltily down at the table, but once again picked up the weapon. This was one of the only clues they had. No matter how awful it was, they had no choice.

Trowa moved to walk out the door to comfort Quatre, but Heero put a hand on his shoulder. "Duo's out there with him. It'll be all right."

Trowa just looked at Heero, before reluctantly nodding.

* * *

Quatre leaned up against the outside wall of the house and tried to push away his nausea. He used his right hand to rub his forehead. Feeling a shoulder land lightly on his shoulder, Quatre looked up into Duo's violet eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Quatre forced a smile. "I just need to sit down for a moment." He sat on the floor of the wooden porch and tried to compose himself. Duo crouched in front of him.

"You knew they would have to see it. As much as they don't want to, it's the only clue we have to who attacked you," Duo said.

"I know. Don't think I'm angry they were looking at it. I just…wasn't quite ready yet to see it…" Quatre's voice trailed off. Quickly running his fingers through his hair, he took a deep breath and let it out.

"But it's all we have, you're right, and perhaps I can be of help in there," Quatre stated determined.

Duo stood in front of him. "You know you don't need to do that. We can stay out here until they're done," Duo tried to say, but Quatre just held out his hand to his friend.

"Would you mind helping me up?" Quatre asked with a slightly embarrassed smile.

"It's what I seem to do best today," Duo smiled and grasped Quatre's wrist and hand, effectively pulling him to his feet.

Quatre dusted off his butt, and hoped his emotions weren't showing on his face, gave Duo a slight nod before gripping the doorknob.

* * *

Wufei was now holding the knife and squinting, inspecting the hilt carefully. In front of him was a small journal similar to Quatre's. He was sketching the symbols he saw in it when Duo walked back in with a pale Quatre trailing behind him.

Wufei looked at Quatre warily for a moment before continuing his inspection. He would've hidden it, but he knew that Quatre had come back in on his own free will—he knew what they were looking at and had accepted it.

Trowa looked at Quatre, "You don't have to stay. We can do this."

But Quatre came over to the table without missing a step and sat down. Placing his hands on the table, he spoke up, "I know you three are capable of doing this on your own. But I thought maybe a 'first hand' point of view might be helpful." He gave a strained smile.

Summoning his courage, he beckoned Wufei to give him the knife.

Wufei looked at Trowa and Heero, and after they each gave a slight nod, passed it across the table to his comrade.

Quatre gingerly took it. "Trowa," he asked without taking his eyes off the weapon, "did you take my journal with you?"

"Yes, let me get it for you," Trowa said standing up from the bench.

Quatre mumbled a thank you, but was engrossed in the writing on the side of the hilt.

Once he had his little journal, he glanced at the page that he had scribbled telepathically as a note for the others.

Ripping the page out, he tore it into little pieces. After that was done, he began doing what Wufei had been doing—writing down the symbols.

The knife then proceeded to be passed between Wufei and Quatre as they each collaborated and tried to decipher the strange language.

* * *

Hours later, Michael and Mei had long since left the table. Michael was trying to get at least a little work done in his shop even after his late start, and Mei had begun a little housecleaning and cooking for dinner.

Heero and Duo were busying themselves on the floor with a game of chess, while Trowa watched them from his place leaning against the wall.

But at the rate the chess game was going, it wasn't going to keep Duo's attention for much longer.

"Have you guys found anything out yet?" Duo asked Quatre and Wufei impatiently.

Heero glared at him, but Quatre just placed the knife on the table, with a defeated look.

"No, nothing yet," Quatre announced.

He ran his hand over his eyes and suddenly swayed slightly in his seat.

Wufei had previously moved over next to Quatre so they wouldn't have to pass the knife around so much and he placed a hand on Quatre's shoulder, steadying him.

"Enough," he stated firmly, "we're not really finding anything out anyway."

"I suppose you're right," Quatre replied weakly, resisting the urge to put his head down on the table.

He ran his hand over his eyes once more before looking out the window. The sun was just beginning its descent. He was feeling awfully tired, but it was still too early yet to go to sleep.

"Trowa, let's go outside. The sunset looks like it's going to be brilliant," Quatre asked hopefully. He hoped Trowa wouldn't say no he looked too tired.

Trowa thought about it for a moment, before going over to stand next to the one he loved.

"Only if you let me help you," Trowa stated holding out his hand.

"Sounds like a fine condition to me. Just no carrying. I feel like a little child that way," Quatre quipped with a small smile, taking the offered hand and standing up slowly.

"Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes," Mei announced from the doorway. "So come back in 30 minutes if you want your meal hot. Come back whenever you want, if you want it cold," she joked.

Trowa nodded as he helped Quatre up. At Quatre's request, no carrying, but he did link arms with him. Quatre was shaking slightly from the exertions of the day, but they walked out the door to enjoy the sunset together.

It had been awhile since they had had time alone.

* * *

Very soon after dinner, Quatre was fast asleep, but the others were still up. They had started packing necessities for their journey tomorrow. It was imperative they leave.

Quatre was still obviously weakened by his experience, but he had proven that day, he would be all right to leave. He would be able to take the traveling.

'Where do you think we should go? We can't go back to our house or one of Quatre's siblings. They'd search those places. Thinking about it, I hope Quatre's siblings are all right. Hopefully Quatre's captors haven't searched their houses or hurt them," Trowa thought pensively.

'Quatre must be thinking the same thing also. And not having his telepathic powers to sense them, must be totally frustrating to him,' Trowa thought to himself.

Suddenly he realized Heero had been talking. This broke Trowa from his reverie.

"I'm sorry Heero, what was it you just said," Trowa asked.

"I mentioned that there was a small cabin, I suppose you could call it a safe house, in the woods. I used it for my missions before I met any of you. It's pretty far away from here unfortunately, but it would take us out of harms way. There we can decide what do to," Heero repeated.

"Sounds like the best idea we've had so far," Trowa replied and everyone nodded.

"We leave at dawn tomorrow. Let's all get some sleep," Heero stated standing up.

His eyes suddenly turned to slits as he turned quickly towards the window.

He leapt at Duo and knocked the two of them to the ground.

Duo began to protest, but his eyes instead moved to check out what the others were intently staring at.

The other boys were staring at the knife now embedded in the opposite wall.

It was the height of Duo's back—and heart.

If Heero hadn't acted quickly—no one wanted to think about it.

All of this took at most 2 seconds and everyone threw themselves to the floor.

Michael covered Mei and Trowa crawled over to Quatre's side and roused him.

Wufei quickly reached up and jerked the knife out of the wall. Another one quickly took its place almost hitting Wufei. He dropped to the floor once again. With a fast examination of it, he found the same cryptic symbols on it as the knife that had hit Quatre.

"It's the same people," Wufei whispered tersely.

"They've found us," Quatre hissed. "Damn."

'I never wanted Mei and Michael to have to get involved in this,' he thought angrily to himself. 'Now they are in danger. And it's all my fault.'

"We have to get out of here now," Heero whispered loudly, taking command.

"But which way can we go?" Duo questioned. "There might be more than one of them and if we go outside, they could pick us off one by one."

Heero thought about it for a moment, before they heard heavy footsteps on the porch outside.

Wufei, acting quickly, flew to the door, being careful to keep low, and quickly dropped the barricade in place.

For his efforts, another knife was thrown through the window and by jerking his head out of the way, narrowly missed him. He glared at it, before also taking that one from the door also. He now had two of the knives.

'Damn it. If I had my telepathy, I would be able to tell the others where these knives are coming from. Or where and who these people were,' Quatre thought, becoming frustrated.

Trowa noticed the frustrated expression growing in Quatre's eyes, but knew he could do nothing about it.

"We can't sit here and do nothing," Heero stated. "We need to get out of here. Duo, grab your staff and come with me. Wufei, Trowa, Quatre take Mei and Michael out of here. Take the packs and grab anything of necessity," with that Heero and Duo were out the door.

* * *

Hi everyone. For those reviewers out there thanks once again! Sorry if this update came a little slow. College is catching up with me. And life as well.

But anyway, also just want to let you all know that Thanksgiving break is coming up and I won't have internet for about a week, so this will get updated next Monday sometime—like the 28th or so.

Once again, if the spirit moves you, feel free to review! But I won't threaten any of you into it.

Until next time! (And Happy Thanksgiving!)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing. I do own Michael, Mei and my bad guys though. Oh and I own this bowl of chocolate ice cream! (yummy).

Authoresses Notes: Sorry if it took me awhile to update. Being a college student, we just had our little Thanksgiving break and I was internetlessness in Vermont for a few days. But now I'm back in action. So here's the 12th chapter. I hope I still have readers out there enjoying this!

And during the next chapter, I'm going to post all my reviewers and give them a great big thanks! Or maybe I'll put it on the 14th one--13th is sort of an unlucky number some believe. I don't want to bring bad luck upon any reviewers! All right, enough of my rambling. Enjoy this next chaper!

* * *

Heero and Duo stealthily sneaked out of the back kitchen door.

Silently making their way toward the forest, they found their first target. It was a large cloaked man. One they imagined Quatre had been captured by.

Heero was about to bring down his weapon, when he was suddenly swept off his feet by air.

'Damn!' he thought, 'they're telepathic.'

Luckily, while their opponent was occupied, Duo had time to bring down his staff over the strangers head. The cloaked man fell heavily to the ground with a grunt.

Heero was already on his feet again, unharmed. But he was sure the other attackers had been alerted to their presence if that man had actually been telepathic.

"They know we're here now," Heero whispered to Duo. 'That was too easy…' he thought uneasily as well.

"Watch it!" Duo suddenly yelled diving at Heero and knocking him to the ground. The knife made contact with Duo's upper arm, but to what extent they couldn't yet see.

"Paid you back the favor," he whispered as he grabbed his arm. Blood lightly trickled through his fingers.

'Damn I let myself get distracted!' Heero harshly reprimanded himself.

"Take care of that," Heero commanded tersely, tearing a small piece of the bottom of his shirt. He would've bandaged Duo himself, but the threat was still out there. He couldn't let himself be caught off guard once again.

"Heero," Duo whispered. Heero looked down at Duo sitting on the forest floor, tending quickly to his wound. Tying off the knot, Duo looked up and finished his thought. "Dude, if these guys are telepaths doesn't that mean they could read our minds?"

The words 'Yes it does' suddenly resounded in both boy's heads. They whipped their heads around to find the source of the voice, and Duo quickly leapt to his feet, staff held at the ready.

"Shit" Duo cursed. "They know exactly what we're doing!"

Heero nodded with a set hardened expression on his face. Signaling with his head, they started back toward the house to see how the others were faring.

Heero stopped momentarily and sniffed the air. 'What is that smell? Oh no,' he thought to himself as he turned back toward the house.

There he saw smoke rising from the tree tops—where the others were. Forgetting about the outside opponents, he and Duo began running back toward the house.

* * *

Inside the house, the others quickly gathered the necessities and keeping low to the floor, moved toward the door Duo and Heero had left from. Where to go, they still weren't quite sure.

Suddenly through the window, a lit torch was thrown. It landed on the bed that Quatre had inhabited not more than 15 minutes ago. Flames quickly rose and lit the bed Trowa had once slept in.

Mei covered her mouth with her hand and gasped in horror. Her house was going to burn down. The house that she and Michael had built with their own two hands.

"C'mon love, we've gotta go," Michael told her. "We'll be all right."

She nodded with tears forming in her eyes. Smoke began to fill the entire house, and they pushed themselves even closer to the floor.

Coughing, they tried covering their mouths with their sleeves or the collar of their shirts.

Pushing open the door, they rolled out and Wufei and Trowa were immediately on their feet back to back to ward off any attackers.

Wufei's sword was poised in front of him and Trowa had dropped into a defensive stance and was also on alert.

Slower to get to his feet, Quatre also came to stand beside Trowa and Wufei. They now formed a triangle. When no knives were hurled at them, Trowa and Wufei grabbed Mei and Michael's elbows and brought them to their feet. Still on alert, they began heading toward the forest.

Quatre trailed slightly behind. A hand dropped itself on his shoulder, and he quickly spun around, landing a solid punch. His punch only landed in the person's fist though.

"Quatre," Heero's voice hissed, "it's only me. Don't panic."

Quatre sighed in relief and he let his hand drop from Heero's wearily. For a moment, Heero had forgotten Quatre no longer had his telepathic abilities. If he hadn't he wouldn't have 'snuck up' on him like that.

"Sorry for alarming you. Are the others all right?" Heero asked, as Duo came up stealthily to their sides.

"Yes," Quatre stated breathlessly. "We're all here. Duo what happened to you?" Quatre eyed Duo's upper arm.

Duo only shrugged and remarked, "Only a scratch. Don't worry yourself about little ol' me." He added a smile to better quell Quatre's worries.

Quatre sighed. "C'mon, its imperative we move quickly," Heero stated before moving forward. Quatre followed him and Duo.

Quatre suddenly felt the sharp stab of a telepath invading his mind. Before losing complete control, he opened his mouth to yell. At that precise moment though, he felt his vocal chords being choked off once again. Gagging, he heard a familiar voice thump in his head.

'Now now, that wouldn't do would it.'

He went to his knees grabbing his head, yet he couldn't make a sound.

His hands slowly moved down from his head, against his will. He felt himself move to his feet.

His subconscious mind screamed against the intrusion and fought against it.

'You've tried this before. You should know by now you can't win,' the voice mocked inside his brain.

"Let….me…go" Quatre spit out through clenched teeth.

'You're close to them' the unseen voice suddenly said.

Quatre didn't like the direction this was moving in.

'It would be a pity if you were to say—kill one of them wouldn't it?'

Quatre's eyes widened in fear at the thought.

'Hahaha I figured as much' the voice laughed maniacally inside Quatre's mind. 'Too bad they're just not worth the effort.'

Quatre heard the voice mentally sigh. 'I'm getting bored of this. Move!'

The invading telepath bore his mental spike deeper into Quatre's brain, leaving Quatre with a sudden vacant stare.

Quatre turned and began to move back toward the burning house, not of his own free will.

* * *

Trowa saw Heero and Duo move up to their sides. They (himself, Wufei, Michael, and Mei) had found a small clearing and were now huddled in a tight circle. He hadn't seen them come from the dark forest.

He waited a moment, but Quatre didn't emerge from the forest.

"Wait, where is Quatre?" he asked worriedly. Heero and Duo spun around, Duo's braid whipping over his shoulder.

"Damn!" Heero hissed before dashing back off into the forest toward the burning house.

"I'll stay here," Duo stated. Trowa nodded and quickly followed Heero.

Heero led them silently back to where he had last seen Quatre. Through the trees, they saw him slowly moving towards the now blazing house. The embers were flying high in the air. Black smoke rose high in the air and the acrid smell filled their nostrils.

"What is Quatre doing?" Heero said to himself aloud, but Trowa answered.

"Probably nothing of his own free will," Trowa answered bitterly. "Someone must be controlling him!"

Hastening their step, they finally reached his side. His eyes were wide yet vacantly looking ahead, toward the blazing house.

Trowa quickly stepped in front of him and gripping him by the shoulders, gave him a shake.

"Quatre snap out of it! Fight it!" he cried.

Quatre saw the figure step in his way give him a shake. He was keeping him from obeying orders. He needed to get back inside that house.

But why did he seem familiar?

Quatre's mind struggled against the force covering his memories in a veil of white. 'I want to remember this person. He seems somehow…special,' he told himself.

Trowa watched as a flicker of recognition crossed the blue eyes he loved so much.

"Quatre it's me! Remember me? Fight it, please I know you can. Heero help me!" Trowa stared into Quatre's eyes before frantically searching out Heero's. Once in looked up though, Heero was not next to him as he had previously been. Trowa took one cursory glance around, searching for the brown haired boy, but to no avail. Quatre was his main concern right now though.

Suddenly, recognition flared in the blue eyes.

"NO! Don't come close! I might hurt you," Quatre suddenly panicked. What the other telepath had mentioned about him purposefully killing a friend still lingered fresh in his mind.

"I don't care!" Trowa yelled as he stood in Quatre's path, his hands still on the blonde's shoulders. The fire behind him, which had been gradually becoming warm against his back, was beginning to become uncomfortably hot.

"Trowa no," Quatre whispered desperately, "NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Quatre screamed, grabbing his head.

Trowa watched helplessly for a moment, racking his brain for a solution.

From a few feet away, from the forest, they heard a swift swish of a wooden staff and a loud grunt.

Quatre's head fell forward and he slumped into Trowa. Trowa grabbed him around the waist and kept him from falling to the ground. "Quatre, are you all right?" he asked worriedly.

Quatre, slowly regaining his balance, stood with Trowa's support and shook his head to clear his mind.

"Yes," he replied to Trowa's question. "I'm all right." Quatre looked up at him with tired blue eyes.

"Are _you_ all right? I didn't do anything to you did I?" Quatre's eyes traveled quickly up and down Trowa's form.

"No I'm fine," Trowa answered with a relieved sigh. "It's you we should be worried about."

Heero moved up to their side.

"You all right?" he asked seriously. "Yes," Quatre repeated.

"Good. We need to leave here immediately. The person controlling you is taking a little nap right now," Heero stated without a smile. They started to move forward, but Quatre seemed to be having trouble.

"Tired," was all he said to Trowa. Trowa's arm was already still around Quatre's waist, but now he tightened his grip and put Quatre's arm around his shoulder.

"I still stand by that promise that I wouldn't carry you," Trowa joked trying to elicit a small smile from Quatre. It worked. "Right," Quatre whispered.

* * *

By the time, they reached the clearing, Quatre had seemed to regain his strength and he was walking on his own.

Mei was clutching Michael and crying. His face was buried in her hair. Quatre just looked at them, his eyesight blurring with tears.

He had found joy with them, they had taken care of him, brought him back to life, and protected him and his friends. How did he repay them? By bringing the enemy down upon them, getting their lives threatened, and then their house burned down. His heart was ready to burst with the guilt he felt.

Quatre slowly sank to his knees in front of the couple. He put his head down, ashamed of himself.

"We knew the risks," a small voice spoke. Mei had lifted her head from Michael's chest when she had heard Quatre move down to his knees.

He looked up at her with sad eyes, looking into her tearing blue ones.

"We knew the risks," she repeated. "Don't blame yourself for something those horrible men did. Even if we knew this would happen, we still would've taken you into our home. We will just rebuild," she consoled.

Michael brushed loose strands of hair from her face. "Of course we will. And she's right, Quatre. No matter what, we are happy that we saved you. And we will just rebuild. We built that house once, we can build it again," he spoke hugging Mei close.

Quatre just still shook his head. "You both deserve better than this. I repaid your kindness by having the enemy find me and burn down your house and all of your possessions," Quatre said aloud. "I should have left earlier. I wouldn't have put any of you in danger either," Quatre continued looking up at his comrades.

"But if you did that, if you had left earlier before you were fully healed and alone, they probably would've caught up with you and killed you," Wufei pointed out.

Quatre didn't say anything to this, just dropped his head again. 'Perhaps that would've been best instead of putting innocent people in danger. How could I have been so selfish!' he mentally chided himself.

Quatre felt cold. Without his telepathic powers, he couldn't feel the vibrating spirits of the people around him. The warm, welcome feeling of his friends souls and presences was missing. He could see, but he might as well be blind. He couldn't sense others around him. He sighed heavily, remaining on his knees.

Heero broke the silence. "I'm afraid we're not safe here," he spoke in his 'commander' voice. "Are you both all right," Heero glanced toward pregnant Mei and Quatre.

"We'll have to be," Mei remarked and Michael helped her up. "Where to?" she asked.

"You'll come with us for now and in a few days, we'll deliver you to a relative's house of your choice--some family members in a different village. I'm sorry, but it's no longer safe for you here anymore," Heero said with a soft underlying tone of regret for their situation.

Quatre silently moved to his feet, keeping his eyes averted from everyone, but slowly started moving forward with the others. Trowa stayed to his side, slightly behind him—in case someone nearby tried to telepathically control him again. They all turned away from the smoke billowing above the treetops—away from Gess and into the unknown.

* * *

And that's that. Hope you liked. Please review if you liked it or if you've found something I can improve on!

Until next time--take care everyone!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Still don't own Gundam Wing. Still own Michael and Mei plus some bad guys who appear later on--not now.

Authoresses Note: Thank you to all of my reviewers! I promise next chapter, I'm going to write all you names in and say a special thank you. 14 is my lucky number and its chapter 14 that's going to be next so it only seems proper. But now on to chapter 13. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The adrenaline from the previous escape was starting to wear down. It was noticeable that Mei was beginning to feel the long journey through the woods. Her stumbling steps were proof. Michael kept a tight hold on one of her elbows at all times. He passed her a sympathetic glance. His usually grinning face was pinched in concern for his loved one. She tried to give him a reassuring smile and tugged at her dress to pull it lose of the brambles. There was no straight trail available for them to take.

Quatre felt fatigued too, but he felt the need to mask it. They were already so incredibly worried, running from a dangerous foe, and traveling through the woods in the dead of night.

'I can't be so selfish as to bring any more attention to myself,' he thought bitterly as he rubbed his aching chest, lightly. He felt the bandages under his tunic shift and he bit down on his lip to hold back his gasp.

Already Quatre had no idea how Heero knew where they were going, but the brown-haired boy was leading them briskly through the trees and underbrush.

"How are you?" Trowa whispered by his side.

"Fine," Quatre said shortly, almost angrily. His face was set and expressionless.

Trowa knew from the tone of voice more questioning would only mean more anger.

'I've never seen you like this before.'

Trowa then thought about the situation for a moment. 'It could be stemming from the fact we are fleeing in the middle of the night from a telepathic foe and his telepathy has been taken from him.'

He was broken from his thoughts by a hand resting tenderly on his cheek.

The hand gently turned Trowa's face to meet Quatre's eyes.

Quatre looked him in the face for a moment, expression full of remorse. He sighed heavily. "Trowa I apologize. Forgive me for snapping. I really am fine though. Don't worry," he stated quietly.

Trowa responded with a small smile of his own and lifted his own hand to grasp the one held up against his cheek. Inside, he beamed when Quatre finally smiled and that smile reached his eyes. They continued walking forward hand in hand.

"Do you really know where we're going?" Duo asked doubtfully, walking easily next to Heero.

"Hn," Heero responded.

"Well aren't we talkative like usual?" Duo replied sarcastically.

Heero sighed.

"We left Michael and Mei's house at 9pm. It is now," Heero pointed at the moon, "past midnight, closer to 2am. At the moment we are heading due south and in a few minutes, we will head southwest. Now will you let me concentrate?"

"Yeah yeah," Duo dismissed. They walked in silence for a few more minutes. Glancing behind him, he made sure the others weren't listening.

"Heero?" he whispered.

"What now?" Heero answered slightly impatient.

"I hate to say this, but…why doesn't it seem we're being followed? I mean…if these guys were really powerful telepaths and all hell-bent on destruction and stuff, why are we out here wandering in the woods, not being followed? It's like they didn't even bother pursuing us or anything?" Duo rambled on, verbalizing his thoughts.

Heero was silent for a moment, to no surprise, before he looked Duo right in the eye.

"I've been wondering the same thing myself."

Forcing his feet not to stumble, Quatre couldn't keep his mind from wandering beyond his control.

Duo was walking up near Heero. They seemed to be talking about something serious, but in low inaudible voices.

Was Duo's arm all right? Duo had never gotten a chance to tend to it after the knife wound and their flight from the house.

Was Heero doing all right?

Wufei?

Trowa?

What about Michael and Mei?

Quatre looked at the couple in front of him. Mei seemed to be struggling to keep moving. Being 7 months pregnant did not make it easy to go hiking through heavy underbrush.

He watched her brush one of her stray hairs falling lose from her once neat bun behind her ear.

Everyone must be feeling exhausted. But he couldn't feel anything!

'Damn it, how am I supposed to help anyone if I can't feel their pain!' he thought in anger. 'How could I have let myself be taken captive! I felt that danger, yet I ignored it! Now because of me and my carelessness _all_ of us are in danger. I put Mei and her unborn child in danger, Duo is now hurt, everyone is exhausted. This wouldn't have happened only if…

"We're almost there," Heero broke the silence and the train of Quatre's self-pitying thoughts. "I'd say another two miles and we'll reach the cabin."

Mei looked fearfully at Michael. She felt so tired by now and didn't know how much longer she could go on.

Another two miles?

He made it sound so simple.

Michael spoke up on her behalf. "Is there anyway we can rest? We've been walking throughout the night; we've gone almost 7 miles already. We can't take this pace," Michael finished, firmly.

Heero took a glance back. Mei was leaning heavily against Michael and he was holding her gently around the waist. She was breathing heavily and rubbing her abdomen.

Taking a moment, he looked at their surroundings. Everything seemed normal—birds in the trees, no feeling of being followed which in a way he was thankful for, but yet again struck him as extremely peculiar.

"All right. We can rest here for awhile," he said moving back to help Mei. They laid down one of the sleeping blankets for her. Michael and her sat down on it and resting her head in his lap, fell asleep.

"I'll help keep watch," Trowa spoke up. From his pack, he pulled out a small tin whistle. It was delicate, thin, silver and around the mouthpiece, a small red cord was tied. It hung down and moved gently with Trowa's breath against the instrument.

With grace and effortless movements, he played an airy tune and soon one could hear the tale tell screech of a hawk.

Alighting down from the trees, a red tailed hawk swooped down and perched on Trowa's tunic sleeve.

Quatre smiled at the regal animal. "Well I haven't seen you in awhile, my friend," he spoke quietly. It turned its head and pierced Quatre's blue eyes with his sharp black ones. The hawk gave a sharp shriek as if in response and Trowa chuckled lightly.

"Lowan missed you as well," Trowa replied.

Unspoken words were then communicated between bird and human. Once it seemed an understanding was reached, the hawk gracefully spread his wings and soared upwards. His loud shriek echoed through the forest and the sound of many other birds sounded back.

"I doubt anyone will be able to sneak up on us now," Trowa said before twirling his flute expertly in his fingers and fluidly placed it back in his pack.

Quatre and Trowa sat down nearby and Heero moved on to check on Duo's arm.

He unwrapped the field bandage and inspected it closely.

"It's not bad at all," he announced.

"It didn't feel like it was," Duo replied, nonchalantly.

"It should be bandaged more properly though. If it got infected then it could become serious," Heero pointed out.

Duo reached over into his pack and grabbed his first aid supplies. He took out a clean bandage and some of the right herbs to help it heal quicker and ward away infection.

Handing the materials over to Heero, Heero deftly bandaged it and Duo pulled his shirt sleeve over the linen. Yawning, he put his hands behind his head and flopped on the ground, giving him a thanks.

"Quatre, you look pale. Let me check you as well," Heero remarked moving closer to Quatre with supplies in hand.

He had noticed Quatre absently rubbing his chest again.

Quatre looked up at him surprised, but silently obeyed.

With Trowa's help, the tunic was pulled over his head. Heero frowned when he saw the red slightly staining the old bandage.

Trowa frowned also. "Why didn't you tell us you were bleeding?" Trowa asked.

Quatre just shook his head not saying anything.

Quatre sat there as they tried to as gently as they could unwound the bandage.

When they finished unwrapping, it was obvious that the wound had opened up again, but had stopped bleeding recently.

"Quatre why didn't you say you were pain?" Trowa asked again.

"Because he knew if we stopped we'd be in more danger," Heero remarked.

"He still could have said something earlier. There has been no evidence we're being followed for the past two miles," Trowa shot back, his concern making him snap at Heero.

"I didn't say anything for the same reasons Mei didn't say anything. I just couldn't endanger us anymore," Quatre said still with his eyes averted and his arms up.

"Quit thinking you 'endangered' us. We came here on our own free will and Michael and Mei helped us and you on their own free will. We don't regret a single thing we've done and I bet they don't either," Duo, who everyone had thought had fallen asleep, chimed in.

He pushed himself back up into a sitting position and sat cross-legged. His braid fell over his shoulder and dangled in his lap.

"I've never seen you like this before Quat? We've all pulled each other out of tight spots before and never felt 'guilty' about dragging the other person into situations. We all know they do it on their own free will. What else is the matter?"

"I agree with Duo. I know you think it is, but none of this in anyway is your fault. Someone else took you, someone else mentally violated you, someone else attacked you, and someone else is chasing us. You didn't bring this upon any of us. Someone else did. You have nothing to blame yourself for," Wufei firmly told Quatre.

Obsidian eyes collided with the sky blue ones.

"But there is something else wrong," Wufei observed.

Quatre thought for a moment, and still with the frown on his face, kept his eyes averted. A small shake of his head told the others he was finished talking about it.

'How can I tell you all now that I'm useless and utterly worthless to this team? You're not going to want me around anymore without my telepathic abilities. I can't tell any longer if you're hurt, or if the enemy is close by,' Quatre thought sadly.

Heero and Trowa finished re-bandaging him and with a slight wince, Quatre pulled down on his tunic.

Wufei sighed, "I'll go cover up any of our tracks. I'll catch up with all of you soon," and Wufei disappeared the way they had just come.

"I'm just tired," Quatre responded to them barely audible, watching Wufei's departure. "Is there enough time for us to lie down for awhile?"

"Yes. We'll wait until Wufei catches up to us," Heero stated moving back toward Duo. "Trowa, Duo, if both of you want to rest, I'll keep watch."

Trowa and Duo nodded and took out their blankets.

Duo handed one over to Heero. "Take this. Even if you don't sleep stay warm," he said.

"Thanks," Heero replied taking the offered blanket and wrapped it around himself, then turning to stare out at the tree line.

Quatre, as quietly as he had been doing everything that day, laid out his blanket and curled up on his side.

Trowa curled up next to him facing Quatre's back. He expected Quatre to turn over to face him, like he always did, but Quatre wouldn't move.

Trowa laid his hand on Quatre's shoulder, but even though Quatre didn't shrug him off, he wouldn't turn toward Trowa.

He felt Quatre's shoulder trembling a little.

After a few more moments, Quatre slowly rolled over to face Trowa and buried his head in Trowa's chest.

Wrapping his arms around the taller boy, Quatre clung tightly to Trowa.

Quatre made it quite apparent that he wasn't ready to talk about anything that morning. So Trowa just tightly embraced the blonde back.

'There is something else then this whole situation that is bothering you? What is it?' Trowa continued to think to himself.

* * *

Trowa inwardly sighed. Closing his eyes, he knew he wouldn't get any form of sleep, so he kept his ears perked for any evidence of Wufei returning.

He noticed the one in his arms had ceased shaking and his breathing had evened out.

'Fell asleep. Good,' Trowa thought.

15 minutes later, Heero stood up on the alert.

His hand went quickly to the bow slung over his shoulder and nocked an arrow.

Trowa heard this and smoothly untangled himself from Quatre without waking him. He stood over him protectively and looked in the direction Heero was glaring.

At that moment, Duo also walked up to Heero's side, staff in hand.

Wufei quietly emerged from the woods and giving a quick nod, the others lowered their weapons. They weren't being followed.

Duo yawned, "Thanks for wakin' me for nothing." He ran his hand through his bangs and gave another yawn.

Stretching he looked up at the stars. They were unbelievably clear in the open space they were in.

Quatre, still asleep, reached out his hand towards where Trowa had been lying next to him.

Patting the blanket, he opened his sleep blurred eyes.

Still drifting between awake and asleep, he suddenly thought he was back alone in that dungeon cell again.

He felt no warm, loving body beside him.

Snapping awake, he opened his eyes wide with a gasp. Yet instead of waking to a moss covered cell wall, he saw Trowa's boots (A/N--Remember Trowa was standing beside him).

Quatre sighed in relief and sat up, giving a stretch.

He noticed that Duo and Heero had just dropped a battle stance. Giving another glance around, he saw Wufei making his way over to them and Mei still sleeping on Michael.

With Wufei back with them, Quatre knew they were going to get back on their feet soon.

'Poor Mei,' he thought to himself. 'She must be so tired and uncomfortable.'

His chest aching, not from his wound, but from guilt, he started to roll up his sleeping blanket.

Trowa heard the rustling behind him and turned to Quatre.

Kneeling beside him, Trowa spoke up, "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes, thanks," Quatre whispered with a small smile—only a keen eye like Trowa's could see that smile never reached Quatre's eyes.

Yet Trowa just gave a nod and a smile of his own before wrapping up his own blanket.

They worked slowly to give Mei at least another two minutes of sleep. But unfortunately, they finished packing up and Quatre made his way to Mei and Michael.

"Mei….Mei," he whispered gently shaking her shoulder. "I'm so sorry Mei, but we have to keep moving. We should be at the cabin in about an hour. And you can sleep the rest of the night," Quatre coaxed.

Yawning, she nestled even closer into Michael, but he, awake by now, shook her shoulder also.

"Sweetheart, time to get up. I'll help you," he said.

Mei sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Time to go already?" she remarked in disbelief. "All right," she finished resignedly, getting to her feet with Michael's help.

She rubbed her arms in an attempt to warm herself up a little bit. Michael held her closer.

In the hurry to leave the house, they had forgotten their cloaks. Quatre swept his off his shoulders, and placed it around Mei and clasped it for her.

"I can at least repay _some_ of the favor," he smiled. She smiled back and patted him on the shoulder.

"Everyone ready?" Heero asked. Seeing everyone standing, looking at him, he took that as a yes and they moved into the woods.

* * *

And that's the next chapter. Sorry if it might have been a little boring--all their 'fleeing through the woods' jargon, but I have my chapters specifically planned out. So this is where I had to end this one if I wanted my other chapters to work as I wish. Review if you liked it. Review if you didn't like it, but I have one reviewing stipulation--please tell me why/why not you liked or disliked. This way, I can do more or less of what you like/dislike! Thanks. 

Until next time, take care!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I just like to take them out and play with them every now and then! All the OC's (the two of them so far!) are mine though.

Authoresses Note: Ok! I promised on a chapter I'd thank all my reviewers so this is it! Thank you so so so so much all of you who have reviewed to my story. It makes me very happy to know that people out there are enjoying this.

THANK YOU!

NailPolishBunny Golden-Phoenix-Ra Primeval Eidolon Scar

crimson nightmare Paz Enai Neant

MissyIrene Maskelle AutomatedRose

Lord of the Onion Rings kidishcaresh

nataliewinner NightDreamer DayDreamer

Once again thank you all! I write for you guys.

Next chapter!

* * *

About an hour and two miles later, they reached the cabin. It was camouflaged in the woods extremely well.  
The others were struggling through the underbrush still when Heero stopped them.

"We're here," he said satisfied.

"Where?" Duo asked.

Heero extended his hand and gently rapped on the outside wall.

Duo opened his violet eyes wide and extended his hand also.

After he rapped he proudly announced, "Found a window."

With that, he tried to peer inside. "Geez man when's the last time anyone cleaned these windows?" Duo spoke, mostly to himself.

Heero moved to the other side of the small wooden structure and pushed open the door.

It creaked open stubbornly and each head peered inside.

Pushing aside the cobwebs, Heero was the first to set foot inside. Duo followed immediately after, then Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, and Mei and Michael.

Duo took his staff and lifting it in the air perpendicular to the ground, starting clearing some of the cobwebs out of the corners and around the furniture—not that there was much furniture.

One bed, low to the ground, stood in the corner by the window, the window Duo had previously tapped at on the outside. One table laid on its side with four chairs spread out around the entire house. The house was barely able to fit the 7 people comfortably.

Each young man and the one woman present, looked around the house skeptically.

It smelled like wet leaves and pine needles.

Quatre moved over to the window and with the edge of his sleeve, wiped a circle of dirt off the window.

"When's the last time you were here Heero?" he asked curiously.

Surprised at hearing Quatre's voice speaking voluntarily for the first time that night, Heero looked up at him.

"Almost a year now. After I met all of you and I didn't complete solo missions any longer, I didn't need this base anymore." Heero resumed overturning the chairs to their correct positions.

"Mei you take the bed," Trowa ordered, placing blankets down on top of it. She started to protest, but each of the boys shook their heads.

"It's yours," Wufei agreed, sitting in one of the chairs. She nodded, laid down, and in moments was fast asleep. Michael lay down next to her on the small twin bed and was also soon asleep.

One of the barrels in the corner became the fifth chair so all of the boys at down around the small square table. Wufei produced a lantern from his pack, and once it was lit, they began their conversation.

"We have to decide what to do," Heero said, not wasting a minute getting to the point. "Can we even say what we're up against?"

All eyes stopped on Quatre.

"So far, from what I know, there is one main telepath. They never spoke his name, though. He had three guards. Men I'm pretty sure. I only know them by the sound of their footsteps on stone. They sounded heavier on the stone than a woman's would," Quatre stated steepling his fingers.

"Can you tell us anything else?" Wufei queried.

"I saw the attackers who took me and also the one who pursued me after my escape. They were both dressed in similar cloaks—with hoods hiding their faces," Quatre replied, trying to be strong and not let his voice waver.

"Great, just to make it more difficult for us," Duo quipped.

"The two men we brought down earlier, Duo, were both dressed similarly. Do you think they might have been the same guard you spoke of Quatre?"

Quatre just shrugged his shoulders, "I'm sorry, but I never heard their voices."

Heero sighed, obviously getting slightly frustrated. It seemed he had expected more answers from Quatre.

"Fine, do you remember how many people were at the castle you were held at? Can you tell us what exactly we are up against?" Heero tried a different approach.

Quatre thought quietly for a moment. "I don't know how many people there actually were where I was—just the three that dragged me around. And of course the other one—the main telepath. There could be another hundred for all I know."

"Are you sure? You weren't able to hear any other movement or see anything? Quatre you need to give us all the information you have," Heero said firmly.

"Heero, don't you think I tried? Whenever they had the chance, they blinded me. The only noises I heard were footsteps, always a single set, and the voice of that," Quatre paused to think of a suitable word, "that lunatic. Don't you think if I had anymore information I would give it to you," Quatre said exasperated. Then his voice dropped to an apologetic level. "I'm sorry Heero."

"He would if he could, but he can't" Duo chanted. "Now shut up Heero. He's been through enough already without thinking now that you're mad at him for this."

"Hn," Heero grunted, without apology. The others, besides Quatre, just sighed.

"Let's start this 20 questions thing over again. Do we even know where this place is?" Duo asked. "I mean, if we want to take any form of action, we can't just wait for them to come and get us."

"And what do you plan on doing once we find said place? They're telepaths. One telepath is enough. But it seems they have more than one," Wufei asked, somewhat impatiently—in Wufei fashion.

"We do have a chance," Quatre offered. "Telepaths have certain…weaknesses."

"Weaknesses?" Heero raised one eyebrow. "I've never heard of telepaths having weaknesses before."

"We're not all powerful, although we like to let people believe that. If everyone knew of these certain flaws, don't you think they'd use them against us? We hide our secrets very well to protect ourselves," Quatre continued.

"So what are these little weaknesses? Do they not like being tickled or something?" Duo asked.

Quatre grinned at that. "Of course, Duo. That's weakness number one—ranking high on the list."

Wufei rolled his eyes. "Could we get on with this?"

Quatre cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed at the reprimand. "There's one main weakness. We can't hold our concentration on many things at once."

Trowa, who hadn't spoken for awhile, spoke up, "What does that mean?"

"At most, we can concentrate on three things. For example, say we're holding up a force field and trying to levitate someone off the ground. If we needed to bind someone to stop an attack, it would be trying for us to accomplish that. The brain can only be bent in so many different directions. To add a fourth element to that, say…create a mental block it would be near impossible. By trying to do the fourth thing, we would max out and everything else linked to us would ultimately disintegrate."

"Does that do any damage to the telepath?" Trowa asked worriedly. He hadn't known these things about telepathy and he wondered when Quatre regained his own telepathy (being optimistic), if Quatre was in any danger.

Quatre's long bangs lightly brushed his cheeks as he shook his head side to side.

"No, it just drains the telepath, but they are in no immediate danger. That is as long as they're not surrounded by enemies during a battle. But even then, that danger wouldn't be related to their telepathy," Quatre explained, trying desperately to hold back his yawn.

"Is there anything else?" Heero asked.

"Well. For one, telepaths can't kill. What I mean is they can't kill by just searching through your mind and shutting off some automatic function. They can however have your best friend turn against you and fight you to the death while under telepathic control," Quatre admitted.

"Ew, that's a bad way to go," Duo grimaced.

"But one last thing. And this one is good I promise," Quatre gave a slight smile. "There are shields, techniques, I can teach you all to help block telepathic invasions. Non-telepaths can use them as well as telepaths."

"Hate to say this Q, but if you had tried out some of these shield things, they don't exactly seem to work that well," Duo winced, not intending to hurt Quatre's feelings, but just point out the fact.

Quatre ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, well. Since the war ended, I've seen no reason to keep those shields in place. I've kept a few small ones in place, but to keep myself on alert for so long. As I said, it can get tiring," Quatre admitted.

The others nodded, understanding.

"So when can you show us these shield thingies?" Duo asked eagerly.

"Not now," Trowa spoke up. "It's past three in the morning and I'd say it's time to go to sleep. We've all had an exciting night." He looked around the table at the drawn faces and the eyelids beginning to slip shut.

"Is there one more thing you'd like to add, Quatre," Wufei asked, noting the slightly apprehensive look on the blond boy's face.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it, he spoke up, "Once I teach you all how to properly guard yourselves, I can lead the way to the castle. I remember where it is." Quatre's voice was one of extreme reluctance.

Thinking quietly for a moment, Quatre spoke up once more, "Is this the only option we have? By going to that castle, we are walking into the dragon's den. It's extremely dangerous and I didn't mean to put any of you at risk."

"If we do not take action, from what you've told us and from what we've experienced tonight, you'd be hunted until they effectively eliminated you. We'd be at your side as well so they would eliminate us too. The only way to defeat them is to take the offensive," Wufei observed.

Quatre sighed and lowered his head, allowing his bangs to swing into his eyes.

He kept back the tears of guilt—they couldn't and wouldn't help the situation at all. He needed to be strong.

'Oh spirits, why did they have to get caught up in this! I'm not worth the lives of anyone! Especially ones I love!' He silently screamed.

Giving an internal sigh, he quickly went over their options. Running through each scenario in his head, he gave a resigned sigh out loud.

'We're in this situation now and there's no turning back, Quatre. Suck it up and move on,' his inner voice told him.

"All right. It is the only way," Quatre said resigned. "Tomorrow, we'll make sure Michael and Mei are safe. Then we'll start our journey to the castle. I can lead you there."

* * *

After seeing the yawns go around the table, the boys 'adjourned' their little meeting and began laying out their blankets on the floor—all except Quatre.

After being questioned he answered, "I've been the one that's gotten the most sleep lately. Look at all of yourselves. You're all asleep on your feet right now. I on the other hand, feel awake since I napped earlier in the clearing."

"Yeah, but I don't remember any of us surviving a near fatal knife wound in the past week," Duo remarked, yet he couldn't repress a yawn.

'If I still had my powers, I could just convince them to go to sleep,' Quatre thought cynically.

'But I would never use my power to do something they didn't want to,' he corrected himself realistically, ashamed that he had even had the thought of controlling his friends.

"Fine, but your watch is over in two hours. Wake me then," Trowa decided, with a slight frown.

Playing a quick melody on his corded flute again, he listened for the tell take shriek of Lowan. Once they heard it, Trowa turned to Quatre and explained the birds were also outside watching.

Quatre smiled and turned toward the window.

Jerking slightly at the unexpected touch, he then realized it was only Trowa draping a blanket over his shoulders.

With a light kiss to Quatre's forehead, Trowa whispered, "Two hours," before going back to his makeshift bed on the floor.

Soon, all Quatre could hear was light breathing, and every so often, Duo mumbling softly in his sleep.

Turning his attention from the sleeping youths on the floor, Quatre returned to gazing out the window. He trained his ears to pick up the faintest noise.

This would have been easier if very noise outside didn't cause Quatre to jump in his seat.

He silently cursed himself every time he realized it was only an owl or two fighting raccoons.

'I wonder if my telepathy will ever return to me,' he began to think. 'Or if it is gone forever.'

After having the power all his life, he wasn't sure if he could adapt to living without it. It would be no different than if he had lost his sight or his hearing.

Honestly, he thought bitterly, he would've preferred losing his sight or hearing. As long as he still had his telepathy, he would've been able to get around just fine.

He finally let his mind give in to all the thoughts he had been pushing aside that night.

Quatre took his eyes off the window and looked at the resting bodies of his friends. He could see them, touch them with his hands if he wanted to, but to him, right now, they were just…empty shells.

No longer could he tangibly feel emotions like Trowa's love, Duo's friendship, Heero's protectiveness, Wufei's honor.

Gazing at them, he suddenly wondered how they did it every day.

How did they go through life not knowing how another was feeling?

He shook his head with frustration.

Looking out the window, he judged that his two hours were up.

Everyone was still sleeping though. They looked so peaceful. Quatre knew they had been searching hard for him for a long time. They deserved to sleep longer.

Giving his friends a light smile he turned back toward the window.

Folding his arms under his chin, he rested his head on the windowsill. The cloak Trowa had given him rested lightly across his shoulders. Outside, he could hear Trowa's birds.

Looking up at the stars, Quatre's negative thoughts slowly started to dissipate. Very gradually he began to feel a sense of peace. He could still see the beauty of the night, could still hear the crickets chirping, could still smell the scent of the late spring air.

Perhaps Duo was right. Perhaps he shouldn't feel so guilty. The others had helped him on their own free will. Maybe it wasn't his fault the others were in danger. It wasn't like he had run away and the situation had gone awry. He had been captured.

No, Quatre internally battled, I am responsible for this. If I had been more careful. Kept up those shields I told the others about. Not let myself become so vulnerable.

Perhaps he should tell them what was truly bothering him. They each had skills—Duo his staff, Heero his bow, Wufei his swords, Trowa his ability with animals. Quatre's strength was his telepathy. Now without it—what was he to the team? All of them were in a highly dangerous situation because of him and he was useless in helping them get out of it.

Sure he had some martial arts skills—Wufei and Heero had helped him with that, but he wasn't used to using that without his telepathic power. It had been a booster of sorts that aided him in doing the techniques.

'Maybe that's what I need. Something to center myself. Rid myself of these thoughts,' Quatre decided quickly. 'Even outside, I could keep watch better.'

Quickly standing and shedding the cloak, he walked toward the door while rolling up the linen sleeves of his tunic.

Thinking twice, he looked back at the cloak laying on the back of the chair he just left. Giving a small smile, he picked it up and quietly walked over to Mei and Michael and gently placed it over her sleeping form.

In her sleep, she clutched the blanket and pulled it up to her chin with a satisfied smile.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, barely speaking the words at all before turning away from the couple.

Creeping stealthily, Quatre made sure not to make any of the old floor boards creak and snuck out the door.

* * *

You know, as I read some of this, I'm making Trowa kinda wussy--not much of a power to make contact with some birds. It's like RAWR Duo can smack down people with a staff and Wufei can take off heads with swords and Trowa!...can call birds... 

Well I'll think on that somemore and see if I can help make Trowa a little cooler--maybe he can use all of the others weapons with extreme ability, but just likes carrying around his flute thing instead. Well we'll see!

If you want to see your name someday soon and me giving wonderful thanks to you again, review! Even if you don't thank you for reading my story! And I hope you liked.

Let's all see what happens next in chapter 15! Until next time--take care


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing. I just enjoy writing with them for my own amusement!

Authoresses Note: We just got 12+ inches of snow dumped on us here at Marist College. Well what's a girl to do when it's a Friday, there are huge amounts of snow outside, and classes were cancelled?

1. Act my age (which is 20) and build a snowman! (check)

2. Do laundry (check)

3. Bake cupcakes (that will be next)

4. Update fanfics! (check!)

5. Study for finals (ummm…yeah right!)

* * *

The air outside was warming with the dawn. Light dusky pink tinged the gray sky. For the past hour, Quatre had carefully been going through some simple martial arts techniques he knew. Concentrating with his eyes closed, he moved fluidly through the air. He was beginning to feel greatly relaxed and calmer. It was just what he needed.

Finishing his exercises, he took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

Wiping the light amount of sweat off his brow, he sat down on the leafy ground. The leaves crinkled under his weight. Sitting cross legged, he leaned back with his arms behind him and looked up to the sky.

The dawn was becoming magnificent. Reds and pinks painted the sky. Slowly, the golden sun was beginning to rise.

'A new day,' he thought blissfully to himself. 'Perhaps this day can be better than the past ones.'

Somehow, even without his powers, he felt more centered. He surprised himself by being able to do those moves—without the added benefit of his powers.

Perhaps he could be useful after all. Perhaps, whenever the time came, he would be able to help his friends.

By the time, he finished his thoughts; the sun had almost fully risen. It must have been around 7am. He would have to thank Heero and Wufei again for teaching him those techniques. Not only were they good in battle, but they were also good for the mind.

His ears, still tuned from his turn at watch, perked when he heard stirring in the house. 'The others must be awake now,' he thought standing up and straightening his tunic.

Ignoring the fact he couldn't tell _who_ was awake or not, he peeked back inside.

Wufei glanced back at Quatre as he entered the house.

"You're getting better at those moves," Wufei greeted him. It was said with a small smirk, but Quatre knew to take it as a compliment.

After thanking him, Quatre glanced around the rest of the house. Duo had managed to throw off all his covers and was asleep on his side. Heero was on the blanket beside him, also curled up on his side, but still covered. Trowa slept on his stomach, as he usually did. And Mei and Michael were curled up together comfortably on the bed.

Where Wufei had slept, there was now a folded blanket and a small traveling pillow. 'Always so neat,' Quatre thought.

"It's morning now. Did you ever wake Trowa up to take watch," Wufei queried.

"No, I wasn't tired and I didn't have the heart to wake him," Quatre replied.

First Wufei looked at him disapprovingly, but after thinking it over for awhile, gave him a nod.

"Well I'm awake now, I'll take a watch before the others wake. Take my blanket and sleep for awhile," Wufei gestured with his hand toward his sleeping gear.

Quatre nodded, finally feeling the effects of working out—a pleasant tiredness.

Picking up the blanket, he took it and lay beside Trowa. Lifting Trowa's arms, he placed them around himself before wrapping his own arms around Trowa.

Waking up slightly, Trowa gazed sleepily at Quatre.

"Is it my turn for watch," he asked, slightly slurring his words.

"No, Wufei is taking it," Quatre said soothingly.

"Go back to sleep, I'm right here," Quatre said with a smile.

"Good," Trowa said sleepily, and Quatre knew Trowa didn't say it because he was happy to not have to take watch.

He smiled and closed his eyes again. Momentarily, his breathing evened out and he was asleep. It didn't take long for Quatre to join him.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, the five boys were in debate about what to do next.

"I say since Quatre knows the location of the castle, we launch an offensive against them. Didn't we already decide that last night? If we don't take them down, they will continue hunting him and any other telepath that becomes 'too powerful'," Duo was arguing, once again using his hands to gesture in the air to enhance his point.

"I agree Duo, but you fail to remember. They are telepaths. It will be near impossible to 'surprise' them as you suggest," Wufei said matter-of-factly.

Duo crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "Anyone else have a better idea," he challenged.

"As I told you all last night, telepaths aren't all powerful. I mean, when they are distracted, it's easier to take them down," Quatre offered. "That's why you were able to take down those two at Michael and Mei's place—they were distracted by the two of you Duo and Heero," Quatre explained. "If we fight individually, we will lose, but if we fight as one team, it might be possible to win." Quatre was steepling his fingers again as he finished his explanation.

"So my idea will basically work," Duo exclaimed with a smirk at Wufei.

"Anyway we look at it, these telepaths will know we're coming. We have no telepathic shields to use against them. Sorry," Heero added quickly in Quatre's direction.

Quatre only shook his head with a weak smile. "You're right," Quatre said, "we don't have any shields to use. That is going to make it more difficult. This morning I taught you the shields non telepaths could use, but that doesn't help us while sneaking up. I would have to erect a barrier—but that unfortunately can't happen now."

"Hopefully we haven't grown rusty in this year," Trowa quickly changed the subject for Quatre's sake. "We're going to have to use all our skills and more." Each boy nodded.

There was a slight stirring from the bed. They all quickly stopped talking and turned toward the noise.

"Sorry if I interrupted something," a sleepy Mei piped up. "Good morning," she said with a smile.

"Good morning, it's 1 in the afternoon," Quatre responded with a chuckle. "Feeling any better? We have some food we prepared." He moved from the table over to the small countertop and prepared two bowls.

She stared at him disbelieving. "It's not really 1 in the afternoon," she looked at him incredulously.

Glancing out the window, she saw the height of the sun. "Oh my goodness," she said rising from the bed. "Well now I feel like a lump," she spoke with a laugh.

Poking Michael, she woke him up. He sat up with a start. "What what, is something the matter? You all right, Mei?" he immediately asked concerned.

She kissed him on the forehead. "Yep, perfectly fine. But do you know what time it is? It is 1pm—as in 1 in the afternoon." Michael reacted the same exact way. Quickly, they got to their feet and folded blankets and spruced up the bed.

"We'll be taking you soon to a relative of your choice. Can you think of anyone you know who is close by? It would be better if they lived somewhere less inhabited," Heero asked.

Michael and Mei looked at each other, thinking. "First thing. Where exactly is 'here'?" Michael asked.

After giving their location, they left Mei and Michael to think of somewhere safe they could stay.

A few minutes passed by, but both Mei and Michael finally shook their heads with frowns on their faces.

"I don't know anyone near here—wait!" Mei's eyes suddenly lit up. "Aunt Elda!" she turned excitedly to Michael.

"Oh yeah—her. Almost forgot about her," Michael said suddenly remembering as well, not sounding very excited though.

"I have one aunt. How can I say this lightly, she's…um…," she thought for a moment, "a little batty. But she lives in the woods. I suppose you could call her a hermit. Never got along in the social scenes. My family and her have always been on good terms. I'm certain she'd be willing to help."

"Perfect," Quatre exclaimed.

"In the morning, we'll bring you to your aunt. Then, we will make our way toward the castle," Heero made eye contact with everyone in the room. Everyone glared back determinedly.

Packing up their things, rolling up blankets, and storing away their food rations, they all left the small wood cabin.

* * *

Knowing this time that they weren't being followed, the boys slowed their pace considerably. Quatre and Mei were very grateful.

Quatre lagged slightly behind. He was only now starting to feel the effects of those martial arts moves he had been doing, and he felt quite stupid.

'After a month of inactivity, you'd think I'd have enough sense to not push myself too far,' he grumbled to himself. His body ached and now his head was starting to hurt.

Stopping for a moment, he placed his hand up against the trunk of a large oak tree. "Hold on one moment," he called to the others. "I just need to catch my breath."

He took a few shaky breaths. 'This is more than just doing those techniques this morning. Why do I feel so ill this morning?' he thought to himself. 'I was feeling all right last night.'

Leaning against his solid oak tree, he tried to calm himself down and take deep breaths. Yet he slowly began to panic—the deep breaths weren't coming. Taking those shaky breaths was becoming harder.

Feeling his face twist questioningly at his present condition, he was suddenly blinded by a bright light, seeming almost to come from within. Then black overtook him and he vaguely felt himself falling.

The other boys had turned when Quatre had asked for the break.

Mei was grateful—she wanted one too, but didn't want to ask. She had asked the other night through their flight through the woods.

Heero, being in the front, had given a nod and everyone found a tree to lean against or just sat down on the ground. Heero was in the lead, followed closely by Mei and Michael, then there was Trowa, Wufei, and Duo was closest to Quatre, who had been bringing up the rear.

Duo turned to Quatre to make some crack about being 'bear meat'(1) as the last two people in their little procession.

His expression turned dark though when he saw Quatre struggling to catch his breath. They hadn't been moving that fast through the forest that he should be so out of breath.

Quatre's expression was wide eyed and confused as he rubbed his chest.

Duo moved up to his knees, "Quatre you all right man?"

It seemed as though Quatre didn't hear his words though. He maintained his glassy stare at the ground.

That was when Quatre threw his back against the tree and shielded his eyes—although there was nothing to shield his eyes from.

He began crumpling to the ground. He would have hit and hit hard if it weren't for the catlike agility that only Duo possessed.

"Guys!" he yelled as he grabbed Quatre in his arms. "Quatre. Quatre answer me! What's wrong?" Duo called to the unresponsive boy and gently shook him.

To add to Duo's panic, the blond suddenly started to convulse in his arms.

Not knowing what to do, Duo just gripped him tighter. "I think he's having a seizure!" he called out in panic.

The others were already hurriedly pushing themselves through the underbrush.

"What happened!" Trowa was calling with wide concerned eyes. Quatre was still seizing in Duo's arms. Trowa fell to his knees in front of the seizing blond and the panic stricken Duo who was still holding him. Duo looked at the others helplessly.

Finally, after 15 seconds, although it felt like an eternity to those watching, the seizure ebbed and Quatre lay limply in Duo's grasp.

Quatre's head rolled in toward Duo's chest. Heero kneeled down next to the distraught Trowa and gingerly felt Quatre's neck for a pulse.

He nodded and sat back on his heels. "It's strong," he announced with relief. Looking over at the pale face of Trowa, Heero swore the youth was going to pass out from relief. Putting a hand on the shoulder of the reddish brown haired boy, Heero attempted to steady him. Trowa just gave Heero a weak smile and went back to watching the unmoving form of Quatre.

Duo carefully moved from a kneeling position to a cross legged position so he could hold Quatre in his lap more comfortably. Trowa inched closer and placed his hand on Quatre's forehead in a comforting manner.

"Quatre," he whispered. "Quatre can you hear me?" he received no response and the concern shining in his eyes deepened.

They all silently thought it best not to move the unconscious blond just yet. There was no desire to possibly trigger another seizure if they transferred him to Trowa's care.

Trowa moved to Duo's right side. This was the side he was carefully cradling Quatre's head. The green-eyed boy gently ran his fingers through the soft blond hair.

He jerked back momentarily when he received a slight static electric shock from the blond hair. Gingerly, he reached back in to stroke Quatre's hair again and when he wasn't shocked, resumed running his fingers through the blond strands.

"Why isn't he waking up?" Trowa asked after a few minutes of staring at Quatre's unconscious form.

"His body has had a great shock. He should wake up soon. Just give him time," Heero responded, from his watch point still crouching back on his heels in front of Duo and Quatre.

Wufei stood behind Heero, a frown deeply settled on his face. Michael and Mei stood behind him, watching in earnest.

Wufei glanced upwards and crossed his arms across his chest—noticing the darker clouds that foretold of a storm coming their way.

'Great,' he thought bitterly, 'this is exactly what we need.' Thunder gently rumbled in the far distance. Wufei's attention was taken away from the sky though when he heard Duo's voice.

Duo stared down worriedly at Quatre's profile. The blond youths face was still buried in the front of Duo's tunic.

Promptly, Duo felt the front of his tunic twist slightly and he averted his glare to see Quatre's fist grab some of Duo's tunic.

"He's waking up," Duo whispered. "Quatre…Q-man can you hear me?"

The blonde's face twisted in a light grimace and he squeezed his unopened eyes shut tighter.

Duo very gently shook his friend, which elicited a groan from the one in his arms.

"Duo?..." came a plaintive confused whisper from Quatre.

"It's all right, we're all here. You all right man? You sure gave us all a heart attack," Duo said with a slight joking lilt to his voice, trying to break the tense silence that had descended upon the group.

"Hn," Quatre mumbled, desperately trying to clear his head. At the moment, it really ached.

"You're stealing Heero's line there, Quat," Duo chuckled.

The smile only graced Quatre's features for a split moment before he raised his still slightly shaking hand up to his closed eyes. He rolled his face away from Duo's front and was laying more on his back now, still in Duo's arms.

"What…what was that bright light?" he asked.

The others all looked at each other confusedly.

"A bright light, Quatre? There was no bright light," Trowa responded confused, reaching over and resting his hand on Quatre's forehead as a comforting gesture—but also discreetly checking for a fever.

The thunder rumbled closer, yet the boys ignored it.

Quatre's eyes finally fluttered open.

Each person there suddenly gasped, almost in unison.

Both of his once sky blue eyes, were now a pale iridescent lavender color—

—and they glowed.

* * *

Uh oh! What did I do to Quatre? Guess you'll just have to read more and find out .

(1)—this is an inside joke between me and my father. We were walking in the woods one time and he joked that the last person was "bear meat".

If the spirit is moving you, feel free to review!

Until next time, you all take care!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing.

Authoresses Note: I had to do a little replacing of chapters. I had to rename Trowa's hawk because I accidentally took the name from another fanfiction I had read! I knew it was too clever for me to come up with on my own! It's new name is Lowan (means hawk in some language!) So Chapters 13-15 have been replaced and I've done a little resprucing in them. I need to learn this art of "spacing". My paragraphs aren't going to burst into flames if I don't space every single sentence! I noticed everything is so spread out. It's kinda annoying to read. Well, here's my attempt at trying to fix that.

Now for Chapter 16! Enjoy!

* * *

Quatre stared blankly and eerily up at the sky for a moment, disturbing the others even further. Trowa, recovering slightly from the shock, was about to call Quatre's name when the glowing eyes began to blink furiously.

Quatre's face twisted in another grimace and he shut his eyes. Turning his head, he burrowed it once again in Duo's tunic and gripped the fabric with both of his fists. He seemed to be fighting something, but momentarily, lashes blinked against the rough tunic.

He released his death grip on Duo's shirt front.

"W-what?" he whispered, extremely confused.

"Quatre. Look at me," Trowa whispered gently, moving in front of Duo. With great effort, Quatre moved his head to look tiredly at Trowa.

The concern in Trowa's eyes and facial features were quickly replaced with relief when blue eyes stared back at him—not lavender ones. Concern set back in though when he realized how dull and unfocused Quatre's eyes were.

"Hand him to me," Trowa asked hopefully.

"Of course man," Duo answered and carefully shifted Quatre over to Trowa. He gently cradled Quatre even as Quatre started to become more coherent.

"What—what happened?" he asked dazed, his blurry vision trying to focus in on one shape.

His face suddenly turned to one of panic and his eyes opened wide. Despite Trowa's arms around him, he sat up quickly and frantically looked around. "We weren't attacked were we! Is everyone all right?"

The quick movement made him dizzy and Duo leaned forward and gently pushed him back down against Trowa.

He let the vertigo pass and passed his eyes over each person. Everyone seemed fine. Then why was he on the ground feeling this way—dizzy and confused?

"What happened?" he asked again, feeling his voice become slightly stronger, and the sick feeling slowly passing.

"We were hoping you could tell us, love" Trowa asked softly.

"You collapsed and Duo caught you before you hit the ground. You had a seizure," Heero explained, leaving out the part of Quatre's eyes changing.

Quatre just stared at them wide eyed. "Did I really?" he asked incredulously. He said the thing that quickest came to his mind. "I'm so sorry I scared all of you. This has never happened before."

"If you say sorry one more time for this whole situation…." Wufei began, glaring at Quatre.

Quatre glanced away sheepishly, "I'm sorr--," he quickly stopped himself.

Wufei gave a slight huff and folded his arms across his chest, "That's better." Quatre broke off his gaze with Wufei to look at the other concerned faces in the group. "I'm all right now."

To prove his point, he looked up at Trowa and pleaded silently with his eyes to sit up on his own. Reluctantly, Trowa aided Quatre in sitting beside him instead of on his lap. Trowa wrapped his arm firmly around Quatre though and Quatre leaned into Trowa, still not feeling up to his full strength.

"Do you remember anything before you fell?" Heero questioned again.

Quatre thought for a moment. "Well when we stopped, I was feeling sort of ill. I've been all morning. I figured I over-exerted myself yesterday when I was practicing my martial arts techniques. Anyhow, it became more and more difficult to catch my breath. When I saw the bright light, I suppose that's when I went down. It's the last thing I remember," Quatre finished with a shrug.

Silence descended upon them. Wufei suddenly noticed that the thunder had stopped—whereas it should have been right upon them by the rate that storm had seemed to be moving. He turned his face to the sky to see nothing but blue—not even a small white puffy cloud in sight. Narrowing his eyes he thought about how odd that seemed. Shaking his head barely, he figured the storm had just changed direction.

"Have your eyes ever done that before?" Michael's voice chimed in curiously from the back of the group, breaking the silence. Mei glared at him for asking so tactlessly. She turned back to Quatre to find him staring straight at them. She felt slightly uncomfortable under his intense stare—he looked very confused.

"What did my eyes do?" he asked Michael, lifting his head from Trowa's shoulder to cock it slightly to one side.

Silence fell again before Duo piped in, never being one to enjoy tense quietness.

"And I thought I was the only one around here with purple eyes Quat," he smiled, trying to make light of the situation.

"But my eyes are blue?" Quatre looked at him, furrowing his brow.

"They weren't five minutes ago. When you opened your eyes directly after your seizure, they were lavender. And they were illuminated," Wufei explained.

"Wu-man, you can just say they glowed. No need to use fancy words like illuminated," Duo quipped.

Wufei started to retort when Heero shot them both a glance. Duo stuck out his tongue at Wufei knowing he had gotten the last word and Wufei crossed his arms and glared at the braided boy.

"How could my eyes have changed color? It doesn't make sense," Quatre said quietly, resting his head once more on Trowa's shoulder, looking deep in thought.

"Could this possibly be related to what happened to you while you were in captivity?" Heero asked.

Quatre looked at him and shrugged tiredly, not knowing the answer at all.

"Possibly," was all he could find to say.

Quatre glanced at the others, all whom which were staring intently at him, as if they expected him to collapse once more. At that moment, he wished he could just disappear into Trowa. As it was, he ducked his head in a little bit closer.

"It's all right. I'm feeling much better," he tried to convince.

Each person looked at the blond still leaning on the taller boy and could see the slight residual trembling and pale skin. This guy wasn't fooling anyone.

A look of discomfort didn't leave his face either. The boys suddenly realized it wasn't from pain, but from being the center of attention. One thing Quatre hated most was being doted upon.

The questioning stopped for the time being and Quatre closed his eyes and rested against Trowa's warmth.

"We've gone far enough. I was going to call for a break soon anyway. We rest here then," Heero announced, standing up from his previous crouching position, scanning the surrounding area.

Mei and Michael got the hint from Heero's tone of voice and moved away from the couple leaning against the tree. Mei glanced over her shoulder worriedly once, before Michael gently pulled her along.

Wufei and Duo were the only ones left with Trowa and Quatre. The reddish brown haired boy's full attention was riveted to the youth resting at his side.

"Could we have some time alone," he asked, his voice slightly strained.

"Oh yeah sure dude," Duo responded quickly, patting the leaves and dirt off his backside. Braid bouncing against his butt, he followed Wufei.

Quatre stiffened, suddenly worried about what Trowa had to say. 'Oh spirits please don't let him say he wants to leave me with Mei's aunt. Please don't let him think me too weak to continue. It was only this once, I doubt it will happen again. I want to help. I need to help,' he thought ferverently.

Quiet settled between the two youths. Trowa reached up with his other arm, and embraced Quatre in a sideways hug.

"Just give me a moment and I'll be fine to keep moving. It's dangerous to stay in one place too long. I'm really feeling much better than I did a few minutes ago," Quatre tried once more to convince Trowa.

"If you could feel your body tremble against me like it is now or see the paleness of your face, then you would truly realize you're not all right," Trowa said firmly, ending the conversation.

"I may not be fully all right, but I'm not lying when I say I'm feeling better than I did," Quatre retorted.

Trowa remained in the warm embrace for another moment before breaking it. He swiftly stood up, almost knocking Quatre off balance. Quatre immediately missed the warmth, but with weary eyes turned his head to watch Trowa. Trowa who was at the moment, pacing back and forth rubbing his forehead which he did only when he was deep in thought.

Quatre knew what was coming, although he rarely saw Trowa like this--rarely saw raw emotions like he was seeing right now.

"Why didn't you tell us you weren't feeling well? Quatre, we would've stopped early and perhaps this could've been avoided," Trowa reprimanded, finally stopping his pacing to look at Quatre.

"I did ask for us to stop," was Quatre's slightly defiant reply, leaning all his weight on the oak tree.

"That's not my point," Trowa shot back. "You could've asked us to stop earlier. I would've asked Lowan to come earlier and tell us there was no danger ahead or behind us. You can't keep doing this to yourself. You have to take care of yourself!" Trowa finished, sounding frustrated. He reverted to his pacing.

Quatre averted his gaze from the now piercing green ones and looked down at the leaves he was sitting upon.

The tense silence laid thick between them. Quatre didn't know how to answer.

"Please look at me Quatre," Trowa's voice had now grown desperate. He moved to kneel in front of the blond teenager. Quatre's eyes moved upwards to see the tears forming in Trowa's eyes. With a shaky breath, Trowa began to speak. "In the past month, I've almost lost you more times than I can count. First that time during the storm on the front lawn, then the capture, then you almost died from a knife wound, and now this. And you….you haven't let me in at all. I don't know what's happening and I feel so helpless. I want to understand. Please Quatre, you can trust me. You know that."

Quatre just stared back at Trowa with a shocked expression. 'He's feeling helpless too? But why? He can still call Lowan, he can still help the others fight. He isn't weak now like I am.' Quatre suddenly gasped and Trowa's expression was immediately one of concern again. "Are you all right? Are you in pain?" he quickly asked, scanning Quatre's face for any answers.

"Fine. I'm fine," Quatre said breathlessly, realization smacking him in the face.

'I'm not the only one suffering. How could I be so selfish? I lost my telepathy, but I'm not the only one who's lost something. Because I felt inadequate, I pushed away the ones I loved. I was trying so hard not to hurt them—not to burden them with my feelings. But I've been hurting them the whole time. Trowa doesn't feel like I trust him. I'm such an idiot,' Quatre mentally berated himself, taking short quick breaths at his revelation, the shocked look not leaving his face.

Trowa didn't hear what Quatre was thinking. All he saw was the blonde's face become paler and his breath come quicker. His eyes widened in concern, fearing Quatre would start to seize again.

"Shush shush, don't get too excited. It will be all right. Calm down," Trowa coaxed, all his previous anger waning, he gripped Quatre's shoulders firmly.

Trowa wasn't prepared when Quatre threw his arms around his neck and held Trowa's face delicately in the crook of his neck and shoulder with a hand at the nape of Trowa's neck.

After a moment, Trowa welcomed the embrace and couldn't stop the tears from spilling. He clutched the back of Quatre's shirt—almost like it he let go, Quatre would disappear.

"I didn't realize Trowa. I'm so sorry I didn't realize," Quatre whispered. "It's just….just so hard to adjust. I can't get used to this feeling of not knowing where you all are or how you're all feeling. As much as you want to understand what I'm going through, I fear it's impossible."

"Please try to explain. I want to try to understand. Help me understand," Trowa pleaded.

Quatre thought for a moment, never loosening his embrace with Trowa.

"Imagine suddenly going blind, deaf, and mute all at once after living with them for 16 years. Suddenly you live in a pitch black world with no color, no sound, no voice. That's how this feels. I was once able to _feel_ you. Not just by touch," Quatre said finally pulling back from the embrace and lightly caressing Trowa's cheek, "but I could also sense your vibrant spirit. I could touch each of you."

Quatre looked helplessly in the direction of the others, who were busy doing other things, not paying attention to Trowa and Quatre' conversation. "I can't tell if any of you is hurt, I can't tell if any of you are tired, sick, happy, sad, worried," his speech speeding up with the emotions he was feeling.

He dropped his head down on Trowa's shoulder and stayed silent for a moment. Trowa brought his arms up again and hugged Quatre once more.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Trowa finally asked.

"I suppose I didn't want any of you to feel I was a liability. Even though I've lost my powers, I still want to be of use. I keep fearing that if anyone else knows how I feel….they won't want me around anymore. I'm nothing remarkable without my telepathy," Quatre's breath caught at the end. At this point, Quatre was now also crying, but only lightly.

Trowa pulled back in amazement at Quatre. He held him at arms length away. Quatre sniffled, and kept his head down, bangs covering most of his face.

"Quatre look at me," Trowa said incredulously, using his fingers to brush away the bangs from Quatre's blue eyes. Obediently, Quatre did as Trowa asked.

"Your power was part of you, but it never defined you. We loved and still love Quatre. We didn't love you because of your power and what you could do for us. You were the one who brought us together as a team and who keeps us together today. Your compassion and strength got us through countless battles. You would take care of us when we were sick or injured. None of that came from your telepathy. All of that came from Quatre—came from your heart," Trowa spoke, gently placing his hand over Quatre's heart. "You are worth _so_ much more than just your telepathy," he spoke, his voice pleading for Quatre to believe him for it was the truth.

Quatre wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. Then, wordlessly, he shifted until he was sitting next to Trowa. He rested his head sideways on Trowa's right shoulder.

"I love you Trowa, you know that?" Quatre whispered. "Yes, and I you," Trowa answered with a relieved smile. Trowa could feel Quatre trying to hold back any tears that he had.

"You should also know that it's all right to let it out. You've had to deal with this long enough by yourself. And don't think that crying makes you weak. I've always thought that a man shows true strength when he admits he can cry," Trowa consoled.

Quatre wrapped his arm around Trowa's waist and thought for a moment. Unbidden, the tears that he had wiped away a moment ago, began tracking down his face once again.

Quatre then let his head fall on to Trowa's chest—even though it was awkward since they were sitting besides each other. Trowa twisted around to hold him better and that's when Quatre finally let go. Let go of all the bottled up emotions he had been feeling for the past month.

Through his tears, he let flow out of his soul the anger, pain, tension, anxiety, inadequacy, and emptiness he had felt.

Tears traced their way down Trowa's face as well, but they were ones of more relief than anything. He finally knew what was weighing so heavily on Quatre's mind. 'So this is what you've been feeling these past days. Thank you for finally letting me in.'

Trowa embraced the crying teenager closer to him.

"Let it go," he coaxed.

* * *

It was awhile before Trowa felt Quatre's sobs start to slow down. Yet his arms never left the small blond nor did his embrace lessen one bit. Quatre was finally showing he needed him and he wouldn't let him down. All Quatre ever did was care for others, above all else including himself. Now was Trowa's chance to help him.

Few moments later, the tears had stopped and Quatre was trying to catch his breath. His death grip on Trowa's shirt began to lessen, so Trowa took that as a sign to lessen his grip slightly.

"I should get a hold of myself," Quatre whispered with a chuckle, wiping his eyes. "We're going to be leaving soon I bet. And now your shirt is all wet," Quatre said sheepishly.

"Luckily it's a dark color and no one will see," Trowa grinned slightly. "But we should catch up with the others soon. Are you feeling all right? Can you stand?" he asked more seriously.

Quatre nodded with a smile and pushed himself to his feet, grateful that he didn't experience any vertigo.

With a hand on Quatre's elbow to steady him if need be, Trowa was relieved to see no swaying, no signs of dizziness.

They wordlessly dusted the stray grass and leaves from their tunics.

Suddenly, Trowa found Quatre in his arms again. Slightly shocked, he just wrapped his arms around the now grinning blond. "Thank you Trowa. What in the world would I do without you?"

"And what in the world would I do without you, Quat. I'm just giving back a small portion of the love that you've shown for me over the years. Nothing can compare to the amount you've shown me," Trowa gave a small grin.

At that moment, Duo's voice could be heard, yet he couldn't be seen. Trowa and Quatre had been behind that large oak tree that Quatre had originally leaned against—before the seizure.

"Are you guys ready? Heero's back and apparently we don't have far to go," Duo's voice called back.

"Coming," Quatre called and smiled back at Trowa.

Quatre walked beside Trowa and somehow felt—lighter. He realized it sounded cliché, but a definite weight was finally lifted off his soul. But then he realized it was also something different.

"That's odd," he said aloud accidentally. "What is?" Trowa asked.

"Oh," Quatre replied, suddenly realizing he had spoken aloud. "Well," he continued, "before the seizure, I felt sick. Headache, just overall achy. But now, I feel all right. Almost, in a weird sense, whatever happened made me feel better." Quatre's face crinkled for a moment as he thought on it.

Then he just shrugged it off and looked up at Trowa. "Odd. I don't have an explanation. Other than the ridiculous one that the seizure made me feel better," he finished.

Trowa just cocked his head to one side, but before he could say anything in response, Duo's voice interrupted once again.

"Geez you both are so _slow_," Duo emphasized the word 'slow' in an impatient whine.

"Hey, I wouldn't talk. The only time you're quick anywhere is when there is food near by," Quatre laughed, giving a playful tug on Duo's vulnerable braid. Duo maturely responded by blowing him a raspberry.

"How are you?" Heero's voice broke through, as he sat down with his pack in his lap.

Quatre nodded. "I'm feeling actually better than I did before. I can't explain it." He and Trowa sat down next to Heero and Wufei, completing a small circle that had formed.

"Well, glad to hear you're feeling better, buddy. Just next time. Warn me before you scare the crap out of me," Duo said, biting into an apple.

"Let's all hope there is no 'next time'," Quatre smirked.

"I second that," Trowa announced.

Five minutes later, after they had each grabbed a small bite to eat, they were on their way again, and half hour later they were at Mei's aunt's house.

* * *

It seemed like a quaint little cottage. Built by a tall maple tree, it almost looked to be joined with the tree. The light green paint was peeling off the one story wooden frame. The walls sagged down a little bit, most likely with age and perhaps some water damage, but wisteria and wild roses grew up the front and over the porch roof. The flowers continued to wind themselves up into the massive branches of the maple. A small vegetable garden grew in front of the house. Since it was late spring, a lot of the vegetables were almost ripe.

A small woman suddenly popped herself up from between the rows of growing plants.

"Mei, darling! I wasn't expecting a visit! Oh look at you!" this woman, whom they all supposed to be her aunt, exclaimed excitedly, and gently rubbed Mei's pregnant stomach.

"Michael, are you taking good care of her?" she asked sternly.

"Yes ma'am," he replied as if speaking to a drill sergeant. She eyed him carefully before replying to him with a grunt that sounded a little like 'good'.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? This is a long way from home for just a friendly drop-in. Everything all right," this woman asked suspiciously. She seemed to be in her mid fifties perhaps. Black hair was cropped close to her head with small wisps of white, in a pixie cut almost. She had teal eyes and skin that was suntanned and weathered.

"Well Aunt Elda," Mei coughed nervously, "It's a long story," Mei cleared her throat and quickly changed the subject. "I'd like to introduce you to some friends. Duo, Heero, Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre," Mei pointed to each boy as she spoke their name.

Duo waved energetically and called out a greeting, Heero nodded while glaring at her, while Wufei gave a small bow, each saying hello. Trowa gave a nod of his head, and when it came to Quatre's turn, he shyly waved and said hello with a warm smile.

Aunt Elda nodded with each greeting, until her eyes fell on Quatre. Her eyes filled with fear and she stepped back with a gasp, pulling Mei with her.

"No, stay away!" she pointed accusingly at Quatre. Quatre dropped his waving hand to his side. He stared at her wide eyed and confused, and the other boys all moved their heads to peer over at him.

"I'm sorry, what's wron—"he began uncertainly.

"Stay away! You've been _touched_," she hissed with pure hatred in her voice.

* * *

Yes yes, I'm sorry. Trowa is like mega whoa out there out of character. Not only did he talk but he made a speech. I had mentioned in the way beginning though this was AU--and in AU Trowa has more of a personality (at least in my little AU). 

But now -gasp- was has gotten this woman so afraid of Quatre? Read and find out!

Review if you enjoyed. Review if you see something you'd like me to improve upon!

Until next time, take care!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Don't own, not making money, just making some form of entertainment!

Authoresses Note: I am so sorry readers! I was away on Winter Break for four weeks (from college) and my story is on my laptop and I was too lazy to transfer it to the home computer to upload. So to make up for this, I'll try to update a lot this week—or between now and next week some time.

* * *

"What are you talking about lady?" Duo asked like she was out of her mind. "Touched by what? Or who?" he questioned.

"Aunt Elda, what's the matter? He's just a young boy," Mei spoke up, almost with a reprimand in her voice. Mei couldn't believe how vehemently her aunt had spoken. Aunt Elda wouldn't respond to anyone though.

She just kept her glare locked on Quatre. Everyone now and then her gaze would flicker to one of the other boys, but it was mostly Quatre she was concerned with. Trowa had stepped slightly ahead and slightly in front of Quatre at the accusation.

"Ma'am, could I ask what I've been 'touched' by?" Quatre asked slowly and unsurely.

"By them," was her hiss.

"Great. When we need answers we get riddles. Least now we know why she's a hermit," Duo said sarcastically under his breath, yet still audible.

"Them? I don't understand what you mean," Quatre tried again, ignoring Duo. "Do these people have names?"

A sharp nudge in his mind, told him someone was invading his mind once again. Quatre gasped and stiffened, balling his fists at his side. By the intense gaze, the teal eyed hermit was giving him, he could only guess it was her. It didn't feel like a dangerous attack as much as a curious probing. Although not pleased that she had entered his mind uninvited, he let her finish whatever it was she was looking for.

"Are you finished?" he asked a few moments later, giving her a dark glare. "So what are you? Telepath or something else?" he remarked. Mei just looked from Quatre to her aunt in surprise. She, as were the others, were quite curious to what that little exchange was all about.

Just to surprise them even more, Aunt Elda suddenly burst out laughing. "Yes dear. No one in the family knows dear Mei, except my late husband of course, may the spirits watch over him. Now this one has spilled the beans," she gave a smirk over in Quatre's direction. That didn't help his temper at all. "I, my dear, am a sorceress and always have been."

She started to gracefully move herself toward the house beckoning them, "Come come, I will put some tea on and you can tell me why you are all here," she glanced back at Quatre.

"Oh why thank you," Quatre said aloud yet to himself. He was still feeling angry about her probing his mind. Honestly, if she had asked, he would've let her—as long as Trowa was next to him.

"We need to get going. Our objective was just to drop off Michael and Mei here safely and we've completed that," Heero stated.

"First, before we leave, what did you mean about Quatre being 'touched'?" Trowa asked, determined to get an answer.

She had her back turned to them since she was walking into her house. She stopped for a moment, and then glanced over her shoulder, yet not making eye contact with anyone. "They call themselves the Sentinels. And I'm sorry to say this young man, but they've done too much damage. You're going to die soon."

Quatre just gaped at this proclamation. This woman sounded so utterly sure of herself—but she also sounded like she could care less. She stated 'you're going to die soon' as plainly as if stating 'the grass is green'.

"Wait, what?" he spluttered.

Suddenly, his mind snapped back to the books he had been researching with Trowa so long ago. Three powerful telepaths, all at different times in history, had disappeared. Upon their sudden return with their memories of their disappearance erased, less than two months later, each had died.

Quatre's heart dropped into his stomach. He felt as if he was suddenly going to throw up. It all made sense—all of it. While in his captor's cell he had thought this was a possibility, but he hadn't had prove of it being true. Now here it was.

No wonder they were being pursued, but not whole-heartedly. In all honesty, three, make that four, strong telepaths could have easily disposed of five non telepaths. Quatre had been wondering why their pursuers hadn't pursued with more of a vengeance.

No wonder his escape had been relatively easy, no wonder someone had attempted to murder him. They must've figured he die anyway? Attempting to murder him would have sped things up, but when they failed, they must have decided to just trail behind him. A fail safe to make sure he died. And possibly to kill Quatre's comrades in order to keep their existence a secret.

Quatre's mind whirled in circles. He was going to die and there was a great possibility his friends were going to be killed. Was there a way to stop this from happening? Stop all of these scenes from playing out?

His gaze locked with the teal eyed one measuring him up coolly.

"You know it's true. And unfortunately, you don't have much time left," she said her glare just as intrusive to his mind as her mind probe had been. "They must have wanted you dead really bad. They've done more to you then I've ever seen."

"Lady, what are you talking about," Duo's impatient yet concerned voice broke the group's silence. He threw his arms up in the arm with the remark.

Wufei stepped forward and stood somewhat threateningly in the sorceresses' way. "Yes, explain," he said with a serious glare.

"He knows it's true. Have the former telepath tell you," she spit out, waving her arm impatiently toward him. Then, with a total turn around of personality, she turned to Mei.

"Come on in sweetheart and we can catch up on how you're doing," a wide smile graced Aunt Elda's features and she turned on her heel toward the house. But Mei just stood there, incredulously. She had just learned her aunt was a sorceress and Quatre was going to die. How was she supposed to go enjoy a cup of tea?

"Wait," Mei called after her retreating relative. "You have to help us!" she said desperately, "You seem to know what's going on here better than any of us. Please stay. These boys are very special to us," her voice took on a desperate note as she grabbed Michael's hand for support. "We promised to protect them. Help us. Please."

Aunt Elda stopped in the doorway and placed her hand on the frame. Finally, she released a great sigh, turning around reluctantly. "I never could refuse you anything, dear," she spoke to Mei.

She turned to glare at Quatre, who had become unnaturally pale and silent during all of this. "I'm not doing this for you, telepath. I dislike your kind. Always too arrogant—think they know everything and can control anyone they like. Always thinking with the power you possess you could rule anyone or anything for your own benefit," Elda spoke out hatefully. With a sigh her demeanor changed, "But it seems you are unable to use any of your powers now, so you aren't a risk here. Second, it seems Mei has taken a liking to you. I'm only doing this for her sake. And don't you forget that," Elda glared and pointed her finger. "All of you come in the house. I'll explain what you want to learn," with that she turned again and disappeared in the house.

Trowa, who was standing in front of Quatre, glanced over his shoulder at the blond. His eyes were closed, and his head slightly bowed. The face of the blond was indeed incredibly pale and he suddenly seemed so tired to his taller companion. Quatre's arms were crossed over his chest, almost tight enough to be considered 'hugging himself'.

His head suddenly came up and his blue eyes opened, simultaneously. His eyes were full of realization and….regret? Closing the few feet between him and Trowa, he uncrossed one of his arms from his chest, but let the other one remain. His free hand gently cupped Trowa's cheek. His tired blue eyes pierced Trowa's green ones.

"I am so sorry," Quatre whispered emphatically, before he broke the silent gaze and dropped his hands to his sides. "No one is going to like what Elda is going to say," he gave Trowa a sad smile. Slowly blinking his eyes, he attempted to hold his head high, gave one look back at Trowa, and walked into the house.

* * *

Authoresses Note: I figured, 'why the heck should Quatre always meet nice people to help him get away from the evil telepathic people?' so here we go—another one of my original characters. Let's see if she's truly that original though

I'll update way soon, so all of you readers who are still reading and enjoying, don't worry!

Feel free to review. Until next time, take care!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or make any profit off this story.

Authoresses Note: Here you go everyone. I promised I would update two days in a row because I didn't update for four weeks and the first update (from yesterday) was kind of short.

This chapter has a lot of explanation in it and not much action. Sorry about that! But there will be much much action to come so no one fret.

Onward to Chapter 18!

* * *

The other three boys watched the happenings between Trowa and Quatre. As Quatre moved away, Trowa's eyes watched him curiously and worriedly.

Duo crossed over to Trowa and threw his arm around Trowa's shoulder. He had to stand slightly on his toes to do it—Trowa was the tallest out of the five of them. "I have no clue what's going on, but I bet that old hag is just making it sound worse than it really is," he tried to convince. Trying to convince not only Trowa, but himself. Too often did people who were close to him lose their lives. He couldn't bear to lose anyone else—especially Quatre. He meant too much to him. How would he and the others live without the effervescent, compassionate young man?

Even while Duo contemplated, Trowa only remained silent, his face impassive.

"Let's go inside," was all Trowa said in response, realizing the others were already stepping into the house.

Upon entering the house, they're eyes had to readjust to the darkness of the house compared to the light from the sun outside. Ducking low, they avoided the plethora of herbs and plants that were drying from the thatched ceiling, their musty smell permeating the small kitchen.

Heero took a place leaning against the wall near the door. His arms were crossed across his chest and he was watching the small band that had gathered at the square table, warily.

Duo had taken one of the chairs and turned it around so his arms folded over the back of it, and Quatre took a chair hidden lightly in the shadows, unusual for him. There he sat silently with his thoughts.

Wufei sat slightly away from the table with an irritated look on his face across from Quatre, and Trowa had pulled his chair close to Quatre. Mei sat on the other side of Quatre with Michael on the other side of her.

Needless to say, the kitchen was now quite cramped. Aunt Elda stood at the counter busying herself over the fire with the heavy black tea kettle.

Duo opened his mouth about to say something when Quatre suddenly spoke up. His voice was low and regretful, "Duo, I can tell you why we're here. I can tell you why we are all here." With a sigh, he folded his arms on top of the table and leaned forward slightly.

"Trowa, do you remember the research we had been doing together? Trying to find an explanation for those blackouts I was having? Well, everyone, Trowa and I did find something substantial. Although I didn't realize it at the time, it now is playing a heavy part. There were three telepaths, all of different times in history, who disappeared. They were extremely powerful telepaths—the most powerful of their times. When they returned, they had each had their memories of their time away had been erased. Each person could remember their lives, but knew nothing about the years they were missing. They also quickly learned, their telepathic powers were gone and they didn't have an answer why. Researchers figured something had happened to the telepaths powers while they were missing. No definitive answers could be given though. Then, give or take two months following their return, they all died.

"I think there's reason to believe," Quatre paused for a moment to collect his thoughts, "that I was captured by the same people who took these three telepaths of the past away. They stripped me of my powers, but one thing went wrong. I found a way to escape and took it. They hadn't gotten a chance to erase my memory just yet.

"But I predict now, and from what Elda just said, that they just let me escape. They knew sooner or later, I was going to die just like the others. They didn't plan on me escaping, but when I did, I suppose they figured they had already inflicted the damage on me that they wanted to. Damn!" Quatre said slamming his fist on the table, startling the ones sitting at the table.

His slow explanatory voice was gone—replaced by an angry self blaming one. "This whole time I've been wondering why our pursuers have only been giving a half hearted effort in finishing all of us off! They don't see me as a serious threat. Although they didn't erase my memory, they figured I'd die anyway before I'd be able to put this all together. Our pursuers are basically just watching us from afar waiting for me to die—just to make sure I do," Quatre finished, bowing his head further so all that his companions saw was the top of his head. His blond curls hung down over his face. He growled in frustration.

Trowa's eyes widened as it all started to fall into place. Wufei's look of irritation had disappeared to be replaced by a look of wariness. Duo's face mirrored Trowa's, and Heero was unreadable.

"Quite perceptive, young man. You hit the mark," Aunt Elda smirked. Quatre, still angry at himself for not realizing this earlier, pointed his anger now at the sorceress. He glared steadily at her, yet she only chuckled at his expression.

Mei began stuttering, "No. That can't be true. There has to be someway to stop this. Aunt Elda, do you know someway to stop this," her desperate eyes landed on her aunt after glancing back at the resigned Quatre.

"When the wheels start turning, they can't be stopped," Aunt Elda replied, with a nonchalant shrug.

"What is it you have against telepaths," Heero's voice asked somewhat dangerously from the doorway.

"None of anyone's business," she said shortly with a touch of irritation.

"It is our business if your hatred of telepaths gets in the way of helping one of our friends," Heero's voice warned dangerously.

"Ha, are you challenging a sorceress young man? You might want to rethink that," she retorted, her voice too taking on the edge of a sword. The room became somewhat darker as she narrowed her eyes at the boy near the door. His eyes too, narrowed at hers and he stood up straighter uncrossing his arms.

"Stop," Quatre commanded. Heero's gaze snapped to Quatre's and a moment later, he closed his eyes with a look of nonchalant annoyance and went back to his original position against the wall. Quatre turned to Elda.

"I know you don't like us and honestly, we don't really like you all that much at the moment. For whatever telepaths have done to you in the past, I apologize for their actions. If there is anything I can do to make up for their tactlessness or cruelty, please, tell me and I will do it. But by refusing to help me, you're not only hurting a telepath, but hurting these 6 innocent people sitting around me. They are close to my heart and if these Sentinels are after me, they're after them also. I have inadvertently put them in danger. So now their fate is linked to mine," his pleading blue eyes scanned everyone in the room for emphasis.

"Please help them, even if you refuse to help me. Those Sentinels will hunt down whoever knows about them. That means they will not stop until everyone here at this table is dead in order for them to remain anonymous. I no longer care about my own life, but I do care about these lives surrounding me. Help them not me," Quatre spoke passionately with eyes that held a certain determination.

Elda looked at him, scrutinizing him carefully. He never once broke her stare. Finally she was the one who turned away at the sound of the tea kettle steaming.

Smiling slightly, she took the kettle of the fire and its piercing cry stopped emanating around the room.

"All right young telepath. This isn't for you," she pointed at him with narrow eyes. "This is for Mei and Michael." Turning back to her kettle and cups she finally spoke the words everyone was praying she'd say. "I will help you all."

* * *

They had left Heero's old cabin at approximately 7am. It had taken them a few hours to reach Aunt Elda's house so now the 10am sun, was shining in through the window. Small dust particles were illuminated in those sunbeams and they lazily drifted to their unknown destination. Seven pairs of eager ears listened intently to what the black haired woman had to say.

She took her blessed time though as she slowly poured the tea, slowly brought everything over to the table, slowly pulled out her chair and sat down. Duo looked ready to fidget out of his seat, Wufei ready to pull out his sword, and Heero's arrows were almost in his hands from impatience.

Finally, holding the cup of tea between both palms she began her explanation.

"These Sentinels have been around for thousands of years. I honestly don't know if they get a new leader every time one of them dies, or if they've found a way to some sort of immortality. I wouldn't put it best those arrogant--," she stopped herself and cleared her throat, "Anyway, they want to be known as the most powerful telepaths out there. They are mercenaries. You're all smart enough to know what mercenaries are, don't you?" Elda asked condescendingly.

"We are not small children. Of course we know what mercenaries are," Wufei answered impatiently. Elda returned his retort by giving him a warning glare.

"Well, as mercenaries, they are therefore hired during times of war. Thing is, they don't want their 'business' ruined. If there was a higher level telepath out there, that would mean they might lose a battle. Mind you, the side they are on has never lost a battle. I'm sure since none of you are 'small children', you know of the Raritan Wars and the Castel Wars," she waited for no answer before continuing. "These nameless mercenaries were on the winning side of both. With telepathic powers, they were able to incapacitate the opposing force and allow their 'employers' to sweep through and massacre. They went only by the name The Sentinels," Elda stopped and leisurely sipped her tea. The others looked at her paying rapt attention.

"It wouldn't be fitting if the opposing side had a more powerful telepath, so in order to decrease the competition they decided to keep the powerful telepaths 'under control'. I saw your past young telepath. You've been at their castle. They feared you," Elda announced.

Quatre looked at her in disbelief. "How could they have possibly feared me? I was defenseless, blind, and weakened from hunger and cold. What threat could I have possibly posed?" Quatre didn't miss the wince from Trowa as he recounted his experience in that cell.

"They feared you because you were well on your way to becoming more powerful than they could imagine. As you mentioned, you researched Raefus, Athenia, and Boroman. I was surprised, when I first probed your mind that the Sentinels even bothered with you, young telepath. Those three were about 20 years your senior when they disappeared and then died. They must have really seen you as a threat."

The kitchen fell into silence as everyone tried to process all this information. Elda was the only one that was interested in her tea. Other cups sat on the table, still completely full, but also completely untouched. Quatre sat up straight, staring at his so deep in thought his eyes didn't move.

"You are trying to figure out how they found you," Elda suddenly spoke, once again sipping carefully on her tea.

"No matter how powerful a telepath is, they can't project their thoughts as far away as they did. The castle is at least 8 days walk from our village," Quatre asked thoughtfully.

Everyone's face was blank as the wheels turned in their heads trying to find the answer to this puzzle.

"You mentioned these…Sentinels were mercenaries during wartime, right?" Quatre asked.

"I did," Elda said curtly.

"Did Raefus, Athenia, or Boroman fight in any wars," Quatre asked.

"Yes, they all fought in the wars of their time. Why do you ask that," Elda snorted.

"Well, I was a soldier in the Eve Wars. Perhaps these Sentinels were able to find me because they could feel my telepathy from the battle field. I know there were some very powerful telepaths on the enemy's side. Would that be possible?" Quatre queried.

"That would be extremely possible and most likely the answer," Elda admitted.

"Damn war," Duo muttered.

"How can we defeat them," Heero asked calmly.

Elda snorted again and glowered at him, "Do you think if there was a way to defeat them, they would still be here? Many have tried, but all have failed. It's useless. You have your friend here for a while. He probably has a month or so left. Make it memorable," Elda said turning away from Heero, effectively symbolizing her decision to end the conversation.

"We are not going to just give up!" Trowa spoke forcefully from his seat, the first thing he had said since they entered the kitchen. "There must be some way. Or else we will all die trying. Tell us more about these Sentinels. How many are there?"

"Feisty aren't we," Elda mocked lightly, "All right, I might as well humor the fool hardy youths. Go out and get yourselves killed. There are four of them—three telepathic guards/mercenaries and the one who rules over them all. Don't know any names though, not that they matter."

"How do you know all of this?" Wufei's voice interrupted.

Watching Elda's eyes, a flicker of sadness and regret swept over her eyes. She stared intently at her cup of tea. Between her palms, she gently rolled the cup in front of her. Finally she tore her eyes up from the table and looked straight at Wufei.

"Boroman was my husband of 83 years."

* * *

"83 years? How can that be possible? You only look in your 50's?" Duo remarked incredulously.

"She's a sorceress, idiot. Do you really need anymore information then that?" Wufei smirked. Duo sent him a glare but shut his mouth and crossed his arms over the back of the chair and rested his chin on them like before.

Quatre thought about all of this for a moment. "I'm sorry if I bring up bad memories, but if you know this information, then how did Boroman know this information. Were his circumstances similar to mine?"

"Yes, he escaped, and returned to me. He knew somewhat of these Sentinels and what they did to telepaths. He let the public believe he had had his memory erased. Therefore that was the way it was written in history books. Only when we were alone, would he reveal he still had memories of his capture. Yet, no matter what we did, he still died 37 days after his return," her expression became soft and sad as she brought back up the memories of him.

"I'm sorry," Quatre responded quietly. "It must have been so hard for you."

"You could not understand how hard it was for me young telepath," she spit out at him, quickly turned angry at his attempt at sympathy. She glowered in his direction. "I loved him more than life itself. And then in the end, I could do nothing for him except watch him waste away and die. I hate telepaths for the reason that they did that to my Boroman. And I don't need any sympathy from you."

Quatre quickly shut his mouth.

"Aunt Elda, he was just trying to help," Mei protested.

"Doesn't matter how much you try to help. In this situation, your loved ones will die. Or you yourself will die," she shot back bitterly to Quatre, ignoring Mei's protest.

"Then it will have to be all of us," Heero said as he stood up from his leaning position. Letting his arms rest at his side instead of across his chest he spoke to the others. "I personally have heard enough. Are all of you ready to leave?"

Everyone nodded, secretly happy to finally be leaving this woman's condescending presence. Quatre stood and embraced Mei firmly. "I can't possibly begin to thank you for what you've done for us—for me."

"Quatre please be safe. Please return to us someday," she pleaded with tears in her eyes. "All of you," she said turning to the others boys, "please come back to Michael and me some day."

"I promise to try my hardest to do just that," he gave a small smile. Breaking the embrace, he moved over to Michael.

Grasping his hand and wrist, he shook his hand thoroughly grateful. "Thanks for taking a chance on me on that street that night," Quatre chuckled.

"And I'd do it again too, even if I knew all of this would happen," Michael responded.

Quatre just nodded his head and then put his arms around Michael. "Thank you," Quatre said sincerely.

After he broke the embrace, he moved around the table to join the others. Stopping near the door, he turned back toward Elda.

"When I came to the house, you seemed afraid I had been 'touched'. What does this 'touch' mean?" Quatre insisted.

She looked at him evenly. "When they shattered your telepathic barriers, they implanted a type of tracking device on you. They know where you are and where you've been. Since you have come here, they will know you have been here. Since they strive so hard to remain anonymous, they will come here and try to kill us."

Quatre's face was stricken. "Will you three be safe?" he asked desperately.

"They won't find us. You've brought these two to the right place," Elda said with a devious grin. "Now go. The farther you are from them the better. I can tell they're coming closer to this place. Head due north from here for about three days, walking time. The castle is located deep in the forest."

Quatre nodded, and stepped through the kitchen door, out into the sun, to fall in step with the others.

"Wait," Elda called back reluctantly. Quatre turned and looked at her expectantly.

"There might be one possibility," she said thoughtfully, rubbing at her earlobe in thought.

"One possibility for what?" Trowa asked, standing beside Quatre.

"One possibility to save your life," Elda finally answered.

"And what would that be?" Heero asked impatiently.

"It's plausible that if you all are somehow by the grace of the spirits, able to defeat the Sentinels, your telepathy might return. Right now, they have unbreakable barriers holding your telepathy back. That is what is weakening your body and mind as we speak and the reason you will die. If they are killed, they will no longer be projecting those shields and they might collapse," Elda mused.

"This isn't guaranteed though. It's quite possible as well that even after you go through all that trouble of killing them all and most likely more than one of you dying, you'll die anyway," Elda said with a careless shrug of her shoulders.

"The fight still wouldn't be wasted. At least the Sentinels wouldn't be able to do this to anyone else. There would be no more Athenia's, Raefus', or Boroman's," Quatre replied, that determination reappearing in the light blue eyes.

To this, Elda had no retort.

"Thank you for your help," Quatre replied with a slight bow. "And thank you for keeping them safe," he glanced toward Michael and teary eyed Mei.

Each boy gave a slight bow and a thank you to Mei and Michael, almost in unison. Then with a swishing of five cloaks, they vanished into the forest.

* * *

Authoresses Note: Sorry if that was a little boring. But now you guys have answers to who had Quatre and what our boys are up against! I have the next chapters written but after re-reading them, I want to make a whole lot of changes so just give me a little time—might be a week or so until I update again.

Thank you for all of those who have read and reviewed! I really appreciate what you have to say.

Feel free to review and until next time, everyone take care!


	19. Chapter 19

Authoresses Note: I whole-heartedly apologize for not updating this in so long! I've been concentrating on bringing my grades up in school and I also found myself having a lot of trouble writing this part. I took out a whole chunk I had initially written, but found it ruined the flow. Therefore I had to change some things. I truly hope this chapter isn't too bad!

* * *

"There it is," Heero announced tersely. Ahead of them stood the castle. The band of five had been trekking through the forest for 2 days.

Now stood the castle, less than a half a mile off.

It stood, foreboding and somber in a wide clearing. Not even the afternoon sun could add cheer to the thick, heavy gray stones that built the castle. Grass merely dusted the barren clearing, it being mostly covered in small pebbles and sand.

At the moment, the boys were crouched down behind the underbrush lining the clearing.

"So," Duo stated, breaking the silence, "We gonna stand here all day or take some action," Duo asked.

"Damn," Quatre suddenly muttered and narrowed his eyes at the castle's entrance.

"What is it?" Wufei asked, being the closest to the blonde.

"He knows we're here," Quatre said tersely. He groaned. "He says 'welcome.'"

"Well, so now what?" Duo asked with a curious glance towards Heero.

"There goes our surprise attack," Wufei snorted, crossing his arms.

"Like we ever truly believed a surprise attack would work against telepaths," Trowa pointed out.

"No choice but to meet them head on. Let's go—stay alert and together," Heero warned as he stood up from his crouch and walked out of the tree line. Heero took his bow from his back and an arrow from his quiver. He held it at the ready. Wufei unsheathed his sword and held in front of him. Duo's staff was being gripped to the point where his knuckles were nearly white and Trowa had his flute placed in his back pocket, easily accessible.

"Four right?" Trowa asked.

"That is what Elda said," Quatre replied. "And remember, a telepaths weakness is not being able to concentrate on many things at once. Whoever we go up against will try to separate us first thing."

With that, the massive front door began to stubbornly make its way open. The five boys stopped halfway across the clearing. Three cloaked men made their way out of the castle's front entrance—the same cloaked men that had attacked Mei and Michael's house.

"So how do we even start this out?" Duo's voice questioned. "They can hear our every thought, block our every move?" He looked around. "Seriously, what do you think the odds of coming out of this are?" he continued, facing Heero.

Heero shrugged. "Probably about 1 out of a million," he answered nonchalantly.

Duo's infamous grin spread across his face, "Hm, the odds are that good huh? Well all right then. Let's play," with that Duo's staff was deftly spun and immediately raised in front of him offensively. Heero's bow was already up and an arrow nocked. Both of Wufei's swords were in his hands. After spinning them expertly, he dropped into a battle stance.

It began.

Heero released his first arrow and it rang true but none of the boys were surprised when it bounced off invisible shielding surrounding the telepath. The three heavily cloaked figures walked halfway between the castle to where the boys were still crouching.

"Trowa," Quatre whispered hurriedly, glancing anxiously at the fight scene in front of him, Duo, Heero, and Wufei had already engaged the telepaths. "I'm sorry if it has to end like this. I love you," his eyes flickered back to Trowa's emerald ones and Quatre gave him a small smile, and ran out to aid the others. Giving a brief frown of worry, Trowa quickly joined the others.

Spinning and parrying, thrusting and slashing, the five young men seemed to be participating in a violent dance. The Sentinels however, their opponents, were barely moving. Once in awhile, they'd step to the side, but they had shields erected that deflected nearly every attack.

The boys tried to hold off the inevitable, but mere minutes into the fight, they were separated. Duo, Wufei, and Heero had started attacking two of the three telepaths and Quatre and Trowa were broken off to battle the third one.

Each boy found they were making no headway. Trowa and Quatre stopped for a moment, breathing heavily through their noses and stared down their opponent. The cloaked figure stopped all movements as well. That heavy brown hood still covered his face in shadow and hid his expression.

"You have no chance," the Sentinel finally exclaimed in a gravely voice. It was soon accompanied by an over confident chuckle. "Even though we're allowing you to keep your useless weapons, you will all be destroyed."

The low threatening voice did nothing to deter the two boys standing in front of him.

Quick as a flash, Trowa leaped in the air with a graceful front flip. Coming down, he threw out his leg in an attempt to land it in his opponent's face. Trowa found himself presently on his back.

Quatre leaped over him and stood in front of Trowa protectively as he got back on his feet. Ducking low to the ground, Quatre swung out his leg trying to take out the cloaked man's feet from under him. Quatre's foot met empty air as the cloaked man was now levitating two feet in the air. Trowa didn't waste a moment though and took the cloaked man's momentary distraction to attempt the flip kick again. This time it landed perfectly and the cloaked man crashed to the ground—and his hood fell back.

'Why was that so easy?' Quatre thought, immediately wary, his eyes intensely focused on the movements of the downed telepath. After 300 years of surviving numerous wars and fine tuning their telepathic powers, a simple distraction and a front flip took this guard down?

The guard was turned face away from the ex-soldiers. They heard a light chuckle from the cloaked figure in front of them. Quatre and Trowa glanced at how the other three were faring.

Wufei was concentrating on one man, his swords continuously being deflected while Heero and Duo were working en tandem on their last enemy. They seemed to be doing just as well as Quatre and Trowa—and that wasn't so great.

They watched warily as their enemy stood up. "Very good," he lightly rumbled. His deep voice penetrating the quiet. "It's been a long while since someone has knocked me down. Let alone make me bleed. I haven't bled in over 300 years," as he spoke, Quatre and Trowa watched his cloaked arm move to wipe something from his face. With that, he slowly turned around.

The two boys facing him, widened their eyes in shock, but then quickly narrowed them warily once more.

Their opponent's face had finally been revealed to them. His face was deathly white. He had teeth that were all sharply pointed contained around blood red lips drawn back in a sneer. The yellow eyes speckled with red seemed to bore into the boys minds and flickered evilly. No hair graced his head, just more deathly white skin.

"No one has seen my face in over 300 years either," he spoke, wiping away the blood that was trickling down his chin. Moments later his split lip disappeared as he healed himself.

"At least we know now that you are indeed mortal. You bleed. And that means you can be killed," Quatre hissed before launching himself once more at his enemy. The enemy raised his arm and a white hand was revealed from the sleeve of the cloak. Cracked, yellowed fingernails, could be seen as he gave his hand a slight flick. Quatre was suddenly frozen in mid run.

"I've had enough of this futile trying," he said with a smug expression. "You gave me some amusement with your belief you could win," he sneered. "But it's time we ended this. One more game before we part, shall we?"

Quatre felt his body move against his will and moments later he was observing the fights between Wufei and his opponent as well as the fight Duo and Heero were waging. Duo and Wufei, without pretense, suddenly stiffened and rigidly turned to face Heero. It didn't take Heero a moment to figure out what had just occurred.

His emotions hadn't been frozen and Quatre's mind screamed out in terror when Wufei raised both his swords and charged Heero. A quick spin and a kicked out leg put Wufei on the ground, but Duo was fast to attack next with a downward swing of his staff. By the time, Heero had countered, Wufei was back on his feet once again.

The fight between the three friends continued. Quatre and Trowa's opponent chuckled. "That's more like it," he proclaimed. The two remaining telepaths stepped back and seeing their other comrade with his hood off, pulled theirs down as well. It revealed similar gruesome features and evil grins.

"What should we do with you two?" Quatre and Trowa were roughly telepathically spun around to face their now speaking opponent. "Let you watch your friends kill each other perhaps?" he mocked. "Or shall we let you two have some fun?"

Trowa's posture relaxed as he felt the telepathic press on his mind release. He wondered briefly if the telepath would force them to fight Heero as well. Once Heero was dead, perhaps they'd be forced to fight one another until they were all dead. Quickly glancing over, he found Quatre still standing rigid, still under telepathic control. If attacking Heero was their plan, why weren't they releasing Quatre?

"That might have been a good plan, but I have other ideas in mind," grinned Trowa's opponent, reading his mind. "I can read the strong emotions you both have for each other. Must say it's a mistake to place so much worth on one person though. What would happen if, let's say, that one person wasn't there any longer…and it was _your fault_," the telepath narrowed his eyes and whipped his head in Quatre's direction.

Trowa barely had time to react before Quatre was forced to launch himself at the green eyed youth. The impact threw them both to the ground, and Quatre straddled Trowa's waist, knees firmly placed in the dirt. Trowa's head struck the ground hard and it took him a few seconds to clear the stars from his eyes.

Quatre's hands were suddenly forced around Trowa's throat and slowly, torturingly slow, they were tightened. 'There is no fun in killing someone off quickly is there?' a telepathic voice taunted.

Blank blue eyes set in an utterly indifferent face stared down at Trowa.

"Listen to me Quatre," Trowa choked out in a painful whisper, his hands reflexively grabbing Quatre's wrists. "I'll never…blame you…for this," he managed to wheeze out before he was no longer able to speak.

Blue eyes flickered for a moment. Trowa barely saw it though through his rapidly blurring vision. His hands around Quatre's wrists were slowly starting to lose their grip.

"Love you," he mouthed without a sound coming from his lips.

Light came back to those blue eyes with full force. Quatre, although still being manipulated, could see and feel exactly what he was doing. He wasn't sure if it was his doing or if his opponent was torturing him by allowing to watch the last few moments of his beloved's life.

"Yes, see your love's last few moments of life," the guard taunted. "Look upon what you have just done."

'No Trowa no!' Quatre's mind screamed. 'No don't die!' he willed even as Trowa's eyes shut and Quatre still couldn't release him.

'Stop it!' he spoke within his mind to the Sentinel. 'I am the one you want so why don't you just take me and leave them all out of this!'

'No fun in that,' the telepathic answer resounded in Quatre's head.

'I won't do this. I'm not going to be the cause of Trowa's death. I'm not going to let him die,' Quatre willed with every fiber of his being. Willed his fingers to unclench, willed Trowa's eyes to open again, willed his love not to be dying by his own hands.

"No!" he screamed as a telepathic press was abruptly shattered in his mind. His fingers suddenly released their death grip around Trowa's throat, but fear struck his heart when Trowa still lay there listlessly.

"Trowa breathe!" Quatre yelled, grabbing Trowa's shoulders and shaking him hard. Trowa responded by gasping in a long breath of air and expelling it in a painful and hard coughing fit. Quatre's eyes softened in relief and he released the breath he had been holding.

"That's it," he whispered comfortingly, and stroked his fingers once down Trowa's cheek. Quatre quickly got off Trowa and Trowa immediately rolled over on his side. Watching Trowa for another quick moment, watching him breathe deeply and cough, Quatre's expression soon turned into pure anger and hatred.

He stood up looking down at Trowa before turning and aiming that hate at the one who deserved it. The deathly pale cloaked man stood about 15 feet from Quatre, with a hand resting on his forehead. He glared back at Quatre venomously.

"How did you do that?" the enemy hissed angrily. Quatre thought that an odd question to ask, but he himself had no clue what had just happened. He wasn't about to reveal that to his opponent though.

"Aren't I just full of surprises (1)?" Quatre said mockingly. He took a quick glance back to see how Heero was doing. The fighting had seemed to stop. Now the three boys just stood, staring at each other, each trying to catch their breath. Heero still had his weapon raised to them though, an arrow nocked, but not released.

Moving his eyes away from his friend's plight, Quatre assessed the situation in front of him, trying to think of his next move. Listening closely, he could hear Trowa's breathing becoming less labored.

Something quickly whizzed past his face and his eyes widened in confusion, his bangs slightly moving because of the breeze from the object.

The enemy let out a shout as the arrow shot from Heero's bow embedded itself near his heart.

'Brilliant Heero,' Quatre thought, 'He hadn't expected that!'

"So you think it's over," the wounded man sneered. "Far from it."

He flicked his hand out toward Heero, but before he could telepathically do anything, Quatre had closed the 10 feet between them and kicked his arm with all the force he could. His enemy fell on his back in the dirt with a grunt. The man writhed futilely on the ground, blood slowly leaking on to the ground underneath his wound from Heero's arrow.

Quatre watched warily as any signs of struggling and breathing slowly waned away in the opponent in front of him. 'That was again somehow too easy,' Quatre thought worriedly to himself.

He was jerked from his thoughts when from the corner of his eye, he saw both Wufei and Duo tackle Heero to the ground and pin him there, as he had been momentarily distracted killing the other guard. Quatre had almost for a second, forgotten there were two other telepaths that were completely unharmed.

Heero kicked and fought viciously, trying to free himself, but Quatre could almost imagine the blank violet and ebony eyes fixed placidly on Heero's face. Duo and Wufei were shoved far into the recesses of their own minds.

Glancing back, Quatre found Trowa was on his knees, getting to his feet. His breathing was nearly normal, but the red marks around his throat made Quatre wince. Crossing to his side, Quatre grabbed his arm and gently pulled him completely to his feet.

Without words, they ran to the struggling Heero and each grabbed one friend—Trowa, Duo and Quatre, Wufei, freeing Heero and allowing him to get off the ground. Both Trowa and Quatre were soon thrown in the dirt by their blank eyed comrades, but they each rose back up. Swiftly managing to extricate one sword from Wufei's grasp, Quatre dropped into a fighting stance.

'This is ridiculous! If we merely keep fighting each other than we won't be able to fight who really matters,' Quatre thought angrily, watching Wufei with wary eyes. The black haired youth had not yet made the first move. Quatre listened as he heard Duo grunt after being tripped harshly to the ground by Trowa, and Heero breathing heavily as he deliberated who to help.

"Trowa! Lowan!(2)" Quatre called. Snapping into action, Heero swiftly went in and separated Duo and Trowa, leaving Trowa free to complete what Quatre had tried to cryptically insinuate.

In the blink of an eye, Trowa's flute appeared mysteriously out of nowhere and he placed it to his lips. Before the telepaths were able to comprehend anything through their smug self confidence, Trowa was playing an extremely quick paced tune. Seconds later, the flute was ripped from his grasp and thrown far from his hand, but Trowa knew the damage had already been done. He showed that by giving a small, knowing smile.

Lowan's screech sounded, piercing the late afternoon air. Following seconds later, a cacophonous sound resounded from the nearby trees. Suddenly, the sky turned black with the ascension of thousands of birds into the sky. Not wasting anytime making some sort of grand entrance, the birds swooped low and came to the boy's aid.

Quickly erecting powerful force fields completely surrounding them, the telepaths protected themselves from the first onslaught of birds. The birds bounced off the blue-ish shield, but that didn't deter them. They just kept coming.

Birds flew in between the boys as they swept toward their target, always careful not to hit anyone, but their opponent. Quatre held his bangs out of his eyes as he enjoyed the slight reprieve from them battling. For the moment, he would leave it to the birds. Looking over the birds, he sought Trowa with his eyes. Finding him close by, he gave him a smile which Trowa returned. It was much too loud with the chirping, screeching, and beating wings to try and say anything.

Trowa suddenly frowned. Cocking his head, Quatre looked confused for a moment, before twisting his body around to still see Duo and Wufei fighting Heero. Realizing he was holding one of Wufei's sword from before, Quatre immediately went to Heero's aid. Meeting Wufei's down stroke meant for Heero, Quatre parried and reposted to no avail.

"Wufei!" he yelled over the noise of all the birds. "Snap out of it! We need your help!" His plea was met only with another down stroke. "Please Wufei!" Quatre kept beckoning.

An instant later, he saw the flicker in Wufei's eyes—the flicker that meant the telepaths hold was weakening. They were being too distracted by the birds _and _keeping Duo and Wufei under control.

But these Sentinels were trained in warfare. They could hold their attention even during an onslaught of thousands of trained soldiers. They would not merely be distracted by controlling two boys and some birds.

Quatre's mind whirled, suddenly noticing that the telepaths weren't outright attacking the birds. Was there a reason? The guards only had a shield protecting them, and they were both straining to build it up further since the birds were relentless. None of the birds were dead or attacking each other. 'Perhaps telepaths can't control animals. I've never actually tried, I've left that up to Trowa,' Quatre thought, secretly glad none of the birds had to sacrifice their lives for them.

"Quatre!" he heard Trowa yell. Discovering he had allowed himself too long of a moment to think about the bird situation, he had forgotten about the Wufei situation. Wufei was silently poised to deliver a killing blow, but Trowa grabbed Wufei around the waist and threw him to the ground.

They both saw Wufei's head connect with the ground hard and watching him warily, they saw the grip on his sword loosen and he didn't move again.

Quatre kicked Wufei's sword away from his hand and trained his weapon near Wufei's head. He looked up at Trowa who had a look of guilt on his face. It was still much too loud to call out to Trowa, but with his eyes he conveyed to Trowa to check Wufei—make sure he was still alive but just unconscious. Carefully, Trowa crouched down, checked him and nodded.

Looking up once again, they didn't waste anytime thinking, but went to Heero's aid. They still tried to maintain close proximity to Wufei though—he was unprotected while unconscious. Duo still hadn't given up his fight and he was seemingly incapable of losing energy whereas Heero was obviously becoming fatigued.

Once Trowa and Quatre distracted Duo from Heero, Heero took out his bow and nocked an arrow. Releasing it with a twang, it shot straight to the telepath's shield. He did it again, and again, and again, repeating the same action, hoping that one arrow would manage to break through.

Seeing out of the corner of his eye, a new movement, Heero twisted his body and released the arrow in a different direction.

"Enough!" a loud voice commanded from the entrance of the castle.

The five boys suddenly found themselves frozen in mid move. Wufei was just regaining consciousness and was getting to his feet and Quatre was gripping both of Duo's forearms behind his back. Trowa was picking up Duo's staff from the ground at Duo's feet and Heero was in mid release. The arrow had been frozen in mid air, halfway between him and the intended target.

The birds, seeing a new target, swooped in low to attack, but they were met by an even more powerful shield than the other they had been fighting. A wind was conjured out of nowhere and the birds were thrown off.

Only being frozen not manipulated, Trowa thought deep within his mind, giving Lowan the order to retreat. Sensing the command, Lowan screeched and the other birds discontinued their attack on the telepaths. The noise slowly died down as the birds retreated further and further into the air and forest.

This new Sentinel walked out slowly from the arched entranceway, putting down his protective force field and stopping the wind.

He was in view of everyone present—unlike his guards, he did not wear a cloak that covered his face. His cloak, of a deep maroon, ending near his ankles was simply clasped around his neck. It had no hood. There was no attempt to hide his face.

Strangely, this man looked exactly like someone you would happen to walk past on the street—blonde hair ending near his shoulders, stormy blue eyes, and sharp angular facial features. Very unlike the three gruesome guards whose faces appeared to be incarnate from a child's nightmare. This man's eyes though—those eyes held a piercing coldness that could numb your soul, held no compassion whatsoever.

He appeared to be only in his 30's—not someone who had lived for 3 centuries. Quatre wondered if this was truly the man that had orchestrated his capture—or if this was simply another guard.

"You all have put up a surprisingly good fight," the odd man said strangely approvingly.

Quatre instantly recognized the man simply from the sound of his voice. A burning determination to rid the world of this man flooded through his chest.

This man was the leader—the main Sentinel.

* * *

(1) This line is about as cheesy as it gets, but I seriously couldn't think of anything else! Please forgive me!

(2) Just making sure you remember this is the hawk Trowa is able to call

Another Authoresses Note: I made it nice and long to make up for not updating in awhile--I'll try to be more timely next time! And as I always say, if you would like to, please review and until next time take care!


	20. Chapter 20

Authoresses Note: I've been getting reviews about my use of telepathy and telekinesis in this story. I did mean for Quatre to have both gifts, but I thought telepathy covered both. It was pointed out that they really are separate things and that makes complete sense to me! So I'm just letting everyone know I made a mistake and that Quatre isn't just telepathic but also telekinetic (moving stuff around). I'll try to give more examples demonstrating these new facts. Thank you Othela and Weissangel24 for pointing this out to me!

Now on to Chapter 20!

* * *

The leader and Quatre locked stares.

"Ahh, so you remember me? Voice recognition? Good job," the Sentinel, Heero, Quatre, and Trowa knew now to be the leader, turned toward Quatre. "Maybe this will make it more nostalgic," he said sickeningly sweet.

Quatre gasped as the veil was shut over his eyes and he was abruptly plunged into darkness once more. The only thing tangible was Duo's wrists, which he was still holding behind Duo's back.

"You're the one that's caused all this trouble," the dark man spat out angrily, his personality taking a 180 degree turn. "For that I'm going to make you suffer like you've never imagined."

He turned to his three guards. "You all sicken me. You couldn't even take care of five boys," he said, his voice poison. "I can easily find replacements for you," and without uttering another word, two of Heero's arrows that littered the ground drove themselves right into the hearts of the two remaining Sentinels. A third arrow was driven into the body of the third Sentinel already taken down by Heero for good measure.

Once the guards were killed, the telepathic links placed on Wufei and Duo were broken. Unable to see them, but able to hear them, Quatre caught Duo say "What the hell!" before the main Sentinel turned his attention back to them.

"Kneel!" he yelled. Four of the five boys were forced down upon their knees. Duo's wrists, his only anchor, were wrenched from his grasp as Duo, along with the others, were forced to their knees mentally. Quatre, for some reason, was forced to remain standing.

Quatre's eyes tried to maintain their determination, but being unable to see what was happening was beginning to alarm him. For a long moment there was silence and no movement. A knot grew in the bottom of his stomach. So many different scenarios could be occurring at that moment. His friends could be silently dying, the Sentinel could be posing to kill him. How would he be able to fend off an attack or help the others if he was blinded?

Without warning, Quatre suddenly felt himself lifted off the ground and thrown back. He hit the ground hard, landing on his back. Closing his eyes tight in pain, he tried to bring air back into his shocked lungs. Gasping, he opened his eyes and could see the afternoon sky. 'At least I'm no longer blinded,' he thought desperately.

Trowa was facing Quatre when he had been frozen so he could see Quatre being thrown away from them. His voice being cut off, he could only scream mentally and even then, a second later, his mental voice was somehow quieted telepathically.

The banged teenager could only watch in silent agony as Quatre remained still on the ground—it almost seemed as if he had been knocked out.

"I hope you enjoyed the company of your friend's, my pet. I have to say I am quite impressed. No one has ever been a match for my guards before," the enemy called out to the stirring form of Quatre. "But let me assure you. You won't be a match for me."

Quatre slowly moved to his knees and then with some effort, managed to get to his feet. After swaying momentarily, he straightened to his full height and stared the enemy down angrily.

"Very good," his voice was mockingly approving, "Very good," his voice suddenly turned dark. "But how will you be without your friends by your side any longer. I plan on killing you, have no doubt about that. But first I would love to see you suffer—you've injured my pride. For that, you deserve death," he said with pure malice.

He turned to the four youths kneeling in the dirt, forcing them to all to turn towards him. Their hands mentally bound behind them.

Heero's face had a long bleeding cut on his right cheek and his unkempt hair was even more a mess with the combination of sweat and grit from the ground. Half of Trowa's face was caked in blood, due to a gash above his right eye gotten somewhere during the battle. Wufei's usual tight black ponytail had now fallen loose and feathery black hair was framing his features and a good sized bruise was forming on his left temple where he had hit the ground. Duo's face was covered in dirt and his once neat braid was beginning to come undone. Their glares were perfectly identical.

Narrow eyes gazed steadily at their enemy with pure, unadulterated hatred.

Looking back at them, the enemy gave an evil grin. "We'll see how your faces look now."

His hand shot out from under his cloak—and fire erupted from his fingertips. Not a regular form of fire—telepathic fire could cause your victims to suffer longer. Telepathic fire caused it's victims to burn agonizingly slow. They had time to think about it before they finally died.

He looked on with evil pleasure as the four youths began to scream in agony. The four were no longer forced to kneel—they were allowed to writhe, choke, and scream as much as they desired.

Quatre gasped and rushed forward to aid his friends as he called out their names in panic. He suddenly crashed into a telepathic barrier—a force field separating him from the ones he loved.

"NO!" he screamed in agony as he watched his friends writhe on the ground surrounded by the blue and orange flames.

He started pounding his fist futilely against the barrier. It only elicited a maniacal laugh from their enemy.

Taking a moment to think, he grabbed a rock lying by his foot. Throwing it above his head, it bounced off the top of the force field. Grabbing another rock, he threw it behind him, and once again it bounced off. This taking all of 5 seconds, he had managed to discover the shape of the shield –it was like an overturned bowl. Basically no way out or around…

'Dear spirits I'm trapped. I can't reach them!' he agonized, panic nearly overwhelming him. Panic that quickly turned into rage.

Quatre felt that rage burning within him--rage that nearly blocked out every other form of emotion. His friends were _dying_ and he could do nothing! He screamed in hopelessness and desperation.

'What type of person am I if I can't save them? After all the times they've saved me and I can't even save them once? Oh spirits help them survive!' Quatre pleaded to himself angrily and desperately. 'I can't give up!'

He continued to pound at the barrier and even began to kick it. Using Duo's staff that lay at his feet, he began to use that to bludgeon that invisible wall. All the while his friends were still screaming—screaming his name.

_"Quatre! Help us!"_

_"Quatre we're dying! Get us out!"_

_"Why aren't you __doing anything?"_

_"Help us, Quatre!"_

But soon their words just died away to screams. Agonizing wails that pierced to Quatre's soul. Chokes and gasps signified they were nearing the end of their suffering.

"I'm coming! Don't give up!" he shouted to them, but they just continued to scream pleas for his help..

Cackling laughter could be heard over the wails.

"What are you going to do now?" their enemy taunted. "Stripped of your powers you are _useless,"_ he mocked mercilessly. "You should have just let me kill you. Then you wouldn't have placed this fate upon your friends. You _do_ realize this is entirely your fault don't you?" he mocked in feign innocence.

Upon seeing the shocked look upon Quatre's face, he continued torturing him, "Oh, you didn't realize that? What a pity." Again he erupted into laughter upon seeing Quatre's obvious rage and inner pain.

Giving one last heart wrenching wail, Quatre placed his hands palm flat against the wall separating him from the ones he loved the most—his surrogate family. Not to mention Trowa was in there--the one person in this world he loved with not only his heart but his soul as well.

'If I hadn't escaped, if I hadn't dragged them into this mess, this wouldn't be happening,' Quatre mentally cried.

"No, no, no," he began pleading. "Stop this! You have me! Stop this now! Just take me and spare them" he screamed as one last attempt to bargain for his friend's lives, the slowly lessening screams never once leaving his ears.

"That isn't enough now," the Sentinel replied, bitterly. "Your death will be next, but it is much better watching you suffer this way."

Quatre stared wide eyed and with mouth agape as he numbly watched the life leaving the four boys about 200 feet in front of him. Taking in a shuddering breath, he paid no heed to the tears silently tracking their way down his face.

His eyes took in the final sight he'd get of his friends and his beloved. Each of them lay in the fetal position—trying to get away from the flames engulfing their flesh and searing them. Their choking cries not only echoed in Quatre's ears, but in his soul as well.

Dropping his head to his chest, his hands still resting on the wall, he clenched his eyes shut. 'I've failed you. I've failed you all. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry,' he repeated to himself in a mantra.

Quatre could feel not only his heart, but his soul breaking with each cry he heard screamed from his dying companions.

Not only breaking, but he could feel his soul dying along with his comrades bodies. The grief welled up in him and grasped him in a tight, relentless embrace. Mental anguish, greater than any phsyical pain he could imagine flooded every corner of his brain--which was slowly beginning to shut down...giving way to near madness.

His auditory senses stopped processing the cries and pleas of his dearest friends. Staring numbly at the scene in front of him, Quatre felt his tear blurred eyes glaze over.

Something…suddenly began stirring within him--he felt it first within his chest. This once empty hole left from his stolen telepathy seemed to be...filling up. Not quite sure what was happening, Quatre couldn't deny that there was something building inside of him. He went very still—all futile pounding and fighting ceased.

Slowly he took a step back from the wall with his right foot. Toe…heel. Then with his left. Toe…heel.

Quatre's gaze became intense, yet unfocused. Bowing his head, his unruly bangs covered his eyes. The once tears falling from his eyes had since evaporated.

In his desperation, he allowed this—feeling to take control of his body. His friends were as good as dead now. He had nothing left to live for. Perhaps this was his body's way of killing him before the Sentinel could get his hands on him.

Lost in an oblivion of sorrow, Quatre let his body take complete control.

Dark clouds began rolling in where there was once clear sky. Ragged tears of thunder could be heard in the distance. Whipping wind began to pick up and billow his cloak out behind him.

Gradually, his eyes took on that luminescent lavender iridescent color—he could feel it happening, unlike the first time in the forest. The bright light came into his vision again, yet this time it didn't give him a seizure.

He saw his opponent look toward him in disbelieving wonder. The sounds of static electricity could be heard around him and he felt it coursing through his body like a light tickle.

The once blue day was now apocalyptic black. With the dark clouds rolling in, the thunder increased in ferocity and volume. Lightning struck the ground near the Sentinel and he stepped back.

The screams from the youths had finally lessened and abruptly came to a stop. Quatre peered over, breaking himself from this induced trance to see them—laying prostrate on the ground. He noticed in utter horror that they had stopped moving—he looked at their chests.

No longer were they moving up and down.

No longer was breath entering their lungs.

No longer were their hearts going to beat.

His lavender eyes opened wide—wider then he imagined they possibly could—and that's when he snapped.

* * *

"Uhn," Trowa lightly moaned, gradually realizing his head was resting on someone's lap.

"Take it easy, Tro," said Duo's voice seeming slightly strained—maybe from pain? "Sit up slowly or else it'll really hurt. Don't learn the hard way like me," he said.

Trowa slowly opened his eyes and blinked several times up at Duo. He looked at him owlishly, before carefully pushing himself vertical. Duo helped him and remained kneeling next to him, yet his eyes were looking elsewhere—and they were narrowed in concentration.

After shaking his fuzzy brain clear, he peered at Duo, confused for a moment. Seeing Duo, for a moment he thought the battle was over. All he wanted was Quatre. Looking around, he saw Duo, and could hear Heero and Wufei's voices. "Where's Quatre?" he asked, still dazed.

"He's not here, Trowa," Duo said remorsefully, looking at him. Trowa looked at Duo, furrowing his brow, and looked out to where Duo was once again looking.

Wufei and Heero were standing up against a purplish-blue static wall. Wufei had one palm resting on it and he was looking back toward Trowa, with an expression full of regret. Odd for Wufei to have that look. Heero was still staring out—at their burning writhing figures and beyond to Quatre.

"What's going on…" Trowa began.

"The enemy is projecting an illusion of the four of us dying. Quatre is watching—thinking we are suffering incalculable amounts before our deaths," Heero stated flatly, before slamming his fist into the static wall unexpectantly.

Trowa moved to his knees, ignoring the slight vertigo that befell him, and got to his feet. Duo got to his feet also, supporting Trowa by holding on to his elbow.

It was soon apparent that Trowa was all right though as he moved wide eyed to the wall. He took the space between Heero and Wufei. Duo came to stand next to Heero. Each boy in the illusion looked as the real boys did. Wufei's hair was feathering around his face, Duo was covered in dirt and grime, and Heero and Trowa each had blood on their faces.

All eyes were now turned on the scene ahead of them. The enemy stood off to the right side holding out his hand—suspending the illusion and the telepathic barrier making them invisible. It seemed Quatre was also behind a barrier—he was pounding with his fists upon something, but they couldn't see what.

They watched helplessly as he screamed their names over their illusions' pleas for help. They watched as he picked up Duo's staff and tried futilely to beat at the wall further. They watched as dark clouds rolled in and thunder began rumbling around them. They watched as Quatre suddenly went still.

They watched as the enemy began laughing maniacally—knowing his trick was working against Quatre—having that over confidence that was saying he would win.

Finally, they watched as their illusions stopped moving, stopped breathing.

"What is Quatre doing?" Duo voiced breaking the tense silence. Each boy had noticed him step away from the wall. Quatre's face had suddenly taken on one of calmness. Odd since he had just watched the 'deaths' of the people he loved most. Quatre's eyes remained blocked from view by his unruly blond bangs.

"What the…" Duo whispered. "Look at his face," Duo pointed.

From under Quatre's blond strands, they each noticed a slight lavender illumination. Slowly, the light purple glow began to intensify and finally Quatre's chin lifted.

Each boy's eyes widened in terror when they realized Quatre's eyes had changed color—just as they had in the forest. Those strange eyes, set in a placid, emotionless face, stared down the Sentinel. It didn't go unnoticed by any teenager that Quatre's eyes were even brighter than they had been in the forest. No one knew what this meant.

Static electricity flickered off Quatre's golden curls. His face was set, impassive.

Slowly, he began bringing his hands up from his sides. Electricity flowed off his fingertips. Once his hands were about hip height, held out to his sides still, he began bringing his hands in towards each other, palms facing. The electricity coming from his fingertips began coalescing and joining. Sparks were flying from his hands, yet he seemed not to feel it. His lavender eyes were still locked on the enemy.

By now the enemy was now watching Quatre, eyeing him carefully before planning out his next move.

Duo suddenly gasped, "Look!" he said pointing, although the boys were still watching. There was already wind whipping around Quatre—it caused his hair to dance and the static charges bouncing off of it to spark around him. But now, his feet began to slowly lift off the ground.

With pointed toes in his soft leather boots, Quatre rose about 4 feet off the ground before stopping and hovering in the air. The dark clouds somehow grew darker. Thunder and lightning boomed and flashed to the ground relentlessly now. Their enemy glanced somewhat nervously around.

Trowa's mind worked ferverently. Was Quatre in danger? Was this something self induced? Something that had to do with his telepathy? Or was the enemy doing this to him?

Suddenly Quatre's head flew back—his eyes were now facing upwards.

"Quatre…what's going on?" Trowa whispered miserably. He pressed his face against the wall with his palms face down on the 'wall'.

"Quatre," Trowa whispered as he thought it loudly in his head, "The enemy is weakened. Too many force fields. Quatre, please hear me, it's only an illusion. Our deaths were only an illusion. We're alive," Trowa pleaded. He knew full well though Quatre wouldn't be able to hear him though—his telepathy was gone. Trowa closed his emerald eyes and dropped his forehead against the barrier.

"Trowa," Wufei whispered in awe, using his hand on the taller boy's shoulder to rouse him.

Trowa looked up miserably, to gaze sideways at Wufei.

"No look at Quatre," Wufei prompted, his eyes leaving Trowa's face to rest on the scene before him.

Turning his face slowly, Trowa's eyes widened when he saw Quatre staring straight at him—his eyes nearly boring a hole in his forehead.

"He knows we're here. He knows we're not dead," Heero said, relief evident in his voice, a small smile finding it's way on to his face.

Quatre's head, which had been thrown back looking at the sky, shot forward once again and stared directly at Trowa. Shocked, Trowa stepped back a pace as did the other boys. A slow, small smile proceeded to grace Quatre's pale features.

Trowa gasped and watched as the small smile disappeared from Quatre's face and he turned his head upward once more. The throws of lightning and thunder increased even more in volume even though it seemed impossible for the storm to get any stronger. The wind increased, but the four boys were somehow protected in their force field—which was shaped like an over turned soup bowl.

"What is it," Heero queried to Trowa's gasp and suddenly ashen face.

Trowa was quiet for a moment before he spoke and everyone's hearts leapt into their stomachs.

"He just told me… he'd always love me…" Trowa whispered.

"Whoa whoa…he talked to you? Does that mean his telepathy is back?" Duo questioned.

"Yes," Trowa answered downcast. "What did he mean? He knows I know he loves me," Trowa asked, a panicked gleam in his eyes.

Realization dawned on him. 'That had better not be your way of saying goodbye,' Trowa narrowed his eyes at Quatre, determined to get both of them out of this situation alive.

* * *

All right--hope that was good enough for you all! Thanks for reading and if you want to review and tell me I'm going something right/wrong/enjoyable/abhorrent feel free! 

Until next time, cuidate!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I forgot to add this to my last few chapters! Just want to reiterate I do not own Gundam Wing in any way!

Authoresses Note: Here's the next installment. Thank you for my reviewers for such good reviews and good suggestions the last few chapters. Its inspired me and given me the confidence I needed! Here you go--I hope everyone's confidence in me and the enjoyment of this story continues!

* * *

It all came crashing back—he felt anger, rage, panic, desperateness, madness, insanity, vengeance, worry, but wait…was that…love?

But how could that be?

'Trowa is dead. He can't be calling me. He can't ever call me again. I won't ever see his smile again, those green eyes,' Quatre reminded himself, despair threatening to entirely overwhelm him—although he wasn't quite sure if despair hadn't already done that.

Yet there it was. This feeling of love.

Quatre took a slight part of his mind and reached out. There was the strong, familiar, tingling presence of Trowa, Duo, Heero, and Wufei, and he became confused—and immediately wary.

Was this the enemy trying to trick him in order to drop his guard?

Quatre started to breath quick in confusion and grief.

He must be going mad—he had watched them die! Reaching out slightly further to solve this mystery, he found where the feeling was coming from.

He sighed in utter relief when he heard Trowa's mental plea-- realizing their deaths had only been an illusion. All he wanted to do was cry out in euphoria. 'They're not dead. They're alive!' Quatre sang to himself, becoming almost dizzy with his elation.

Concentrating, he figured out what the Sentinel still standing before him had done. Hidden behind the illusion was a force field holding his four friends prisoner. Their deaths weren't real—they were all very much alive, yet kept from Quatre's sight.

Suddenly fear overtook him again. Would he be actually able to see Trowa again? Hold Trowa again? Quatre wished he could be certain. He had no idea what was happening to his body. It had simply…happened. What if he couldn't regain control?

Pulling his head forward with effort, he looked with glowing lavender eyes towards where he knew his friends to be.

'Trowa, I love you. Always remember that,' he telepathically linked to Trowa. He felt Trowa's surprise and rising panic, but Quatre only gave a smile before moving his head back up to stare at the sky. 'I'm sorry I had to do that. I just needed to say it once more…in case,' Quatre thought privately to himself.

Quatre wanted to focus on only Trowa, Duo, Heero, and Wufei. Focus on the fact that they were alive. But his focus was quickly broken when the Sentinel, his undistracted opponent shot at him with a telepathic offensive.

Bringing his attention back to the Sentinel in a flash, he strengthened his shield at the last moment to deflect the attack.

"I must get through this," Quatre grunted with clenched teeth.

He finally allowed himself to now actually _feel_ what was happening. Controlling all of the forces flowing through his body was a novel experience and now he had to fight through it—learn how to mold it to his use. At first, when he thought his friends, his family, were dead, he had gone blank—he could no longer think, he could no longer breathe, he could no longer find a reason to live. Suddenly something in his mind had broken—the barrier blocking his telepathic powers was suddenly gone; shattered like a china plate dropped on a stone floor multiplied by ten. The telepathic emotions suddenly came raging back all at once.

When that had happened, Quatre merely allowed those powers to flow through him—if it killed him, so be it. At that time, he thought his friends and beloved to be dead. All he had to live for was already gone, what was the point? His only mission was to destroy the enemy—at that point if it cost him his life, he would accept it. Maybe somehow…if it was possible…he could join his loved ones in the afterlife.

But now, he realized Trowa, Duo, Heero, and Wufei were alive. Although hidden from his sight, alive.

Now death was certainly not an option. Destroying the enemy was still his mission, but living was the top priority. For this reason, he now fought to keep his mind under his control and trying to control these strange new telepathic forces from running rampant.

Flinging his hands outward, he annihilated the barrier that was separating him from the enemy. Shards of the barrier scattered everywhere like large pieces of bluish-purple glass, but vanished before hitting the ground. There was now nothing between him and the enemy.

'It's best if the others are kept behind that force field—will keep them safe,' Quatre thought to himself. 'I have no clue what I might do.'

"My, my. My pet is showing some attitude," the Sentinel mocked, yet a hint of fear was transparent in his voice. Searching Quatre's mind, futilely trying to read him, he was met by nearly impenetrable telepathic shielding. However, Quatre's elation was so close to the surface, he hadn't yet shielded it yet.

Seething, the Sentinel realized this levitating blonde youth in front of him had realized his friends weren't truly dead. To conserve energy, he would need to drop the illusion of the blonde's dead friends. It no longer caused him agonizing pain—therefore it was useless.

Lowering his hand, the illusion of the boy's death disappeared and the living youths could be seen. They were still kept behind the shield though. He knew if he dropped it, they would be immediately upon him. Taking care of this one levitating youth with barely controlled telepathic energy would be enough without having to hold off four other fully capable people.

Quatre moved his eyes to see the barrier holding his friends from view, drop. He allowed himself a smile at seeing them alive.

'Let's just get this over with quick. No more of this,' Quatre furrowed his brow in determination, focusing his attention at the last remaining Sentinel.

Quatre gave a knowing grin when he found he could easily pierce through his opponents mental shields and read his thoughts.

'I've never had this much power before,' Quatre marveled to himself. 'Let's hope I can do it justice and defeat this monster.'

Sifting through the Sentinels thoughts, he could tell the strange man was still over-confident; not ready to give up. He had had over three centuries of practice at warfare—one telepath with barely controllable powers shouldn't be able to destroy him.

'He thinks I'm too much of a wild card. If he let the others go, he's not quite sure if he could handle all of us. I'm almost glad—I wouldn't want to accidentally hurt one of them,' Quatre mentally spoke to himself.

'He doesn't know what to do,' Quatre noticed. 'For once I have the upper hand. I think…I know what I need to do.'

Closing his eyes, he relaxed his body and let these tumultuous feelings take control. It seemed easier than trying to fight them.

Somewhat in a hypnotic trance, Quatre raised once of his hands toward the sky, while one remained parallel to the ground. He somehow was not surprised when lightning struck his hand yet he felt no huge jolt of electricity. It felt like it was…supposed to happen.

Nearly effortlessly, he threw his hand down and palm out, shot the lightning at his enemy. The lightning flew quick and true towards its target. Suddenly realizing what he had managed to do, Quatre was utterly shocked he had done that.

Raising his hand, he prepared to do it again.

The enemy, watching the attack in formulation, threw up his hands directly in front of him, palms facing the attack, and erected a barrier. The electrical bolt hit the invisible wall and rebounded in different directions, illuminating the whole sky.

* * *

The boys stuck behind the force field had to shield their eyes from the light. They pulled their hands back from their faces quickly though to watch the battle continue in front of them.

Pounding on the force field had brought them nowhere, so now they stood there, palms up against the bluish purple static-y wall. A loud crack of thunder caused the ground to shake.

They watched as attack after attack was thrown between both opponents. Both struck up force fields, parried, attacked. Thunderous sounds crashed as both equally powerful sides clashed. Long agonizing minutes passed as they could do nothing but watch.

"I don't think he can't do this much longer," Trowa whispered worriedly. Each boy looked closely at the blond to see his face drawn and paling considerably. It was hard to see any closer features—he was too far away.

"What do you think is happening? I had no idea he was capable of such power," Wufei asked the question everyone was silently thinking.

Trowa gently shook his head, his reddish brown hair swaying side to side. "I don't know," Trowa answered in despair.

"He never knew what that 'family technique' thing was right?" Duo asked tentatively.

"What are you trying to get at Duo?" Wufei asked.

"I mean, this couldn't be his family technique, right?" Duo answered with another question.

"He was never taught how to use it. His father passed before he could teach him. He never even knew what his family technique was," Trowa stated somewhat frustrated—not specifically at Duo, but at the whole situation in general.

The boys continued to watch in silence, mulling over what could possibly be causing this.

"He's had his telepathy tampered with so much. Perhaps this is a…side effect, for lack of a better word," Wufei suggested, watching and wincing at a shot Quatre barely deflected.

Trowa, already pressed up against their barrier with his palms flat against it, rested his forehead on it. "This is making me realize just how much I don't know about Quatre's telepathy," he admitted regretfully.

"It's basically always been something we've just accepted I guess," Duo replied, with a hint of regret in his voice as well.

"If we knew more, perhaps we'd have more answers to what the hell is happening to him!" Trowa said in frustration.

"We can't focus on what we don't know. What do we know?" Heero urged, not letting his stoic expression drop from his face. Trowa simply closed his eyes and exhaled in a deep sigh.

"Nothing," Trowa stated sadly. "As much as you hate to admit Heero, we have no idea what is happening."

'How much more can he handle?' Wufei speculated to himself, looking out once again on the battle. He didn't want to say it aloud and distress Trowa any more than he already was.

"Look at him! He's not going to last much longer like that. We have to get out of here and help him!" Trowa burst out, frustrated and angry.

"We're trying. Just hold on," Wufei responded and then he whispered, "You hold on too Quatre."

* * *

'He's blocking my every move,' Quatre thought angrily. 'I'm just not powerful enough. Damn it," he thought clenching his teeth. 'I don't know how long I can stay this way.' All of the nerves along Quatre's arm were starting to tingle from the jolts of electricity. 'Think Quatre, think.' 

Reinforcing the shields around his thoughts to keep his enemy from reading his thoughts and strategy, he took a moment to look at his surroundings. The weather was his ally right now. The random bursts of lightning and thunder were distracting and dangerous even if they weren't channeled through him. He had a feeling the weather was somehow his doing yet he didn't exactly know how.

His opponent was still holding up the force field, keeping his friends at bay in order to keep them from attacking. The Sentinel was only just able to ward off Quatre's attacks—if there were the other four attacking him at once, the enemy would have no chance.

'That might be exactly what I need. If I can release my friends, it might give us the chance we need,' Quatre strategized.

Quatre summoned another lightning bolt to his hands. Feigning throwing it at his enemy, he swiftly turned to the side and unleashed the majority of the electricity at the force field protecting his friends. At the exact moment he yelled and thought telepathically, "GET DOWN!"

He had no clue if they would make it out alive. But right now it was his only choice—their only chance.

The others saw the jolt coming and heard the warning. Grabbing each other, they threw themselves against the opposite wall. Curling up in protective balls, they covered their ears and faces. The lightning burst over the force field in a brilliant flash of light. It danced over the surface of the bowl shaped force field, but it somehow had no effect, yet it gave Quatre the distraction he needed.

The enemy, seeing the lightning flowing toward his force field, threw more of his power at protecting it. He knew the jolt from Quatre's lightning would break the force field and free his friends. He couldn't allow that. Yet he failed to realize that by adding power to the force field, he would be taking away his defensive power against Quatre's blasts.

Quatre had based his whole plan on this reaction. He caught this moment of weakness and summoned another lightning bolt towards him. It flashed down from the sky and struck him—yet he molded it to his use.

Either this was the most lightning he had captured or this whole battle was finally taking its toll on him, but this jolt felt like it ran through his bones and his muscles. It flickered off his blond hair and made it stand on end. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth.

Opening his eyes, he strained to pull his arm down from its position holding the lightning, turned upwards toward the sky. Bringing his other hand in, he let the electricity flow between both palms, taking only a few precious seconds that he had before the Sentinel retaliated. Finding the exact moment, he threw the electricity at his enemy.

The blast flew straight through the air and the Sentinel threw up a defense shield. However, he was pushed back a few feet even though he had thought he had found a firm stance. The extreme power from Quatre's blast illuminated the whole sky once again—it shot over the Sentinel's bowl shaped force field and completely covered it. As a last ditch effort, unable to retaliate, the Sentinel pushed as much reinforcement as he could into his shield.

Quatre felt the Sentinel strengthen his shield and he put even more effort into his lightning jolt. He was so close—so close to finishing this. Finally, it was as if something someone had been pushing on for a long time suddenly gave way. With a yell, Quatre pushed the last remaining ounce of extra energy into strengthening his offensive.

Quatre's power finally proved to be more powerful.

The power of the lightning inundated and collapsed the Sentinel's shield with a loud static crack—effectively annihilating the man hidden underneath.

Once it overcame the Sentinel's shield, nothing hindered the power of the lightning from continuing its trajectory—towards the castle. With a crash, the lightning hit the castle with such a force that each stone was shattered. Stones, mortar, and debris flew in each direction resulting from the explosion and once strong rock walls crumbled to the ground.

Many of the rocks bounced off the force field containing four extremely surprised boys. The aftershock from the castle being destroyed shook the ground as if a powerful earthquake had hit. Each boy was thrown to the rough dirt and gravel ground.

Picking themselves up, with their mouths agape they stared in astonishment. The castle was no more than bits of rubble, the enemy was now just a black ash stain on the dirt, and the three guards were no more.

It was finally over.

* * *

The threat was gone. With eyes closed, chin nearly against his chest, Quatre began descending. His toes touched first and gently his heels also flattened on the ground. Still standing but slumped over, his arms slowly came down to rest at his sides. All of his weight finally settled upon the ground. He stumbled half a step forward. Barely having the strength, Quatre forced his head up from his chest and wearily opened his eyes. 

'Why….is….everything in…slow motion,' his overtaxed brain tried to process. His slowly dulling blue eyes watched as his friends fought their way to him. Rain lightly began to fall as the clouds became gray instead of deathly black.

'I-I tried….I wanted to stay…I am…so…sorry,' Quatre linked with the others for perhaps the last time. Quatre felt everything the others did—their anguish, despair, frustration, desperation. Giving them a weary, regretful smile, Quatre collapsed to the ground—

--and all telepathic links were broken.

* * *

Authoresses Note: I'm re-writing the whole ending of the story. I had initially ended it at one point ( a little later on) but I decided it was too abrupt and didn't close up some of the loose ends. So this is just a notice that updates might come a little slow! I'll try to be quick however! Hope you enjoyed--until next time take care everyone! 


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and I don't make any money off of this.

Authoresses Note: I am so sorry I'm becoming one of those "painfully slow" updaters! Now that college finals are over and I'm not so caught up in school I can finish this story and put some new ones from my mind onto my laptop!

Well enough talking, here's the next installment. I've made a bunch of changes from its original draft and I hope they work. On to the story!

* * *

Their enemy was defeated, but somehow the barrier separating them from the descending Quatre was only gradually disappearing. They were able to push their hands through and it was getting weaker by the moment, but it didn't disappear all together as they hoped it would. Trowa ceased struggling so he could watch Quatre. Gracefully he was descending back down to earth, his head bowed forward tiredly.

It hadn't rained a drop during the battle even though the black clouds were foreboding, but now, a light rain, almost just a mist, had begun to fall from the light gray clouds.

The quiet seemed odd after the thunderous battle. Even though the clouds remained, they were much slowly turning back to white and the thunder and lightning had suddenly moved on.

Trowa's eyes took in none of the weather changes—his eyes were riveted to the blond youth finally touching ground again and Trowa gasped when he saw him slightly stumble forward.

"Hurry," Trowa whispered—perhaps to the three boys or perhaps to the barrier which was too slowly disappearing.

"It's down!" Heero called tersely and the four of them broke out into a sprinting run.

Each pair of eyes widened as they heard Quatre's last message, 'I-I tried…I wanted to stay…I am…so…sorry.' They couldn't reach him in time before he collapsed.

It took Trowa a mere few more seconds before he was kneeling at Quatre's side. Quatre lay on his stomach, partly on his right side, and Trowa put a shaking hand on Quatre's shoulder and gently pulled him on to his back. One of Quatre's arms now lay across his chest while the other still lay slack palmed on the ground facing the sky. His eyes were closed.

"Quatre?" Trowa called, trying to get him to open his blue eyes. Tentatively, the green eyed teenager cupped his hand around Quatre's cheek and leaned over him. "Quatre?" he tried again, this time slightly louder. "Please love, open your eyes."

The other boys had sprinted over as fast as Trowa had, but they slowed the last few moments to give Trowa a second alone. They stood quietly a few steps behind him. Slowly, they started moving forward and closer to the two boys.

Walking around the two on the ground, Duo went to kneel on the other side of Quatre. Heero and Wufei remained standing behind Trowa, trying not to crowd.

Trowa squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, steeling himself for what he knew he had to do. Opening them once again, he raised a trembling hand and laid two fingers on Quatre's neck.

He held his breath for a moment, fearing what he would find, but was promptly rewarded by the feel of blood still pumping through Quatre's veins. Quatre was still alive.

Trowa sagged forward with a huge sigh of relief, carefully placing his forehead on Quatre's chest.

The other boys didn't know what to make of the sigh and Trowa hid his face by leaning his head on Quatre's chest, obscuring his expression from the others.

"Is he…?" Duo started, uncertain if his close friend was alive or dead.

Trowa sat up, but never took his eyes off Quatre. "He's alive," was Trowa's response.

"So he's only just out?" Duo replied hopefully. "In that case, how's his breathing, his pulse?" Duo asked, getting clinical. Trowa watched bleary eyed with exhaustion and relief as Duo checked over Quatre's vitals.

"For the spirits sake Quat, why did you have to scare the crap out of us like that," Duo whispered under his breath so no one else would hear him. "I thought we had actually lost you this time."

Duo sat back on his heels. "Everything's in check. Not everything's as rhythmic as it should be, but it's all there," Duo announced aloud.

"Would you be more specific?" Wufei urged impatiently.

Duo looked up at him seriously before glancing back down at the silent Trowa. The guy looked so worn out did he really want to hear the specifics of Quatre's condition.

Trowa however suddenly spoke up. "His breathing is fairly shallow and his heartbeat is a little thready," he supplied. He didn't need to mention the eerie paleness of Quatre's face or the icy coldness of his hands—those were observable and not incredibly important things.

Quatre's blond hair was sticking to his forehead and face from the mist and sweat. Trowa raised his hand to push Quatre's unruly hair aside, but he drew back quickly when he came in contact with the blond strands

"Something the matter?" Duo asked, confused.

"His hair is still electrified," Trowa said, frowning.

There was a moment of silence before Heero broke it. "On our way here, when he fell in the forest, you said his hair shocked you as well. But nothing like this had happened—he didn't do anything with the weather," he mused.

"There was however a storm that had been moving in," Wufei inserted. They all looked up to him. "No one else noticed it?" he queried with a frown. Their blank faces were enough of an answer. "Yes," Wufei said, folding his arms across his chest. "Dark clouds began moving in and I heard thunder. I had figured it was an inconvenient coincidence, but now it would seem he might have had something to do with that weather change."

"But at that point, he didn't have his telepathy. I think this was based on his telepathy returning to him," Trowa commented.

"I'm not saying I know anything for sure. I'm just telling you what I observed," Wufei said defensively.

Trowa remained quiet and simply took up Quatre's hand and began trying to rouse him. Duo slowly stood up from his crouched position and watched Trowa from above.

Wufei looked up from staring at Trowa and Quatre to gaze at the sky. Finally all of the clouds had moved on, leaving only the blue sky and late afternoon sun dipping towards the horizon. That mist from before had completely moved on and the only evidence that a violent storm had passed through were the black marks scarring the ground from lightning and water droplets dripping from the tree leaves. The sun illuminated the drops of water from that light mist making them a rich gold color.

'Since that day weeks ago with the incident of Quatre in the front yard, these storms surrounding his erratic behavior haven't been coincidence,' Wufei pieced together. 'Somehow he has control over the weather—but how?' Wufei furrowed his brow as he tried to fit parts of the puzzle together.

Heero took in everything—Trowa kneeling near the prostrate Quatre, Duo positioned on the other side looking in turn at each of the boys, Wufei looking up to the sky deep in thought. He could plainly see there was no assistance he could offer here so he turned around and began examining areas the battle had taken place.

He tread to the large black ash stain covering the ground. It was roughly a narrow rectangular shape, tapering to a point at the top. This stain was once one of the most powerful telepaths of the past three centuries. One of the telepaths who had been dominating and winning wars, capturing and manipulating "lesser" telepaths, and keeping themselves shrouded in mystery for nearly 300 years.

'And somehow Quatre defeated him,' Heero thought to himself, looking up to where Quatre would have been suspended in the air not more than 10 minutes ago. His memory did a brief flashback to what had happened mere minutes ago—within his minds eye, he saw the lightning, heard the thunder, the palpable tension and confusion.

Breaking from his thoughts, Heero turned back around to look at his small collection of friends—especially Quatre who was still lying on the ground, mostly blocked from view by Trowa.

'He survived that. I hope that means he won't succumb to this now,' Heero thought flatly.

"There's still light left," Heero stated aloud, moving purposefully towards his comrades. "We can make some headway on either getting back to Elda's home or a village if that's closer."

Hearing Heero's voice, Trowa looked behind him. He had been speaking to himself in his head, pleading Quatre to wake up, hoping Quatre would telepathically pick up on the projection. However, the only voice he heard in his mind was his own. Besides that, there was only a disturbing silence.

"Should we move him? I mean, you saw what just happened," Duo asked, using a hand motion to gesture toward Quatre.

"We can't simply stay here," Wufei retorted.

Trowa barely heard them. 'Quatre why are you so still?' he agonized, while his face was trained into a passive expression. Joy had resounded in his heart before when he had felt Quatre's precious pulse, but now despair was starting to hit him again. The young man in front of him didn't look like Quatre—Quatre had never looked this vulnerable, this weakened. He hadn't realized how detached he had become staring at Quatre, but a moment later he heard Duo's voice break through his trance.

"Trowa," he heard Duo say, probably repeat. A short second later he felt a hand on his shoulder. Trowa moved his eyes without moving his head to look up at Duo. Only one eye was visible to Duo through his cascade of bangs.

Duo was crouched down on the other side of Quatre leaning over him to put his hand on Trowa's shoulder.

"It's all right, man," Duo continued. "He's just been through a lot but he'll come out of it," he finished. He hoped he had somehow sounded confident; more confident than he actually felt. Trowa's expression wasn't showing it, but Duo could read Trowa's visible eye. Duo wished he could do anything to wipe that look of despair from Trowa's eyes—could find something to say to alleviate Trowa's concern. But at the moment, words were failing him.

Trowa nodded silently. He didn't even know if they had decided yet where to go, but he vaguely remembered Heero mentioning they should move.

Slipping his hand behind Quatre's neck, Trowa gently pulled him up to his chest. Quatre's head tilted to the side on Trowa's shoulder, but aside from that involuntary motion, there was no deliberate movement on Quatre's part. Trowa had at least expected a slight stirring from being moved, but there was nothing.

Just to quell his fear, he placed his fingers against Quatre's pulse once more and still found the heartbeat. For right now, Trowa decided that that was enough for him.

"Want me to take him?" Duo offered gently, seeing the numb state Trowa seemed to be in. There was only a slow shaking of Trowa's head in response.

With one hand holding Quatre upright against him, he fumbled with his right hand to unclasp Quatre's cloak. It would just get in the way.

"It doesn't look like you're going to get very far like that," Duo remarked regarding Trowa's attempt to get Quatre's cloak off. Reaching over with two hands he had it off momentarily. Draping it over his forearm, Duo stood up, but didn't move from watching Trowa and Quatre.

Trowa nodded his thanks before putting Quatre's arm around his neck and lifting him off the hard ground. He waited silently for someone to start moving and set the direction.

"I know one thing. He's going to be pissed to find out someone carried him," Duo remarked, not expecting an answer from anyone.

"We'll deal with his sense of pride later. Let's just go," Wufei responded gruffly as he returned from grabbing everyone's packs from behind the bushes. Duo hadn't noticed him leave, but now a well worn green canvas pack was being held in his face.

"Give me Trowa's. I'll take that too seeing he's got his hands full already," Duo gestured with his free hand. He slung his own over his shoulder, and took Trowa's, which also had some things in it for Quatre and held it in his other hand.

Wufei, Heero, and Duo quickly retrieved their nearly forgotten weapons—two swords, multiple arrows and its companion bow, and a wooden staff.

"Follow me," Heero said quietly and led the way into the forest. Duo took one last look at the disaster left behind them before turning on his heel and following his comrades.

* * *

Trowa blinked his sleep heavy eyes open. Turning over, he expected to touch warm body, but instead his hand landed on a cold empty blanket. A moment of panic washed over his still half asleep mind. 'Where's Quatre?' his mind tried to supply.

'Don't worry Trowa. I'm by the fire,' Trowa heard a familiar voice whisper in his mind. A familiar voice he hadn't heard in his mind in a long time.

Pushing himself up into a sitting position, he swept his eyes over the makeshift camp he and the others had set up before falling asleep. Everyone else seemed to be sleeping soundly.

Trowa could easily see from where he had placed his and Quatre's sleeping blankets where Quatre was sitting. He was huddled in front of the fire, his blanket still draped over his shoulders. He seemed entranced by the dancing flames that Duo and Heero had lit when they had first made camp that night. Giving one last rub to his temple, Quatre turned to regard Trowa.

It was at that point that Quatre's world seemed to lurch out from under him and tilted dizzily. Momentarily, his confused brain realized he had suddenly been brought into a standing position and was now in a near bone crushing embrace.

Taking a moment to realize it was Trowa who had pulled him up and it was Trowa who was now holding him for all he was worth, Quatre sighed contently and wrapped his arms around Trowa's waist.

Words didn't need to be passed in this situation. If they were, they would have been empty and useless compared to what the silent embrace was conveying.

Quatre could feel the tension, relief, joy, and worry roll off Trowa. He wondered if his emotions were somehow tangible as well—he was feeling overflowed with them, however not overwhelmed. His friends were safe, his love was safe, the Sentinels had been defeated, and he had regained his telepathy. There wasn't much else that could satisfy him.

That is, until Trowa pulled out from the embrace and kissed Quatre soundly. Quatre's world spun dizzily for the second time in minutes however, this time it was for a pleasant reason.

When Trowa pulled back, he simply looked Quatre in the eyes. Quatre stared back and marveled at how the fire-light cast strange shadows on the one side of his face and lit his green eyes with a tint of orange and red.

"Are you all right?" Trowa asked in his slow manner, scrutinizing Quatre's eyes for any hint of a lie.

"So far as I can tell," Quatre answered with what he tried to make a reassuring smile.

Trowa's eyes minutely narrowed. They were still focused full force on Quatre's face. "That's not the full truth," Trowa replied flatly.

Finally breaking the eye contact and not waiting for an answer, he brought his hand up to Quatre's forehead. 'No fever—why is he shaking? It's not that cold…' Trowa thought.

"It feels cold enough," Quatre mumbled not fully thinking, his gaze having been pulled back to the leaping flames.

Trowa however heard the statement and understood what it meant. Grabbing the corners of Quatre's blanket he pulled them tighter over Quatre's shoulders and body.

"Your telepathy is truly back?" Trowa asked, still fiddling with Quatre's blanket.

This time Quatre's smile was true. "Yes it is."

"When did it happen? Better yet, how?" Trowa pressed.

The darkening of Quatre's expression didn't slip past Trowa's keen eyes. "I'm not sure exactly what happened, but," Quatre paused for a moment, trying to formulate his thoughts. "The main Sentinel conjured an illusion of the four of you dying and I was completely helpless," Quatre spoke as he frowned angrily at the memory. "I, however, did not know it was illusion. To me it was real and unbearable," his voice broke for a moment on the last word and he forced himself to take a deep breath. "Anyway, something simply….shattered, for lack of a better word, in my mind. Suddenly my telepathy was back," Quatre shrugged.

"I know," Quatre chuckled, looking back up at Trowa a few seconds later. "I have no idea either—and I'm just as confused."

Trowa smirked at Quatre who had just read his thought. "I'm going to have to get used to this all over again aren't I?"

"Apparently so," Quatre nodded his head with a smile.

Their small camp fell silent again apart from the gentle night noises and the popping and hissing of burning wood.

Quatre, who had turned to look at the fire during their conversation, gave a tired sigh before allowing himself to lean slightly to one side on to Trowa's chest.

"You weren't telling the whole truth before," Trowa decided to bring up once again. Quatre hadn't given him a full account yet on how he felt after he regained conscious—which he felt a little slighted for Quatre not waking him.

"I have a headache. I'm sure it will go away with some sleep though. It's been a long day," Quatre tried to wave off.

He knew Quatre was going to ask anyway so Trowa decided to simply bring it up himself. "How come you didn't wake me when you first woke up? I was very worried and would have liked to know you were all right."

"You're all incredibly exhausted from trekking after me and fighting in battles because of me. You all deserved rest and I didn't want to be the one to deny anyone that.

I figured in the morning you would have seen that I was all right," Quatre explained.

"Your plan was flawed however," Trowa responded. Quatre tilted his head to look up at Trowa's profile. "I might have been sleeping, but it was far from peaceful."

"I'm sorry Tro—" Quatre started.

"Stop. It's too early in the morning for profuse apologies. I see you're all right now and that's enough," Trowa gave Quatre a small smile.

"You still feel slighted," Quatre remarked.

"I do. But it's all right. Now, I'll lend you my cloak and we're going back to sleep. I'm supposing you won't let me wake the others to let them know you're all right?" Trowa asked, skeptically at the end.

Quatre merely smiled. "Heero has been awake the whole time," he whispered.

"He always was good at feigning sleep," Trowa stated, glancing over his shoulder at his 'sleeping' comrade. They both heard the indignant snort from Heero's direction and looking over, saw him roll over on his side, pulling his blanket further up his shoulders.

"About halfway through our conversation too, I felt a sense of content from Duo and Wufei. I think they might have heard us, our voices, but they're fast asleep," Quatre remarked.

Trowa nodded. "Then let's go to sleep," he said, not as a suggestion. Guiding his stubborn love back to their sleeping blankets, they sat down and Trowa grabbed his well worn pack. After rummaging a few seconds, he triumphantly pulled out his cloak and wrapped it around Quatre before he could protest.

Quatre pulled one of his arms out from under the cloak Trowa was securing around him and touched Trowa's neck. The bruises from Trowa's recent strangling were beginning to show their mottled black and blue colors. Quatre gently placed his fingers on Trowa's neck—and he was disheartened to see how his fingers perfectly matched the bruises shape.

"It wasn't you," Trowa said tersely, quickly pulling Quatre's hand down.

"I know," Quatre gave a wan smile. "It just sickens me however that they used me to do that to you," Quatre said in a lower, more dangerous voice. Quatre shook his head, his eyes downcast shaking the thoughts away before striking up the conversation again.

"Did the others fall asleep all right? How long was I out by the way," Quatre asked, even though his sentence ended with a yawn.

Quatre was met by silence and instead of an answer, Trowa leaned closer, wrapped his arms around him, and pulled him down on to the blanket.

"I know that look," Quatre said knowingly. "Quatre will only get his answers in the morning, right?"

"You guessed it. Sleep and questions can come later," Trowa commented.

Quatre gave a fake exasperated groan and closed his eyes.

"If you wake up again, promise me you'll wake me too," Trowa then said sternly as an afterthought, even though he noticed Quatre's breaths evening out and his body relaxing.

"Mm hmm. You go to sleep too," Quatre mumbled, before tucking his cloak in around him with fumbling fingers.

It was a few minutes later and Trowa just relished the feel of Quatre in his arms.

'I love you Trowa,' came a sleepy telepathic whisper in the brunette's mind.

"Love you too Quatre," was the last thing Trowa said as he too closed his eyes as they both fell into peaceful sleep.

* * *

Authoresses Note: I just wanted to mention that in the original draft, I killed Quatre. Brought him back a few minutes later but I totally took him out of the living world for a little bit. I changed it however because in my other story Probably Wouldn't Be This Way I killed Quatre as well. I felt it would be a little redundant to kill my main character twice when I only have two stories out there. It was a bit too much—sure, I don't feel any remorse grievously injuring my characters, but I try to kill them off as little as possible Hence the changes.

Well we're winding down to the end of this story. There are a few chapters left, some loose ends to tie up, people to meet, problems to solve, but we're gettin' there. Hope I still have readers out there and if the spirits moving you, review!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing but I do own my original characters (which will show up sooner or later!)

Authoresses Note: Holy crp I'm updating! These are still coming pretty slowly. I apologize, but don't fret though—this story WILL be finished. Perhaps before I go back to school in August!

* * *

"Has he woken up at all yet?"

"He did last night, Duo," Trowa remarked, from where he sat, trying to suppress a yawn.

"Ah, I thought I heard his voice last night. I was hoping it wasn't just my imagination," Duo replied, relief in his voice. "Think he'll be out for much longer?"

"I couldn't tell you," Trowa answered.

"Heero seems to be itching to get home, but we'll stall him as long as needed. In other words, it would be put to me to stall him," Duo replied with a grin, turning his attention to folding his blankets up as he talked.

Trowa looked down to the person they were talking about waking up. Trowa wished he could let Quatre sleep longer, but it was true—they should really be starting home. It would take at least two days to reach Elda's house where Mei and Michael were and then at least a week after that to reach their own village. Trowa quietly hoped Quatre would be well enough to travel the distance.

Just as Trowa was about to lean over and wake him up, Quatre stirred. "'M awake. I'm awake," he mumbled.

"Sorry," Trowa said.

"No Duo's right," Quatre yawned, opening his eyes. "It's about time we started heading back."

"You heard us?" Trowa asked.

"I was just waking up," Quatre replied and sat up, giving a stretch.

"Hey Quat it's good to see you awake," Duo remarked as Wufei re-entered the campsite.

"I was able to find fresh water," Wufei said as he held up the canteens.

"Fantastic. Now can you find something for us to eat other than these rations?" Duo said as he stared distastefully at the bland ration bar he had pulled from his pack.

"If only," Wufei snorted. "I wouldn't mind something different for a change."

Wufei suddenly noticed Quatre when he and Trowa stood up to fold the blanket they were sitting on.

"Quatre," Wufei said, slightly surprised. "It's good to see you well."

"Thanks Wufei. How are the two of you?" Quatre asked, aiming his question at Duo and Wufei. He knew from experience, Wufei abhorred when Quatre used his telepathy on him without asking. Even if it was just to see how he was feeling. Quatre understood Wufei's request for privacy—his mind, and anyone's mind for that matter, was their personal business. Duo however was a toss up. Sometimes he minded and sometimes he didn't. Quatre decided to play it safe and just ask both of them aloud and hope they would tell him the truth.

"Now it should be us asking _you_ that," Duo countered, finishing off his 'breakfast'. "You were in pretty rough shape last night after that stunt you pulled."

"As you can see I'm fine. I want to know how both of you are," Quatre dismissed.

"Well then, as you can see we're both fine as well," Duo responded with a smirk and didn't disclose any other information. "You don't give details, I don't give details."

Quatre simply rolled his eyes. "I woke up probably sometime around midnight. Now I'm feeling well. That better?"

"Good enough. I can't speak for 'Fei, but I'm feeling pretty good. Just sore," Duo answered, proving his point by stretching his arms far over his head.

Wufei glared at Duo for being called "'Fei", but if Duo noticed, he was ignoring him. "I am feeling fine as well," Wufei answered gruffly.

"And Heero" Quatre asked, somehow feeling not fully satisfied at his friends answers.

"When he left this morning he seemed fine. You know him—he'd never let it show he was hurting or anything. That's where you come in handy," Duo smiled at Quatre jokingly. "Thinking along those lines, is your telepathy back?" he asked hopefully.

'I believe it might be,' Quatre answered telepathically.

"Don't be a smart ass, Quat," Duo responded shaking his head.

"I bet he wasn't a smart ass until he met you," Wufei commented just loud enough for the others to hear, although his eyes remained averted.

"Hey," Duo was about to protest when Heero re-entered the camp. Quatre noticed the small fresh bandage over Heero's eye. He then noticed the lack of dirt on Heero's face—on everyone's face for that matter. Quatre touched his own face. 'I'm clean as well. They must've taken care of me and each other last night. I wish I could have been awake to help,' Quatre thought remorsefully.

Heero's eyes focused in on the awake and alert Quatre. "Are you all right?" he asked, his expression not betraying his emotions.

'I sure am getting that asked of me a lot,' Quatre thought slightly exasperated. 'Hopefully this will at least be the last one for awhile.' Instead of letting his somewhat annoyed feelings show, he answered Heero with a pleasant "yes".

Heero nodded his approval before addressing everyone else as well. "Are we ready to leave?"

"Ready and willing. Is there anything of interest out there?" Duo asked while shouldering his pack.

"Not unless you find trees of interest," Heero answered flatly.

"Oh don't we love your shining sense of humor," Duo said, rolling his eyes.

"Let's just go," Heero said, turning and with a look over his shoulder started moving into the forest in the direction he had just come from.

"And hey, while we're walking, we expect a little enlightenment on what happened yesterday," Duo commented toward Quatre.

"I'm honestly not sure what happened myself, but I'll tell you what I know," Quatre said as he shouldered his pack as well and followed the others.

They moved steadily through the forest, Heero in the lead. While walking, Quatre spent the beginning of their journey explaining to the others what had happened to spur the return of his telepathy. It was basically what he had explained during the night to Trowa. He told of his awakening in the middle of the night and he outright admitted he honestly didn't know how he had controlled the weather and lightning as he did.

Duo mentioned Wufei saying something about storms following Quatre around and like usual, Wufei was quick to correct him. Wufei took over talking and began telling his observations of whenever something strange occurred concerning Quatre in the past few weeks, such as him in the front yard, the seizure in the woods, the weather seemed to drastically change. Once the occurrence was over, the weather would return to normal. Quatre commended Wufei on his observations, but after that fell into a thoughtful silence.

After a little while, Quatre struck up conversation again and tried to get more out of them about what happened after he lost consciousness, but the others gave him little information. Deciding not to pry and read thoughts, he fell silent once again and just kept walking. Duo went up to walk next to Trowa and Wufei moved to bring up the rear.

With Heero in the lead, their pace was brisk. They did however notice that it was slower than the pace Heero usually set. All were silently thankful--they were all still tired from yesterday's battle, emotionally and physically.

All were so driven that they failed to notice Quatre falling slightly behind. All except Trowa.

"You're moving slower," Trowa observed, dropping a step and moving to be next to Quatre. They continued walking.

Quatre took a deep breath and exhaled. "We've gone a long way."

"Nothing's wrong?" Trowa pressed.

He received a wan smile. "Nothing's wrong," Quatre responded. He dropped his smile and took another deep breath, trying to catch his breath.

"Should I believe you? You have a habit of not telling the full truth in order to not 'inconvenience' others," Trowa raised his eyebrow slightly.

Quatre gave him a look. "I feel the same as all of us. We're all tired and sore and that includes me," Quatre said tersely.

"So your headache went away?" Trowa asked, knowing he was starting to tread on thin ice. One of the only things that irritated Quatre was when you asked him too many questions on how he was feeling.

"Some since last night," Quatre answered noncommittally.

"But not completely?" Trowa supplied.

It took a moment before Quatre finally shook his head.

"We just need to keep moving. Heero intends to keep going until it becomes too dark," Quatre announced.

Trowa heard what Quatre was saying and looked up. The sun was only just beginning its descent. It was still awhile until they would stop. He wasn't too pleased about that, but there wasn't much that could be done.

The two of them side by side continued walking, pushing through the underbrush at times.

By the time they decided to stop for the night, Trowa felt they should have stopped at least an hour prior. All seemed tired, but Trowa was starting to notice Quatre's pallor. Any of the color that had returned during the day had slowly begun to disappear and his expression was becoming somewhat…blanker.

"This place looks good," Heero announced, dropping his pack near a tree in the small pine tree clearing they had chosen for a campsite for the night. Glancing over everyone once, he began picking up wood nearby to begin the fire.

Quatre gave one last rub to his forehead with his right hand before placing his pack on the ground. There was no smile on his face and Trowa watched as Quatre sighed.

"Need help?" Quatre asked, moving over to Heero. Heero stopped for a moment and trained his eyes on Quatre. With his eyes, he gave him a once over. Satisfied that the blonde wasn't about to collapse, he finally nodded and handed the bundle of wood he had in his arms to Quatre.

Quatre set about starting a fire. He smiled with satisfaction when the embers sparked and the wood began to burn.

Getting up from his crouching position, Quatre brushed his hands off on his tunic and went back to where Trowa was pulling out things from the packs. Quatre rubbed his arms briskly with his hands feeling the cold of the night beginning to set in.

"Is this close enough to the fire?" Trowa asked, noticing Quatre trying to warm himself.

"Yes its fine," Quatre said, his voice betraying how tired he was.

Quatre sat down gratefully on the blanket Trowa had laid out while Quatre was making the fire. Once Trowa was seated next to him, Quatre tried his hardest to stay awake. The others had struck up some form of conversation—mostly where they were, the direction they were heading, the distance they had traveled, and how far they had left.

'I've got to stay awake. No one else is asleep yet,' Quatre tried to pep talk himself. However, he slowly began to not be able to control his leaning closer to Trowa and gave up on resisting putting his head on Trowa's shoulder. He didn't even notice his eyes slipping shut or him falling asleep.

Trowa felt Quatre's head rest on his shoulder, but had figured Quatre was still awake. He suddenly heard Duo chuckle.

"I was wondering when he was going to fall asleep," Duo grinned, pointing at Quatre's sleeping form.

Trowa tried to pull his head back to look at Quatre without moving but it didn't work. Almost dejectedly, Quatre slowly sat up and ran his hand over his eyes. "Sorry I fell asleep." He took a breath, trying to wake himself up. "Did I miss anything?"

"No man, go back to sleep," Duo said, looking down at the rations he was about to eat. "For the spirits sake can we not eat these anymore," he muttered under his breath.

"Duo's right. Sleep," Trowa was trying to convince.

"We were just about to go to sleep as well," Wufei said as he pulled his cloak over his shoulders.

Quatre couldn't resist closing his eyes, but he did a brief telepathic scan to see if they were lying to him just so he would go asleep. They were telling the truth however.

"Lie down," Trowa coaxed quietly, just in Quatre's ear.

Quatre mumbled some form of affirmative. He was leaning on Trowa's shoulder once again and it was apparent he had fallen asleep already. Trowa twisted carefully as not to lurch Quatre suddenly to the ground. Putting his hand behind Quatre's head, Trowa laid Quatre down gently.

"Why is he pale?" Heero questioned, glancing at Quatre, until he looked up at Trowa.

Trowa shrugged. "He's being very elusive as to how he feels," Trowa explained.

"It would help if we were mind readers too wouldn't it?" Duo proclaimed before curling up on his side with a yawn. "I'm going to follow in his footsteps now. Goodnight."

* * *

Blue eyes blinked open in the morning light. It was probably approximately 7am and after closing them once more, Quatre fully opened his eyes and from where he lay on his side, watched Heero. Heero was crouched in front of the fire setting up a wooden structure with some thick sticks found in the surrounding woods.

Without reading his thoughts, Quatre tried to figure out what Heero was doing. Quietly Quatre continued to watch and only after a few minutes, did he notice the two dead rabbits at Heero's feet. That's what he was doing with the sturdy sticks—building a roasting spit.

"I know you're awake," Heero stated flatly, not taking his eyes off what he was creating.

Quatre gave a weak smile before sitting up. "You're observant even this early in the morning," Quatre remarked. Heero merely smirked.

"You're also going to make Duo a very happy man with those rabbits. He was becoming very sick of eating those rations," Quatre said quietly, not wanting to wake Trowa who was curled up close to him or Wufei or Duo.

"Duo wasn't afraid to voice his opinion about the food. There was the opportunity for something different so I took it," Heero stated, finally finishing his spit.

Carefully, as to not wake Trowa, Quatre stood up and sat in front of the fire close to Heero, but not close enough to get in his way. He briskly rubbed his hands and held them out to be warmed by the flames.

Heero frowned. 'It's not that cold this morning,' he thought to himself.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Quatre asked quickly—as if changing the subject.

Heero merely grunted a yes and took his knife from his boot. He began the process of cleaning the animals. Quatre got up and went back to his pack. He picked up Trowa's instead and took out the knife that was stored in there. Going back over to Heero, he stood near his still crouching friend and held out his hand.

"I'll take care of the other one. The faster they cook, the faster we can eat them," Quatre explained. Heero gave it a brief moment of thought before tossing the animal up to Quatre.

The blonde sat down and went about his task. He and Heero worked in silence and finished about the same time. While putting the rabbits on the spit, Quatre took his canteen and using sparse amounts of water, rinsed off his hands.

"So what are you not telling us?" Heero suddenly brought up. Quatre turned around to see Heero's intense blue eyes piercing him. Quatre knew Heero wasn't a telepath, but with his observation skills, he nearly was.

"What do you mean?" Quatre asked, actually slightly confused.

"Trowa is worried about you," Heero said monotone. "It's not easy to worry Trowa—even when you are concerned. He believes in your ability to take care of yourself. However, after seeing you last night, I too believe something is wrong. I've seen your sleeping habits—you do not fall asleep easily. Last night you were asleep before you even laid you down."

"Before you continue Heero," Quatre interrupted, "I believe I have the right to be exhausted," he finished in a non-defensive tone as he sat down somewhat heavily in his previous place near Heero.

Heero nodded. "I understand you haven't had time to properly recover from your capture, the knife wound, and what occurred during the battle." Heero stopped momentarily when he saw the almost imperceptible wince from Quatre at the list of injuries. "But we need to know if there is anything else wrong," Heero stated, in almost a command voice. As if it weren't a request, but an order.

Quatre remained silent, thoughtful.

"Do you want to worry Trowa any further? In a way, I believe he has been through nearly as much as you these past few weeks," Heero commented.

Quatre turned his head from the fire to glare angrily at Heero. "Don't you think I realize that? I am already ashamed enough for what I've put Trowa through—all of you through," he said, frustrated. Quatre looked back down on the flames, his expression the same.

"Heero, even if there was something wrong, what would you plan to do? We would still be the same distance from a village or Elda's house," Quatre queried after a pregnant pause.

"If that was the case, we would split up. You would stay here with Trowa and Duo and Wufei and I would find the nearest village and secure assistance," Heero explained.

Quatre shook his head fiercely side to side. "No," he said looking up at Heero, still shaking his head. "No. I've been weak enough during this journey, someone else having to care for me. I do not want to be any more trouble than I've already been," Quatre insisted.

'All I've done is worry them the past few weeks, they've had to take care of me, risk their lives in battle because of me, and then afterwards I couldn't even take care of them. I slowed them down considerably yesterday and wasn't even able to contribute to the conversation about where we've been or where we're going. I refuse to be any more trouble,' Quatre thought, frustrated with himself.

So deep in thought, Quatre didn't notice Heero looking at him almost…quizzically.

"Quatre. You have been anything but weak," Heero remarked, his voice still monotone, but Quatre detected the emotion behind it.

The thin lipped set expression slowly melted from Quatre's face, but he still sat facing the fire. To receive any form of compliment from Heero was rare and not to be taken lightly. Quatre took a deep breath.

"The real truth is no…there's nothing wrong. I'm tired and I do have a headache, but neither is severe enough for me to remain behind," Quatre responded quietly yet sincerely.

Heero nodded and Quatre suspected the conversation was therefore concluded. Not caring about the condition of his clothes, Heero wiped his hands free of blood and dirt on to his tunic and pants. They were already beyond repair so he didn't see the point in concerning himself in keeping them clean. Turning the rabbits on the spit, he checked how they were cooking. He then noticed Quatre's face turned away from him, but from the slight profile of him, he could see a smile.

Quatre turned back. "I think Duo's waking up," he whispered.

"Am I dreaming that smell? Or perhaps I've died and gone to the afterlife," Duo's sleepy voice permeated the camp. Heero suddenly heard an "ow!" and leaned over slightly to see clearly around the spit at Duo. He rolled his eyes when it became apparent that Duo had pinched himself.

"You're awake Duo," Quatre said, "And alive thank the spirits," he added. "Heero said he 'saw the opportunity for a change' and took it. Lucky for us."

"How much longer until its done?" Duo asked hungrily.

"A few more minutes. We'll let the others wake first," Heero announced.

Duo seemed satisfied with the answer and perched himself cross-legged on his blanket and pulled his braid over one shoulder. He appeared content to wait for the others to wake up and in the meantime, try to fix his braid. Small wisps of hair had come loose and pieces of leaves had become entangled in it.

Quatre gave an amused chuckle as Duo fought with his hair. Duo glanced up at him. "Yeah laugh over there instead of offering to help me out. I see how much I mean to you," Duo exclaimed with fake hurt.

"I never told you you had to grow out your hair. I'm under no obligation to help you out with it," Quatre replied with a smirk.

"He does have a point."

Quatre looked to the new voice with a smile. "Morning Trowa," he greeted the green eyed young man.

"Am I the last one awake?" Wufei's voice was heard. He sounded a little disgusted with himself.

"If Duo hadn't smelled food, he would've been the last one awake," Heero replied.

Duo dropped his braid. "Hey, if I had known I would've gotten teased this much this morning, I would've just stayed asleep," he proclaimed.

"More food for us," Wufei brought up. Quatre laughed and he waved for Duo to come over to him.

"Come here Duo. I see a couple places I don't think you can reach," Quatre offered. As he extended his arm however a look of confused discomfort crossed his face and he quickly pulled back his arm. Before anyone could say anything, he pulled his tunic away from his neck and put his hand down his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Wufei questioned.

"I had nearly forgotten about this bandage. The knot just came undone," Quatre answered. 'Surprising it didn't undo earlier,' he thought mildly to himself. "Trowa would you mind helping me fix this?" he asked out loud.

Trowa shook his head and grabbed supplies from his pack. Quatre unbuckled the belt secured around the waist of his tunic and pulled the tunic up once he sat down in front of Trowa.

"Take it off!" Duo cat-called. He was silenced however when his blanket was telekinetically thrown over his head. "Hey!" he called as he tried to extricate himself from the coarse fabric.

"What is it?" Trowa asked quietly, when he saw the look of discomfort flash over Quatre's expression.

"Using the telekinesis didn't make my head feel any better," Quatre explained, shaking his head of the feeling.

At this point, his shirt was up high enough to expose the old bandage over his knife wound from a few weeks prior. He pulled his left arm out of the shirt sleeve and put the tunic over his left shoulder to hold it in place. His other arm he kept in the sleeve. With Trowa's hands helping, he unwrapped the gauze from around his chest then pulled back the poultice.

"I'm glad to see that's healing well," Trowa remarked when Quatre had gotten the whole bandage off.

"It doesn't even look like it needs to be re-bandaged," Quatre commented.

"You should until we have a healer check it," Trowa replied.

Quatre nodded. "Yeah, that's not a bad idea." 'There's enough wrong with me already, let's not add to the list,' he thought to himself.

Just for good measure Trowa handed Quatre the anti-infection herbs he had and Quatre rubbed them on the closed wound. Quatre then held the small square bandage in place while Trowa secured it by wrapping new gauze around him again.

"Thanks," Quatre said as he pulled down his tunic.

"They're done," Heero announced, meaning the rabbits he had been cooking the whole time. Carefully, as to not burn himself, he took the spit off the fire and split the portions evenly. They each had battered tin plates and cups in their packs—ones that weighed very little and didn't take up much space.

"Oh this is fantastic," Duo's eyes rolling back in pleasure as he began eating. He didn't even look at the meat before he ate it.

Quatre however, had enjoyed the smell of the meat cooking but now as he held his full plate in his hands, his stomach turned over. He felt Trowa watching him with a sideways glance so Quatre returned it. Trowa was curious as to why Quatre wasn't eating yet, so Quatre quelled the curiosity and began eating, ignoring his stomach. 'Perhaps I'm just hungry,' Quatre told himself.

Heero finished first and once he did he busied himself with taking down the spit and throwing dirt on the fire. "Once we're done eating, we'll be going," he announced.

"How far did we get yesterday?" Quatre asked, picking slightly at the meat with a frown before putting another bite in his mouth.

"With the distance we covered yesterday, and with the same pace today we should reach Elda's home mid-day tomorrow," Heero stated, carefully organizing his blankets and folding them.

'We're going slower. But perhaps our slower pace might be for the best. We're all exhausted and there's no need to push ourselves,' Quatre contemplated.

Quatre looked down at his plate and simply couldn't stomach the last few bites. He held it out to Trowa. "Do you want the rest?" he asked.

"You don't want to finish it?" Trowa responded.

Quatre shrugged. "I'm full. But I don't want to waste it."

Trowa took the last few pieces and ate them. Quatre couldn't help but feel

Trowa's wariness that he hadn't finished his meal, but Quatre didn't respond. Instead, he stood up, brushed himself off and started to pack up his sparse belongings.

He closed his heavy lidded eyes for a moment, wishing he could simply lie back down and sleep longer. Perhaps ease his now queasy stomach. But they needed to move on. They could relax once they reached Elda's home. Quatre felt Trowa's presence move closer and then fingers under his chin. Those gentle fingers tilted his head up to look in Trowa's eyes.

"Do you need to stay here longer?" Trowa asked seriously.

"No," Quatre replied, resignedly. "I'm not going to delay us any further. We need to get to Elda's house or any village for that matter. None of you look or feel 100--you all need to be taken care of as well."

Quatre felt Trowa resisting the urge to once again remind him that only Quatre was the one that had suddenly and quite violently regained his telepathy and was unconscious for over 6 hours.

"Can we please just go?" Quatre asked impatiently, tired of being asked if he wanted to be left behind. He was becoming frustrated by why _he_ had to be explicitly truthful about how he felt, but it was all right for everyone else to keep their health secret.

Quatre felt Trowa's temper flare for a moment, but the brunette never opened his mouth or continued his thoughts. Trowa simply took his hand away silently and finished his packing.

Quatre knew he had insulted Trowa. Trowa was merely trying to express his concern, something not always easy for Trowa to do. It was only over the past year, he had been able to do so.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Trowa finally said as he brought his pack up to his shoulder.

"And I didn't mean to snap at you," Quatre answered, his voice no longer defensive. "Could we go though? The sooner we're all safe, the sooner you can ask me if I'm okay and I can say yes. I'm ready for this to be over."

"As am I," Trowa stated, accepting the somewhat of an apology. Perhaps he should just observe Quatre's movements and not keep asking about his health.

Quatre gave Trowa a small reassuring smile. "The others are ready. Let's go."

* * *

Authoresses Note: I have the feeling I'm really dragging this story out, but I'm enjoying it and soon I'm going to try and address some of the loose ends I see hanging about the story. Just a few more chapters. I hope my readers stick with me! 


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the boys. I do own my original characters but that's about it.

* * *

Trowa walked slightly behind Quatre, bringing up the rear of their procession through the woods. Duo was in front of Quatre leaving Heero and Wufei in the front. Trowa saw how Quatre would intermittently rub his forehead. He was holding back asking if he was all right, but he desperately wanted to know what was wrong.

Quatre, unbeknownst to Trowa could read Trowa's every thought at the moment. There wasn't any anger from Trowa, just a form of defensive reluctance to ask Quatre anything anymore. Quatre discretely rubbed his arms and tilted his head toward the sky. The spring sun was nearly at its zenith. He held back a sigh when he realized how long they were going to keep walking—a couple more hours.

"Why did everyone become so silent!" Duo finally exclaimed, breaking the silence. "Wow, you'd think we were walking to a funeral," he grumbled.

"What do you wish to talk about?" Wufei said skeptically.

"Just about anything at this point," Duo muttered. Since no one seemed to listen to him after that point, he had to find ways to entertain himself. The first thing he did was scan his friends with a cursory glance whether they were in front or behind of him.

Heero looked steady as a rock as usual, but Duo wondered if that was simply what his exterior looked like. With the pace and the stress they had all been dealing with the past month, how could anyone be feeling perfectly fine?

Wufei however was fairly easy to read--he didn't seem completely certain on his feet. Duo thought it could be related to that bruise that was ghosting over his temple. He had gotten knocked pretty sharply on the head while fighting the Sentinels.

Trowa seemed all right besides those bruises forming around his neck, but his eyes remained trained on Quatre's back and person in general. Duo thought it was a good idea however. Out of the five of them with the unsteady gaits and the extent of scrapes and bruises, Duo thought that Quatre looked the worst. His blonde friend looked unscathed, no bruising or cuts visible, but he was pale and his normally bright eyes just looked so…weary.

Duo knew better however than to ask Quatre 'how he was feeling'. He had already heard his and Trowa's earlier conversation where Quatre had snapped at Trowa. It took a lot for Quatre to snap at anyone—_especially_ Trowa.

'I would snap too if everyone was asking me every 5 seconds how I felt,' Duo thought to himself. At that point, he thought he saw Quatre smile slightly. He smirked when he realized Quatre had probably caught that comment—even though Duo hadn't spoken it out loud.

After taking his quick inventory on the health of his comrades, Duo turned his attention to studying the surrounding foliage.

"Wait--hold on," he called out, holding his hand up behind him to halt the others. Heero and Wufei turned around. He crouched down in front of a heavily branched bush. Gingerly holding up one of the leaves, he found its branch to be snapped and drooping.

"This wasn't from us," he said. "And there's more," Duo stated, getting up and examining each branch critically. "From the number of branches disturbed, I'd say there were a bunch of people through here. Quatre, is there a village nearby at all?" Duo asked.

Quatre concentrated a moment through his headache and a smile broke out across his face. "Yes there is. Probably a little over a mile from here."

"Search for the road," Heero stated, signaling them to spread out. "It will be easier than walking through this underbrush and there's no need to be secretive anymore."

For the first time since they had all been reunited after Quatre's capture, they all separated and began looking for the road. Trowa, however, was reluctant to leave Quatre on his own. He was the last to begin to walk away, not before watching Quatre with the eyes of a hawk.

It was only a few minutes when Wufei called out, "I found it."

They all converged on Wufei's voice and stood on the narrow road. It was a simple road with two ruts made by wagons down the length of it with crab grass and weeds growing in the unused center. Trees hung over the dirt road and the road itself curved and weaved through the forest.

"Which way is the village?" Heero asked.

They all subconsciously looked to Quatre.

"It's that way," he tilted his chin in the direction he was facing.

"Then let's not waste time," Heero stated.

With the thought of a village and possibility to sleep in an inn finally instead of on the ground, they subconsciously picked up their pace.

They had walked approximately half a mile down the road, when Trowa took a moment to look back at Quatre. He was attempting to give Quatre a little 'space' considering what had transpired earlier.

Trowa was surprised to see Quatre standing, stooped over slightly, with his hands on his knees about 30 feet down the road. It was clear by the way his back was moving up and down that he was trying to catch his breath.

Quietly, Trowa made his way back to him and bent down to look at Quatre's face. Quatre tilted his head up to look at him.

"I was going to….catch up in a minute," Quatre said, swallowing and continuing to breathe. "I just needed to catch my breath." He straightened up. Trowa did as well.

Trowa still remained silent, but fixed Quatre with a look.

The blonde shifted uncomfortably for a moment under the disapproving expression. Suddenly, he sighed and rubbed his forehead before running the same hand through his hair slowly.

He closed the one step that separated him and Trowa. Quatre was just the right height to put his forehead on Trowa's shoulder, which he did. He made no move to embrace Trowa, but simply closed his eyes.

"This headache won't go away no matter what I do," Quatre finally admitted.

Trowa tensed when Quatre unexpectedly swayed back. His arm was immediately around the blonde's waist.

"Oh," Quatre muttered dazedly. "That hasn't happened before." He pressed his forehead to Trowa's shoulder again and this time put one of his hands on that same shoulder.

"Ok," Quatre stated after a few moments. "The dizziness passed."

Trowa didn't answer, but instead kept a steady hold on Quatre and looked down the road. He could hear faraway sounds of the village they were traveling toward and see the backs of their friends.

"We don't have far to go," Trowa stated, as he turned his head back to Quatre. Listlessly, Quatre nodded his head. "C'mon," he gently urged Quatre forward, taking the blonde's elbow in his hand. "I'll help you."

"Do we have any idea what could be causing this?" Trowa asked after they had been walking a few minutes.

Quatre emitted a frustrated sigh. A couple of quick breaths later and Quatre finally spoke up.

"I don't know for certain," Quatre stated, taking a deep breath.

'I only started feeling this way after my telepathy returned,' Quatre projected to Trowa. He was becoming too out of breath to say it out loud. 'It's possible it's related.'

"But there's also the possibility you've simply became sick because you're worn out," Trowa pointed out, speaking aloud.

'Or it could be that,' Quatre nodded and answered telepathically. The telepathic voice didn't sound so sure however.

They both fell silent and Trowa kept his steadying hand on Quatre's arm. They rounded a bend in the road and finally began to hear closer evidence of the village. Roosters crowed, the loud shouting voices of the villagers selling their wares, and the gleeful shrieks of children although they couldn't see it yet.

"So what's going on back here?" Duo asked. He had turned around to see Trowa nearly holding Quatre up and had moved back to stand in front of them, effectively stopping them in their tracks. "Right now I don't care if you snap or do something weirdly telepathic to me—I'm going to ask if you're okay" Duo said seriously, pointing his finger in Quatre's face.

Quatre chuckled at the 'weirdly telepathic' remark. "It would be best if we reached the village," Quatre merely answered. Duo stared him down disapprovingly for a moment before taking Quatre's other elbow in his hand. Trowa looked over Quatre's head at Duo—grateful for his help. It mildly shocked them both when Quatre didn't open his mouth to object. In most cases he would've declined the assistance. That he didn't say anything was proof of how ill he actually felt.

"C'mon you stubborn fool," Duo said, somewhere in between gruffly and good-naturedly. "Let's just get your stubborn ass to a healer." He was enjoying the word 'stubborn'.

The three entered the small village shortly after Wufei and Heero. Quatre silently was thankful Heero and Wufei hadn't stopped and asked what was wrong as well, although he could sense their outer emotions. There was mostly confusion, some underlying concern.

However, there was also a feeling of slight exasperation—something like 'what's happening now?', but that feeling was quickly covered with heavy remorse. Many strange events had been revolving around Quatre and his telepathy—a capture, a battle, a shocking return of said telepathy, and now illness. That remorse feeling stemmed from the quick realization that Quatre wasn't doing this on purpose nor had he asked for any of this to happen.

Suddenly Heero appeared out of a short alleyway, holding a short mousy man by the back of his collar. He was wearing a long dirty brown cloak and his frame was short and wiry. Overall scrawny looking. The man was obviously frightened—his eyes were wide and he glanced nervously now from boy to boy. Somehow, they were all taller than he was.

"I asked you already. Where is your healer?" Heero questioned, his voice low.

"Scaring him is not going to help," Wufei said gruffly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Let me handle this," Duo offered, glancing at Trowa real quick, and then moving away from Quatre. Dusting the bottom of his tunic off with his hands, he approached their reluctant direction giver.

"All right, listen, pal. I know he's pretty scary," Duo jerked his thumb towards Heero, who simply raised an eyebrow, "and I know we don't look so good and come to think of it, we probably don't smell that good either. But all we want to know is where your healer is. Then he," Duo eyed Heero, "will let you go, and we'll leave you alone," Duo persuaded.

The small brown eyed man glanced anxiously at all of them once more before raising his hand to point down the road. "G-go down this road and turn left. T-there you'll see a wooden house," he answered shakily. "Now please let me go," he begged, trying futilely to wriggle out of Heero's cement grasp.

Heero promptly released him and the man all but scurried off.

"Wow Heero, way to enter a village. Find the first guy and scare the crap out of him. Now everyone's gonna love us," Duo shook his head. "I mean look at us—not only are we complete strangers but have you looked at yourself recently?"

Heero glared at Duo before looking down at himself. His once clean tunic was ratty and torn at the edges, blood from himself from the battle with the Sentinels and blood from the rabbit he had cleaned the other night. Dirt clung nearly everywhere and when he looked up at the others, he saw the same condition on all his comrades.

"He'll get over it," Heero answered, unconcerned. Without another word, he began walking down the road their unwilling direction giver had pointed.

Soon they were standing in front of the wooden house with the healer's symbol hanging on a shingle on the door.

"Can I help you?"

Each boy turned and immediately became defensive at the sudden new tenor voice. It however belonged to a tall middle aged man clad in a light brown tunic and darker brown pants, pulling off a pair of gardening gloves. The belt around his waist was a lighter brown than the tunic he was wearing and the sun glinted off the buckle even though it looked worn and used. His short, wiry red hair was starting to recede away from his forehead. Brown eyes looked at each boy until they finally zoned in on Quatre.

'He's the healer,' Quatre tried to telepathically reassure them all. He couldn't help himself as he slouched closer to Trowa. His headache was nearing unbearable and he struggled to stay upright. Duo wasn't on his other side anymore, so he leaned into Trowa, even though he tried not to—he knew Trowa was weary as well and didn't want to put anymore weight on him. However, keeping himself up was becoming increasingly difficult--he had the strongest urge to simply lie down and fall asleep. Trowa in turn instead of just holding on to Quatre's elbow used his free arm to wrap it around Quatre's waist too.

The man sensed the boy's obvious reluctance, but asked again after seeing the tall brunette supporting the blonde almost completely. "My name is Passus. I'm this village's healer. Is there something I can help you with? And I hope you say it's your friend there. He doesn't look very well," the healer pointed out.

"He's ill," was all the intensely blue eyed teenager supplied.

"I see that. May I?" he made a gesture asking permission to move closer to the blonde. He wasn't sure why, but these boys seemed fiercely defensive.

It took a second until they relaxed and allowed the man to stand in front of Quatre.

"Look up at me," the healer instructed gently and Quatre obeyed. Quatre's bangs hung down mostly in front of his eyes, but for the most part, there was an unobstructed view.

"Good," Passus smiled reassuringly. "Severe headache?" the healer asked, reviewing Quatre. He received a nod in response.

"I see it in your eyes," Passus said quickly. "I can take care of this," the healer said straightening to his full height, giving another smile. "Come inside," he beckoned, pushing open his front door and moving from the sunlight into the house. He led them down a hallway, only glancing back when he heard a young man's voice.

"My friends need help as well. Can you heal them too?" Quatre asked, his voice seeming breathless.

"If they need me to of course," the healer answered, slightly furrowing his brow again and taking a closer look at the other boys. "I see you are all bruised and seem to have been in some sort of skirmish, but is anyone else ill?" His answer was a shaking of heads.

"Then you're up first. You look ready to collapse. Here. Lie down," the healer commented to Quatre and pointed to the bed. They had reached a large room at the end of the narrow corridor, sunlight streaming in from numerous windows. On the opposite wall of the windows, were five beds, clean and neatly made.

Quatre sat down on one of them, but was still reluctant to lie down. He instead watched intently as the healer walked to the wash basin and cleaned his hands of the gardening dirt. As much as his head pounded, he tried to read the older man's intentions—to make sure they were true. With relief, he found this man's intentions to be purely helpful.

The bed underneath him was starting to become increasingly comfortable and he could feel his eyes and head feeling heavier. Trowa's steadying hand was on his shoulder, but the taller boy's attention was also warily aimed at the healer.

Quatre touched the healer's mind discretely one more time. It then became apparent that this healer didn't realize yet Quatre was telepathic. Quatre wondered, even as his head was becoming muddled by pain and the need for sleep, if he should let the man know.

Trowa turned his attention back to Quatre. His green eyes zeroed in on Quatre's blue ones. He could easily see the pain and weariness behind them and it squeezed his heart knowing he couldn't help.

"Why don't you just lie down?" Duo spoke to Quatre, saying the words Trowa was about to say. "From the look on your face, I know you want to," Duo pointed out.

"He's right. Lie down Quatre," Trowa agreed. Too tired to put up any protest, Quatre followed their advice and Trowa helped him lay down.

"Wow," Duo exclaimed. "He actually did it. I was expecting some sort of fight."

'Mm, remind me to fight you later. Now I'm too tired,' Quatre telepathically replied to Duo, a bit of a smile ghosting over his features.

Once his head hit the pillow, he struggled in vain to keep his eyes open. He needed to give the healer any information he could about what was making him feel this way. However his body had different ideas as his eyes slipped shut.

"I see he fell asleep. Put up a bit of a fight though didn't he," Passus said as he turned around, wiping his hands dry on a small clean towel. He gave a pleasant smile. "That's for the best, but it seems it's up to you four now to tell me what's brought him here."

He moved over to the other side of the bed—the side Trowa wasn't on. "You all look dead on your feet as well. Sit down—there are chairs or beds. Pick whichever you prefer," the healer offered, looking up at the boys and away from his patient.

He almost chuckled when he saw the hesitation in each of them and then when they finally made up their minds how stiffly they sat down. They were clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

He didn't yet know their names, but he saw the tall boy, the one who had been holding on to the blonde teenager sit on the bed to the left that said blonde was lying on. The boy with the very long braid came and sat next to the brown haired boy. The obsidian eyed young man narrowed his eyes momentarily before taking the chair under the window, on the opposite wall of all the beds. The last one, the most intense looking of the five however decided not to sit. He merely stood near the windows, somewhat close to the one sitting in the chair and watched with a focused expression.

'Such seriousness in all of them. They can't be much over 15 years old,' the healer thought to himself before shaking his head and diverting his attention elsewhere.

"Let's just start with your names. Did I hear one of you call him Quatre?" Passus asked. He noticed the boy with the green eyes look mildly guilty for the slip of the name.

"I did. That is his name. Mine is Trowa," the green eyed teenager answered after an expressionless hesitation. In turn, Trowa pointed to each boy in the room and gave their names.

"Good so now we're all introduced," Passus remarked encouragingly. These boys were so strange. They obviously cared for their friend here, but their defensiveness was beginning to make Passus nervous. Yet no matter how uncomfortable he was, he had a patient to take care of—no matter who this patient's comrades might be. At least these strangers didn't seem violent—just very defensive.

He quietly pulled a chair up next to Quatre's bed. "Now we can get down to business. Can one of you tell me what has him in this state?" the healer asked, trying to get pulse and respiration without waking Quatre.

"We've been traveling. He fell ill just a short time ago. About 2 days," Trowa stated monotone.

"Only two days? Hmm…has he eaten anything strange? Been exposed to any diseases in any village you might have passed through?" the healer asked again, not once taking his eyes off his patient as he continued to check vitals. He glanced up to see Trowa shaking his head.

"He's only mentioned having a headache that's been getting progressively worse," Trowa once again supplied.

"Hmm let's see then," the healer said before resuming his work. His warm brown eyes focused as he channeled his healing power on Quatre, scanning him for what was causing this young man's headache.

After a moment, he looked up again. "All I'm finding is a headache. What's good is there's no virus or infection causing it. You mentioned you were traveling. Sometimes stress and exhaustion can cause headaches." Passus smiled reassuringly. "I can heal it easily, but he'll need to rest for a little while. I'd like all of you to get some rest too. None of you look particularly well."

He turned back to look at Quatre. "I would normally use an herb tea but I'm reluctant to wake him up. He needs to rest. I'll just do it this way," he spoke as he rolled

up his sleeves and closed his eyes, beginning to concentrate once again.

"Do you think it's important that he knows Quat's telepathic?" Duo whispered in Trowa's ear. Debating for a moment, Trowa decided the healer was in too much of a trance to tell him about that now.

"We'll let him know afterwards," Trowa said in a low private voice, yet still keeping his eyes on Quatre and the healer.

Quatre had mentioned earlier he was worried his telepathy might be the reason behind his headache. Perhaps it was or perhaps it was what the healer had said—all the tension of the past weeks was catching up with Quatre and it was just a simple headache. They'd find out soon—if the healer couldn't heal the headache as he normally would, they would know it was Quatre's telepathy interfering.

However, they never got the chance to give the healer that information. The healer suspended his hands up over Quatre's head to rid him of the pain and he must have triggered something.

A soundless shockwave suddenly rippled out from Quatre's body, effectively slamming everyone to their backs on the floor. The healer landed hard on the floor, tossed from his chair, Duo and Trowa tumbled over the bed to the other side as Wufei and Heero were also thrown roughly to the floor. Bottles shattered and papers were sent flying through the air.

Trowa pushed himself off the floor with his hands and knelt there a moment, shaking his head trying to clear the fog caused by being thrown from the bed. Glancing up, he saw the others slowly pushing themselves up as well. When he heard a light moan from the nearby bed, Trowa shook off the remnants of his momentary daze, brushed off the shock of what had just happened, and remembered just how he had ended up on the ground.

Quatre.

Trowa pushed himself completely off the floor and climbed over the bed separating him from Quatre's side.

Quatre had curled himself up into a tight fetal position. His hands were firmly clutching his head and his eyes were screwed shut in pain. Trowa grabbed Quatre's shoulders and his eyes narrowed in worry as Quatre gave a moan of pain.

Trowa sat on the bed and pulled Quatre up against his chest, who was panting and still holding tightly to his head. Holding Quatre firmly, Trowa tried to whisper small reassurances. Looking up over Quatre's shoulder, he glared daggers at the healer.

"What did you do to him?" he asked in a dangerous voice.

The healer was standing up, rubbing his elbow. "Why did you leave out the fact that he was a telepath?" he asked, furrowing his brow, almost in anger.

"We hadn't thought that relevant. He is sick, you heal the sick. Telepath or not," Wufei bristled, pushing himself up off the floor, brushing glass pieces off his tunic.

"Relevant? Of course it's relevant!" the healer exclaimed, sounding shocked. "In telepaths, ailments can sometimes be caused by their gift. If you had told me earlier, it would have helped my diagnosis."

"What was that that just happened?" Wufei asked, miffed that the healer had spoken that way to him.

"That was a telepathic shockwave. It answers exactly these headaches you mentioned he was having," Passus continued, righting his chair. "They can sometimes happen when the telepaths gift is growing. But it generally signifies that the gift is growing out of the telepaths control."

"How can a telepath lose control of their gift?" Duo asked skeptically. "And secondly, how do they get it back _under_ control again?"

"I'll admit it's rare. It could happen sometimes when the telepath isn't receiving the proper guidance or practice. The gift grows too fast and the mind doesn't really know what to do with the limited space. Hence the shockwave. If not a shockwave like that, I've seen this problem cause seizures," Passus finished, pulling his chair back up to the side of Quatre's bed.

Trowa winced when he remembered what happened in the forest awhile ago—when Quatre had that seizure in Duo's arms. But when he had the seizure, Quatre wasn't even using his telepathy. At that point, the Sentinels still had his telepathy blocked off. How could his telepathy have been the cause of the seizure though? Trowa's mind was now stuck in high gear, thinking of all the strange occurrences with Quatre's telepathy, trying desperately to make connections.

It didn't take a moment however before a sense of warmth washed over him; a feeling that quickly helped his worried thoughts disappear. Quatre was attempting to soothe him—chances are Trowa had been 'worrying too loudly' as Quatre used to often say.

Pulling his head back slightly, Trowa looked down at Quatre, but the blonde teenager was still listless—that didn't mean however his mind couldn't process thoughts or others thoughts it seemed.

Trowa pulled his attention back to listening to Passus—he was the only one it seemed who had at least the mildest form of an answer to all their questions.

"Now I'm not trained in treating telepaths, but I suppose to regain control, he would have to either receive guidance from his family or from some other telepath to help learn how to master his gift. However for a definitive answer, you'll need to ask a healer who specializes in this."

"His mother and father have passed away and none of his sisters have the gift," Wufei stated, saying it as if the healer was stupid for not knowing that information.

"If that's the case, the next best thing I can think of him to do is seek guidance from another telepath," Passus shrugged, scratching the top of his head.

Heero's eyes didn't come off of Trowa and Quatre. Quatre was visibly beginning to relax and the lines on his face were no longer of pain, but now they were of exhaustion. His eyes were still shut, but his breathing was evening out. Events and exchanged words were starting to connect in Heero's mind. He needed to ask.

"Does this only occur when the gift is growing too quickly? Or can there be other circumstances," Heero spoke up.

Passus looked at him curiously. "There's a chance. Why do you ask? Has something else been happening?"

Heero scrutinized the red-headed healer for a moment longer before shifting his weight inconspicuously to his other foot.

"His telepathy has been manipulated by enemies. There is a chance the return of his telepathy is what has him ill," Heero explained clinically.

"Manipulated?" Passus's eyes were wide now. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully and looked down at his patient.

"Yeah, these guys built some sort of…wall around his telepathy so he couldn't tap into it. It returned pretty shockingly a couple of days ago," Duo added, sitting once more on the bed he was on before the shockwave. "At least it kicked their asses," Duo remarked leaning back on his arms.

"I've seen telepaths being manipulated before by others of their kind," Passus began, his expression darkening. "It's a violation no one should have to feel."

"So explain how his telepathy 'shockingly' returned," Passus asked, coming back to the moment.

"Why do you need details? You said you wouldn't be able to help—why is it important you know?" Wufei asked, not trusting this man enough to give away details of the past few weeks. His dark eyes watched Passus carefully.

Passus sat back in his chair and fixed a serious expression on his face.

"Boys, I think you underestimate me. I was a soldier during the Eve Wars. During that time, I became sick of the killing and I tried to redeem myself by becoming a field medic. I learned my first skills there and afterwards, studied further to become a healer. I saw comrades and telepaths alike being controlled by other telepaths—mercenary soldiers. There is a chance if Quatre's telepathy was manipulated as were people I tried to heal during the war, I might be able to help," he tried to assuage.

Duo suddenly started laughing, causing everyone to look at him. Passus was the only one wearing a confused expression however. The humor-less laughter stopped after a few moments and Duo leaned in closer to Passus.

"I think it's _you_ that's doing the underestimating, pal" Duo finally stated.

Passus's brow furrowed in confusion.

"We may seem young to your eyes, but we too were soldiers of the Eve Wars. We all know too well the atrocities that occurred," Trowa explained. 'And the enemies that still follow us to remind us,' Trowa added to himself.

Passus looked at them with an expression between disbelieving and shocked. "You are all barely 15 years old. There were no soldiers that young," Passus tried to make sense of this news.

"We were separate—the only 5 in a special operatives group," Trowa continued. "And we're all 16," he added.

"This so far has nothing to do with his condition," Wufei announced, interrupting the conversation.

'But perhaps it does,' Trowa suddenly thought. Distantly, he remembered talking about their part in the war with someone else. With Mei, Michael, and their Aunt Elda. He had pushed aside the words spoken by Mei's 'eccentric' sorceress aunt thinking them meaningless after Quatre's telepathy had returned.

Trowa thought at that moment after the battle when Quatre's telepathy was back, their troubles were over. Elda had said perhaps if the telepaths were destroyed then Quatre's telepathy would return and it had—but perhaps that wasn't enough to save him. Elda's morbid prediction of Quatre's death might still be a reality.

Trowa held the weary Quatre closer, tightening his grip. His quiet thoughts were soon interrupted by that surge of warmth again, once again directed from Quatre's mind.

'Don't exert yourself,' Trowa mentally rebuked Quatre, but the sense of calm Quatre was trying to project to Trowa didn't disappear. 'Stubborn,' Trowa responded.

"Did that shockwave do any permanent damage to him?" Heero asked changing the subject they had been discussing with Passus. It was time to stop speculating on what occurred and start focusing on what the after effects were. He carefully eyed Quatre from where he stood still at the foot of the bed Duo had seated himself.

Passus looked back to Quatre. "It most likely didn't do any permanent damage, but it definitely didn't do him any good. If anything, it weakens the person and as you can see, your friend here has no energy to waste," the healer replied, still trying to recover from the fact these 5 young men were indeed soldiers.

"Could that happen again?" Duo asked. Trowa was thinking the same question, but hadn't yet asked it aloud.

"Not anytime soon. It's something that has to build up for awhile. But this is something that should be taken care of as soon as possible," Passus said standing up.

"And how exactly do we find someone who can help?" Heero asked, his eyes following Passus as the man stood up.

"Believe it or not, you're in luck. My wife was mildly telepathic and passed the gift on to our daughter, Alia (pronunciation: all-ee-uh). She is the healer in Nivea, a village close by. I'll send a message asking her to come her. From the look of all of you, I would prefer you stayed here instead of traveling," Passus suggested.

Passus cleared his throat. "Now none of this talk is getting rid of his headache. We need to get down to the first reason you came to me. If need be, we can talk more once that's been taken care of."

Trowa's wary eyes very quickly zoned in on Passus. The last time Passus had tried to heal Quatre was way too fresh in his mind. Deep down he knew it wasn't Passus's fault, but since it had occurred simultaneously with Passus's healing attempt, Trowa now had an irrational fear of it happening again.

"Since he's awake, how about we go the herbal tea way then," Passus said, sensing Trowa's reluctance for healing Quatre the other way.

Quatre's breathing had since fallen back into a steadier rhythm and he was now simply leaning against Trowa. During the entire conversation, even though Trowa had an inkling Quatre had been trying to keenly listen, the blonde's eyes had remained shut. Now they wearily opened.

"How are you feeling?" Passus asked tilting his head to look into Quatre's recently opened eyes. Quatre's answer was a nod.

"Right then. I'll be back in a few moments," Passus said as he moved into the narrow hallway, pushing broken bottles and papers aside with his foot. He disappeared around a corner; the boys could only suppose it was the kitchen once they heard pans moving around.

"I'm all right," Quatre finally said breathlessly. "In the spirit's name, I have no idea what that was," he said with a deep breath. He put his hands on Trowa's shoulders and pushed himself away, however didn't bring his hands down.

"Did you hear the healer?" Wufei asked, once he righted his chair and sat down heavily.

"Most of it," Quatre replied.

Quatre looked up at Trowa and without his telepathy instantly knew something was different. There was a sad look to his eyes that hadn't been there before. Quatre sighed.

'I know you thought of Elda's words,' Quatre projected remorsefully, not even bothering to read Trowa's mind.

'I did,' Trowa thought back.

'There's no proof that anything will happen,' Quatre tried to assure.

"It's simply the fact it's a possibility that bothers me," Trowa muttered under his breath.

Quatre sighed, something he seemed to be doing all too often lately. He looked at Heero, Duo, and Wufei—all having no idea a mental conversation had taken place. Bringing up Elda's words would only cause too much worry—when Passus's daughter came and was able to give them more definite answers then they would bring up the topic of what Elda had said.

"I didn't hurt any of you did I?" Quatre asked, scanning each boy momentarily for fresh injuries.

"No," Wufei was the one to answer for everyone from his seat near the window.

"Good," Quatre responded, relief in his voice. Quatre's eyes then shifted toward the kitchen area where Passus had disappeared when he heard footsteps.

"Here you go," Passus re-entered the room and held out a steaming cup to Quatre. "Hold it tight," Passus warned, seeing Quatre's not so steady hands. He received a nod. "I bet you're all hungry as well. I've also put some soup on. It'll take a little while though," the healer added. He had to smile when he actually saw a quick flash of eagerness cross the faces of each boy.

Once Passus was certain Quatre was sipping the hot drink, he picked up a box to the side of his medicine bureau. The bureau stood tall and wide with clear glass panes next to the hallway. Behind those glass panes, medicinal bottles and equipment could be seen—different things for the variety of ailments. Crouching down, he began to clean up the broken glass and loose papers from Quatre's shockwave.

"I'm very sorry about that," Quatre looked regretfully to Passus picking up the miscellaneous papers and shards.

"It wasn't your fault," the healer tried to assuage Quatre's guilt. "Nothing here was too important or irreplaceable."

'If you even try to get up and help him.'

Quatre looked quizzically in the direction of the thought he just picked up. Wufei was watching him carefully with his dark eyes. It had been Wufei that had sent him the warning/threat. Quatre could barely believe it. Wufei had an extreme dislike for telepathic communication. He was a very private young man—he always told Quatre he felt telepathy left a person feeling too open.

'My plan wasn't to physically get up, Wufei,' Quatre responded cautiously. He wasn't sure how Wufei would react to a mental response. Wufei did seem to look a little uncomfortable, but he nodded and their short conversation was ended.

Quatre concentrated on one of the broken bottles lying on the ground and telekinetically disposed of it into the garbage tin near the desk. He shook his head lightly though as he felt a light pain in the back of his head—as if that shard had dug itself into his brain.

The healer saw the last moment of the bottle being telekinetically manipulated and he spun around. "Who is telekinetic?" he asked, eyeing each boy. "Is it you?" he asked toward Quatre when he noticed the other boys look over at Quatre. Quatre nodded uncertainly.

"A combination gift—not too uncommon, but I've rarely seen it around here," the healer mused. "I must tell you though," he said, his voice getting serious again. "You are dangerously fatigued. You have no expendable energy whatsoever, so I'd suggest not using your telekinesis for awhile until you're healed."

Quatre merely sighed. 'I get it all back, but now I can't even use it,' he thought ruefully to himself.

The boys watched Passus clean up for a minute or so before they finally decided to help. Heero was the first one to bend down and snatch up a piece of paper. He glanced over it first before placing it in the building pile of papers on the bureau.

Wufei stood up to help, but once he was on his feet he stumbled backwards. Quatre shot his hand out, the one not holding the mug of tea, and caught the unsteady teenager with a telepathic 'pillow' of air created behind him. Duo, standing next to him, grabbed Wufei's right elbow with both hands, his own reflexes reacting quickly.

"Whoa whoa. Sit down. What's wrong?" Duo questioned as he helped Wufei ease back down into the chair. Quatre's hand settled back on his lap, determining Duo now had Wufei.

"I'm fine," Wufei replied gruffly, but took his head in his left hand.

"I doubt that young man," Passus was already on his feet, standing in front of Wufei. "That's a rather impressive sized bruise you have over your temple," the healer remarked.

Wufei gave a non-committal grunt, but remained still as Passus continued to check over him.

"If I'm correct," Passus started, carefully assessing Wufei's eyes, "you've been feeling fairly dizzy the past few days."

The other boys turned and looked at Wufei, who only shrugged. "It was not life-threatening," he answered defensively. His weakness was being made public and he didn't appreciate it.

"Well don't worry," Passus raised his hands, about to begin his healing when he dropped them again. "You're not a telepath as well are you?" he asked first.

"Only he is," Trowa answered, motioning towards Quatre.

"Good, that makes this easier," Passus smiled.

Wufei watched with his eyes as Passus continued with his healing. Passus's large hands were both situated over Wufei's forehead and Wufei's black eyes were locked on those palms—watching for any foul play. What happened to Quatre--was that really his telepathy or some lack of skill from this stranger?

Passus's brown eyes closed in concentration and he had a serene look on his face as he continued his healing. Moments later, the other pilots smirked when they saw a little of mild bewilderment enter Wufei's eyes. Passus smiled as he lowered his hands.

"Is that better?" he asked, then waited as Wufei ran a hand over his temple, his fingers not feeling the bruised knot that had been there mere minutes ago.

"Yes," Wufei finally answered stiffly. "Thank you."

"Well I was going to heal you all after feeding you, but since I've started why not just continue. Who's next then?" the healer stated, while turning to face the others.

It didn't take long for Passus to pull away the make-shift field bandages on each boy and heal their wounds—the ones on Heero's and Trowa's face and brow. Duo had been hiding the fact he had twisted his knee, but Passus was able to quickly heal that as well.

Passus stepped in front of Trowa after he finished healing Duo, he stepped in front of Trowa and eyed him carefully. He had already healed the cut on his brow, but it didn't take a moment for Trowa to realize he was examining the bruises on his neck. Passus gave a slow shake of his head, the expression on his face saying 'who in the spirit's name would try to kill this kid.' A few minutes later, those bruises were gone.

"There. I've tried to heal what physical injuries I could find, but you all need serious rest. I can feel in each of you your level of exhaustion. No amount of healing on my part can make up for that simple thing," Passus looked at each boy pointedly. Although as he looked around he could see the defiance in the postures of the boys and by their doubtful expressions, he could foresee he would have difficulty getting them to listen to his advice.

"I don't know what you've all been through, but I have a feeling it was more than simply 'traveling,' he added. "However that information is only my business if it has any effect on him," he looked over to Quatre, who had just set his now empty mug on the table.

The room fell into silence. Passus shook his head with a sigh.

"You said you would send a messenger to your daughter," Heero suddenly brought up.

"Yes I did," Passus looked up into Heero's focused glare.

"Then why haven't you done so yet?" he asked accusingly.

"I have already young man. I mentioned previously that she was telepathic. I need only to think a message to her and she can pick it up. We're strongly linked. She'll be leaving Nivea early tomorrow morning and be here mid afternoon," Passus explained.

Heero crossed his arms over his chest wordlessly, but his expression conveyed that he was less then pleased that he didn't have any concrete evidence this healer had passed on an actual message.

"Is that tea working?" Passus changed the subject, directing his eyes to Quatre instead of Heero.

"Yes it is," Quatre responded, his voice stronger. He didn't have the heart to let Passus know the headache had actually disappeared after that telepathic shockwave.

"Let's do some dinner then. That soup has been on long enough." Passus eyed Quatre. "You look better. If you're feeling strong enough, you can join us in the kitchen. If not, don't feel embarrassed—I can bring you something out here."

"He'll tell you he's fine even if he's not, just so you know," Duo remarked. "Are you _really_ feeling better than when we first dragged you in here?"

"I wasn't 'dragged' in here and yes, I'm feeling better. I want to go with you all," Quatre insisted. Already in a sitting position, he swung his legs over the side of the bed. Trowa came in front of him and helped him stand by holding Quatre's elbows, even though Quatre knew he didn't need the assistance. Once on his feet, Trowa scrutinized Quatre's steadiness and a moment later decided he did seem much better than before.

"I'm not just saying it. I do feel much better," Quatre continued to persuade—he could see in Trowa's eyes that the brunette still needed convincing.

"Yes yes we all seem to be well and good. Can we go eat now?" Duo asked eagerly.

"I can oblige," Passus responded and ushered the boys down the hallway.

* * *

Authoresses Note: I know I'm slow in updating. I beg everyone's forgiveness! But since I've been slow, here's a nice long chapter--as a consolation prize! About 2 or 3 chapters (?) left to go. 

Please review if you're in the reviewing mood And everyone take care until next time!


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and never will

Authoresses Note: I humbly apologize for updating so slow--my only excuse is two words: Student Teaching. BUT to make up for it, here's a ridiculously long chapter! Sorry if it has a few errors, I just really wanted to post it before I went to sleep tonight--if there's anything significant, I'll go back later and fix it up

To those who have reviewed so far, THANK YOU for being so patient with my slow updating--you're still all so wonderful, giving me the inspiration to keep going. This story will be finished pretty soon! Within two chapters I'm estimating!

Hope you enjoy

* * *

When his eyes blinked open, he had to concentrate for a moment to remember where he was. Quatre yawned and sat up once he realized he was in Passus's home—not in the woods or in a cell. His boots were off and he was covered by a blanket. He hadn't actually remembered falling asleep, but he could easily imagine that Passus's pain medication tea had a mild sedative in it as well.

Dinner had been good—soup and fresh bread. He was relieved he actually felt hungry and didn't feel the usual nausea after eating. However, once he had started yawning, Passus had told him to go lie down. He must've fallen asleep at that point.

Looking to both sides of him, he could see the others fast asleep as well in the other four beds. Trowa was of course in the bed directly next to him.

By the height of the moon and the way it bathed the room in its rays, Quatre judged it to be nearer to midnight than dawn. His eyes were already getting heavy, urging him to fall back asleep.

Quatre however pushed his covers aside and let his bare feet hit the smooth wooden floor. He took the three or so steps to Trowa's bedside and tenderly pulled the covers that had slipped down to Trowa's stomach back up to the sleeping teenagers shoulders. Brushing Trowa's bangs away from his face, Quatre pressed a kiss to his forehead.

'I'm so grateful for all you've been doing for me. I pray the spirits decide soon enough is enough from our short lives and just let us happily live our lives,' Quatre thought ferverently.

Giving another yawn, he returned to his own bed. Lying down, he immediately felt himself become warm and comfortable. Sleep followed quickly.

* * *

"So how come he hasn't woken up yet?" Duo asked in a loud whisper. He stood next to Quatre's bed, looking down on the teenager who had slept through breakfast and now lunch.

Passus looked up from the paperwork he was completing on his desk. He put down his pen and addressed Duo.

"He was completely exhausted. He needs to catch up on some of his energy. You don't need to worry—he has no fever, nothing else seems to be wrong—he's simply sleeping," Passus explained. He picked up his pen again, but then thought of something else.

"Where did the others go by the way? I haven't heard anything in awhile," Passus glanced at Duo again.

Duo watched Quatre sleep for another moment before looking up at Passus. "Chances are Wufei is meditating somewhere outside, and Heero is probably doing some target practice with those arrows of his."

"I sincerely hope he's not practicing on anything living," Passus muttered under his breath, turning his attention once again to the papers. "Trowa only left about 10 minutes ago—I had to do even more persuading with him that Quatre was all right. Know what he's up to?"

Duo had crossed over to the window and was peering out. "Yep," Duo pointed out and looked back to Passus. "Talking with Lowan."

"Lowan? You know someone in the village? I've never met anyone with that name?" Passus leaned back in his chair and was surprised to see the red tailed hawk perched on Trowa's left arm.

"He has a pet hawk?" the healer asked incredulously.

"That bird is definitely not a pet," Duo responded. "Trowa just has a special way with animals—always has. Lowan is more of a friend—a partner. Saved our butts more than once I might add."

Passus laughed. "If anyone else said something like that, I'd say they were nuts, but with you boys, I wouldn't put anything past you. I've only known you five for less than 24 hours, but I already sense something very different and unusual from all of you."

Passus's smile didn't leave his face at Duo's indignant expression. He held up his hands in defense. "That wasn't meant in a bad way."

"Why don't you go out and join your friends. He looks like he'll stay asleep for awhile," Passus suggested and gestured toward Quatre.

"Nah. They're all doing their own thing. I'm actually pretty tired myself. We're all growing boys," Duo declined with a somewhat exaggerated stretch above his head. He flopped on his bed from the night before—two away from Quatre's—put his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes.

Shaking his head, Passus turned back to his work. He had an inkling the braided teenager in actuality wasn't tired. Not once since their arrival had Passus been in the room alone with Quatre. One of them had always made an excuse to be there as well. For instance, once Trowa had left, that was when Duo had come back inside, claiming to be hungry and now he claimed to be tired.

Now distracted from his work, Passus tried to figure out just why the others were protecting his patient so much. It wasn't as if he were younger than them, as if he was a much younger brother. He hadn't been brought in seriously injured. It wasn't unusual for close friends of badly injured patients to sit with them for awhile, but that didn't seem the case with Quatre.

Right now it was just a mystery. He could only hope that when his daughter Alia arrived, the boys would be more willing to discuss exactly what had been happening.

Sitting back in his chair, he rubbed his hands over his face. A moment later, he heard a familiar, distinct feminine voice in his mind.

"Duo, if you're not too tired," Passus said with a bit of amused sarcasm, "you can collect your friends. Alia is just finishing tending to her horse at the stable and she'll be here in about 10 minutes."

Duo sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He looked uncertain for a moment—uncertain if he should leave the room even for a few minutes.

'Duo, you can trust Passus—he has a good heart.'

Duo started for a moment at Quatre's sleepy telepathic voice sounding in his head.

"Geez, I'm going to have to get used to that again," Duo stated out loud, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Used to what?" Passus asked, confused.

Duo tapped his temple with a finger and then pointed to Quatre. "He's awake now," he remarked.

"Good, that will make it easier for Alia. Good afternoon," Passus first spoke to Duo then to Quatre.

"I can't believe I slept this long," Quatre groaned, sitting up and rubbing his face with both hands.

"Longer than me—congratulations," Duo smirked, heading toward the door. "I'll be back in a sec."

Passus watched Duo leave via the front door down the hall and then turned back to the one occupied bed. He furrowed his brow and pushed his chair away from his paper strewn desk.

"You lost that color you gained back last night. How are you feeling?" Passus asked as he crossed to the bed and stood in front of the blonde teenager.

"The headache is starting to come back," Quatre quietly admitted.

Passus frowned and placed the back of his hand to Quatre's forehead. "No fever. Like usual—at least that's a positive sign. Well," Passus continued, dropping his hands to his sides, "Alia will be here very soon and hopefully shed some light on how to help you."

He flashed Quatre a reassuring smile. "Let me go get you something to eat."

Still groggy from just waking up after such a long sleep, Quatre looked longingly down at his pillow, but then back out the window. It was after lunchtime—it was about time to get out of bed.

It didn't take but a few minutes to pull on his boots and cinch his belt around the waist of his tunic. After moving and getting his blood circulating, he was beginning to feel more awake already.

When he began moving down the hallway, Quatre intercepted Passus.

"Heading outside?" the healer asked. After Quatre nodded, he held out the plate of food he had to Quatre. "Take this with you." It was a thick slice of bread covered in raspberry jam.

"If you want more, feel free to help yourself," Passus offered.

"Thank you," Quatre answered, eyeing the food hungrily. He was already eating it while walking outside.

"How's Lowan?" Quatre asked crossing over to Trowa first, taking another bite of his breakfast/lunch directly after asking his question. The brunette looked up from his conversation with the hawk. The relieved expression might not have plastered itself on Trowa's face, but it was definitely evident in his eyes.

"Could you express my thanks for his help during the battle with the Sentinels? I don't think we ever would have won without him and his help," Quatre finished.

"That's actually what I've just been telling him. He says you're very welcome," Trowa gave Quatre a small smile.

Quatre would've answered 'good', but at that moment, his mouth was full of food—he settled for a nod.

Finishing his satisfying meal, he used the edge of the sleeve on his tunic to wipe any remnants of bread off his mouth. He held on to the plate but dropped his hand to his side afterwards.

Unexpectantly, Quatre noticeably tensed up and turned fully around to look intently at the direction he had just come from. The plate dropped from his fingers on to the grass.

"What's the matter?" Trowa asked, lifting his arm up as Lowan ascended into the open blue sky with a screech. He had noticed the lightning quick change of Quatre's posture from relaxed to extremely defensive.

"There's someone coming—but it's not Passus," Quatre answered tersely, his voice low. He watched the gate separating the front and back yards fiercely, although Trowa couldn't see the expression with his front facing Quatre's back.

"Who's there? Whoever you are, you better stop now," Quatre growled dangerously, his voice getting louder toward the end. He backed up slowly, getting closer to Trowa. His eyes narrowed fiercely. Trowa was startled by this sudden change of behavior, but before he could move forward a young woman followed by Passus entered the back yard. The young woman looked stricken.

"I apologize," she said earnestly. "My intentions were not to startle you." The clear soprano voice had a pleasant lilt to it.

Quatre, with still wary eyes, assessed the telepathic woman standing before him. Apologetic crystal green eyes were off set by red hair in tight curls, pulled into a low ponytail behind her, ending in the middle of her back. A green cloak from her shoulders to her ankles was parted in the middle, revealing the darker green dress she wore with light gold trim around the bottom. She held out her hands slightly in front of her in apology.

"Who are you?" Heero's dangerous voice broke the silence. Quatre looked up to see Heero pointing his bow and notched arrow directly at this newcomer. He had seemingly appeared from nowhere.

"Calm down all of you!" Passus finally chimed in. He swiftly placed himself in front of the young woman, between her and Heero's lethal arrow.

"Who are you?" Heero repeated in the same low voice.

"Heero, this is my daughter Alia. She didn't do any harm," Passus answered, still maintaining his position protecting his daughter.

"He's right, Heero," Quatre stated, his voice sounding a little shaky, now that his adrenaline rush had worn off. His eyes no longer looked defensive, but weary once again. "I was startled. She was searching for which one of us was telepathic. I wasn't expecting the touch to my mind."

Heero didn't look convinced, yet he still slowly lowered his bow and arrow. "How come you didn't sense her coming," Heero queried in a suspicious voice, his eyes piercing Passus and Alia behind him. He slipped his unused arrow into his quiver and slung his bow over his shoulder as he asked.

"She has some strong defense shields up," Quatre answered.

"You can't be too careful," Alia gave a sad smile. "I am so sorry you have a poor first impression of me. I truly am here to help you—not scare you."

"The last time I was spoken to by an unknown telepath, things didn't end well," his voice regained its conviction.

Alia's sympathetic crystal eyes watched Quatre's face. "I know. Why don't we go into the house? My father has filled me in on some of the smaller details, but there is still much missing." She gestured with her hand back to the house.

"We heard yelling. Is everything all right?" Duo asked as he and Wufei came from the front yard through the side gate.

"Yes," Heero responded, wariness still apparent in his voice.

"Then why do you have that look on your face like you're about to shoot someone?" Duo questioned, eyeing Heero carefully, before eyeing the newcomer with as much care. Strangers weren't very welcome in their small circle at the moment.

"Don't worry about it, Duo," Quatre answered, embarrassed he was so taken off guard by the young woman. "This is Alia, Passus's daughter. She arrived here moments ago."

Duo appraised the woman. "It's nice to meet all of you," she greeted.

"Think you can help him out?" Duo asked, not bothering with pretenses.

"Once I find the problem, I'll do all I can. Come inside, Quatre," she requested and started moving toward the house. She turned around. "I would prefer if the rest of you can stay here—it gets crowded quite easily in this house." She didn't miss the uneasy, frowning faces made by the four young men asked to stay outside.

She then cocked her head slightly toward Trowa for a moment. "But I'll make an exception for you. Why don't you come in with us? To calm down both of you," she gave a sweet knowing smile.

* * *

Quatre followed Passus and Alia obediently into the house while Trowa kept close behind.

'Passus has no telepathic shields—he definitely loves this girl as if she were a daughter,' Quatre tried to reason with himself, but he still couldn't read through her shields. Was she worth trusting? He felt very disconcerted by the fact she was close to unreadable—he had just regained his telepathy and didn't want that feeling again of not being able to tell someone's true intentions--as he had been forced to go through for the past month.

'How do I know I should actually trust you?' he projected out, not dancing around the point. He purposely telepathically asked the question even though he knew this woman could read his thoughts without him actively projecting.

Alia stopped walking once they reached the room with the beds. Purposefully, she turned back to Quatre and for a moment, carefully assessed him. He could feel her very gently in a non-threatening way, probe his mind. Keeping the eye contact she had initiated, she placed both of her cool, smooth hands on each side of Quatre's face.

"You're right. I'm expecting you to trust me, but giving you nothing in return. If it's all right with you, I'd like to change that," Alia offered. Quatre nodded.

"Are you ready?" she asked, raising her eyebrows with the seriousness of the question. With touch, telepathic projections were intensified. She knew what she was about to offer might be somewhat shocking.

He felt a shield being projected around the two of them. Passus and Trowa also could observe visually, the light silver color of her shield start from over Quatre and Alia's heads' and shimmer down until it was touching the ground—looking like half a sphere.

She was still shy to leave her mind completely devoid of shields—reassuring Quatre telepathically would require her dropping the shields around her mind, so she placed them around her, in this case, both their bodies. This shield would protect both of them. Quatre felt more comfortable with the extra shielding—with the burnout he had undergone, his defense shields were nearly non-existent.

When she deemed him ready, she dropped all defenses she kept around her mind and left herself open for Quatre to see. It slightly jolted him—the contact of her hands on his face made it more intense. In a flash, a matter of seconds, he saw key points of her childhood, the dreams she had for the future, the love she had for her family and friends, the skill she had for healing, and finally the intentions she had for Quatre—the intentions she had to try and help him the best she could.

It took mere seconds. Putting his hands up to hers, he gently pulled them down from his face. He felt the shield around the two of them gradually dissipate and the telepathic defenses once more surround only her mind. Quatre would be lying if he didn't admit he felt a little bereft at the loss of the shielding, but that emotion was fleeting.

"Thank you," he said sincerely. Either she was _extremely_ good at hiding the fact that she was lying or she was simply being truthful in her intentions.

"Now that we're through that, we have something else to attend to. Sit here," Alia smiled. She gestured towards his bed.

Quatre sat, but turned an eye to Trowa—the brunette looked increasingly uncomfortable. He had no idea what had previously transpired and he wasn't too incredibly keen about trusting Quatre's mind and life to a complete and utter stranger.

'Trowa I'm sorry to ask you to put so much faith in a stranger, but it will be all right,' he privately spoke to Trowa. He got a small nod, but the discomfort Trowa was exuding barely decreased. Quatre sighed internally, frustrated at being at a loss on how to comfort the brunette.

Taking off her cloak, Alia draped it over the chair by the window. Her below knee length green linen dress was cinched around the waist by a lighter green belt. The boots she wore were a light soft tan and came halfway up to her knees. She smoothed down her dress with her palms before stepping over to the bed and telepathically pulled a chair beside her.

"My father has told me that your telepathy has been manipulated—tell me more about that please?" Alia asked, getting down to business. She sat cross legged on her chair, with her head cocked slightly to the side, ready to listen.

Quatre took a deep breath and released it in a sigh—he really didn't feel like launching into a discussion of his capture, but he knew the consequences if he didn't. Alia wouldn't be able to help him because of her lack of information. Then whatever was happening to his telepathy to make it so 'out of whack' and making him physically ill would continue for possibly the rest of his life—which might not even be too long at this rate.

"About a month ago I was taken hostage. It was at this point that they somehow managed to take away my telepathy. I escaped before they had a chance to erase my memory of what they had done. They came after me however," Quatre paused for a moment.

"It's all right," Alia coaxed, sensing his discomfort retelling the traumatizing experience. "I know about the wound on your chest. I felt that the moment I met you."

"Wait, a wound on his chest? Is it healed?" Passus suddenly broke in, wondering if his patient was in danger due to a physical wound he had overlooked.

"Yes, it's healed, Father," Alia reassured. "Please continue Quatre."

"You're telepathic," Trowa interrupted this time. "If you're telepathic, you can simply read his thoughts. Why are you making him relive these memories?" Trowa narrowed his eyes.

"I could, but I would prefer to hear it from him," Alia said, turning toward Trowa momentarily. "For people who have gone through a trauma, especially with a telepath because it is the mind involved, I've found if they speak of it, it helps them better cope with it. If I gave my patients the option of just passing it telepathically to me, I would get the same information, but they would be doing it the easy way and perhaps not fully dealing with the situation," she explained wisely.

"I have fully dealt with the situation, trust me. Could I please not be made to speak of this out loud?" Quatre asked earnestly after thinking about it for a moment.

With a disapproving look on her otherwise pleasant face, she finally nodded. "All right. It does seem as if you've had a few 'revelations' involving your telepathy and for awhile lack thereof," she stated. A smile spread across her face, crinkling the skin around her eyes slightly. "You do have some wonderful friends."

"I do," Quatre replied, meaning it sincerely. His glance flickered to Trowa for a moment, before returning to Alia's crystal green eyes.

Pulling her chair purposefully closer, she sat with knees touching to Quatre. Leaning forward she put her hands gently on Quatre's face, cupping his face. She knew Quatre knew her intentions, he had read them, but she felt Trowa was at a loss.

"The easiest way to read someone's mind is to be in close proximity and even better, to have physical contact. It uses the littlest amount of energy," she mentioned aloud as she allowed her eyes to take on a slightly faraway look as she concentrated on Quatre's mind.

It took her a few moments before she quietly sat back. The surprised expression on her features didn't escape Trowa.

"Oh my," was the first thing out of her mouth.

"Could you give us a little more information than that?" Trowa stood up from his chair, his posture becoming impatient for answers.

"I can. Sit down, Trowa," Alia gently suggested. "Multiple things have been happening to you at once," Alia shook her head in astonishment. "That collapse you had on the front lawn during that thunderstorm? Before you were taken captive? You Trowa, remember that more vividly than he does."

Trowa nodded, waiting expectantly for more information.

"That was your gift _naturally_ growing—you had suspected correctly. When you were taken, they placed powerful shields around your telepathy. It is impossible for even the strongest telepath to take away someone's telepathy—it's a power that can't be taken away. It can however, be shielded away as yours was and then while those shields were in place, they lied to you, making you believe your telepathy was forever gone."

Passus, listening carefully, realizing the explanation was going to be somewhat long, took a place on the bed behind Quatre's bed. From his position, he could see Quatre's back and his daughter's face, since she was looking Quatre in the eyes.

"Once the Sentinels blocked it off, they caused a greater problem. Your naturally growing telepathy—telepathy that was growing at an already astonishing rate—had nowhere to go. They too were influencing the rate at which your telepathy grew. That was their objective—for your telepathy to become trapped behind a shield and then your telepathy having nowhere to go. Sooner or later it would shatter and the resulting shock would overwhelm the person—the Sentinels intentions were to kill you. Your trapped telepathy is what caused the seizure in the forest. It was trying to force its way out."

"Why is he still having issues now that his telepathy is unblocked?" Trowa asked, too impatient for Alia to continue her explanation. She only gave a small smile of understanding.

"You saw yourself—during that battle, the shields were dissolved too quickly. Shattered too violently. Picture water trickling through a dam, but when it suddenly breaks, the water floods everything and causes a tremendous amount of destruction," Alia leaned in closer. "To tell you the truth," she started gently. "You shouldn't be here with us right now."

"I had a feeling you'd say that," Quatre whispered. "So why then? Why did I survive?"

Alia leaned back, her wooden chair creaking slightly as her back touched it. Her hands settled on to her lap. "Because I've seen what the Sentinels saw in you. You have far more potential than I've seen in anyone else—more power hidden within you than even you know. That power, even though you can't utilize it, is what gave you the strength to survive during that intense ordeal—anyone else would've been killed immediately."

Quatre pushed his hand through his hair before speaking. "I've never been what one would call an exceptional telepath—what do you mean I have some sort of power?"

"Your family technique was never revealed to you," Alia began. "Your friend, Wufei, was quite wise and observant. He once remarked how each time something unusual occurred concerning you since this ordeal began, a storm of some sort would soon follow."

"He did?" Quatre asked, not remembering.

"It was directly after the battle. You were unconscious," Trowa filled in quietly.

"Oh," Quatre responded.

"You, my young telepath, have the incredibly rare ability to control the weather. You're a Weather Mage," Alia concluded.

Since Quatre had never heard of such a thing, the news didn't come as a shock to him. Alia was saying it like it was something spectacular, but truth be told, Quatre was completely at a loss. So many thoughts were running through his mind and his headache wasn't making it any easier to sort through them all.

Alia leaned in closer, her chair creaking again but because her back lost contact with it this time. "There has not been a true Weather Mage in over one thousand years."

"Then how can that be my family's special technique? My father would have to be a Weather Mage to be able to teach me," Quatre asked skeptically, after thinking of it momentarily. He broke eye contact with Alia to take a quick glance at Trowa—Trowa was outwardly looking calm, but underneath he was so confused—and afraid as well.

"In rare cases like these, a child of a telepath can be born with the power that not even the parent has, but somehow, not even I know how, the parent has the knowledge of that ability even though they don't possess the power to utilize it. Your father would have still been able to teach you—just not perform the things you can," Alia explained.

"So…now what does this mean for me? I don't have anyone left to teach me how to control these new powers?" Quatre shrugged using his hands for emphasis. 'Even if I am a rare Weather Mage, if I don't figure out how to control this, I'm not going to be around here much longer,' he though morbidly to himself, feeling hopelessness creep in. What she had told him was basically that there was no one out there that could possibly help him.

Quatre broke from his thoughts when he felt Alia's sudden uncertainty. He looked at her quizzically and she bit her lower lip for a moment, not keeping eye contact. She finally looked up, but now he could read the uncertainty in her eyes.

"I can help," Alia finally announced.

"You don't seem so certain about that," Quatre stated warily. She was deliberately hiding her idea from him.

"It would require me putting shields around your mind," Alia began, immediately noting the look of discomfort and reluctance pass Quatre's features.

"They would be strong, but once you mastered each level of training, the shield would dissolve—they'd merely be there for protection. Now I know nothing of being a Weather Mage except from what I've read in history books so that would be something you would have to try to research on your own—I could help you as much as I can," Alia continued.

"But what else is wrong?" Trowa asked, noting by the tone of her voice that she wasn't finished speaking yet.

"Putting shields like this around your mind won't be very comfortable," Alia finished, her face sympathetic.

"You just said yourself, you know little about Weather Mages," Trowa began dangerously, "What makes you believe you can safely put shields around his mind? What if you do something wrong?"

"I cannot promise that I can do this correctly. I have a very good idea of how it would be done, but you are correct Trowa—I haven't ever placed shields in the mind of a Weather Mage; nonetheless an untrained and nearly completely unshielded Weather Mage," Alia tucked a strand of fly away red hair behind her ear.

"But you're my only hope," Quatre sighed. He looked down at the ground for a moment, bringing his thoughts together in his mind—calculating the risks of the procedure.

With another sigh, he stood up and walked to the chair Trowa was currently occupying. Trowa didn't stand up, but simply looked up at the one he loved.

Quatre held out his hand with a passive expression—an expression that gave away nothing of what he was feeling at the moment. Trowa placed his hand in the offered one and even though he concentrated on Quatre's face, Quatre seemed focused on Trowa's hand—staring at it for a few moments.

Finally his bright blue eyes captured Trowa's catlike green ones and Trowa noted the shimmering behind them.

"There's no choice," Quatre stated. "It's either this or we wait around for Elda's prediction to come true—for my telepathy to overwhelm me. At least this way there is a chance."

Trowa's emotions, the ones he kept hidden from his face because there were other people in the room, began to constrict his chest. Trowa had however reached the same conclusion, but he couldn't for the life of him find a way to make his lips say it out loud.

"I know," he croaked, and bowed his head, bringing the hand that wasn't holding Quatre's hand up to his own head.

Quatre suddenly kneeled in front of Trowa. "Trowa are you all right?" he asked, concern clearly evident in his tone. "Trowa?" both of Quatre's hands flew up to cup Trowa's face. He turned to the two healers in the room quickly. Alia was already up and closing the short distance to them.

"He's very dizzy. I think he might…" Quatre didn't have the time to say 'pass out' because at that moment, Trowa did.

With a surprised exclamation, Quatre pushed on Trowa's shoulders desperately trying to keep him in the chair and not on the hard ground. Passus was by Quatre's side immediately, before Quatre even could telepathically hold on to Trowa. The older, taller man was able to steady Trowa easily.

"Don't expend your remaining energy, Quatre," Alia warned, being at his side now, assessing Trowa's condition. She had seen that Quatre was about to telepathically hold Trowa up. "I can do it," she said, more gentle this time.

Alia telepathically kept Trowa in the chair and Passus was then able to take his hands off Trowa's shoulders. Holding his hands over Trowa's forehead, he went into a mild trance to seek out what was causing Trowa's ailment. Quatre remained riveted in his kneeling position in front of Trowa.

"He's all right," Passus finally replied, bringing his hands down. "Everything that has been happening has come crashing down on him all at once. Let's get him over to the bed. He's simply exhausted mentally and physically and just needs to sleep this off."

Quatre stood up and reached out his hands to help, but Passus halted him. "I'm sorry, but you're not strong enough yet. Alia and I can handle it," Passus warned.

Quatre's face immediately became set and stubborn. He could only watch helplessly as Trowa was laid carefully on the bed, but Quatre's thoughts were at the moment far away.

'It's all because of me. The anxiety, the exhaustion I've felt from him, being nearly sick with worry—all because of me,' Quatre's inner monologue became increasingly self loathing and angry. 'Because of my telepathy, because of the Sentinels. And now, when he needs my help, I can't do a damn thing. He traveled countless miles for me, faced four of the lands most powerful telepaths for me, then carried me through the forest after a grueling battle, but now, when he needs me, I can't even help him from a chair to a bed.'

Once Passus checked over the unconscious brunette once more, he turned back to Quatre. He was standing straight and rigid near the chair they had just moved Trowa from. The young blonde man had a faraway look in his eyes and a dark, frowning expression.

Creasing his eyebrows, Passus tilted his head to try and inspect Quatre. "Are you all right?" he finally asked gently.

Without a response, Quatre simply strode over to the side of Trowa's bed and Passus moved out of the way. He stood there, with his back towards Alia and Passus, staring down at the now sleeping brunette. Quatre slowly reached down and took one of Trowa's slack hands in his.

Passus immediately turned his head when he heard Alia give a shocked gasp. She made eye contact with her father and reached out a hand beckoning him to move away. "Father, come over here," her voice was pleading.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Once he had moved close enough to her, he glanced around as he suddenly realized Alia had erected a defense shield around them both. The silvery light encased them both.

"What are you doing?" he asked, a tinge of impatience coming out in his tone. He had two patients to take care of—one currently unconscious and the other nearing a telepathic collapse.

"Go to him, but be careful. I'm going to keep the shield around you," Alia finally answered, her voice mildly fearful.

Passus sighed and strode over to the bed Trowa was lying on. He felt the slight tingle that symbolized Alia's shield was still around him although she wasn't telling him why.

Reaching out, he intended to check Trowa when he was stopped.

"Don't. Touch. Him," came a low menacing voice from Quatre.

Taken aback, Passus took his hand away. Passus looked at the young teen. Spidery blonde bangs covered the pale face and he wondered what had made Quatre so incredibly angry.

"Quatre?" he began to question.

"I said leave him alone!" Quatre whipped his head around and Passus was suddenly faced with a pair of illuminating lavender eyes.

"Dear spirits," he exclaimed breathlessly, quickly staggering back in surprise. He couldn't break eye contact however with the brightly colored glowing eyes.

The eye contact was only broken however when he heard his front door open and three pairs of feet come quickly down the hallway.

"Why'd she call us in?!" Duo questioned Passus, gesturing towards Alia. "Hey, what happened to Trowa?" he asked, not waiting for an answer to his previous question.

He began moving forward, towards Quatre and the seemingly sleeping Trowa, when he felt a strong grip land on his bicep.

Looking back, he met Heero's cold gaze. "Don't go near him. Alia has us under a defense shield, but his powers are too out of control. Even she wouldn't be able to protect us," he warned.

"What in the spirit's name are you talking about?" Duo asked impatiently, and wrenched his arm out of Heero's slackening grasp.

"He's talking about me."

Duo whirled around when he heard the flat voice speak from Trowa and Quatre's direction.

Quatre had turned to half face them, giving them a clear view of his eye's transformation.

"Dammit," Duo whispered angrily, seeing his friend's lavender eyes. "How did this happen?" he directed the question to Alia. "You said you were going to help him?! Put some shields up or something!"

"Wait, how did you know that?" Passus asked. "You weren't here while we were talking about that."

In light of the present situation, Alia gave a fleeting smile. "They were listening under the window the whole time. As for the situation, moments after Trowa's collapse…which happened because of stress, nothing else," she added quickly, "I felt an extreme self loathing from Quatre. He believes Trowa's state is directly the cause of him."

"Because it is," Quatre's once soft voice was cold and hard. Turning back fully to Trowa, turning his back on his friends, he slowly knelt down, still holding on to Trowa's hand.

"It's not and you know it," Duo shot back, angry that Quatre was still blaming himself for all of this. "How many times do we need to tell you none of this is your fault? Get it through your blonde head. He came after you because he loves you and _he_ certainly doesn't regret his decision."

Quatre moved to face Duo. At first, Duo was concerned it was to challenge him, for angering Quatre further, but instead Duo suddenly saw the flicker in Quatre's eyes—the flicker symbolizing he was trying to gain control. Hope flared in Duo's heart. Ignoring the others protests, he cautiously moved closer to Quatre. As he knelt down, he nearly had to leap back as Quatre's eyes quickly returned lavender full force. Small jumps of static electricity sparked lightly off the blonde hair. Duo had obviously angered him by coming too close.

"Trowa needs you Quatre," Duo pleaded. "He needs you to get control of whatever this is, so we can all go home and just live our lives."

Duo locked eye contact with Quatre, no longer disconcerted that his eyes were completely the wrong color and he was angry and confused. His eyes widened with hope when he watched Quatre's face soften from hard and set to one of contemplation.

Passus watched with a look of sheer disbelief on his face. 'How in the world are they managing to get him under control?' Even though he hadn't meant to project his thoughts, he no sooner thought it when Alia's telepathic voice entered his mind.

'They are all silently begging for him to return. Even in his state, he still hears his friend's pleas. They are calling him back from whatever brink of madness he is on. It seems they are succeeding,' she projected, quietly hopeful.

Heero and Wufei waited anxiously near Alia, even though their exteriors showed none of their emotions. Each, unknown to the other, was sending their own thoughts to Quatre, hoping he would be cognizant enough to pick them up.

Duo watched as Quatre closed his eyes—thinking about everything swirling in his mind. When they opened once again, tired blue eyes stared back at Duo.

"Trowa needs me," he repeated back quietly. "And I need him."

Closing his blue eyes once again, he gave a sigh and slowly withered to the ground. Duo stretched out his arms to grab him.

"No! Don't touch him," Alia's sudden voice and telepathic shield stopped him. He glared up angrily as in the next second, Quatre hit the floor.

"He was still electrified. If you had touched him, he would have unintentionally injured you," Alia explained, without waiting for Duo's question.

"Then why didn't you telepathically grab him or something!" he replied indignantly.

"He's fine," she answered him calmly. "He was kneeling and it was not a far distance to fall—besides, I have shields up around all of you in case he lost total control. I didn't have the energy to grab him too," she admitted. At the mention of the shields, all of them slowly faded away from top to bottom.

"Can I touch him now?" Duo asked impatiently, looking back down at Quatre.

"Yes," Alia answered after a moment, studying Quatre to see if he was still electrified.

Shifting from kneeling to being in a crouched position, Duo reached down and put his hands on Quatre's arms. The blonde teenager was sprawled on his side. Another pair of hands joined Duo's and the braided boy looked up to see Heero's focused expression. Together, they gently lifted Quatre up onto his bed.

Pulling off his boots, Duo took the moment to carefully scrutinize his friend. He shook his head and released a sigh—the blonde was sickeningly pale and that only accented the slight dark circles around his eyes that had escaped Duo's vision before.

"Look, I don't even care what in the spirits name just caused that relapse, but can you please just do something for him? I mean look at him," Duo gestured with his hand, exasperated. "He can't handle much more of this!" His pleading, frustrated eyes went between Alia and Passus.

Alia looked over to her father. "I think it would best to keep Trowa asleep for a little while longer; let him build up some strength—do you agree?"

Passus nodded, and being close to Trowa's bed in the first place, took the few steps to be at the head of the bed, and carefully placed Trowa in a regenerative sleep phase.

Heero and Wufei watched Duo's expression become increasingly angered—he thought he had been blatantly ignored. He opened his mouth to express his anger when Alia interrupted before he began.

"Calm down," she raised a hand in placation. "Trowa needed to be dealt with first so I could give my full attention to Quatre."

Duo eyed her warily for a moment, but seemed to begrudgingly accept the answer since he didn't open his mouth.

"Is he going to be all right?" Duo asked, silently ashamed for not worrying about Trowa as well in the first place.

"He is simply sleeping," Alia reassured as she pulled a chair up to where Quatre was resting, leaving Trowa to her father's care. Resting her hand on his forehead, she shook her head with a sigh.

"What?" Wufei queried, saying his first words since he had entered the room with Heero and Duo only a few minutes earlier.

"He's been pushed back into the recesses of his mind. He won't come out of this state without assistance," she assessed.

"Boys, this is extremely important," she suddenly stated, looking intently at the three of them—they were once again standing side by side between the foots of Quatre's bed and Trowa's bed. "I would much prefer if you left during this, but from your minds I sense that you don't particularly care for that suggestion. If you stay, under no circumstances can you touch him or me. By touching one of us, your consciousness will have entered through that touch and tip the balance. This is a sensitive procedure and any distraction could completely ruin it—that could result in the death of him or me. Do you all understand?"

She could sense the shock from the three remaining boys, but she saw them also silently nod their heads.

"We'll wait outside—we do not wish to endanger either of you," Wufei answered for the other two.

Grabbing on to Duo's arm, Heero began nudging him toward the hallway leading to the front door.

"Please take care of him," Duo turned back for a moment and insisted. "He means a lot to us."

Alia gave the braided youth a reassuring smile, though the smile was still tight around the corners of her mouth considering the heaviness of the situation. "I'm going to try my very best, Duo."

With that said, Duo willingly followed Heero and Wufei down the hallway and outside.

Once Alia heard the click of the front door latching shut, signifying the boys had left, she felt the weight of her father's hand on her shoulder. She covered the larger hand with one of her smaller ones.

"This is going to be extremely difficult—are you sure you're able to do this?" Passus asked worriedly, concerned for the health of his daughter if she followed through with this.

"As healers, we took oaths to always try to help with all our ability. This boy needs me now more than anyone else I've ever met, or possibly will ever meet. He's teetering on the brink of life and death at this very moment—I'm his only chance," she responded. She turned to face her father's sad eyes.

"I will be fine," she smiled as she leaned up to kiss Passus's cheek. "Please let me do what I need to do."

"I completely trust your abilities, daughter," he smiled back. "But if you sense something going wrong, please pull back. I'll stay here to make sure nothing distracts you and if you need any help all right?"

"Thank you," she replied, before turning back to Quatre. "It's time to begin this."

Closing her eyes, her two small hands hovering over his forehead began to glow her signature silver…

* * *

Authoresses Note: I hope that didn't disappoint!! Please review if the spirit moves you to do so! And take care until next time (which hopefully won't be another 3 months from now ) 


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me...at all

Authoresses Note: Sorry kids--its been quite awhile since I've updated! I've never wanted to be one of those ridiculously slow updaters, but apparently I've become one! (oops!)

Anyway, there's only a few more chapters left! Here's chapt. 26! Enjoy

* * *

"I know. It's almost over," Alia whispered. Pausing for a moment, she used her trembling hand to lightly push sweaty bangs from a pallid forehead.

Even though it was a comforting gesture, Quatre flinched away from the touch in his unconsciousness. It only added to his tension.

Pulling her hand away, Alia took the chance to take a break for a few moments. She placed her hands on top of her thighs and stole a quick glance around the room. Her father was sitting in the chair under the window. His eyes were quietly watching her—a very focused glint in them. If anything were to go wrong, he would be quick to leap into action. His arms were crossed over his chest and the setting sun behind him was highlighting his wiry red hair into an even brighter red.

She wanted to check on the boys waiting outside, beneath the window, but she knew she had no telepathic energy to waste. Turning her head, she looked back to concentrate again on the boy. At the current moment, his body was tensed up and even though unconscious, his fists were coiled and twisted tightly in the sheets he was lying under. The sweat on his face had trickled down to wet his hair.

"I know this is uncomfortable, but this is the last one," she whispered before once again suspending her hands over his forehead. His face tightened in discomfort, but he didn't move away; couldn't move away.

It took another ten minutes, but finally with a deep breath, she took her hands away from his forehead—leaning close, she gently rubbed his temples to try and bring him some comfort. She was able to see his body noticeably loosening up and his fingers somewhat release from their death grip on his bed coverings.

"It's finished," she stated wearily, directing her statement to her father. Not looking up towards him, she could hear the chair creak as he stood up and felt his presence move closer. His hand landed gently on her shoulder.

"Then you can finally rest. You've been at this for hours. Come with me--time for you to lie down," he requested, yet commanded while putting both hands around her arm. As he helped her up out of her seat, she swayed on her feet.

"Carefully now," he urged gently. His strong arms were now firmly around her waist and gripping her arms.

With his steps being the only sure ones, he led her slowly to the bed Duo had occupied the night before.

"Thanks," she exhaled in a quiet sigh, closing her eyes as her head hit the pillow. Tenderly, he tucked a stray hair behind her ear and gave her a warm smile. She was however unable to see it—being asleep as she was.

Just for good measure, Passus placed her in a light regenerative sleep and covered her with her cloak.

Straightening up, he turned his body to look out the window. Taking in the quiet of the evening, Passus took a moment to listen to the crickets that were beginning their dusk songs. Bats would soon be swooping near the eves, trying to catch whatever bugs they could. This was his favorite time of the day—if only the circumstances of the day were improved, he thought wistfully.

Breaking from his quiet moment, he brought his attention to his other sleeping patient. Quickly checking over Trowa, he was pleased to find him responding well to the regenerative sleep. When he woke up in a few hours, he would be feeling much better.

'Quatre however,' Passus silently said to himself. Walking over to his last patient, he chewed on the inside of his cheek. He was unable to see the current status of his mind, but he could check the status of his body.

Clicking off checks in his mental checklist, he shook his head at some of the abnormalities, but nothing was anywhere near dangerous—slightly elevated temperature, as well as heart rate and breathing, but Passus expected that to come down quite soon. The ordeal was over.

True to their word, the boys, still patiently waiting, hadn't come in once or distracted Alia in any way. He would have to commend them on their ability to wait as they had—at least Passus had been permitted to stay in the room and watch what was happening—the boys were sitting outside blind to the going-ons.

With one last quick glance at the three sleeping people, he decided he could leave them alone for a moment to bring the other boys in.

Walking down the narrow hallway, he exited his house and went to the backyard through the side gate. It didn't take long for his eyes to locate the three waiting young men. They were sitting with their backs up against the wooden planks of the back of the house.

Passus moved quietly towards them noticing quickly their regular, even breathing. They were asleep. Sitting in a straight row, their backs were against the outside wall. He silently watched them for a few seconds—he regretted having to wake them.

His head snapped to the tree high above him when a harsh, loud screech of a hawk interrupted the evening's relative quiet. Passus's wide brown eyes finally sought out the large bird who was watching him intensely. It took him a moment to recognize the bird as the hawk who had alighted on Trowa's arm earlier. What had Duo said the bird's name was? Lowan?

Closing his eyes to calm his pounding heart, he opened them once again only to find three teenage boys standing and eyeing him as intensely as the bird was—perhaps even harder.

Startled again, this time not by a threatening animal, but by the stealth and quiet the boys had demonstrated. They had been asleep not two minutes ago, but now, during a moment he had turned away, they were standing before him. Passus took a step back.

"Is she done yet?" Duo asked, stepping forward himself.

"Yes. She is," Passus answered, quickly recovering himself.

"Then how is he?" Wufei asked impatiently after quiet reigned for a moment.

"And Alia for that matter—she okay?" Duo added.

"Why don't you come back inside?" Passus suggested, already half turned back toward the front gate.

Duo placed the tip of his boot under his staff and expertly flicked it up into his hands and followed the healer and his comrades.

"They're all asleep right now, so tread quietly," Passus warned, closing the front door after they had all entered the room.

Wordlessly, which seemed to be what they did best, the three young men followed him to where their friends lay.

They silently took in the condition of the three people lying down, deep in sleep.

Duo shook his head. "At least Trowa and Alia look all right—Quatre doesn't look so hot."

"Alia did warn that putting mental shields around a person's mind isn't always comfortable," Passus reminded. "She did the best she could."

"So when he awakens, his telepathy will be under control," Wufei asked warily.

"We will only truly know when he awakens and can tell us himself," Passus answered.

"And Trowa and Alia?" Heero queried, passing his eyes from Quatre to Trowa and Alia.

"They're fine; simply sleeping," the healer responded. Looking up from his patients, he watched as the last bit of daylight left the sky and the darkness slowly filled up the room. Crossing to his desk, he lit the candle placed there and covered it with the glass protector. Picking it up, he regarded the three standing silhouettes.

"I don't know about any of you, but I'm quite hungry," he announced. "Do what you wish, but if you'd like some food, come along with me."

He had expected at least some form of response, but the quiet shadows simply followed him into the kitchen. Passus rolled his eyes. 'This is going to be a long night.'

--

He awoke to the sounds of someone rummaging in the kitchen. Heero's eyes remained shut, but his ears were keened to their full extent. When he assessed the sounds were being contained in the kitchen, he opened his eyes a crack.

The dusky gray rose of dawn was only starting to be visible through the windows. Early morning birds were beginning their light airy songs, but Heero was only paying attention to noises inside the house. It was possible it was Passus in his own kitchen, Alia, or one of his comrades, but Heero wasn't about to be careless and take a risk.

Silently rising from his bed, he immediately noticed Quatre's bed was empty. Passus had awoken Alia and helped her upstairs before they had retired for the evening, so the other three boys were asleep in their beds. They were all oblivious to the sounds Heero was hearing.

Not bothering with his boots, seeming as they would make too much noise, he lifted his knife from under his bed, and stealthily padded around the beds, and into the hallway. He weighed the possibilities of who could be in the kitchen—Alia and Quatre would be in no condition, but then where was Quatre? It could be Passus, but why would he be up so incredibly early?

He saw the shadow cross into the hallway, before the shadow saw him. Heero swiftly and deftly leapt toward the figure, with his knife poised, not to kill, but incapacitate until answers were satisfactorily given.

Heero never contacted skin however. A blast of air which felt like hitting a solid wall head on, knocked him back and caused him to fall heavily on his side—he distinctly heard his knife clatter away from him.

It took him a mere instant to regain his senses and he was sitting up, knife in hand—

--to be nearly face to face with a kneeling Quatre.

Slowly, Heero lowered his raised knife arm down to the ground. Quatre was kneeling on the floor, look as if he had simply sagged there and was looking at Heero with wide eyes. Both of them were breathing hard from the adrenaline. Heero's eyes took note of the slice of mostly eaten bread lying neglected, jam side down on the hallway floor.

"Heero," Quatre began breathlessly, with horror in his voice. "I could've and nearly killed you."

"So Alia's mental shields didn't work. Your telepathy didn't allow you to recognize me?" Heero asked warily.

Quatre gave a shake of his head. A frustrated glint suddenly replaced the weariness in his eyes. "I knew someone was awake in the house, but…," he paused for a second. "I think Alia may have done something by putting up these new shields."

Taking his eyes off Heero, Quatre turned to look towards the staircase, which was near the front door, starting beside the hallway. It went upstairs to Passus's room.

"We woke Passus," Quatre whispered, before Heero could utter an inquiry about what Quatre meant by Alia doing 'something' with the new shields. Not a moment later, Heero heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

The shadow the light from the candle cast on the walls preceded Passus. He swiftly turned into the hallway only to stop abruptly when he saw the two boys.

"What is going on here?" he asked in a whisper. "Are you boys all right?"

Both boys stood up off the smooth hallway floor, albeit Quatre slower than Heero.

"I thought there was an intruder in the house, but it was merely Quatre," Heero replied in a low voice—not a whisper, but below usual volume. Heero passed his eyes up and down Passus's form. "Why did you sleep in the clothes you were wearing yesterday?"

Passus held the candle away an arms length from himself to give himself a once over.

"Too tired last night to change—at least I took my boots off," he remarked with a hint of jest. "It's good to see you awake and up Quatre, but what brought you out here? Do you need anything?" Passus talked while he placed the candle on the side table to have both hands to check over the blonde.

Quatre gestured to his ruined snack still on the floor. "I'm all right--I was just hungry," he said simply, discreetly evading Passus's hands. In the candlelight, he could see the healer's smile.

"An appetite is a good thing. Eat anything you'd like, but then back to bed. I'll see you boys in the morning." Picking up his candle, he retreated back up the stairs.

"I'm sorry Heero," Quatre spoke, as he crouched down to clean up his mess. "If I had realized it was you, I wouldn't have knocked you down."

"If I had realized it was you, I wouldn't have come after you with a knife," Heero replied dryly.

Quatre smirked. "Good point."

After Quatre quietly cleaned up the small mess the jam had made on the floor, they silently tread into the large room at the end of the hall. More rosy gray light was beginning to dust through the windows and more birds had joined into the morning singing.

Quatre's eyes fell on Trowa. "How is he doing? Has Passus said?"

Heero's eyes followed Quatre's. "After he collapsed, Passus put him into a regenerative sleep. He says Trowa should wake up today feeling fine with no side effects," Heero replied.

"Why are you awake, Heero?" Wufei's groggy, disgruntled voice sounded from his bed. Wufei didn't even open his eyes.

"Just go back to sleep," Heero whispered the command. With a grunt, Wufei grumpily rolled over and pulled his covers over his shoulders. Turning back to Quatre, he saw the tail end of a shiver.

"You go to sleep as well. A chill will do you no good right now," Heero warned, as he headed for his bed. Once there, he settled down. Only after seeing that Quatre had indeed pulled the covers over himself and was situated, did Heero allow his eyes to close. And he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Authoresses Note: I've felt I've changed so much as a write since I've began this story and there are so many things I'd change about it, but I still hope you're all enjoying it!

Feel free to review if you have the chance!


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing nor am I making any profit from this story!

Authoresses Note: Delays delays delays I know! And I wholeheartedly apologize--I had thought that I would never become one of those authors that it took them weeks, months or sometimes years to complete a story! But however, I did make a promise way back in the beginning to not let this story become a 'graveyard fic' and I'm following through! To everyone who's still with me, enjoy

* * *

Rolling onto his back and rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms, Quatre laid warm under his covers for a few more moments, letting the full state of wakefulness to enter him and the state of sleep leave him.

Quatre yawned as he listened to the light noises in the kitchen that had woken him up in the first place. Closing his eyes, he frowned when he had to focus harder to find whose presence was awake. He still had access to his telepathy, but he feared Alia had upset something within his mind. It was harder to perform simple telepathic tasks than it was before.

'It's Passus,' his mind finally supplied. And his nose supplied that Passus was cooking something—and that there was fresh bread in the house. His stomach gave a light rumble and he decided to leave the warmth of his bed to fill his need for food—that piece of bread was seemingly far away now.

Padding into the kitchen, Quatre took a look around. Mis-matching chairs lined the simple round table in the equally simple, yet cozy kitchen; one for each impromptu guest that had arrived at the healer's house. Some had high backs, some had low, four had arms on them, the rest didn't and only two were a dark color—the others were much lighter, made of pine, Quatre deduced.

Passus was bent over the fire burning in the hearth, in the process of pulling an iron tea kettle off the hook with a folded clothe.

"Good morning," he greeted his morning visitor with a grin, as he turned around, seeing Quatre in the doorway. "Tea?" he asked, holding the kettle slightly aloft before setting it on the table.

"Please," Quatre stated, his eyes lighting up. He chose one of the light colored chairs without arms.

"Was Alia able to help you?" Passus asked without pretense, as he poured steaming water into two mugs.

"Yes and no," Quatre answered honestly. "I want to talk to her about that," he admitted quietly. "My mind has certainly quieted, no headaches, no strange feelings, but it just seems harder to do things I once found easy."

"Like?" Passus pressed, setting the tea in front of the blonde and finding himself a chair.

"I couldn't tell it was Heero last night and this morning, I needed to concentrate harder to discover it was you in the kitchen and not someone else," he looked down at his cup. "That sort of thing is usually much easier for me," Quatre shrugged and took a sip of his tea.

"I'm certain it's nothing to be alarmed about. But we'll sort it out when Alia wakes up—which should be soon. She's an early riser," Passus stated with an easy smile.

An amiable silence settled in the kitchen, and slowly, the other boys began to wake up and trickle in, they too smelling the fresh bread that Passus had bought earlier that morning, before Quatre had awoken. Heero, Wufei, and finally a disheveled yawning Duo.

"If you'll excuse me," Quatre pardoned himself and pushed away from the table. Moving away from the clinking plates and the light talking from the kitchen, he went back to the beds at the end of the hall.

Trowa was still sleeping, rolled over on his side, facing away from Quatre. Quatre quietly went over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Trowa," he whispered very low. He brushed his hand down Trowa's cheek and then rested it in Trowa's hair near his ear. 'Trowa', he whispered telepathically.

That was enough of a stimulus for Trowa to slowly open his eyes. With a smile on his face, he closed them again after seeing who was smiling tenderly at him. "Good morning," Trowa responded, covering Quatre's hand with his own.

"How are you feeling?" Quatre asked.

"Much better," Trowa replied, opening his emerald eyes again.

"That's a relief," Quatre sighed.

"And you?" Trowa questioned, pushing himself into a sitting position.

"After you fell asleep last night, Alia placed in my mind those mental shields she'd mentioned," Quatre explained. He described a little about what was happening now, and that he had to wait to ask Alia why he needed to focus on what used to be simple tasks.

"Now enough about that, you must be hungry. Do you feel well enough to come to the kitchen, or do you want me to bring you something here?" Quatre offered. Trowa answered silently by pushing away the covers and bending over the bed to pull on his boots.

"I'm feeling better than I have in awhile." Quatre smiled in response to Trowa's answer and the brunette stood to follow the blonde into the kitchen.

"Look who's finally awake! How you feeling?" Duo questioned excitedly, taking a big bite out of his slice of bread.

"Better," Trowa answered calmly, taking the seat, a dark chair with a high back and arms, next to Quatre's.

"So," Duo started, but paused to swallow his mouthful. "Those mental shield things help out, Quat? You look a whole lot better than you did last night."

"I just have something to discuss with Alia, but overall, they have seemed to help," Quatre admitted, reaching across the table to grab a piece of bread and a bowl of oatmeal sprinkled with a bit of sugar that Passus had placed on the table. The other boys already had their bowls in front of them.

"Good morning." All faces went toward the young woman the lilting voice belonged to. "I'm glad to see everyone looking so well this morning. Morning, Father," she greeted him with a kiss on the cheek after he placed a hot bowl of oatmeal in front of her chair.

Quatre quickly mentioned his concerns and Alia listened carefully before regarding him.

"After breakfast, we'll practice with your new mental shields—that should clear up any difficulties you're having now," Alia smiled at Quatre, then picked up her spoon and dipped it into her breakfast.

* * *

"Slow down. There's no need to push yourself," Alia warned gently. She stood about 15 feet away from Quatre in the backyard. They were practicing his telekinesis by levitating and piling rocks on top of each other.

Quatre however was too busy concentrating on one of the rocks to heed her warning.

She watched him carefully as a trickle of sweat ran down the side of his cheek. His posture was rigid, hands stiff at his sides, and his eyes and focus trained intently at the rock that was lying dormant near her feet.

Alia sensed the weariness that was quickly creeping up on him and could only suspect that in a moment he was going to push himself over the edge. With a sigh, knowing there was no way to deter him from his course of action, she wove a web around him.

"Quatre," she warned once again, but it was already too late—even before she felt the dizziness overwhelm him, he was swaying on his feet, and collapsed back on to the web she had had the foresight to surround him with.

Giving a small sigh, she shook her head and nonchalantly crossed over to him and the web she had placed around him lowered him to sit on the ground instead of him falling over.

When she crouched in front of him, he had his legs pulled up, his forearms dangling over his knees and his head hanging between said knees.

"I warned you not to overdo it," she chided gently.

"But I was once able to do this with such ease," Quatre replied, frustration edging his voice. He was breathing heavily and he impatiently wiped his hand across his face, getting rid of some of the sweat threatening to drip into his eyes.

"To successfully place the shields around the telepathy causing you problems, I needed to shift a few things that you once were able to easily do. The telekinesis, as you can see, was the most difficult to shield. I apologize—I haven't had much experience with shielding."

Quatre immediately felt the mild guilt coming from her and it depleted any of his frustration. "It's not your fault."

"It must be very trying right now, but I assure you. We'll work this out. Perhaps I need to re-evaluate some of the shield placings." She chuckled at the feeling of apprehension that passed over his mind. "This time since it's not so big an undertaking, it won't be quite as uncomfortable."

"That's a relief to hear," he stated, as he finally lifted his head up from in between his knees.

"I think we've had enough for the day," Alia smiled, standing up from her crouching position and dusting her hands over the bottom of her dress to smooth any wrinkles. She could tell he was disappointed he hadn't made as much progress as he had expected, but he reluctantly resigned himself to stop for the day.

She offered him a hand which he accepted, and pulled himself to his feet. They had been working since right after breakfast, meditating, practicing, and overall testing the shielding. Now it was late in the afternoon, sometime around 4pm.

"Hey Quatre, Alia!" Duo's voice sounded as he opened up the side gate to enter the backyard. "Wufei was able to get us some beds over at the inn. Are you all done doing whatever you're doing for the day?"

Quatre nodded and Duo didn't waste a moment continuing. "Great—Trowa made the wise suggestion we head over, clean ourselves up, and grab something for dinner. I hope 'cleaning ourselves up' involves new clothes too; we've all definitely smelled sweeter," Duo remarked, scrunching up his nose.

Not wanting to intrude any further on Passus's hospitality, since they all had been given a clean bill of health by the healer, they decided to take residence in one of the inns in the small village. Once Quatre had learned what he needed to from Alia, they would continue to travel back on to their own village—to home where they all longed to be.

"Go. Have a good night," Alia smiled. With a wave, the two boys disappeared, the gate clicking shut behind them.

* * *

Two long exhausting weeks passed for Quatre. Alia had 're-organized' some of his shields and it wasn't as uncomfortable as last time, but he still didn't consider it distinctly pleasant. He could tell it wasn't easy for her as well, so he kept any thoughts he had on the matter shielded away.

After a particularly difficult day with Alia, he wearily made his way back towards the inn. He stopped at the dusty, well trodden road that ran through the village and tried to best pick his way across said road. As politely as he could, he pushed through throngs of people selling the last of their wares before the sun set and the small children running underfoot towards unknown destinations. It took only moments later before he was pushing open the door to the inn he and his friends were staying. This place wasn't any less crowded; many people had taken refuge at the tavern underneath the inn which was on the second floor.

With a sigh, he gingerly pushed his way around tables and chairs and trudged his way up the dimly candle lit, narrow stairwell to the room he shared with the others. Prepared with key in hand, he unlocked the door, slipped in the room, and locked the door behind him.

With mild confusion, he found the room empty and the candles in their room cold and unused for some time. He knew he could easily mentally search for any of friends, but at the moment, it wasn't of paramount importance that he knew where they were--what was most important was the bed near the window that had been dubbed his.

Without even pulling off his cloak or boots, he sprawled himself on the bed. Vaguely in the back of his mind, he thought he heard Alia calling, but sleep was calling louder and in moments he was asleep.

He was sharply awoken, he didn't know after how long, by a stab of worry that didn't belong to him. It belonged to Trowa. Reflexively, Quatre reached out with his telepathy to see what was the cause of Trowa's deep concern. He growled under his breath in frustration when he realized Alia's shields were still hindering some of his gifts. Trowa was however, close by, that much he could glean from his limited ability.

Pulling himself off the bed, tired yet fully alert now, he rushed out the door and stopped at the top of the stairs. Halfway up already, was Trowa. Those green eyes caught hold of Quatre and immediately softened from panicked to utterly relieved. Before Quatre could open his mouth, Trowa had finished his short climb and embraced his love. He was on the step below Quatre so for once in his life, Quatre was taller than him.

Quatre returned the hug with confusion. "What's going on? All I could get from you was concern? Is something wrong?"

"You didn't answer me. The last time you didn't answer…" Trowa trailed off.

"Wait, when did you call me?" Quatre asked, pulling away from the hug to get a clearer look at Trowa. And Trowa got a clearer look at him as well.

"You look dead on your feet," Trowa observed. "Let's go back to the room." Taking Quatre's hand, he led them the short distance down the hall.

Once in the room, Quatre lit the candles and put their glass coverings over them. The room, now warmly lit, lent a friendly glow to the room. Quatre yawned, covering it with the back of his hand. The quick spurt of adrenaline was wearing off.

"So when did you call me?" Quatre asked, while sitting on his bed, yanking off his boots. He suppressed another yawn, as he untied his cloak and hung it on his bedpost.

"About ten minutes ago. Alia let me know you weren't responding to her calls as well so I became concerned," Trowa answered quietly.

"I'm all right. I was just so tired, I fell right asleep--I didn't even know anyone was calling me. Sorry to worry you," Quatre tried to look up at Trowa, but could only rub his eyes. He felt the bed dip behind him from where he was sitting and he looked over his shoulder to see Trowa lying behind him. Taking the invitation of Trowa's open arms, Quatre gratefully laid down, pillowing his head on Trowa's chest.

"I'm not ashamed to admit I overreacted. Last time you didn't respond to me, Duo and I discovered that you had been taken away," Trowa responded.

'Understandable,' Quatre projected, closing his eyes, now knowing he was encircled in Trowa's warm arms. "Where are the others?" he questioned, using his voice.

"Heero was getting restless," Trowa answered a trace of humor in his tone--Quatre could imagine the small smirk on his face. "He took Duo to explore the surrounding areas and determine how to get home and how long it will take. As for Wufei, I couldn't honestly tell you where he is--he joined us for lunch and then mentioned he had found a place to meditate.

"When are we going to go home?" Quatre asked, dejection creeping slowly into his voice.

Trowa shrugged and Quatre felt more than saw it. Quatre sighed. "I suppose when Alia decides this issue with my shielding has been resolved," Quatre answered his own question. "Sometimes I just feel so terrible that all of you need to put your lives on hold for my sake. Perhaps Duo, Heero, and Wufei should consider going home, and you and me can follow at a later date?"

"I can assure you they don't mind staying with us, but if you'd feel better, you could always make the suggestion," Trowa stated.

"Mmm, I suppose," Quatre muttered sleepily.

"Now stop being stubborn and go to sleep," the brunette whispered.

A soft grunt was his only answer, followed by rhythmic breathing.

Trowa gave a soft amused grunt in response, and closed his eyes as well. Perhaps a nap would feel nice.

"Soon," he whispered to the air, barely even using his voice. "Soon, we'll be home." And not five minutes later, sleep had claimed his thoughts as well.

* * *

To those who are still with me, one more chapter to go! And thankfully it's already written! Give it a few more days to ferment on my hard drive and 4 year endeavor to write an epic Gundam Wing fiction will be complete!

* * *


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Same as always. I don't own Gundam Wing nor am I making a profit for this story.

Authoresses Note: Well folks, here it is as promised. The last chapter of my story! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Three months. Three long months had passed.

Three months ago, Alia had finally released Quatre from her care. She had somehow managed to perfect the shields and over time, they would simply 'melt away' for lack of a better term as his gift came more under his control. Her only remaining advice was to practice controlling his Weather Mage abilities, search out knowledge through books, since seeking the help of other telepaths was out of the question; no known Weather Mage had been born in some time aside from Quatre. So far as he had researched through his sisters and remaining family, the ability to channel the weather had skipped a few generations until it manifested itself in his father and then himself.

Currently, he was following her advice and although at times it wasn't easy trying to teach himself, he was slowly beginning to master techniques laid out for him in ancient texts. Gone were the 'zoning out' episodes, the headaches, and any other ailments he had acquired from his once latent, out of control gift. He could only thank the spirits for his returned health. Now whenever his eyes illuminated lavender, it wasn't to be feared; he was back in control of his own mind and thoroughly thankful.

Broken gently from his thoughts by the quick movements of a red squirrel darting across his path, Quatre followed the small woodland creature with his eyes and smiled.

Shifting slightly in his saddle, Quatre lightly brushed over his horses neck with his hand. He already loved this new horse. Before his capture, he and his friends had owned five horses, but in order to afford the journey to pursue Quatre and since they wouldn't be able to properly care for them during their absence, they had been forced to sell them. Since their return, they had purchased new horses and the five year old chestnut horse was already very faithful.

Still smiling, he glanced around, taking note of how beautiful the summertime sun gently shone through the treetops, shadowing the path he was riding on in intricate and playful patterns.

He knew his destination was close at hand and his well thought out plan would soon be unfolding. Gripping the small woven basket tighter around the handle, he urged his horse into a trot as the end of his journey came into view.

The quaint cottage hadn't changed much since he had last seen in it in what felt like a lifetime ago. Wisteria and wild roses still climbed high, striving for the sun near the top of the maple tree. The roof and walls did however seem to sag much less and a new coat of green paint graced the once flaking walls. A certain carpenter was probably responsible for all of these improvements.

With a wide grin, he dismounted the horse and tied him lightly to the underbrush. After stroking the animal's velvety nose, he clutched the basket in his grip and turned towards the house. No sooner had he begun his walk, the door was flung open and no one other than Michael walked out.

"We received your letter just the other day! You don't know how happy you've made us!" Michael called out joyfully and once he reached Quatre, wrapped him in a fond embrace. Quatre returned it full force and Michael patted him on the back before releasing him.

"Well, I certainly have to say you look much better than the last time we saw you!" Michael remarked, leaving a lingering hand on Quatre's shoulder while appraising him.

Quatre flushed slightly. "Those were certainly under some trying circumstances," he laughed. "But how is everyone here? Mei? Elda? Everyone fine?"

"Come inside! See for yourself," Michael replied. "Mei! We've got company!" he called ahead.

Ducking his head under the low door frame, he allowed his eyes a few moments to adjust to the much dimmer light inside the simple home. Sunlight filtered through dusty panes of glass serving as windows and the light, yet strong scent of cedar reached his nose.

"Quatre!" He instantly recognized Mei's voice, emanating from the inside the kitchen. Turning left from the foyer he was standing in, he finally glimpsed her sweet face. Unheeded, she surged forward and gave him a rib crushing hug.

"Let me look at you," she beckoned, pulling him within arms length of herself, still grasping onto his shoulders.

A small thin cry suddenly emanated from the back room of the house at the same exact moment Quatre took notice of the lack of pregnant stomach Mei had.

"I had expected a new arrival to be here," he remarked. A twinkle appeared in her eyes as she smiled.

"Be right back," she supplied, leaving Michael and Quatre alone for the moment.

"So tell me, what happened after you left here? Your telepathy? Everything get set back into order? Everyone's all right, right?" Michael asked eagerly, while gesturing Quatre to a seat and taking one for himself.

"Everyone's fine," Quatre started. "After we left here, we found the castle and managed to defeat the Sentinels, though it was no easy task."

"I bet not," was a muttered reply.

"Well we kept traveling, but had to rest over in a town near Nivea; Trent was its name. We met some helpful souls, Passus and Alia, regained our strength and finally returned to our home 3 months ago."

Michael waited a brief pause. "That's it? That's all you're going to tell me? There have to be more details than that!" he urged.

But just at the moment, Quatre turned when he heard Mei re-enter the room.

"I'd like you to meet our newest arrival," she said warmly, looking at the small tightly wrapped bundle cradled lovingly in her arms. "Meet William."

"Will for short," Michael added.

Quatre stood to get a better look at the baby. "Mei, he's gorgeous."

"He just turned eight weeks old. He was a little early, but very healthy nonetheless."

The little pink infant squirmed, perhaps knowing he was the topic of discussion. Dark, liquid blue eyes briefly squinted open, before closing again.

"Look at all this hair," Quatre remarked, very gently fingering the strawberry blond strands on William's head.

Shifting the baby in her arms, she directed her myriad of questions at the blond in front of her.

"I heard you briefly tell Michael everything that has happened since you left. Is that all you're going to share?"

Quatre simply grinned. He had decided long ago to spare Michael and Mei the story of how grueling the battle with the Sentinels had actually been and the abrupt and nearly devastating way his telepathy and telekinesis had returned.

"Those are the highlights. But I was wondering if you all would join me on a ride. I left Trowa, Duo, Heero and Wufei down in the village and we would be honored if you joined us for dinner," Quatre offered.

"That would be excellent! Let me write a note to Elda, letting her know where we are, and grab a few things for William."

"You do that, I'll get the horses ready," Michael offered.

Fifteen minutes later, Quatre, Michael, and Mei were situated on their horses, slowly walking down the path Quatre had traveled down just recently. Mei had William snuggled in a type of sling close to her chest that allowed her to have both hands free.

Silence reigned comfortably for a few minutes as each person enjoyed the fresh air, sunshine, and taste of summer.

"How has Elda been treating you? Have you enjoyed living here?" Quatre asked amiably.

"Elda has been extremely helpful. Especially with the new baby, an extra pair of hands were very welcome. She's treated us very well, but…" Mei stopped abruptly as if suddenly thinking she had said too much.

Quatre waited patiently, letting her speak in her own time."But it would be nice to have a home of our own. We've been planning, but with the new baby and being in a new village it's been difficult to find land to purchase. But good things will come in time--we've been patient this long, and Elda has been so good to us, we can afford to be patient longer," she finished, giving Quatre a mildly strained smile.

Quatre quickly squashed the guilty feelings that swarmed up in the middle of his chest.

"I had a feeling you would say something like that," Quatre answered softly after a moment. Without another word, he took a sharp turn off the beaten trail to lead Mei and Michael through the underbrush.

"This isn't the way to the village," Michael questioned.

"I know." Quatre responded, with a somewhat mischievous smile. "But it is the way to your new house."

"Wait, what?" Michael asked, utterly confused, looking at Mei, who was currently slack jawed.

Quatre leapt off his horse and pulled away a low tree branch finally giving Michael and Mei a clear, un-obscured view of the modest wooden structure Trowa, Duo, Heero, and Wufei happened to be standing in front of.

Quatre first led them up to where his friends were standing then looked anxiously up at Michael and Mei, holding tightly to the reigns of his horse. "I'd like to be the first to present to you, your new home. If you'll have it."

"You--You all built us…a house?" Michael asked in wonder.

"Well we kinda felt it was our fault your first one got burnt down. It seemed the least we could do," Duo said shrugging his shoulders and hands in the air with his trademark grin.

"We built it near the village, but not so close you'd be in the middle of the city. It's closer to Gess than Elda's place. Perhaps a days ride from here, so you could visit old neighbors and friends you had to leave behind. And it would be about a three days ride to our home. The people in this village seemed very likeable and…"Quatre spoke excitedly, but with a barely noticeable nervous twinge in his voice, before Duo interrupted him.

"You know man, you need to grow a braid like mine. Then I could yank it to have you shut your mouth, just like Wu-man does to me," Duo jested.

"Oh like this?" Wufei remarked somewhat evilly innocent and took a fistful of the said braid and gave a tug.

"Ouch! Yes, thank you so much for that demonstration," Duo quipped sarcastically, rubbing his suddenly sore scalp.

Quatre ignored the going-on's between Duo and Wufei. Heero was now standing between the two of them separating them, while Trowa had silently walked up behind Quatre.

All Quatre was interested in were the faces of the couple in front of him. Neither had spoken or moved yet. He lightly touched their emotions—they felt shock, happiness, surprise. Yet the shock was somehow hiding some of the emotions—like whether they liked it or not.

After what seemed like an eternity, Michael pushed off his horse and set his feet on the ground and quickly turned to help his wife and child off the other horse.

With a choked breath/sob, Mei put the back of her hand to her mouth, trying to contain her emotions."You. You built us a house?"

A smile slowly crept across her face as a happy tear escaped her brown eyes. "I'm speechless boys. This is simply…more than I could have possibly imagined." Mei opened her arms wide and embraced Quatre as much as she could without squishing the sleeping baby resting up against her chest. To each boy in turn, tears still falling, she gave a warm embrace. Trowa accepted it with mild surprise, Duo returned it happily, whereas Heero and Wufei each stiffened briefly before awkwardly returning the tender gesture.

"Wow, guys this place looks like it was built with some good crafts-men-ship. I didn't know any of you were carpenters!" Michael remarked, giving an appraising look of the house while his wife hugged everyone.

"It's amazing what you can learn when you set your mind to it," Trowa spoke up from Mei's side.

"So when do we get a tour?" Mei asked with a watery smile, brushing away the remaining moisture from her face.

"Right now," Heero stepped forward and offered the key to the front door to Michael.

They loved giving the tour of the house. During their travels home from Trent, Quatre had begun talking about Michael and Mei and how to show their appreciation for all their help. With discussion, it was decided they would work together and build them a new house and plans had begun immediately.

After spending a few weeks getting their lives back in order and settling back into their own home, they had traveled to Gess and gone through the charred remains of Michael and Mei's old home. Looking through the debris, they tried to salvage anything they possibly could--any trinkets of the like. They had managed to find some old pieces of jewelry, a few kitchen utensils, and some old plates.

These were carefully placed on the homemade kitchen table. Mei walked over to them and with a trembling hand, lightly touched each precious item.

"Your tools in your workshop were remarkably untouched," Duo remarked. "You have extremely honest neighbors, or perhaps it was just because it was on the edge of the woods and nobody could see it! But anyway, those tools and some of your projects are in a lean-to by the house. Perfectly protected don't worry--we just haven't gotten around to building you a new workshop yet."

"Thanks Duo. This was extremely thoughtful of all of you," Michael replied sincerely.

"I've," Mei started and paused to take a steadying breath. She stood by the table, still gently touching her few precious belongings from her old home in Gess. "I've've been wanting a house of my own for awhile now. Yet with little William just born, Michael and I need to take care of him. There hasn't been much time for us to build a new home. You have all just made my one dream come true. Well my second dream to come true." She looked up to the five young men poised in front of her and gave them each a bright smile, laden with emotion. loved living with Aunt Elda, but I

"My other wish and hope was that all five of you would come back to us someday safe and sound." She put one hand on Trowa's shoulder, who was standing beside her as she looked around at the other boys gratefully. "Thank you, all of you, so so much."

"It was the least we could do," Wufei answered, seemingly indifferent. They all knew him well enough by now though to know that he was moved by her words.

"Well, should we test out the kitchen then?!" Duo broke the silence and the floods of happy tears from Mei. She, in turn, laughed and rubbed the tears from her face as she looked at Duo.

Hearths were lit for the first time and wooden bowls and spoons started clattering as voices filled the kitchen.

Wufei, knowing his serious limitations in cooking, had begun cutting up vegetables while Heero and Duo argued over what seasoning to use on the rabbit they had in front of them. Trowa was stoking the fire further. Michael was putting in his two cents concerning dinner while Mei stood away from the fray and gently rocked the now slightly fussing William. Quatre however watched from the corner, near the table. His chest and heart near to bursting from the resonating feelings of warmth, love, family, friends, and comraderie.

Taking a deep breath, he knew he had to leave for a moment to recollect himself before tears of joy began flowing and he wouldn't be able to stop himself. He knew a pair of eyes followed him out of the room, but didn't stop to acknowledge the beholder of said eyes.

Crossing through the foyer, Quatre didn't stop until he was outside in the cooling evening air. Taking a deep steadying breath, he looked up at the dusky sky, already past sunset, and smiled as he saw the first few stars starting to dot the darkening violet sky.

With head tilted up, he regarded the darkening sky and the twinkling balls of light, even as he felt the presence and heard the footsteps of someone approaching him from behind.

"Now comest the night, and it's bringing an end to a beautiful day."

Trowa silently came up behind Quatre and wrapped his arms around Quatre's waist so they were flush, back to chest.

"It certainly is. What you did for Michael and Mei was extremely thoughtful. I had no doubt they would love their house," Trowa replied, resting his chin on Quatre's shoulder.

"I know, I just…" Quatre paused. Trowa patiently waited for him to continue, allowing him to gather his thoughts.

"Sometimes in my darkest moments, I fear I doubted…doubted that we'd ever be together again, I'd ever see my friends again, my family, Mei and Michael," Quatre sighed. "It was a terrible, aching loneliness I never want to feel again," he whispered to the sky.

"You no longer have to fear being alone, Quatre. You were never forgotten and you never will be," Trowa replied calmly. "I could never let you down. I love you too much."

Quatre turned within the circle of Trowa's arms and gave him a smile in the receding light. "You've haven't let me down yet." He looked up into night darkened green eyes. "I could just hold you until the end of our days."

Trowa gave a warm smile. "Sounds wonderful, but I bet our guests in the house would wonder where we went."

Quatre returned the smile with a light chuckle. "I suppose you're right."

Turning back around, he crossed his arms lightly over his chest, and Trowa moved slightly so he was standing next to the blonde. Quatre looked content to look at the now twinkling stars with a small smile on his lips.

"You know," Quatre began, and then paused to contemplate his words. "Sometimes I still wake in fear, in the early hours of the morning, thinking I'm still with the Sentinels or even worse that…" he swallowed, " your 'deaths' hadn't been an illusion."

It took a few mere moments before Quatre began speaking again, however this time with determination.

"But here tonight, I'm leaving that fear behind me forever. That chapter in my life has closed. It will never be forgotten, so many things have changed, but it's no longer something to fear. I see that now," Quatre turned abruptly to Trowa. "I love you. And because of that I'll never be alone. And neither will you."

He tilted his face upward to give Trowa a chaste kiss and gently laid his hand against his cheek. "You're stuck with me."

"I can certainly live with that," Trowa chuckled.

"I suppose we should return to the house. They'll be wondering where we've gone," Quatre took Trowa's hand and began tugging him back towards the house, the house now lit with warm lantern light and soft laughter sometimes escaping the walls.

As they walked in through the door, they were immediately met by Michael as he was stepping into the foyer.

"There you both are! I picked the short straw and I was about to go out and find you both Everything all right?" Michael grinned.

"Everything is finally right, Michael, thank you," Quatre replied, bending down to pick up a forgotten basket on the floor.

"What have you got there?" Michael asked looking back over his shoulder as he led Trowa and Quatre back into pleasantly crowded kitchen. The room quieted.

"I had heard the night that you found me, you had actually gone in search of these." Quatre pulled back the delicately embroidered linen napkin to reveal three shiny green apples. "You left those apples behind in order to save my life. I felt you should get some in return. Green apples are not easy to find."

He extended his left arm to pass the basket to Michael.

Michael smiled and picked up the three apples. Expertly, he began juggling them, just like he had the night before finding Quatre. Then one by one, he returned them to the basket.

Moving closer, he laid his hand on Quatre's head and gave him a tender smile. "I'd say you were worth far more than three apples," Michael stated.

With that, he placed them on the counter behind Quatre and threw an arm around Quatre's shoulder. "Now, how about we go eat?" he prompted. With a flash of a smile, he went to take a seat next to his wife and child on one of the long benches against the table.

Duo cheered an affirmative, even Wufei and Heero smiled and began bringing dishes over to the table.

Quatre watched as everyone began setting everything up, the smells in the kitchen making his mouth water, and the grin on his face threatening to split it in two. His eyes drank in all of the scenes of the cozy room and filed it away in his memories. This was not a night he would soon forget. The emotions were tangible in the room and the taste of them were sweet upon his once weary mind. With a shiver of pleasure, he then felt Trowa's hand on the small of his back.

"Are you ready?" he whispered in his ear.

"Absolutely," Quatre smiled back.

The friends, now molded into a wonderful new family, sat down around the table and soon they began to laugh and recount stories of their lives over good food. Sounds of silverware scraping plates and glasses clinking together in toasts to friends and love could be heard emanating through the house.

…and the three apples lay on the countertop…once again neglected.

The End

* * *

And that's the end. Thank you for all of you who have come with me and supported me through this remarkable journey. I don't remember exactly the moment I put my fingers to the keyboard on this computer to start writing this story, but I'm thinking it was in 2004 when I was a sophomore in college--I'm now graduated from college, beginning a new life, and excited to have finished this story!

Thank you for everyone who reviewed--I wrote this story for all of you!! I had hoped to reach 100 reviews, but I'm still happy even though I didn't. To all of you, I want you to take care, and I wish you love and happiness!

* * *


End file.
